


No Certain Victory: Duhr

by Khamira



Series: No Certain Victory [2]
Category: The Mummy Returns
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 155,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khamira/pseuds/Khamira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Germany sends troops to invade Egypt, the Medjai find themselves with a new enemy, and a few surprising allies in the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duhr: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of No Certain Victory, Duhr. It will not make sense, I don't think, if you haven't read part 1: Fajr.  
> Also, there is ongoing, very one-sided, sexual tension in this story. While I think at times it can be perceived as dub-consent, or coerced consent, there is no actual sexual assault. Therefore , I did not use that warning tag. However, I would not want anyone who might be upset by such to come across it unprepared.

Rick set his plate aside and looked over at Evie and Alex. Most of the Medjai had found out about the tanks just as the sandstorm that was no such thing had barreled into them. Metal had been twisted and ripped apart, men and weapons littering the desert floor. Some of the tanks had turned and headed back into the desert as well as a few of the faster transport jeeps but the creature had followed them into the dunes and the sounds of destruction had carried back to camp. Some of the Medjai were uncertain of being rescued by the very creature they were sworn to defeat but not one questioned that the vengeance it had wreaked on the Germans who had destroyed their tribemates was just. Rick could agree with that one, remembering the utter horror that had come over him out on the dune knowing that his son was in the path of those tanks and that there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. He looked over at Ardeth and realized that his friend had left the fireside. He kept his arm around Evie, Alex sitting on her far side talking to one of his new friends about the excitement and the problems of learning to ride. He smiled and then looked up at the night sky. Okay, thank you for sending the damned thing here to save my son and the rest of the Medjai but could you maybe figure out a way for us to beat the Germans without his help so we can beat him too?

There was no reply from the night sky and he only sighed and hugged his wife closer.

“I just can’t believe Imhotep saved the Medjai,” Evie sighed.

“I kind have trouble with that myself. Ardeth seemed to think it was because it was what Ammun wanted him to do so he did it.”

“That makes sense even if I don’t quite trust it to be that simple.” She shook her head. “So why didn’t Ammun just tell it the Germans were coming and to destroy their tanks?”

“Sweetheart I can’t figure out how the damned thing thinks and it was at least human once. Now you want me to figure out the gods?”

She chuckled. “I suppose. It just seems like a silly risk. Suppose Ardeth had thought of another favor to ask it, like letting the two of you alone for a week or something.”

“Then I guess Ammun would have sent it back to wait for another favor I don’t know.” And he really didn’t. He was just so damned thankful that it had worked out and that Alex was safe, the Medjai were safe and Ardeth hadn’t gotten himself killed trying to use the shield and scepter to destroy those tanks. Ammun sent it here to wait for me to ask it a favor remember? As the creature said, all I had to do was ask. Ardeth had been as stunned by that as he was. But at least he’d had the sense to ride back and make the request. He needed to thank his friend for that. Especially after he’d al but blown the whole thing in front of Evie like that. The few seconds of conversation played over in his mind.

‘What did you do?’ It hadn’t been what he meant not really.

‘It was the only thing I could think of that could stop them.’ Ardeth had looked as lost as he felt for that moment.

‘And what the hell did you offer it?’ Good one Rick, he saves your son and his tribes and you nearly ask him if he’s going to be in  
the thing’s bed right in front of your wife. Way to go. He needed to apologize for that somehow.

‘Ammun sent it here to wait for me to ask it a favor remember? As the creature said, all I had to do was ask.’ Ardeth had smiled and then clasped his shoulder. ‘Come let us see to your son, and I would see to my people’  
He stopped and then thought about that again because something wasn’t right. Something in Ardeth’s eyes when he answered that Rick hadn’t seen at the time. Something that made him go over the words again. And then it clicked. And he recalled what Ardeth had said to him several days back. It lies with only how it tells the truth.

“You son of a bitch. Not a trick to learn from it.” He muttered to himself.

“What?” Evie looked up at him. “Rick?”

“Did you notice when Ardeth left sweetheart? I was thinking that tomorrow we could go look at the remains of those tanks. He was wondering how we might destroy one with those scepters the gods seem to want us to have.” He had been thinking that, a rather long time ago but hell he could play this game too.

“No. He was talking to Arebe though so he might have gone to check on Horus. Why don’t you see if you can get him to rest? Even if he isn’t going to sleep he doesn’t need to be doing so much so soon.”

“There is that. Okay.” He kissed her quickly and then reached over and ruffled Alex’s hair. “I’ll be back later love, sport.”

“Okay dad.” Alex rolled his eyes.

He found Arebe checking all the birds for the night, including Horus. “Do you know where Ardeth went?”

“He said he was going to pray to Allah for guidance. Normally he does that before he leads us into battle if there is time.”

“Sounds like Ardeth. I just came up with an idea about how to hurt those tanks though and I want to run it by him.”

“That is good.” Arebe smiled. “He went that way.” He indicated toward the Nile. “Tell him not to stay out all night or I will send Selim for him.”

“Don’t bother Selim. I’ll bring him back.”

“As you say.” The Medjai clasped his shoulder and then turned back to the falcons.

Rick headed out after his friend. And it was, all things considered, surprisingly easy to find him. He was sitting in a small valley between two dunes and staring up at the sky. Okay so maybe I’m jumping to conclusions here. Maybe he just meant what he said and really is praying to Allah for guidance. But Ardeth was only leaning on his arms and looking at the stars not kneeling toward Mecca so Rick wasn’t really sure what to think. He took a deep breath and then walked over.

Ardeth had to know he was there but his friend only continued to stare at the stars for a long moment. “Why did I know you were going to follow me?” He asked finally.

“Because you know me by now.” Rick replied.

“I truly do not need a keeper my friend. I have survived many years now on my own.”

“Which is proof positive that there is a God.” He smiled. “Does Allah have any answers tonight?”

“No. Not that I truly expected any. I suppose I am just-- tired of it. The worry, the never being certain that the tribes are well. They could have all been dead, Rick. Every man woman and child just like Ahmer’s tribe. And I would have been forced to watch it happen.”

“Yeah.” He squeezed Ardeth’s shoulder hard. “But you weren’t and you didn’t. That was pretty smart, asking it for the right favor. I meant to thank you for that.”

“They are my people.” Ardeth nodded, and there was something like pride in his voice.

“Yeah, but Alex is my son and he was here too. So it’s a personal sort of thank you.”

“Ah.” Ardeth nodded. “You are welcome then.”

He squeezed his friend’s shoulder again. “You didn’t answer my question you know.”

“Question?” Ardeth looked over at him. “I thought it was a thank you.”

“It was. I meant today.”

“I am sorry, my friend, you have lost me in this somewhere.”

“Yeah I know.” He nodded. “Want to tell me why you didn’t eat at dinner or why you’re out here in the middle of nowhere now?”

“I thought I had. I wanted to speak to Allah, to-- see if there were any answers I could find about my tribes, and our future.”

“You’re getting better at it Ardeth, but you still don’t lie well.” He squeezed his hand a little tighter. “So let me ask again. What did you bargain with to get it to destroy those tanks?”

Strong muscles went still and hard under his hand and then a bitter sigh. “What do you think I bargained?”

He closed his eyes tight at that. Not the words themselves but the tone was so harsh it hurt to hear. “Damn it, Ardeth...”

“Of that I am certain.” His friend agreed and then sighed again, the sound less bitter but more like exhausted. “It is done now. And-- I will have to keep it soon enough.”

“Like hell you will.” He turned his friend around to look at him. “The Germans are gone. Your tribes are safe. We’ll figure out some other way to defeat the others. Hell, let them have Ahm Shere and we’ll go someplace else. I don’t care. But you are not going to Thebes.”

Ardeth only smiled sadly and then put his hands on Rick’s shoulders and shook him once. “I swore it to Allah, Rick. I can no more break that oath than I can cut out my own heart. Please, my friend, this is burden enough without you letting it take the only honor I have left.”

“You don’t have any idea what you’re doing...”

“I am-- paying the cost of my peoples’ survival.” Ardeth answered roughly.

“And you expect me to just let you go?”

“Actually, I was rather hoping I would manage to avoid you until morning.” His friend sighed. “Because I knew you would be angry at me.”

“Damned right I’m angry. God Ardeth, he’ll hurt you.”

“Yes, I rather expect that he will.” Ardeth sighed again. “I gave it my word to Allah, Rick, and my people are well. It may kill me if it pleases. What is one man’s life, against all the tribes?”

He swallowed hard. “We’ll find another way...”

“No,” Ardeth shook his head. “It is done. Please, Rick, do not make this only harder. Go back to Evelyn and Alex, please?”

“If you think I’m letting you go alone, you think again. I’ll...”

“You will not.” Ardeth’s voice was harsh. “You can not save me. There is no way of voiding the bargain. God, Rick, I have no doubt I will be begging later this night. If you care for me at all, my friend, do not make me start now.”

He started to say something and then it just crumbled away and all he could do was pull Ardeth close. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I know.” Ardeth’s arms went around him uncertainly and then he just sighed. “Allah knows I do not want to go. But there is no choice.”

“I don’t know how to help.”

“This is good.” Ardeth leaned his head against Rick’s shoulder. “I am so frightened I am shaking like a boy before his first battle.”

And he was Rick realized, a slight shiver that went through him every now and again. Rick just pulled him closer, as if he were Alex. “There’s got to be something we can do.”

“I think, if you will– promise to be here when I wake, I may find the courage to keep breathing.”

“Don’t ask me to just sit here Ardeth. I can’t.”

“Why do you think I wanted you to stay with Evelyn and Alex, Rick? Do you think I would ask you that? It is only- could you perhaps wake me an hour or so before prayers? I would-- I think I will need the time, to find something to tell my tribesmates that they might believe.”

“You don’t have any idea what he’s going to do to you , do you?” He shook his friend once.

“Anything he desires.” Ardeth answered softly. “He will do as he pleases. And I will try as hard as I know how to keep my sanity. I do not think he will kill me. But I have no doubt he will make me wish he would.”

“You think you’re going to be able to just pretend to the whole tribe that nothing happened?”

“It is the only hope I have left, Rick. I-- promised it I would not fight. So perhaps it will– not hurt me as much as it might have, otherwise.”

“Don’t do this.”

Ardeth sighed, and then just pushed away and looked back at the stars. “It is already done. Go back to your wife, Rick. There is nothing you can do for me now.”

“I...” He took a deep breath and then pushed everything he was feeling aside, hard. Ardeth needed him to be strong and damn it he could do that. “I can be here when you wake up.” He offered. “And I can be here now.” He moved over to his friend and wrapped his arms around him. Ardeth trembled once and then leaned back against him with a groan. “I’m here.”

“I hate being afraid.”

“Me too.” He agreed. “But, I’ll stay here, until you fall asleep. And I’ll wake you before prayers. And we’ll find something we can tell the others.”

“When I wake and this-- debt has been paid-- will you remind me that even now I think it is worth paying? That they are worth whatever it costs.”

“I will.”

“Good. They are you know. They are my family, my people, my life. It may have my body, it will I do not doubt take my pride and my honor and even a large part of my soul. But it can not have my faith or my love for my people.”

“You are the bravest man I know, Ardeth. You know that?”

“Then why am I shaking like a child?”

“Because you’re human. And you’re scared. It’s okay to be scared, Ardeth. I’m damn near petrified and I’m not facing the damned thing.”

“As you say.” Ardeth leaned back against him a little. “Will you do me another favor?”

“Anything.” He hugged his friend tighter.

Ardeth pulled the copy of the Koran Selim had given him out of his robes and handed it to him. “I would not want him to damage it.”

Rick took the embroidery wrapped book and set it aside. “I’ll give it back to you in the morning then.”

“Thank you.” Ardeth sighed. Rick didn’t say anything only sat there for a long while in silence. Ardeth leaned his head back against Rick’s shoulder and then after what had to be nearly an hour of silence he could feel his friend slip into sleep. Five hours until he could wake him. Ten hours of hell in Thebes. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Ardeth’s head, as if Ardeth really was his brother. Come morning he was very sure that there was no way his friend was going to be comfortable in his arms again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Imhotep paced the room again, today was no day for sitting. The sunlight streaming through the curtained balcony let him know with long practice what time it was. You will have to sleep sometime, Medjai. And I will, Ammun willing be here when you do. He forced the shiver that brought down. Ammun had proved most merciful and kind and he would have faith that he had not failed his god. Because if he even let himself think that he might have he would panic. And he was not going to do that.  
The veil trembled across his nerves like the softest caress. And he didn’t give his young guest the luxury of waking up in bed. Although, he was more than slightly tempted to have Ardeth wake in his. Too tempted perhaps, and he had no time to enjoy it. So one moment his guest was asleep at Ahm Shere and the next he was sitting at the table. He blinked, obviously startled, and then looked around the room. “I see you finally decided to sleep.” He smiled a little.

Ardeth did not answer, only wrestled the panic down to something like horror and then nodded.

“Your timing is-- problematic, Ardeth. Well played on your part, but problematic. I must go and see to AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt. And Ammun is not happy with me. Saving your people took longer than I expected and so I was not here to see him into the sky. Now I must go placate him.” He walked over and stopped just short of his guest. “Perhaps you will have no bargain to keep, Medjai, if he is angry enough to condemn me.”

Confusion and uncertainty then hope and then more courage than Imhotep had even expected. “And if he does not?”

“Then I will see you afterwards. And you can keep your barter.” He smiled just a little. “But I will take just a taste of it now.” And he reached over and buried his fingers in his guest’s long hair and pulled him into a kiss. Ardeth was still as stone beneath his hand, tensed nearly to snapping no doubt. But he did not try to pull away. Imhotep pulled him closer and took as much time with the kiss as he could spare. His other hand went to Ardeth’s jaw and then he eased his tongue between the man’s lips and pulled his chin down. That made his guest tremble, but he did not fight the slow exploration. Finally, he released both hands and broke the kiss with a last lick of his tongue over Ardeth’s lips. “Gods but you are intriguing.” He smiled. “Breathe, Ardeth, you can not faint now.” He chuckled. “Since you are mine to order about tonight, sit here and wait for me to come back. Nothing else. Do you understand?”

A small nod was the Medjai's only responce.

“Good.” He straightened and then smiled just a little sadly at the fear and horror and panic that clamored through his young guest’s mind. “Your courage, as always, does you credit, Ardeth.” And he sighed, gathering his own and went to see to his god.  
The banquet was set, the protective spells, incense, and amulets lay along the table. He ran his fingers over one and then went into the small shrine and lit the braziers, refusing to look at the shadows he knelt to await the coming of Ammun. The priests out on the walls must have seen the sun touch the ground on the far bank of the Nile for the gongs began to sound. He bowed his head, touching it to the floor “Oh AmmunRa, You who are lord of all Egypt accept our humble thanks for this glorious day you have granted us. Come oh great god of both kingdoms I beseech you, there is food and drink for you to partake of before you journey once again to do battle with your constant foe. Please Oh great god of Egypt grant us your blessing and take with you all our prayers and hopes for your triumph once more.”

There was once more that breathless moment of waiting that not even his concerns could diminish. And then there was a sound like wings on air but no wind stirred and a rush of warmth and light against his closed lids that swept along the table and then settled before him. He opened his eyes and looked up at the face of his god.

“You were not present this morning priest.”

He swallowed hard. “I was not.” There was no room for equivocation. “The enemy of Egypt sent scouts to Ahm Shere, oh my god, and the leader of the Medjai requested that I keep them from destroying his people.”

“That was as it should have been. Are the enemies of Egypt so strong now, Priest of Thebes that was, that even all your powers that I have returned to you are not enough to deal with them?”

He took a deep breath. “They are formidable enemies oh my God, and they travel with speeds like that of the gazelle and I had to chase them far. And their metal shells are hard to damage but it can be done with your blessing.”

“See that you remember, Imhotep, that all you do is by my will and my blessing alone.”

“I have never forgotten, Oh my god.”

“No. I see that you have not. I have journeyed far to bring light to the Egypt that was and is and shall be, priest. And now I have fed and will go to battle the destroyer once more.”

He bowed again and then rose to his feet and held out his arms, bent at the elbow, palms up and bowed again and faced his God. “Egypt is thankful, undeserving though we are, for your presence and your love for us oh Great AmmunRa. We shall send word to Bright Horus, son of your son Osiris, so that he may aid you in your battle to come.”

“As it has always been, Imhotep, as it will always be. And you know as well as I what the darkness holds oh priest of Thebes that was.”

He shivered, even in the warmth of his god’s presence. “Yes, oh my God.”

“I am not that displeased with you, Priest.” AmmunRa smiled. “And I have been asked by Allah to give you thanks for the sparing of his children. Your young guest himself has said you do not deserve to be cast back into the abyss for the saving us his tribes. My children’s children have chosen well, priest. Do not let your own desires harm the child of Allah, for he has much work to do, and I, myself, and his god, and the son of my son would have him whole.”

He smiled and then bowed again. “He is brave, oh my god, and pleasing, but I will do as you command and cause him no harm. Egypt has need of us all.”

“She does. Enjoy this night in the place of the faithful Imhotep and know that I am not displeased with thee.”

“I am honored.”

“See that you remember that.” But his god smiled and he felt the warmth of that regard and then the light seemed to fold in upon itself and the gold boat glowed for one glorious moment and then there was only the torch light and darkness pooled at the edges of the room. He kept himself calm until he could leave the shrine and close the doors behind him. Then he took a deep breath and smiled as the last of the fear left him.

“So, Ardeth, even now you would think your people worth the price you pay, to the point of telling Allah that it is a good thing I have done and that even I do not deserve to be cursed for it. You love them well do you not, Medjai? I would have thought you would have been praying to your god to have me tossed into the abyss. Considering you have no desire at all to see the bargain met.” He shook his head, both amused and saddened by his young guest’s ways. And then went back to his rooms to see this out.

Ardeth was sitting at the table as he had been when Imhotep left him. He looked up as the door opened and then away for a moment, gathering that admirable courage around him again.

“Now we have time to see to the rest of the evening.” He smiled just a little.

“As you will.” Ardeth’s voice was steady, but the fear brightened his eyes none the less. “Ammun was not displeased then?”

“Displeased yes, angry no. For which I am thankful.” He walked over to the table and poured himself a goblet of wine. “I have karkaday if you wish?”

“No.” A slight shake of his head.

“My god it seems has spoken with yours and both agree that it was a good thing to have saved your people.”

A sigh and a slight lessening of the tension if none of the fear. “It was. I should thank you.”

He chuckled. “I doubt very much you are considering it though. You have agreed to enough, I think, without my expecting to be thanked.” A slight nod, and studied silence, but the uncertainty and fear were strong enough that he could almost touch them. Oddly enough the fear made his young guest even more appealing, lending him a vulnerability that was some how intriguing and disheartening both. “Gods, but you are pleasing.”

Dark brown eyes met his for a moment. “I have never cared to be or not, but right now I would wish to Allah that it was otherwise.”

“No doubt.” He smiled just a little. “Would that be easier do you think, Ardeth?” He sat down to study the other man for a bit. “If I did not find you pleasing and yet had you to do with as I pleased, anyway? I could have taken my revenge on you and yours long ago then. I could, I suppose, do so now. Have you tied to one of those columns and lashed until you begged it to stop?”

Ardeth’s eyes hardened just a little. “If that-- is what you wish.”

He shook his head in amusement and disbelief. “You would think it worth it, would you not? And if you knew you had come here for nothing but hours of agony it would have not deterred you from thinking the bargain worth making or your oath worth keeping.”

There was a moment of confusion among the darker anger and despair. “Do you think I am not doing just that?”

That stung in a way he had not expected it to. “If all I wanted was your body, Ardeth, I would have had you the first night you were here. If I can destroy those who would threaten your tribe, do you think for a moment I could not have you naked on my bed and hold you helpless while I had my use of you?”

A shudder that even the young Medjai’s will was not up to suppressing. “I have been expecting that you will.”

“Yes. So I see.” He swallowed the wine in his goblet and refilled it. “So I could have done without your promise of permission. And if all that had mattered was that you were willing I could have had you when you first met AmmunRa.” He shook his head. “Have I once, since you arrived here, caused you harm, Ardeth?”

Silence and then a weary sigh. “No. Not yet.”

“No. So, why do you think I have not, hmm? You are pleasing, and desirable and while unwilling most times, certainly not unattainable. You truly came here expecting me to tear you apart did you not, Ardeth?”

A slight nod. “I doubt you will kill me, because Ammun has laid a geas upon me.” A sigh. “But you may do so if you wish.”

“If all I wanted was your pain and blood, Medjai I would have you whipped to ribbons.” He sighed himself. “Would you rather that, Ardeth?” He rose to his feet and walked around to stand behind the young man and then reached out and ran his fingers through the dark waves and down his back, then along one shoulder. “Would you rather I have you whipped until you scream or strip this from you and caress every inch of skin it reveals?” He gathered the dark fabric of the young man’s robe in his fingers.

A shaky sigh and a prayer to Allah. “I think– I would rather be whipped.”

He chuckled and let go of the dark fabric. “Yes, I do believe you would. But tonight, you agreed, you will do as I wish did you not?”

“I did.” Ardeth nodded. “I will do as you wish.”

“And I may do with you as I will?” He repeated the promise the young man had made, giving it in arabic now instead of Egyptian.

“Yes.” A shiver that he managed to keep from his voice but not smother completely.

“And if what I wish, and what I will, is you in my bed, willingly and with pleasure?” He gave himself the luxury of tracing one hand lightly across tense shoulders.

Something that might have been a laugh once. “I can promise I will not fight or struggle. I can say I will try to neither flinch or shift away, and I will try my best to-- touch you as you will me. But I have no skill at pretense.”

“And Allah knows of course that you do not expect to enjoy it at all.”

“Did you truly think I might?” Disbelief now and incomprehension.

He chuckled sadly. “I think-- I did not realize how dedicated you were to your people that you would sacrifice so much for their safety, or that even an oath to your god would compel you here if you truly believed it would be so horrible a fate.”

“I expect I will pray to Allah to let me die.” A shrug. “But my death is a small thing to pay for the lives of ten tribes. You may have it if you wish. What less a price then to give you only my body, and my honor, my pride or even my soul?”

“As you say.” He nodded. “We do not understand each other at all do we, Medjai?” He picked up his goblet and finished the wine. Then he refilled his and mixed one of karkaday and some wine for his guest. “Drink that, Ardeth. I think it might ease you some.”

A sigh. “As you wish.” And he took a sip.

“Here is what I will of you for now, Medjai. I will ask you four questions and you will give me honest and true answers. Then if you wish you may ask me the same four questions, and then I think we shall know the shape this evening will take.”

“Questions?” Ardeth took another swallow of the drink Imhotep had given him. “I...” A sigh and then wearied resignation and another prayer for the strength to see this through. “If you wish.”

He smiled just a little. “I do.” He sipped his own wine. You want the game over do you? Because you are tired of not knowing when the blow will come and yet you so do not want it to fall. Gods but you are brave, Ardeth Bay. And damned intriguing. He studied his guest for another moment. "Tell me then, Ardeth, have you ever, for no matter how short a time, loved someone? Truly, completely, near to madness even? Until nothing in the world matters as much as they do?"

"No." He shook his head slightly, and the confusion replaced a little of the fear for a moment anyway.

"No." He smiled just a little. "I thought not. You have known people who have, however."

"I have." And it was so easy to read the people who came to his mind. Imhotep sighed, and then poured a bit more wine into Ardeth's goblet and his own.

"That is something at least." He nodded. "You are, I sometimes think, fortunate to not know what I speak of, Medjai."

"I would hope that Allah will be kind and someday I might."

"Be careful with that wish, Ardeth, it is a sword that will cut you deeply."

"As you say."

He chuckled. "You are so young, warrior. My second question then, pretense aside, you have never shared your bed with your brother have you?"

Ardeth shrugged slightly. "As you have seen."

"No." He set the goblet down and leaned forward. "Has he kissed you, Ardeth? Stolen your breath and made you beg to have it back? Caressed you until you trembled and found completion in his arms?"

A slight flush at his words, embarrassment and then anger at the insinuation and then affection and sadness at the bond that was there instead. So you do not think I would understand that do you? Silly child. He drank another long swallow of wine. "Well?"  
"No, we have not."

"No." He nodded. "I thought not. So you have, I assume no knowledge at all of sharing your body with another man. Willing or-- otherwise?" He looked at the young man seriously. What do I think you are? He repeated the question in Ardeth’s mind to himself and then chuckled. "I think you are human, Medjai. Who am I to know if you have always won your battles?"

Ardeth sighed but then shook his head once. "No, no knowledge at all."

He blinked a little in surprise at realizing just how true that answer was. Oh Ammun's mercy, Ardeth, you are so naive, Medjai, and so frightened of what you do not know the half of. And yet you come here anyway. Foolish Medjai, so very foolish, but just as brave as I expect you to be. He smiled a bit, sadly.

"Then have you ever known someone who has been forced to another's bed, Ardeth? Ever seen the look in their eyes afterwards? Heard their tears? Let them cry in your arms?"

A shudder, and it was so easy to see that he fully expected he would know that feeling from the other side at some point soon. And it annoyed him almost as much as it saddened him to know that the one person Ardeth expected to comfort him at all was his brother. "No."

He sighed, and then refilled their goblets again. "No. I thought not." He took another long drink of the wine. "The last question then, Medjai. Let me set the situation, hmm? I think your brother will do far better than anyone else as the illustration." He managed not to chuckle at the anger that got. "Answer me this then, Ardeth: Your brother comes home one evening and finds two men assaulting his wife. One holds a knife to her throat and the other tells him that there are even more men upstairs ready to slit his son's throat if he does not cooperate. So now he has a choice, do as they tell him or watch them kill the woman he loves. But it is not Nefertiri the two men wish to harm at all, only your brother. So tell me Ardeth, if he submits to them is that somehow any less rape than what they had planned for his wife? Because they hold the knife to her throat and not his?"

Cold anger and hatred in those brown eyes that finally swallowed the earlier terror. "No."

"Well, finally an answer we have in common. No. I do not think so either." He nodded. "So tell me, Ardeth, do you understand at all why I asked?"

"No, I do not."

He sighed and shook his head. "Of course not. Fine. Then ask them in return foolish Medjai and let us see if that will clear the question for you."

"I do not..." He stopped and then sighed himself. "As you wish. But I know the answer to the first. Have you ever loved someone, creature? Truly, completely was it?"

"Onto madness." He reminded him. "Yes, oh yes I have done that. It is a joy and a horror and a wonder and a curse all of its own, Ardeth. So much joy and so much sorrow, but I have known it well." He took a longer swallow of wine. "But as you say, that you have already known. Ask the second then."

A flash of something that was too bitter to be embarrassment. "I assume you mean any man in general and not only my brother?"

He chuckled himself at that. "Almost tempting, Ardeth but not nearly as much as you. Yes, in general."

"Well then have you-- shared yourself was it with another man?"

"Now, was that really so hard to say? Yes. I have." He smiled a bit, to keep the anger in check. "Surely that answer does not surprise you."

"No."

"Good." He took another drink of wine, and waited just a moment to see if Ardeth would ask him more. No of course not. What would you do I wonder Ardeth if you asked and I answered truthfully hmm? What would you do?

"The third I believe was if I had ever known anyone who had been forced to share another's bed."

"It was." He agreed. And took another long swallow of wine before refilling his goblet again. "And again, you see, I can answer yes, oh yes. I have. Known, held, comforted, loved. Tell me this, Medjai, warrior to Pharaoh, do you think that he gave a damn if she loved him? Do you think it mattered to him one bit if she desired to be in his bed or not? No. We loved each other, foolish child. Beyond reason beyond fear, and never once could I keep her from him, never once could I do anything but hold her when he left and she could sob out her anger and her shame in my arms. Do you wonder why we killed him? Do you? And even then she had the courage or perhaps the hatred to strike first. And I never ever regretted a swing of my sword. Not even when they cut out my tongue. Now, do you understand? I could take you Medjai. I could so very, very easily force you to my bed even now. But the fact that the Germans held the knife to your peoples’ throat and not I one to yours does not make it anything but force. And Ammun but I have has enough of coercion to last me for all my eternities."

Ardeth only stared at him for a very long time and then finally, the fear that had held him captive all night slipped away into the shadows. "I am not certain that I understand, but I will believe."

"Good. Because believe me in this as well, Ardeth. I do desire you Medjai. And you are, the gods know, beautiful enough to want in my bed without even being so intriguing as well. And if I thought for a moment that you would find any pleasure in it at all I would take you now. So, I will give you this warning only once. You have offered twice now to let me have you Ardeth, in despair and ignorance true, but offered. So do not tempt me again, Medjai. If you offer again for any reason, at any time I will have you, and I will fully expect you to do so willingly and with pleasure. Do you understand?"

"No, not really. But I will believe."

"See that you do." He set his goblet aside and then reached over and gave himself the luxury of tracing the young man's jaw as Nefshen had done several times. And although Ardeth tensed, there was more confusion and distrust to his thoughts than terror. "You owe me, Ardeth."

"I do." The young man agreed. "I have no skill at pretense. And you will not take me unwilling even if I submit. What would you have me do then?"

He smiled just a little. "Anything I desire?"

A small nod, with more fear now but still not the terror of earlier. He repeated the caress along the young man's jaw.

"Then I will have another taste of what I can not have. The gods know I should know better do you not think?" And he tangled his fingers in that wonderful hair and pulled the startled young man toward him and kissed him again. Ardeth shivered just a bit, but he did not flinch nor struggle and after a long minute when Imhotep pressed no further he relaxed just a little. He smiled and then did as he had before and slid his tongue against Ardeth's. Ardeth managed a prayer to Allah for mercy but he stayed still and compliant under Imhotep's hands. And it was enough to just lose himself in that kiss, until he could not breathe. He pulled away finally with a gasp. "Breathe Ardeth, you may not faint." He chuckled and then poured them both more wine. "Drink that."

"As you wish." He took a long swallow of the wine.

"I will, I think, take that as payment for now, Ardeth."

"You will?" Disbelief and a flash of hope swift and bright like sunlight on gold.

He chucked. "Kissing you I mean, not just that one. You have ten tribes at Ahm Shere do you not?"

"I do." Confusion now, and distrust. "Why?"

"Ten tribes, then you owe me ten kisses. Mine to collect at any time I desire them. And you must be willing and let me have them, or give them to me if I ask you to."

Disbelief and then a flash of anger but no real fear to speak of. "You are mad."

"Yes, we have determined that. Your word to Allah Ardeth, you owe me ten kisses, which I may collect at any time and you will, for the length of that kiss, be as willing and compliant as you are tonight."

A weary sigh but there was that same half-disbelieving acceptance that he had learned to expect from his erstwhile guest. "My word to Allah, creature, I owe you ten kisses, and they are yours to collect at any time you wish it. I will not argue or fight, and will let you have them willingly and with whatever compliance I can."

"Good. Now, say thank you for my saving of your tribes, Ardeth. And use my name damn you."

Ardeth smiled just a bit despite himself. "As you wish. I thank you for saving my people, and seeing that their enemies were vanquished. I thank you all the more for avenging those of our tribes which were lost to their guns. It is a wondrous gift, Imhotep, and I am truly thankful."

"Gods, do not tempt me now, Ardeth. It would be oh so easy to take you, Medjai."

Ardeth gave a sigh. "First you say I am to thank you by name and then you tell me not to do something to tempt you. As if I have any idea what that might be. It does not seem to be anything I have control over."  
He chuckled and then refilled their goblets again. "Very true. You are always tempting Ardeth, it is just that sometimes you are more tempting than others."

“I do not understand you, priest.”

He smiled. “A title I can live with, but not what I desire tonight. Say my name again.”

Ardeth took a deep breath and then nodded once. “As you wish, Imhotep.”

“There, that was not all that hard was it? It is not, I do not think, a difficult name to say.”

“It is forbidden.”

“You are the leader of the Medjai are you not? Unforbid it.”

Surprise lightened those expressive eyes a little. “I suppose I could. Allah, I trust, will forgive me for saying it here.”

“Tonight, Ardeth, you are only to concern yourself with what I will, not Allah.”

A more bitter sigh. “As you say.”

He chuckled and then topped off his goblet and Ardeth’s again. “We should eat, Medjai. Earlier I did not want to eat because I was a bit concerned I might be tossed back into damnation. And I doubt very much you ate either.”

Ardeth shook his head a little. “We shared a fear then, this afternoon.”

“We did.” He agreed. “Although your-- damnation at least was only to be for one night.”

Ardeth’s thoughts shifted suddenly to his brother and something O’Connell had said about there being no way Ardeth would be able to just pretend it did not happen and Ardeth’s assumption that, that meant it would take a long time to heal from. He shook his head once more at the young man’s naivete and then chuckled. Ardeth looked at him in distrust again.

“You are intriguing Ardeth, you are that. But your brother has the right of it, Medjai. You truly do not have any idea what it is I could have done to you.”

Distrust and then resigned acceptance. “No, I suppose I do not.”

He chuckled. “No.” He leaned back and studied his guest again. “I do not know which is braver actually, to face a fear you know and understand or to face one you have so little knowledge of and that terrifies you none the less.”

He smiled. “I think it must be some sort of complement that I can scare you so, Medjai, when I know full well how brave you are.”  
Ardeth said nothing to that but the distrust was stronger.

He smiled a bit more. “Fear is a powerful feeling, Ardeth, to be feared is as well, but neither do I think, have a place in bed. You can thank your god and mine for that if you wish.”

And that got a small smile of surprise before the young man could suppress it. “I am to thank Allah that you do not want me in your bed because I am afraid of that very thing?”

He chuckled. “An odd thank you I will grant, but an honest one do you not think? And we should always be honest with our gods and ourselves, my young Medjai, even if we can not be honest with others.”

“I would not know about the last, I am unused to lying or pretense, but I would agree with the first.”

He sipped his wine and then chuckled. “You and your brother are not all that bad a pretense you know. I am hardly the only one in Thebes who has wondered if there is more between you than friendship.”

Ardeth flushed just a bit, and Imhotep could recall as well as he could the embarrassment and amusement Ardeth had felt when Nefshen had brought that point home. “As you say.”

“So you have at least some skill at pretense, though certainly not nearly a small portion of that which I or your brother have.”

“No. On that as well I would have to agree with you.”

He laughed and then rose to his feet. Ardeth watched him warily but without any real panic and he smiled. “I feel much like the cobra with the mongoose Ardeth, but it is pleasing I suppose that you are so attentive to my every move.”

Embarrassment and then a resigned sigh but his guest found a bitter smile. “When one walks with asps it is always best to watch ones feet.”

He chuckled himself. “Very true.” He went to the door and caught the attention of one of the servants and ordered dinner brought to his rooms. “Is there something in particular you want, Ardeth?”

“No.” There was more disbelief now and resignation, and then exhaustion as the last of the fear and courage that had carried his young guest so far drained away leaving only weariness. “Coffee perhaps?”

“It is late for coffee.” But he added it to the order and then closed the door. “You are going to kill yourself quickly at this rate, Ardeth without any help from me at all. Truly you seem to attract pain and illness like a flower attracts bees. And you do not even enjoy it any. Surely you can keep yourself whole for a few days at least?”

“Now you are concerned for my health?” So much disbelief in his voice.

Imhotep chuckled. “Yes. Where is the enjoyment for me if you are to sick to tease, hmm?” He walked back over to the table and then traced Ardeth’s jaw again. “Even if it does mean I get to see you unclothed and in bed.”

A dark flush and it was so obvious that he had to fight down the response he wanted to give. “You are not giving me any reason to take more care with my health.”

“No?” He chuckled. “Then it is a good thing that you have your brother, the gods, and I to be concerned for it is it not?” He sat back down, and mixed another goblet of karkaday and wine for his guest. The food arrived quickly and the smell reminded him that he truly was hungry. Ardeth seemed less so but he did eat some. “You are a damnable guest, Ardeth.” He shook his head. “Eat.”

“As you wish.” He took another bite.

“Why do I bother?” He refilled their goblets once more. “You are likely to fall asleep in it soon, Medjai.” He let the servants clear the table. Leaving only the desert of pine nuts in honey with phillo bread to eat them with. He chuckled a little at Ardeth’s resigned sigh and dipped a piece of bread in the honey. “Do you eat any more in the waking world than you do here?”  
“Enough.” Ardeth replied with a shrug. “Perhaps I am too tired to eat. And as you say, spending the day expecting damnation does not encourage one to eat does it?”

“No.” He agreed. “It does not.” He dipped another piece of bread and then offered it to his guest with a smile. “But now we are not facing damnation, Ardeth. Eat.”

Resignation and then acceptance, brought about no doubt by the wine and the utter exhaustion Imhotep could feel all too easily. Ardeth took the sweetbread from his hand and ate it and he had to smile at the wicked thought that brought to mind. “Shall I tie you to the bed and feed you then?”

That brought a rush of fear and then a flush of embarrassment across his young guest’s cheeks. “Would my opinion matter?” He asked finally.

“Your opinion? No.” He smiled. “Your obedience, of course.” And he dipped another piece and held it out. “Eat.”

Ardeth reached for the bread with a mutter he kept silent and Imhotep smiled and only held it to his lips. “Eat.”

Disbelief, then anger, and then something darker than embarrassment but he summoned that courage once more and took the offered bread from Imhotep’s fingers.

“Gods...” He cursed himself for the move as much as Ardeth was doing. “You would think, would you not, Medjai that I would have learned not to try and caress a candle flame by now?” He took a long drink of his wine, and then pushed Ardeth’s goblet toward him. “Drink Medjai, I doubt you will die of it.”

“As you wish.” He took a long swallow.

“Relax, Ardeth, have I not told you I am not going to harm you?”

His guest studied him for a long moment. “No, actually, you have not. You have told me why you will not force me to your bed, but you have at no time told me you will do me no harm.”

“Really?” He chuckled. “How odd. I think I meant to. Very well the Medjai I will not harm you. It is not my intention at all to bring you pain tonight in my bed or out of it.”

Ardeth sighed and gave a prayer to Allah in thanks.

Imhotep sighed and then rose to his feet and walked back over to stand behind his guest. “Foolish warrior, if I wanted that I would have had it by now as well. Relax, Ardeth, you are safe enough, so to speak.” And he rested both hands on his guests shoulders. “I said I would not harm you, Medjai, I did not say I would not touch. You are too tempting like this warrior, and there is a dark pleasure to be had from your submission.” He squeezed his fingers lightly into tense muscles. “Relax.” He made it a command.

Ardeth shivered but the muscles stayed tense under his hands. “Do you truly think I will manage that if you keep your hands on me?”

He chuckled. “Is that a challenge, Ardeth? A wager? And what pray tell do I get if I succeed? I already have what I want. Damn you for not letting me enjoy it. That is cruel you know, Medjai.”

“Is it?” There was a flash of amusement and then another prayer of thanks to Allah.

He chuckled again. “You really would like to rip my throat out would you not, Ardeth?”

“As you say.”

“Let me see then if I can meet your challenge and then you can thank me again, by name.” He dug his fingers deeper into tense muscles and began to carefully knead away the tension. Disbelief and then distrust and then very suddenly his young guest only bowed his head in exhausted acceptance and prayed silently to Allah for understanding. Imhotep just worked silently, enjoying the feel of the strong muscles under his hands and wishing only a little wistfully that he could do this without Ardeth’s robes in the way. He wanted very badly to touch the smooth skin he could only find an echo of through the fabric. Someday Ardeth, somehow, I will have you in my bed with joy. No matter how long I must wait. He eased as much tension from the tight muscles as he could, amused by Ardeth’s disbelief that there was no pain to be found under his hands and the almost unwilling admission that it actually did feel better. He chuckled. “See, Ardeth? Why bring pain when there is no reason?”

A sigh. “Why do you do this?”

“Do what, Ardeth?”

“Torment me. I-- had almost thought that after what you said earlier, you would not take such pleasure in my humiliation.”

“I take a great deal of pleasure in your company. And I enjoy teasing you. If you are embarrassed or worse by the attention Ardeth that is something between you, your conscience and your god.” He smiled. “And while you are fun to tease, at the moment I was only enjoying the fact that I could indeed touch you without having you flinch ” He squeezed those strong shoulders again. “I enjoy the challenge.”

“I do not understand you.”

“No, Ardeth, I realize that.” He smiled again. “Lean forwards, hmm? Rest your head on your arms if you would.”

Too much exhaustion and wine and the last remnants of his oath let the young Medjai do just that. Imhotep smiled and finished the massage. “You are the most damnable guest, Ardeth. But Ammun knows I do enjoy your company none the less.”

“Why?”

“Because, my foolish warrior, you make me smile and look forwards to the next time I can play this game with you. And because you intrigue me. Rest now, Ardeth, your people are safe, there is no fight to be faced, and you have my word to Ammun that I will not harm you.”

“I would rather wake in Ahm Shere.” Ardeth said quietly.

“In your brother’s arms no doubt.” He chuckled. “He will be relieved you are well, but I do not envy you trying to convince him that you are.”

“No, he will make me swear it a dozen different ways to Allah no doubt.” There was amusement now and warm affection. “He is my brother.”

“Yes.” He smiled himself. Be careful there O’Connell, one of the only things that keeps him still under my hands is the fact that you have given him some idea that this sort of thing is acceptable. I shall have to find you a gift as well. He chuckled. “Annoying as he is I will give him that he is a good man to fight beside and a damnable foe when he sets his mind to it.”

“I will tell him you said so.”

He chuckled. “You may tell him I find him almost as intriguing as I do you.”

“May I not? He will only be angrier.”

He laughed. “Very true.” He allowed himself the pleasure of running his hand through the dark waves once more and then went back over to sit and sip his wine. “You look tired, Ardeth.”

“I am.” The young man raised his head from the table wearily. “Do we-- play this game of yours yet, priest?”

“Of course. But perhaps not for much longer tonight.” He refilled both their goblets. “May your gods and mine, Ardeth, give us victory against the foes of Egypt.”

“I will drink to that.” He raised his goblet. “Sahedek.”

“Sahedek.” Imhotep smiled and then chuckled. “You are exhausted, Ardeth and you are drunk. Come, you can sleep now, warrior.”

“May I?” His guest blinked, and looked at him in disbelief. “You will let me be?”

“I will. I will even let you sleep alone, is that not kind of me?”

A flash of a smile. “That would depend on who I might share the bed with otherwise, no?”

He laughed. “She is long gone to sleep I am certain. Lay your sword here, Ardeth, you are likely to kill yourself with it.”

“I am a Medjai, priest, I can handle my sword in my sleep.”

He laughed again. “Perhaps, but now you are drunk. There see you are still whole without it. Silly child, now the knives. Here, give me your sash, hmm? I will be so kind as to leave you your clothes if you will be so kind as to take off your boots.”

“What is this fondness you have for helping me take off my boots?”

He laughed. “I enjoy undressing you Ardeth, surely that comes as no surprise.”

“That is not undressing, that is courtesy.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and unbuckled his boots none the less.

“Hmm, perhaps you are right at that. And you are still mine to order about. So, do not tempt me to have you undress further.”

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed and then laid back on the pillows. “I may sleep alone?” There was a small amount of fear there that bubbled through even the exhaustion and wine.

“You may indeed. You may even wake alone. Will that please you?”

“It would.” Ardeth agreed.

“Sleep, my silly Medjai.”

“Only for tonight.” He said with a seriousness that surprised Imhotep a little.

“Only for tonight what?”

“Am I yours. Thanks be to Allah that it is only in name.”

“Ah.” He smiled again. “As you say.” He traced his young guest’s jaw. “But for now you are. And I am thankful.” He leaned over and kissed Ardeth again, a long slow exploration of tongues, taking his time to enjoy it and then nearly choking himself when Ardeth not only relaxed into it but blinked in surprise at the fact that it was not as bad as he recalled it being. “Oh Ammun, not now. Sleep Ardeth.”

“As you wish.” And his young guest closed his eyes and slid easily into sleep.

“You have no idea how truly tempting you are do you Medjai?” He went back to the table and sat down. “So now I have you in my bed, and I am not in it with you.” He chuckled. “You are too tired and drunk to bargain well, Ardeth. I said you may wake alone, and sleep alone, but I made no promise that it would be for the whole night now did I?” He waited until his young guest was very well asleep and then went back over to the bed and sat down to brush the long dark waves out of his face. “Ammun but you are pleasing, Ardeth.”  
A cold wind blew in from the balcony and he turned in surprise and then a moment of utter panic as the shadows moved and collected into solid form. But it was a form he knew if had not ever expected to see and he fell to his knees and crossed his arms over his chest. “Welcome oh God of the Dead to the city of AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt.”

“I have the welcome of my father’s father, priest, I do not need yours.” The god’s voice was a growl. “I bring you a geas, High Priest of AmmunRa at Thebes.”

“What may I do for thee oh dread Anubis when I am AmmunRa’s to command?”

“You will bring my champion to me, Imhotep. And I will thank you for it.”

He shivered, but bowed his head. “If that is your wish and Ammun’s oh dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled.”

The dark god chuckled, the sound so very odd in the jackal’s mouth. “It is. He is a strong champion, brave and with great strength but he does not recognize his destiny and balks at what he must do. So you, priest of my father’s father, will see that he is too angry for his concern to matter. Then he will do as I will him and know what it is that Egypt requires.”

Imhotep swallowed hard. “And may I know, oh god of the dead, who it is I shall anger so?”

“You know him already, priest, and you anger him by breathing, so angering him more should be easily managed. His brother sleeps behind you.” There was amusement to the god’s voice now.

“O’Connell?” He glanced up in surprise and then back at the floor.

“As you say. He has chosen his own fate priest of AmmunRa. Now he must fulfill it. My former champion is no more, the task I would will him falls to his successor.”

Imhotep swallowed, remembering when O’Connell had ran the spear of Osiris through the Scorpion King. “What must I do to bring you your champion oh dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled. As you say, I make him angry already.”

“Then make him rage. So that his foolish concerns will be wrestled to hatred. He fears little for his own safety when those he is concerned for are threatened or harmed. Harm them if you must. Slit his son’s throat. Take his wife to your bed. I care not. Strip the skin from his brother who sleeps behind you and present it to him as a gift. But do see that you put him back together whole in the waking world so he can serve my bright brother from Edfu.”

Imhotep swallowed hard. “I-- would anger him without damaging those that Egypt will need.”

The dark god laughed, that sound even worse than the chuckles had been. Sounding so like the jackals who’s head he wore. “You speak well, priest. Very well, If you will and you can succeed at such. I care not, priest. But you will anger him onto rages so that he will take up the armor I have willed him to find. And you will do it before my father’s father whom you serve sets again in the waking world. Or I will tear your heart from your chest and feed it to Set and then put you back together once more a strip of flesh at a time.”

He shuddered hard and then bowed. “I will see that he is angry, oh dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled.”

“See that you do.” The god nodded and then laughed again. “And I will grant you a peaceful passage into the realm of Osiris the next time you visit me priest of AmmunRa at Thebes.”

“It will be as you command.” And he bowed again.

The god chuckled that so inhuman sound and then the darkness slid away into the shadows and was only the absence of light once more.

“Oh AmmunRa, You who are lord of all Egypt, have mercy on me I pray bright god of the skies of Egypt. I would live to serve you longer.”

“Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim.” Ardeth said and then moved to his side, sword in hand. “What did he mean?”

“I do not know. When did you wake?”

“When he laughed, Allah have mercy that is not a sound I would ever hear again.” The young man sat down with a sigh. “So you were right when you said it must amuse the gods to no end to have us on the same side.” He leaned his head back against the bed behind them. “Most merciful Allah I am only one man and I do not understand what it is you would will me to do.”

“We have more in common that I thought, Ardeth. We do indeed.” He sighed himself.

“I should thank you, priest, for not agreeing to cause Evelyn or Alex or I pain when the god of the dead himself suggested it.” Ardeth sighed.

“I have already promised you have I not that I will not harm you? And while Nefertiri and I hate each other well I would not anger the old gods she could yet call on for aid. And Alex is a child, and a brave one at that, there is nothing the boy has done to warrant dying. Besides which his father as I said is a formidable enemy, I would give him no reason to hound me onto eternity. All I must do is anger him enough that he will take up the geas Anubis would give him.” He sighed himself, then chuckled. “Why could the god not have told me this earlier, hmm? Then I would have divine blessing for taking you to my bed. That I am certain would anger your brother enough.”

“As you say.” Ardeth sighed. “Then I am so much more than thankful to Allah that the god of the dead came late.”

Imhotep chuckled. “As you say. So the questions becomes what do I do? Hmm...” He glanced over at his young guest and then had to smile even more. “You look like you are about to fall back to sleep, Medjai.”

“I feel it. It is good there was no fight to face when I woke. Because I would be little or no use to anyone right now.”

“As if your sword or your courage are weapons against a god. Silly warrior.” He took the sword from Ardeth’s hand and laid it aside. “Come, back to bed for you, Ardeth.” He paused and then chuckled again. “See there, Medjai you have kept your oath, you have spent the night in my bed, done as I wished, and let me do as I will. Did you dare to pray to your god that it would cause you no pain at all to do so?”

“No. That is like praying for rain in Aswan.”

“Well then you see miracles happen.” He chuckled again, and then reached over and traced the young man’s jaw once more, and then running his fingers down Ardeth’s throat to his chest. “It is miracle enough I do not take what pleasure I can from you right now.”

“I will be forever thankful to Allah for the miracle then.” Ardeth shivered just a little under his hand.

“As you say. Pity I can not let your brother see me do this hmm? That would undoubtedly have the effect Anubis desires.” He brought his hand back up to curl his fingers through his guest’s hair. And then he smiled. “That will do nicely I think.”

“What will do?” Ardeth looked at him, confusion and uncertainty now even more than the distrust and fear from a moment before.

“I want your brother angry at me Ardeth, and you have given me the perfect opportunity to make him hate me. You are here and mine to do with as I please are you not?”

Panic that built in a huge rush back to terror. “I...thought you had said you would not?” He blinked, trying so hard to gather that admirable courage about him again.

“I did. And I will not, but your brother does not need to know that does he?”

Disbelief and then a relief so strong it was almost a physical thing he could touch. “You want to make Rick assume that you did not leave me be?”

“I want him to know for certain that I took you, without care or concern. Until you begged me to stop no doubt. That is what I want. And as you have said before, tonight you will do as I want.”

“I have no skill at lying.” Ardeth shook his head.

“I know that, Ardeth. I know that. So, I will not ask you to lie. I will only tell you this. You are mine to order tonight is that so?”

"It is.” His guest nodded.

“Then this is my will. When you wake in Ahm Shere and your brother asks you anything about what occurred tonight anything that might possibly allude to what occurred tonight you will answer him only with, I can not say.” He smiled a bit more. “Or, I can not tell you.” He gave it another form. Then he chuckled again. “And if he asks you why you may either not say anything or you may tell him I ordered you to keep silent. And if that still does not work you may as a last resort tell him I ordered you not to say anything. Do you understand?”

“No.” Ardeth shook his head. “You would have me lie to him, and let him think you have harmed me. I can not do that.”

“You will. Because the other options I was given were far worse. I will anger him as much as I need too Ardeth. And if I must cause you or Evelyn or Alex harm to do it, I will. So you will do as I have commanded. You will offer no explanation to anyone of what happened tonight, you will only tell him, no you will only tell anyone, those four things in response to any question you are asked about what has occurred tonight. I can not say, I can not tell you, Imhotep told me to be silent, or Imhotep ordered me to say nothing. Now give me your word to Allah, Ardeth, that you will do as I have ordered and I will give you my word to Ammun that I will not make you keep it past tomorrow.”

A bitter sigh and more of that disbelief and distrust but finally he nodded. “I swear it to Allah. I will tell no one what has happened tonight, I will only answer any questions I am asked about this evening with I can not say, I can not tell you, Imhotep told me to be silent, or Imhotep ordered me to say nothing.”

“Then I swear to Ammun that I will release you from that promise before the end of the day. Now, one more promise, Ardeth.”

“As you wish.” More anger and distrust now.

He chuckled. “He may not touch you. For any reason, at all.”

“What?”

“Your brother may not touch you, for any reason at all. If he tries you will avoid him, if he succeeds when you do not notice beforehand you will pull away. And this too I give you, ten tribes I rescued so you have leave to accept only ten touches at all until I release you from your promise before the day is out. From all your people combined, Ardeth. So be very cautious my young Medjai. For the eleventh person who touches you will be the first one I offer to Anubis’ cause.”

Anger and disbelief and then finally, he wrestled the anger down to something he could control. “I will not let my brother touch me. I will pull away if he succeeds, and I will let all those in my tribes only touch me ten times total tomorrow, or pay the price. I swear it to Allah.”

“Good. Then I give you my word to AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt that I will not harm any of your tribe in the executing of the geas, the dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled has given me. It is a barter then?”

“I have no choice do I?”

“You can come back to my bed willingly and we will have no pretense to create.” He chuckled just a little.

Fear and panic flared back for a long moment. “I...would not enjoy it.”

“No, but Ammun it is tempting to have you none the less.” He smiled sadly. “You are indeed the most intriguing guest Medjai, and damned desirable.” He ran his hands slowly from the young man’s shoulders down over his chest and then back. “I would do that without your robes in the way, Ardeth.” And he reached for the ties with his fingers. “You have two choices, Medjai, undo them yourself or allow me to do them. That much choice I give you.”

Despair and fear and then disgust and horror. “I will not fight you.”

“Good.” He reached for the lacings and undid them slowly, feeling his young guest begin to shiver. “There now, you see it is not so hard at all. Wake up Ardeth. You have pleased me enough.” And he pushed his young guest hard into the waking world.


	2. Duhr: Chapter 2

Rick paced the small dell between the dunes. Two more hours until he could wake his friend. And that was about three hours too long. It had taken everything he’d had to go back to camp and find Evie and explain to her that Ardeth needed some time away from the tribe to try and comes to terms with having the gifts of one of the old gods while still being a good Muslim. It was just enough like his friend that it made a convincing lie. And he’d said he was going to stay with him, just in case he dozed off and wound back up in Thebes. Evie had only smiled sadly at that part and then leaned up and kissed him. “Take care of him then, and tell him to do the same for you.”

And that had hurt like she’d punched him in the stomach. But he’d managed it. It took a lot more doing to avoid Arebe and Selim but he did it and then took the blankets and waterskins and the flask of whiskey he’d acquired from Jonathan’s pocket for a change and went back to keep vigil. He doubted there was a chance in hell they were going to convince anyone in Ahm Shere that Ardeth was all right but it was worth trying to save him whatever shreds of pride and dignity he could salvage.

He sat down finally, not sure what else to do and then reached out and tucked the blanket back around his friend, brushing the long hair out of his face as if he was Alex. “Just come back, okay? I’ll try to keep the pieces together. I’ll try to be strong and help you do this. But you have to come back so I can. God, Allah, Ammun, anyone? Just let him survive this. And don’t let him do something stupid like killing himself to take them both to hell, okay? He doesn’t deserve that. He doesn’t deserve any of this damn you all. He’s a good man, the best friend I’ve ever had. I want him to be okay. Please?”

Ardeth sat up suddenly with a strangled sort of cry and just sat there gasping for breath for a long moment, arms wrapped around himself. Rick was too startled for a moment to think of what in the world to do. “Easy.” He whispered finally. “It’s okay now, Ardeth. You’re safe. You’re awake, okay? It’s just me. Easy...” He reached over as carefully as he could.

“No.” Ardeth pulled away from his hand.

“Okay...” He blinked back the sudden tears. “I won’t. It’s just Rick, Ardeth, just me buddy. It’s okay now.”

“I know. Allah, I-- hate this.” He started to get up and then just sat down again with a groan. “Bis’mil’Allah-- rakhman el rahim. I will be sick. I know I will.”

“Just stay still, huh? Um, how bad are you hurt?”

Silence and then a bitter sigh. “I-- can not tell you.”

He closed his eyes tight against that. “Damn it Ardeth, I’m your friend. I’m not going to hurt you, okay? I just need to know if you need a doctor.”

Ardeth didn’t answer for a long time. “Is it close to prayers?” He asked finally, which was no damned answer at all.

“No.” Rick shook his head. “You’ve got maybe two to three hours or so.”

“Good, I need time to...I-- think I will be sick. Perhaps if I am sick enough no one will question why I am not at prayers. That is good. Do you think you can find me coffee? I will go and find some water to soak in. Then perhaps I can face the others without embarrassing myself more.”

“You aren’t making sense, Ardeth.”

“No, I realize that. Did you stay here all night? I asked you not to.”

“I couldn’t go with you, damned if I was leaving you alone.” He ground the words out.

Ardeth sighed. “No, of course not. Coffee?”

“Right, okay. Can you stand now?” He started to reach over again and then caught himself as Ardeth flinched away again. “Sorry.”

“It is not you.” His friend shook his head. “I-- can stand I think.” And he got to his feet unsteadily. “Better than I thought I might be.”

Rick closed his eyes tightly at that and counted to ten slowly in Farsi. “Is there anything I can do, Ardeth?”

A sad smile. “I would tell you if I could, Rick. But I-- can not say.”

“Okay then. Coffee and a bath and I’ll get you some clean clothes, huh? Then we can figure out something to tell the tribes, well Selim and Arebe anyway. I told Evie you were out praying to Allah to forgive you for using the shield and scepter since it was kinda praying to Horus.”

“That was a– well conceived pretense, Rick. Thank you. Perhaps I will tell Selim and Arebe that I was praying for guidance and did not sleep much. No, perhaps not. I will, we will think of something. I need to drink something besides...” He stopped and it was all Rick could do not to just scream. “Coffee would be good. Water will do.”

“Here.” He offered him one of the waterskins.

“Thank you.” He took it carefully, Rick noticed, making sure there was no way they were touching. And that hurt like nothing had in a long time.

“Just...It’ll get better okay?”

“As you say.” And Ardeth sighed and then turned back to camp. “You could go find your own bed, my friend and sleep some. I am...I will...Allah, this is impossible to do.” He shook his head.

“Then don’t try. Let me help okay? Please?”

“I would be thankful for the company then.” Ardeth smiled a little and they walked back to camp in strained silence that was nothing at all like the companionable one’s they’d shared before. He let Ardeth bathe alone, torn between wanting to help incase his friend was hurt enough to need it and not wanting to make anything worse. It took a bit to find some coffee but he finally found where the guards were brewing some and got himself a pot full and two cups. Ardeth was dressed and waiting for him by the bathing tent when he got back. “Thank you.”

“Here.” Rick poured him a cup and held it out carefully, not making any sudden moves that could be misinterpreted. Ardeth smiled a little, and it was hard to see so much sadness in the expression. “It’s hot.”

“Good.” Ardeth took the cup as carefully as he had taken the waterskin and then drank the hot coffee slowly. “Nothing I can say is going to convince you to go to sleep for a few hours is it, my friend?”

“No.” Rick shook his head. “Do you think there’s a chance in hell I could sleep, Ardeth?”

“No.” It was a tired sigh “I suppose not.” He looked out toward the dunes. “I think, I will go and watch the sunrise then. I will be very glad when this night is past.”

“Yeah.” Rick swallowed hard and then reached into his vest and pulled out the copy of the Koran Ardeth had given him earlier. “Here, you don’t want to lose Selim’s gift, right?”

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed and then held out his hand to take the book. “Thank you for keeping it for me.”

Rick only nodded, because there was nothing he could say to that. No way he could even think of anything to say when Ardeth kept thanking him for things that didn’t mean a damned thing. He forced down a deep breath. It means something to him Rick. Let it be, okay? Just give him all the space and time he needs, until he can trust you enough to fall apart. He’s probably in shock on top of everything else. Just be there for him. You can do that. He poured himself some of the coffee. “Do you want me to bring this, or you want to just fill up the cup you’ve got?” There that sounded like a normal sort of question.

Ardeth looked at him in surprise and then smiled. “I could do better with the whole pot I think.”

“Then it’s a plan. So we’re going to watch the sunrise. Should we let everybody know where we’ve gone so they don’t panic when they wake up and you aren’t there for prayers?”

“For now, since no one will be awake to tell let us just go. Then later we can decide if we shall tell them or come back and explain.”

“Okay.” They walked back out of camp toward the Nile and then crested one dune and Ardeth sat down with a sigh.

“Far enough I think.” He looked up at the stars for a long while and Rick sat down just out of reach and kept quiet. “It is good of you to worry.” Ardeth said after a while.

“You’re my best friend, Ardeth, what did you think I was going to do?”

Another tired sigh. “I had, if you will recall, wanted to not have you know there was even a bargain to keep until this morning.”

“Right. So then you could’ve tried to deal with it all by yourself.”

Ardeth sighed again. “I did not want you to be angry at me, my friend.”

“Oh hell, Ardeth I’m not angry at you. Not now, not earlier none of it, okay? I’m angry as hell, yeah. Believe me. But I’m not angry at you. Okay?”

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed. Then he set the cup of coffee aside and leaned back to stare up at the stars again. Rick sipped his own and was as quiet as he could be. “I am hoping to think of something to tell Selim and Arebe and the others. I can hardly go through the whole day without seeing my tribe.”

“There is that.” Rick agreed. “Maybe-- we just say it wasn’t a good visit. And that you’re okay now just tired?”

Ardeth chuckled, but there was no more humor to the sound than there had been in Aswan last week. “If I thought they would not press me for more answers out of concern I would do so. But they will And I can not say.”

“Yeah.” He agreed. “So, we go to breakfast and then-- go scouting again? I thought maybe we could go look at the remains of those tanks. See what we can figure out from them. I’m not real familiar with tanks myself.”

“That has merit.” Ardeth agreed. “I think I will do better at this if I am not faced with all the tribes all day.” He looked back at the stars. “I am sorry this is causing you pain, my friend. I would-- spare you it if I could.”

“God damn it Ardeth don’t worry about me, okay? I’m fine. Yeah I’m pissed, yeah I’d like to rip the damned thing to pieces. And I hate it that I can’t do a damned thing to help. But for the love of God, I’m not the one who just spent a night in hell, okay?” He growled out the words, wanting to reach over and shake sense into his friend for a moment and then only wanting to just hold him close and comfort him like he had Alex after a nightmare when his son was small. “I...”

“I-- have nothing I can say, Rick. I am so sorry.”

“So am I.” He sighed. “So am I. I just wish... I’d give anything to just make it right you know?”

Ardeth smiled sadly. “You would, except for Evelyn and Alex. It is, I suppose, not so bad a price to pay after all to know that they are safe. That my people are well.”

“You did ask me to remind you...that you thought it was worth it. That they’re worth whatever it cost.”

Ardeth nodded a little. “I did, thank you. I meant it. And they are. No matter the price.”

Rick didn’t answer because he knew it was. He wouldn’t have traded Alex’s life for anything, but it ripped his guts out to think what Ardeth had endured for their lives. “You could-- tell me about it if it would help.” He offered finally.

Ardeth only shook his head. “No...”

“Okay. I just...”

“Please? Let us talk of something else. Tell me about raising your son. Is he always so much to keep track of?”

Rick blinked back his tears and refilled his cup of coffee and Ardeth’s. “Alex is-- unique. Which may be a good thing really considering how much trouble he gets into.”

“I am sorry you do not have a dozen.”

Rick managed a chuckle. “You wouldn’t say that if you’d had to deal with Evie while she was pregnant with Alex. God that was awful. She’s such a strong woman Ardeth.. And then when he was born...no...Once was enough. For her and for me. I nearly lost her. It was the worst day of my entire life. One of them anyway. But no, we’ve got Alex. That’s okay.”

“As you say. Then I will be thankful to Allah that it worked out well. And that there is yet some good in this world that has come from Hamanaptura.”

“Yeah, I guess there is at that.” Rick agreed. “But he really is a handful.”

“Many handfuls I think. You need most of the tribes to keep him out of trouble I fear.”

“That might just be enough.” Rick agreed. “If Allah was really, really kind.”

Ardeth laughed a bit, and it gave Rick the first flash of hope he’d had in hours. “Allah is always kind, Rick. It is only sometimes we do not understand his will.”

“I’ll leave the metaphysical faith stuff to you Ardeth. You’re better at it.”

“As you say.” Ardeth smiled just a bit and then watched the sky some more. “It will be dawn soon. If I promise not to do anything foolish--. such as jump off the roof perhaps, will you go tell the others I am well and will finish my prayers here and then come to breakfast?”

“You want me to go lie to your fellow Medjai, huh?”

“I-- have every intention of praying to Allah.” Ardeth replied after a long moment.

“Right. Okay, yeah, like I have any clue what to tell Selim when he asks me if you’re okay.”

“Tell him-- I did not say so you have no answer.”

“He isn’t going to buy that one.”

“He will once I come to breakfast. Please? I think I would do well to do this alone this morning.”

“Okay, I can do that then.” He got to his feet and didn’t even think about just reached over to squeeze Ardeth’s shoulder. Ardeth wasn’t paying attention either it seemed because he actually laid his hand on his friend before Ardeth flinched away with a jerk.

“No.”

He blinked back the tears all over again. “I-- I’m sorry, Ardeth. I...”

“You only wanted to offer me comfort. I know that, Rick. It is just-- I can not.”

“Okay, I’ll be more careful then, that’s all.” He found the strength to smile. “You pray. I’ll go think up a good story and get some more coffee.”

“I could use something to eat I think.” Ardeth agreed softly. “I-- would let you touch me if I could, Rick.”

“I know that, Ardeth.” Rick agreed quietly. “It’s okay, huh? My mistake.” And he kept himself calm as he walked back to camp. But he didn’t go to his own tent he went over to the far side of the camp and found a strong palm tree and just slammed his fist into it as hard as he could. It didn’t help much but it was something to get just enough of the anger out that maybe he could deal with for a while longer. Then he went back to camp and found Evie and Selim and Arebe at the fire already drinking tea and apparently waiting for him and Ardeth. He sat down and took the cup of coffee Selim handed him.

“Where is Ardeth then?” The older man asked him.

“He told me to tell you he wanted to finish his prayers where he was and then he’d join us for breakfast. Sometimes I think he takes this dedication to Allah thing a little to seriously even for you guys.”

Selim smiled a little. “As you say. That is good. And did he rest at all?”

“No.” Rick shook his head. “Not really. I think I dozed off a couple of times though.” He shrugged. “You think we’d be used to not sleeping by now, wouldn’t you?”

Evie just slipped under his arm and hugged him with one arm. “Just so long as you’re all right I can stop worrying now.”

“I’m fine. love. I’ll remind Ardeth that he needs to remember there are other people who worry and that spending the night out in the middle of the dunes when we aren’t sure of our safety is really kind of silly.”

“He usually has more sense than that.” Arebe agreed. “What has shaken him so, O’Connell?’

“I wouldn’t know where to start on that one, Arebe...and it isn’t really my place to talk.” He looked over at Selim. “He did tell you about Aswan and Ammun and all that right?”

“He did.” Selim sighed. “Do I reassure him of Allah’s understanding and mercy once more then?”

“It probably wouldn’t hurt.” He shrugged a bit.

“Then I will do so. We shall have to let Pasha argue with him when he arrives Arebe. Pasha is the one of us best versed in the Koran.”

“That is true. But you are his uncle. He listens to you-- most of the time.”

Selim didn’t look convinced but he nodded. “We will go to prayers and then I will speak with Ardeth.” He decided.

Rick didn’t argue just let them go to prayers. He finished his coffee with a yawn of exhaustion. “Did you rest at all, Rick?” Evie asked worriedly.

“I’ll catch a nap later today maybe.” He shrugged. If Ardeth’s sleeping I’m damn well going with him. And I’ll blow the thing back to hell if I have too. You aren’t so much as touching him again you son of a bitch.

“Men.” Evie sighed but she didn’t move from his side. Ardeth came to the fire just a minute or so before Arebe and Selim and had just sat down with a cup of coffee, his back to one of the palms Rick noticed. “Did Allah give you any insight into what to do, Ardeth?” Evie asked.

“No, not that I truly expected any. I suppose I am only going to have to be of good faith. I saved those of the tribe who remained and-- odd as it is-- we have the very creature we have sworn to defeat to-- credit with the destruction of those who killed our kindred. Who am I then– to question the will of Allah?”

“We are only men, Ardeth, there is not one of us who truly understands the will of Allah.” Selim agreed. “We trust you to lead us, Ardeth. Let our faith in you be enough for yourself.”

“I will try Selim. I will try.” He smiled a little and then took the plate Amal handed him. “Thank you.”

“So are we going to go take a look at the remains of those tanks today or not?” Rick asked, hoping the question sounded reasonably normal.

“I think it makes as much sense as anything. We will have to face them at some point and it would be good to know what these weapons we have been given are useful for.”

“No nearly killing yourself today all right?” Evie looked at him, her eyes firm. “Promise?”

“I will endeavor to keep myself well, Evelyn I promise.” He agreed with a small smile. “Would you have me spend all day in bed instead? My tribesmen will laugh at me.”

“We would be glad you were resting.” Arebe disagreed. “Could you not rest this morning and go to see the remains of these tanks after the noon meal?”

“It is better to journey before the heat of the day, Arebe. Then I can come back and rest all afternoon.”

“There is truth to that.” Arebe agreed and then wrapped up several slices of egg and some cheese in a large piece of flatbread and got to his feet. “Shall we go see you our friends?” He offered Ardeth his hand.

“Please, tell Horus I will come to see him in a bit. I will need at least one more cup of coffee I think before I can face the remains of whatever he will give me for breakfast and be able to say thank you.”

Arebe chuckled. “As you say.” He headed over to the falcons.

“Here.” Selim refilled the cup of coffee. “Eat.”

Ardeth gave his uncle an odd look and then smiled just a little. “Thank you Selim.” He drank some coffee and then picked up the roll and cheese that he had taken from the tray. “Will you send a rider for us Selim if Pasha and his tribe arrive before we come back?”

“Of course.”

“Salaam wa alakhum.” Sallah walked over and sat down between Ardeth and Selim. It was almost but not quite close enough for him to brush against Ardeth but it was more than enough apparently to startle Ardeth into moving away.

“You will sit on my coffee if you are not careful Sallah.” Ardeth said with what passed for a smile. “Perhaps you would do well to drink a cup of your own instead.”

“As you say.” Sallah smiled. “I was up much too late reading the papyruses and both books again and trying to discover anything we have missed. Now that the temple area is opened and we have the fires put out it might do good to investigate it further.”

“I would think that anything that we can find to help us in this battle with the Germans would be of use.” Selim sighed. “Although I can not reconcile owing any thanks to He who shall not be named with keeping my oath to Allah.”

Rick took a long swallow of way too hot coffee. “I wouldn’t worry about that Selim. We blow it to bits, put it back in its box and throw a party. That should cover it.”

“As you say.” Selim looked at him and then at Ardeth. “Do you think perhaps then it will no longer haunt your dreams?”

Ardeth sighed. “In’sh’allah, uncle. As it must be.”

“I do not envy you facing that creature every night my friend...not even for the wonder of walking Thebes.” Sallah shook his head and then reached over and squeezed Ardeth’s shoulder.

And Rick could just see him have to force himself still. But his hand shook just a bit as he set the coffee in his other hand down. “As you say, Sallah. I will go see to Horus now. And I will have us horses readied to go and see to these tanks.” He nodded to Rick and then got to his feet. “MaSallama, Sallah, Selim, Evelyn.”

“I think I will go and see if now that I have slept those papyruses make any more sense.” Sallah finished his coffee in a gulp and then grabbed up several rolls to take with him.

“I’ll join you in just a bit.” Evie smiled.

“I would be honored Sitt O’Connell.” Sallah smiled back and then went to work.

“I guess I’ll go see if Ardeth wants to go check on those tanks.”

“Let’s go get your extra guns and the scepter of Osiris and roust Alex out of bed for certain.” Evie stood up with him. “That will give Ardeth time to spend with Horus.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” He agreed. They headed back to their tent.

“Was-- it a very bad night in Thebes, Rick?” She asked softly as they walked.

“What makes you say that?”

“He looks so lost.”

“I told you, it’s really hard on him to reconcile the two faiths I think. Look at what just seeing Ammun the first time did to him in Aswan Evie.” Damn but he hated lying to his wife.

“There is that. You would tell me, if you weren’t all right, wouldn’t you Rick?”

“Of course I would. I’m fine, Evie. Angry as hell that the damned thing-- won’t let us rest. But-- it really hasn’t done anything to me but make threats .”

“All right then. And Ardeth’s all right too?”

“He hasn’t told me otherwise, and I’m sure he would. It’s just that sometimes I’m not there when he is. Then again I suppose sometimes he’s not there when I am. Did I tell you the damned thing offered to teach me Egyptian if I taught it English so we’d have something to do on boring hot afternoons?” And it still felt so much like a lie even if it wasn’t technically that he wanted to bite his tongue. He hated lying to Evie.

“It really is mad isn’t it?” Evie sighed.

“Yeah. It is.” He agreed. And cursed, and I’m going to rip its damned head off with my bear hands when I figure out how to do it.

“You’ll be careful today?”

“Cross my heart.” He smiled and went over to shake Alex a bit before she could look too closely at his eyes. “Wake up sport.”

“Hmm. Is it time for breakfast dad?”

“It is. You’d better hurry or you’ll miss it.” He smiled.

“Okay.”

“Then you can go riding and then you can bathe.” Evie said firmly. “You smell like a horse.”

“Mom.” Alex grumbled but he smiled at the prospect of riding again and went to get breakfast. Evie held out Rick’s double shoulder holster and shotgun to him. He smiled again, slipping them on and making sure the shotgun was in its place across his back.

“My hero.” She smiled and then leaned up to kiss him, fully. “I love you Rick O’Connell.”

“And I love you.” He pulled her tighter and then kissed her back, long and hard, because it was just enough of a joy that he could keep the sadness from overwhelming him.

“Well-- my goodness. Maybe I should tell Sallah I won’t be translating today.” She smiled.

“I wish like hell I could stay, Evie.” He meant it and at the same time he knew he couldn’t leave Ardeth alone right now. Not even for the woman he loved more than anything. Because Alex would be dead otherwise and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to pay that debt, even now.

She sighed and her eyes were sad with more than disappointment. “I do love you, Rick.”

“And I love you. I’ll see you this afternoon?”

She nodded. “Keep him-- from trying to do to much will you? He needs to rest.”

“I can try.” He nodded. If I had my way I’d put him to bed and let him sleep all day...just sleep...not even any normal dreams. God please, he doesn’t deserve this. He put the scepter of Osiris into his belt like a short sword and then went to find Ardeth. Selim joined him after a few steps.

“Do you think these weapons of the old gods will do us some good against the Germans, O’Connell?”

“I can’t see any other reason they keep giving them to us can you?”

“No.” Selim shook his head. “I am worried for Ardeth though.”

“He’s the bravest strongest man I know Selim. If anyone can pull himself and all of us through this whole damned mess it’s Ardeth.”

“As you say.” Selim agreed. “Were he my son I could not be prouder.”

“You might try telling him that sometime, Selim. He could use the added faith.”

“I will do so then.” Selim agreed. “I am glad that you are here to help him.”

“I don’t seem to be as good at is as I’d like, but I’ll keep trying.”

“Perhaps if he would stop trying to do the work of ten instead of one it would be easier.” Selim teased as they walked into earshot of Ardeth and Arebe and the falcons. “Though Allah knows he has always been one to think of others and not himself. My sister, peace be upon her, was a woman of much patience.”

Ardeth smiled. “Are you telling my brother tales of my adventures when I was a child, Selim?”

“Oh no, chieftain, I am warning him that you need far more than one man to keep you from doing brave and foolish things. It is of course no news to him.”

The smile faded just a bit and Ardeth set Horus back on his perch. “There is truth to that, Selim.”

“So are we ready to ride?” Rick asked.

“I will go and gather my shield and scepter, then you will have a place to sit my friend.” He stroked one finger down Horus’ feathers. “Will that make you happy?”

“Do not hurt yourself, Ardeth.” Selim cautioned and reached over before Rick could stop him to lay his hand on his nephew’s arm. Right like you can just say no don’t. Oh God...

Ardeth moved aside, and reached calmly for the falconry glove on the other perch. But it moved him out of Selim’s reach before the older man’s hand reached his arm. “I will be careful Selim. Rick will see that I do nothing too strenuous today-- of that I have no doubt.”

“That is good.” Selim agreed giving Rick a look he couldn’t begin to fathom. “I will send Kahid or one of the others if Pasha arrives before you return.”

“Thank you Selim.” Ardeth held up his arm so that Horus could sit on the glove and it gave him an excuse Rick noticed to keep his arm from Selim’s grip. “I do not know what else to do at this point but to try and see what use we can make of the gifts we have been given...perhaps Sallah and Evelyn can determine if indeed that spell to control the mummy guards is useable. It is, I think, so far the best one we have.”

“I think so too.” He agreed moving over to walk on Ardeth’s left side which kept Horus on one arm and him blocking the other. That might just keep most people from bothering Ardeth much. Selim moved to walk beside him as they went to get Ardeth his scepter and shield. Ardeth set Horus on the table as he slipped the shield straps over his shoulder and then put the scepter at his belt. “There now my friend, will that do?” He put out his arm again to let Hours walk up it to perch of the shield.

“You aren’t going to try and use that thing are you?”

“Today, no? Soon though I think I must try. If it is to be any use to us my friend I must know how to wield it well.”

“I can deal with not today.” Rick sighed.

“MaSallama, Ardeth, O’Connell.” Selim said as they went out to the horses. “I will see you before noon?”

“Certainly.” Ardeth replied. “MaSallama Selim.”

They rode toward the remains of the tanks in silence for a while. “You okay?” Rick asked finally.

Ardeth was quiet for a bit. “I am hoping I convinced Selim I am. But I do not think I succeeded.”

“He did look worried. We’re going to have to think up something to tell him Ardeth. Especially-- if you...”

“Can let no one touch me?” Ardeth offered with a surprising amount of calm. “Yes. I thought I was going to jump out of my skin when Sallah sat down so close. I will never make it through the day at this rate.”

“So we stay out here until closer to the mid day, and then you plead exhaustion or better yet I let Evie bully you into resting and we can go and rest. We don’t have to let anyone know we aren’t sleeping do we?”

“You are so much more than a good friend to have, Rick.” Ardeth smiled just a little. “When this is over, and the tribes are safe, and we have no enemies to battle. Do you think perhaps you and Evelyn and Alex could stay for just a while, and enjoy our hospitality in peace?”

He smiled a bit himself. Like hell I’m leaving you to deal with this alone if you won’t even tell anyone else it happened. Yeah Ardeth, I can stay for a while. “I’d like that.” He replied and he meant it.

“Good.” Ardeth nodded. They reached the remains of the German scout group in easily under an hour. Rick drew his scepter and the shotgun from across his back. Ardeth drew his and then his sword. “Scout ahead for us will you my friend...and make certain there are no Germans left for us to fight?”

Horus took off with a cry and circled over the remains.

“I doubt anything’s left-- considering.” He edged his horse toward one of the tanks which was mostly buried in the sand. “So, let’s see what we can do, huh?” And he holstered his shotgun and then took the spear in both hands and jammed it hard into the metal of the tank. It bounced off with apparently little damage to either. “Damn.”

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed. “Let me try.” He swung off his horse and walked over to set the spear point against the metal of the tank, but with no more result. “What is the point then?” He looked back at Rick. Horus spiraled down and came to rest unerringly on the shield rim. “How do I do this my friend? Will your namesake tell to you what he does not tell to me?”

Horus only tapped his beak along Ardeth’s jaw like he did frequently. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“That is something I have to figure out.” Ardeth replied. He set the spear into place again. “What now my friend?”

Horus taped him again and then gave a short cry and then launched himself back into the sky.

“Ah., of course. As you say.” Ardeth smiled and then looked up at the falcon and shrugged. “Little enough to lose I suppose. Ai-Hetem-heset-heru.”

“Dammit!” Rick reached for him in annoyance but his friend hadn’t moved any and the spear sank easily through the steel of the tank. Ardeth dropped it and pushed hard away from Rick’s grip.

“No.”

He swallowed hard torn between anger and despair. “Sorry. Shit. I-- was just worried. I...”

“I know.” Ardeth sighed, sounding nothing but exhausted. Then he closed his eyes and straightened. “You meant no harm. I know that. I was only-- surprised.”

“Okay.” Rick gave him that. Way to go O’Connell, bad enough that he can’t bear to be touched but then you go yelling and grabbing at him and you wonder why you scare him to death? Good one. “I’m really sorry.”

“As you say.” Ardeth sighed again in something closer to anger now. “Allah, I can not do this.” He pulled the spear free. “So it works at least. And I do not even feel lightheaded as I did after my first attempt with the traveling so quickly.

“You could have hurt yourself dammit, you aren’t any shape to be trying this today Ardeth.” Rick couldn’t keep the worry from his voice. “You shouldn’t even be up.”

“I...” Whatever he was going to say was choked off hard. “If I can walk I can ride.” He said finally. But he put the scepter away. Horus came circling back and landed on his shield rim again. “Thank you my friend.”

The falcon tapped his jaw again, and then to Rick’s astonishment butted its head under Ardeth’s jaw and just held the position for a long moment before straightening, pulling one piece of Ardeth’s hair into its mouth and combing it repeatedly in its beak.

“Ah my friend, you are good to worry. Shhh, what am I to do with such good friends, hmm?” Ardeth stroked the bird’s feathers a little.

Rick smiled just a bit. “Looks like I’m not alone in worrying about you after all.”

“No. It appears not.” Ardeth returned. “So at least we have one weapon that will work against these metal beasts we would face. Perhaps we need to set Evelyn and Sallah looking through those papyruses for a spell that will invoke the magic in yours.”

“Last time all I had to do was stab the damned thing with it.” Rick sighed. “I like killing monsters Ardeth. That I’ve gotten pretty good at.”

Ardeth smiled a bit. “That is unfortunately my friend a good talent to have in our case I think.”

“Yeah.” Rick agreed, and let himself picture for a moment that he could jam the spear in his hand straight through the damned thing’s chest, like he’d run him through in Hamanaptura so long ago now. He’d spit in his face when he did it to. Then again, maybe he should let Ardeth do it instead, because the gods knew his friend had the right to see the thing bound back in its coffin with all those damned beetles just waiting for dinner.

“Rick?” Ardeth’s voice was oddly gentle. “Are you-- all right?”

“Fine.” He found a smile. “So we have a weapon that can spear through these things. Let’s dig a bit and see if we can figure out what might be a good area to spear. Like the fuel tank maybe?”

“That may not be a bad idea.”

They spent a while uncovering the tank from the sand and stopping occasionally to drink. But they succeeded finally and then spent another while climbing around the wreck. “Okay, so the fuel tank is here, if you jam that spear into it. Then somebody rides by with a torch maybe. That just might do some serious damage.” Rick slapped his hand against the metal.

“It might at that. Finally, something that we have that can injure these things.” Ardeth walked back over to his horse. “Shall we brave Ahm Shere for lunch before Selim or Evelyn sends out a search party for us?”

“That’s probably smart. You up to this?”

“I can not avoid them all for the day. It will do more harm than good to try. I will only pray that Allah-- will see us through it all, no?”

“In’sh’allah.” He agreed. And they rode back to Ahm Shere.

They stopped by the tent where Evie and Sallah were going over the books and papyruses first. “So did you two have any luck?” Evie asked kissing him quickly and smiling at Ardeth.

“Some.” Ardeth replied. “It seems that the spear of Horus at least will go through the metal the tanks are made of. We need a prayer or a spell however for the scepter of Osiris.”

“Those inscriptions on the wall that you mentioned, O’Connell? Where in the lower temple area where they?” Sallah spread a map out on the table.

“This wall here.” Rick traced one line with his finger. “They were pretty easy to follow, which is good because I don’t read Egyptian well.”

“As you say. It would appear at least that at some time however, we were here as we still are at Hamanaptura would it not?” Sallah asked turning to Ardeth.

“It would.” His friend agreed.

“Your wife tells me we have a tattoo in common.” Sallah smiled.

“Yeah.” Rick rolled his eyes. “At least you know what yours meant.”

“It means you are Medjai.” Ardeth shrugged. “It is the first one we are given, and the one that is easy to conceal so that some of us at least may walk amongst the rest of Egypt and be unobserved.”

“I think you’d stand out in a crowd even with out the tattoos, Ardeth.” Evie smiled. “You are rather memorable.”

“Thank you.” He seemed a bit embarrassed by that but he smiled. “Perhaps we should check these walls then to see if an invocation can be found?”

“I will go see to it.” Sallah nodded, and picked up one notepad off the table. “You should rest, my friend, before Selim sulks more. It is unseemly for so esteemed a leader to be so glum.”

Ardeth smiled a bit more, the first real humor Rick had seen in his eyes. “As you say, Sallah, as you say.”

“MaSallama.” The large Medjai gripped Ardeth’s shoulder again as he walked by. Ardeth swallowed hard but didn’t actually flinch away.

“In’sh’allah, my friend, we can do no other.” Ardeth took Horus from the shield rim and then set him on the table before taking the shield and laying it on the table as well. “Could you perhaps read this for me in its entirety, Evelyn?”

Evie looked over the shield and then began tracing the hieroglyphics around the rim that outlined the carved image of the falcon god in the center. She mumbled to herself in Egyptian and then nodded and traced the first line again. “To the bearer of this shield, the blessing of the god of swift justice, Horus Hekhereta, son of Osiris, son of Isis, defeater of Set. Grant then your-- es-kara-he-- champion., champion yes, your great gifts oh God of Avengers, that he may...partake? Take part of? Your power and the speed of your wings, swift Avenger of thy father the great Osiris, Grant oh great Horus the bearer of this shield your grace. And the grace of Horus shall be given to the bearer.” She finished. “Hetem-heset-heru.”

“That it seems is all I need to invoke the scepter, although I used that other prayer you said before, may Horus travel with me through all the dark places I must journey, and that I think is what got me to Ahmer’s tribe and back to Ahm Shere. So perhaps it is just a prayer in general that is needed and not a specific incantation.” Ardeth traced the last few hieroglyphics on the shield. “Towards the end I am not even certain I was speaking anything but Arabic, so it may be that the prayer does not even need to be in Egyptian at all. So what then do we ask of Osiris for you my friend?”

“You’re asking me? Like I said all I did was spear the damn thing with it. And I think I told him to go to hell and take his friends with him. But that’s an order not a prayer.”

“I would suppose Osiris could have taken it as a request for what you wanted him to do to the Scorpion King.” Evie sighed. “So, maybe just a general prayer to Osiris for his blessing and to borrow some of his strength? It seems odd to be invoking Osiris for that though. He is the god of the underworld. So, I suppose it makes sense that his was his scepter that could kill the Scorpion King, but unless you’re actually stabbing someone with it I don’t see that Osiris is really a war like god. Horus I can see. Sekhmet of course. Kefren’s a storm god. Even Anubis maybe, not that I’d suggest that one, except as a last resort.”

“So I just ask for Osiris’ blessing and spear something I want to kill? I can do that.” Rick smiled a little bit more. Maybe a god of the dead wasn’t a bad one to invoke considering the thing he really wanted to kill was already dead anyway.

“It is good you are back.” Selim’s voice came from the tent flap as he walked in. “We can eat. Then you should rest, Ardeth. Pasha will arrive late this afternoon so there will be little sleep this night what with settling his tribe and going over that news which we all should share. Did you find any answers in the remains of the Germans?”

“We have a bit of hope, my friend.” Ardeth agreed. “The scepter of Horus can indeed spear through the armor of these tanks, and if we could then catch the fuel on fire they will explode we think.”

“That is good.” Selim agreed.

“I’ll go find Alex and join you for lunch. Then maybe you two can sleep.” Evie leaned up and kissed him quickly again. “You look exhausted love.”

“I’m a bit wore out, yeah.” He agreed with a smile.

“And you.” She laid her hand gently on Ardeth’s arm. “I’m surprised you’re even standing here. Go and rest Ardeth.” She smiled again and then said something else in Egyptian.

Ardeth closed his eyes for a moment but then smiled and laid his hand over hers on his arm. “As you say, Princess.” A slightly larger smile. “As you will it, so of course it shall be done.”

She laughed and then walked past Selim on her way out. “If it were that easy I’d do it more often.”

“See you in a bit.” Rick smiled a little. It was good to see that Evie’s touch at least hadn’t seemed to bother Ardeth any. Which made sense really.

“So we have something that will injure these tanks the Germans would send against us. That is good. But you two will need to be able to stay awake to wield them and that I think is not likely. Come, eat something then rest. Your wife has the right of it my friend.” Selim clasped Rick’s shoulder.

“As you say, Selim. Far be it from me to argue with Evelyn.” Ardeth nodded. “Come Horus, you may join your friends in the sky and catch your own lunch I think.” He held out his arm so that the falcon could find a perch.

“It will do you good to eat. You need a wife, Ardeth, to keep feeding you. How will you live to be my age if you do not eat well?” Selim shook his head.

Ardeth sighed. “There may be truth to that, Selim. Right now I am to tired to argue. It has been.-- a long night, and I will no doubt benefit from the sleep. In’sh’allah.”

God, I’d keep you awake for days if I could, Ardeth. But there’s got to be some way to make sure I go with you. There’s got to be. “Lunch?” He asked.

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed. “I will go see Horus settled and join you.” He walked out into the sun.

“Stay a moment.” Selim’s voice was firm.

Rick looked over at the older man in surprise. “What?”

“How badly is he hurt?” Selim’s voice was gentle but there was real anger in the man’s eyes.

“What-- makes you think...”

“Rick.” The older man’s voice was a soft sigh. “How badly is he injured?”

“He hasn’t said, Selim. He hasn’t said a word. And I wasn’t at Thebes last night. So, I really can’t say.”

A tired sigh and the Medjai suddenly looked older than he had even earlier that day. “He does not say. No of course he does not. And he will do as he has done and keep us all from thinking anything is not as it should be. And if he will not turn to you in this now. I can not think of what to do. Allah’s mercy, I will spit on the thing’s grave.”

“You and me both Selim.” He said quietly. “You and me both.”

“If he has not said, and you do not know. Will you tell me why suddenly it is that you keep your distance from him?”

He sighed. “No Selim. I won’t.”

“No.” And the Medjai closed his eyes and probably said a prayer to Allah. “That is as it should be. I do not need to ask. I could wish I did not know. It is best I think if you keep as close as you can. My people are very-- easy in our affection for each other, and it is best if we keep him apart from that right now. If Allah has any mercy he will let us keep him some dignity at least.”

Rick just blinked back the stinging in his eyes. “He’s going to know you know.”

“I am-- easily persuaded otherwise. So, what causes my nephew, your brother, to flinch when Sallah or I or Arebe or any of the others reach for him, hmm? I suppose if he had-- somehow been injured in Thebes, even lashed perhaps, that even though the wounds are not present here he would want to protect them without thinking about it. Would that not seem wise?”

Rick smiled just a little. “That’s good. I wish I’d thought of that.”

“I am old, with two wives, many children, and many battles behind me. Pretense and I are well acquainted all in all. Sometimes, it is better for them to worry less.”

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” He thought of Evie and Alex. “Let’s go get lunch, huh?”

“As you say.” Selim agreed.

Lunch was a bit strained but Alex, bless him insisted on sharing all of his learning to ride horses exploits and for once Rick couldn’t even object to some of his son’s more amazing attempts at adventure because it kept Evie’s mind off of everything else. Selim did a wonderful job of keeping between Ardeth and almost everyone without really seeming like he was doing anything more than driving Ardeth nuts by making sure he ate and drank extra water and such.

“Selim,” Arebe said finally. “He is a grown man. Stop treating him like a child. If you would raise more than the six you have go see Amal and father another. Or find him a wife so he may Allah willing give you more grandchildren to spoil.”

Selim grumbled but sat down. “I at least have six. You should not talk. Go see Ainya yourself.” He sipped his tea with a frown.

Evie chuckled and then leaned over put her head on his shoulder. “I think I’d go mad with more than him.” She whispered looking over at Alex.

“You and me both.” He agreed.

“So mum, dad, can I go back to riding now? I promise I’ll bathe before dinner. But Mohamed was teaching us how to jump small walls.”

“Like I said.” He smiled a little. “Sure, tiger. Just be careful.”

“Right.” Alex grinned. “Thank you again for the horse uncle Ardeth.”

“You are most welcome.” Ardeth smiled. “Be sure to take care of her in this heat though.”

“Okay.” Alex ran off to join his friends.

“Allah was I ever so full of energy?” Ardeth sighed. But Rick noticed that Ardeth had relaxed some finally.

“So which of your sons is it that Ardeth says I should avoid finding me a second wife?” He asked.

‘What?” Evie slapped his arm as she sat up. “In your dreams.”

That got general laughter all around. “I didn’t say I was serious did I? Sheesh.” He grinned at her. And she smiled back.

“That’s good. I’d hate to have to kill some poor innocent Medjai just because my husband was an idiot.” But she winked when she said it.

“My son, praise be to Allah, has stopped trying to set up every unmarried man in the tribes with one of his many sister-in-law. They are pretty enough, and will do fine in finding husbands without his help. He is only too greedy and does not want to have to provide for them all.”

“Ah.” Rick nodded.

“I am glad to hear you say that, Selim. It was embarrassing.” Ardeth smiled a bit himself. “Fatima is pretty though.”

“She is.” Selim agreed. “And a good wife to Mohamed. You look like you will fall asleep where you sit, Ardeth. Do not even speak Arebe. Go rest Ardeth. We will wake you when Pasha arrives.”

“There is some truth to what you say, Selim. I will do so then. Let me check on Horus once more and then I will rest.”

“You could use a nap too.” Evie poked him. “And you might as well go play Hounds and Jackals or some such with Ardeth in Thebes. Because I have work to do. And you are sleeping alone. Second wife indeed....” She got up and then walked back toward the tent where the papyruses were.

Rick just rolled his eyes and sighed. It was pretty obvious that Arebe and Sallah were trying really hard not to laugh. Selim was smiling and even Ardeth smiled at him for a moment. “I guess I’m napping. Let me go try to apologize and I’ll see you in a bit okay?”

“I will go see to Horus before I try to rest.” Ardeth answered. And it was close enough of a promise that he wasn’t even thinking about going to Thebes alone for Rick to understand it.

Evie was sitting in the tent and writing out something on a piece of paper when he got there.

“You aren’t really mad at me are you sweetheart?” He asked uncertainly.

“No.” She smiled and then kissed him. “Actually, I wanted to finish this.” She went back to writing. “There...it’s two prayers. One to invoke the power of Osiris, or any other god I suppose if you change the name. You and Ardeth should see if you can trade scepters just in case. And this is a prayer to Mut and Ammun. I can’t be certain it will get you out of Thebes...but it might and I’m almost positive the first part of it will get you there.” She handed him the paper. “I wrote it out phonetically for you and in English. This part here gets you to Thebes. This part here might get you home. And this one here is your invocation. If you take that scepter with you when you go to Thebes it might do some good after all.”

He took the paper and then just hugged her tightly. “You’re the most wonderful woman in the whole world, Evie. How the hell did get lucky enough to marry you?”

“I’d say the luck was mutual.” She kissed him firmly. “Now go rest. Take that with you. Do you want me to come wake you two in an hour or so?”

“Yeah, I think I do.” He agreed.

“I thought you might.” She sighed. “Is he all right Rick?”

“No.” He answered honestly. “Have you ever seen anyone get-- a few dozen lashes, Evie?”

“God no.” She stared up at him in horror. “Ardeth?”

“He hasn’t said what happened. It’s just what Selim and I figured out since he won’t let anyone touch him, especially his shoulders and it’s not like anyone’s seen him without his robes on so we can’t know for sure.” He shrugged. “But...” He hated trying to come up with something that wasn’t an outright lie but was so close that it made him want to bite his tongue. He really hated lying to Evie even like this.

“Go.” She said firmly. “But promise me, Rick, you’ll tell me if it hurts you.”

“I promise, love.” He squeezed her tight.

“Okay, and take Ardeth his shield and scepter too. If he has them with him in Thebes it certainly won’t hurt.”

Rick smiled sadly and took both scepters and the shield and then went to see to Ardeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep bowed once more to Ammun and then rose to his feet, and somehow went from standing in Thebes to standing in the bright sun of the great desert on the dunes outside of the Medjai camp at AhmShere. It took very little to slip unnoticed amongst the outer tents and pick up bits of conversation that led him to the one he wanted. As Ammun had said he would be, Ardeth had just walked in as he arrived and there was no one waiting inside for him. So he slipped in as well not even stirring the tent flap as he went. “Hello Ardeth.” The young Medjai whirled hand going to his sword and Imhotep only smiled and kept him still with a thought. “Do not be foolish. I told you I would see to the geas Anubis, he who is god of the dead, has given me before the end of the day did I not?”

“Yes.” The word was cold. “I have done as you made me promise. And I have no doubt that Rick is angry enough to rip you to pieces if he had the ability to do so. Why do this now? He took the scepter of Osiris with him as I took that of Horus. What more do the gods wish of us?”

“It is not the scepter of Osiris you brother is to wield Medjai. That is far too simple a thing.” He took a step closer and then chuckled. “For someone with no skill at pretense you have done well in convincing your brother-- that I was far from kind.”

“As you say. The bargain was kept and it is well into morning. Why do you come here now?”

“Many reasons. As if seeing you were not reason enough.” He smiled. “I came to collect a kiss of course.”

Ardeth stared at him for a long moment and then finally nodded. “You are mad.”

“Yes. So you say.” He walked another step and then reached out and traced his hand lightly across the young man’s jaw as he had last night. “Gods but you are pleasing Medjai. Even like this, angry and afraid and uncertain all. I am going to enjoy this I think.” He chuckled, knowing as Ardeth did not that his brother had just reached the tent. He switched languages for O’Connell’s benefit. “I enjoyed having you so-- submissive last night, Ardeth. What shall I have to do to enjoy that again hmm?”

“Go to hell.” Ardeth growled.

“No. You may struggle if you like, Medjai, it will avail you none. I will have what I want when I want it. You can not stop me. Your brother can not stop me. All your tribes together can not stop me. Only the gods and their glory can do so. And the only god of Ahm Shere is Anubis. Pity is it not that you can not use the armor you found here? Then I could not harm you. Salvation and it is untouchable. That is a cruel jest is it not, Medjai?” He gripped the young man’s hair with a harshness he had no real desire for and then pulled him close and kissed him, hard, with none of the care of gentleness he had used the night before. O’Connell, thanks be to Ammun was not a stupid man and did as he had been directed and went to get the armor he would need. Imhotep released Ardeth with a sigh. “I am sorry, Ardeth. That was cruel and I have no desire to cause you harm.” He stepped back a pace. “Breathe, Medjai before you pass out. I will not harm you, you have my word to AmmunRa. I only wanted to anger your brother enough. Come, we will do this away from your tribes. That kind I can be. It will save you some honor at least if they do not all think you are in my bed most nights.” He drew his powers about him. “There is a pleasant bend in the Blue Nile only a ways away. We will go there.” And he let the wind swirl around him and then out the back side of the tent and up into the sky before any of the Medjai at Ahm Shere where the wiser.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rick made it to the storage tent where they’d put the armor of the Scorpion King and thanking any God that cared to listen found nobody else there. He tossed the paper, shield and scepter Evie had given him onto a crate and then opened the one with the armor. He took one deep breath and then using the scepter of Osiris picked up the breastplate and then took hold of it. A few seconds of just knowing he was going to die and then he let the breath out in a growl and pulled the stuff on. Finally, he picked up the shield with another shuddered deep breath and waited out a few more seconds. Then he smiled. “I am going to rip you to pieces you son of a bitch. Okay.” The scepter of Osiris went at his belt and he grabbed up the spells Evie had given him. “Okay then, I guess since you were Anubis’ thug I should ask him for help right?” He muttered, addressing the half-monster he’d killed in Ahm Shere the first time they’d come here. “Grant me, Anubis, the power I need to wield the weapons, and armor you have given me. Ai-Hetrem-aka-anbu.” Nothing. “Dammit. I don’t want him to be hurt any more you son of a bitch, give me some way to help him.” He slammed the shield down on top of the one Ardeth had carried earlier. “Take me to him damn you...”

Horus screamed from outside and then he wasn’t standing in the supply tent he was out on a dune looking down at the Nile and the swirling sandstorm that resolved itself into the creature he’d come to kill and his best friend. The two shields and the scepter of Hours fell to the ground at his feet. Below him Ardeth stumbled away a few feet as the wind stopped, sword in hand and held out in front of him, watching the damned thing as it looked around the small oasis. Then the scorpion on the gold shield at his feet hissed and Rick picked it up with a snarl. It should have weighted a ton but it felt like nothing on his arm. And he was down the dune in four good steps, which was just not possible and he slammed the shield into the damned thing’s face and sent him flying across the sandy bank. “Surprise.”

“Rick!” Ardeth was staring at him in disbelief and then smiled.

“Left yours up there. Sorry.” He indicated the dune.

Ardeth didn’t say anything he only ran for his own weapons. But there was a roar and a very familiar wall of sand, much smaller than the one that had brought down Winston’s plane in Hamanaptura came tearing toward Rick. He raised the shield in front of him to take some of the force and the sand just parted harmlessly around him.

Rick grinned and then pulled the scepter from his belt and twisted it back into a spear. “You are going back to hell where you belong!”

“No, I do not think so. I can not harm you O’Connell and you can not harm me.” The thing smiled. “But throw that and I will see if your brother has yet learned to swim.” And he gestured with one arm and Ardeth was very suddenly above the river. “Stalemate?”

Rick growled, and then looked once at his best friend. “If it means I kill you, he’ll die and count it worth it...and if it keeps your damned hands off of him I’ll even bet he’d prefer it.” And I know exactly where the Book of the Dead is and I know someone who’ll read it. No problem.

The creature laughed. “As you say. It may well be true. But my geas to the god of the dead did not include any deaths at all, only what I have done. So I will give you a last bit of knowledge O’Connell. The armor is yours and yours alone. The poison it caries will kill anyone who touches it besides you. So be careful with your wife and your brother, no?” It laughed again. “I swear it to AmmunRa, O’Connell so you may know it is true. The geas is done, Medjai I release you from your promises. Tell your brother the truth, I will I do not doubt see you both again soon. I will leave you for the day, my word to Ammun.” And with that Ardeth was up at top of the dune where he’d been running too and the thing was gone in another gust of wind. Rick threw the spear in his hand hard, but it only passed through the center of the storm and landed point down in the sand.

“Next time.” He growled. But he took the damned armor off as quickly as he could. The gold shimmered in the sunlight like a beacon.

“Are you...all right?” Ardeth came to a stop beside him, shield on one arm and spear in the other hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Shit. It works at least. God, are you okay?” He turned to his friend, not sure how to ask it. What happened while I was getting this...what now...

Ardeth laughed and then to Rick’s complete bewilderment only dropped the weapons to the sand and hugged him hard. “I am fine.”

“Good...” He put one hand hesitantly on Ardeth’s shoulder. Easy now Rick, gentle now. He’s in shock.

“Allah, I have wanted to do that since this morning.”

“What? This?” He smiled a little sadly. “It’s okay now. I’ve got you.”

“He did not hurt me, Rick.” Ardeth pulled away just enough to really look at him.

“Good.” So this time at least he’d been in time. It was something. “I thought-- maybe it’d taken too long to get here.” Now that the thing was gone and he’d taken the armor off he felt exhausted. Ardeth looked about the same.

His friend only sighed and then hugged him again, tightly. “I am well, whole. Allah, you will never believe it if I do not swear it. So I do. I swear it to Allah my friend, he did me no harm, not now, not last night in Thebes, none. He did not force me to his bed, or take me at all. I swear it.”

Rick wasn’t sure how long he stood there only that he had both arms around Ardeth now and was holding him tightly. “I don’t understand?”

“No. Allah have mercy. Can we sit? I am-- very tired, I think.”

“Me too.” Rick agreed and they did so, moving away from the armor and shields and scepters. “You really mean it? You’re okay?”

“I am.” Ardeth nodded. “I-- had to swear not to tell you that I was. And to not let you touch me, or the others either. It wanted you to think it had harmed me so that you would be angry enough to take up the weapons Anubis wanted you to. And I did not know what they were or how to tell you what to do without saying what happened in Thebes and I was forbidden to do so.”

“He didn’t-- hurt you?”

Ardeth shook his head a little. “Only frightened me close to death. But no harm done. Shall I swear it to Allah again? He did not harm me.”

“I thought-- when you went I mean...that you said...”

“Sometimes there is no need for politeness between brothers. This may be that sort of time, no? I went expecting to be raped and tortured and possibly killed. You spent all morning thinking I had been. But it did not happen. He did me no harm.”

“He wouldn’t have had to hurt you to make it rape.” Rick couldn’t think of any nice way to say it. “So if you’re just being...”

“Allah have mercy. No. He did not rape me. He did not take me at all by force or because I would have submitted if he had ordered me to. Nothing. I swear it to Allah.”

“So tell me he didn’t touch you.”

“That I can not do. He did. But it was not that much more than he has done before. He ran his fingers through my hair, and down my back, no further thanks be to Allah. And he kissed me...” Ardeth shuddered at that. And Rick didn’t even think only pulled him close. “I have never been so frightened, Rick. I wanted to tell you when I woke. But-- it made me swear to Allah that I would not. And I could see how much it hurt you, that I could not let you touch me.”

“I wanted to help.” Rick sighed. “And I couldn’t.”

“Yes. That was almost as cruel as its kisses, I think.”

“Kisses? Plural?”

A weary sigh. “Three. And then the one today. Four then.”

“Damn it.” Rick wasn’t sure why that made him so angry when just a few minutes before he’d thought it was so much worse than that but it did. “But you’re okay?”

“I am, praise be to Allah. And you? No harm from the armor or the sand?”

“Feels like I ran all the way here or something. Kinda shaky and a little dizzy but no not bad.” He smiled. “I could use that nap we weren’t going to take.”

“And I.” Ardeth agreed. “Though Allah knows I am in no hurry to return to Thebes.”

Rick just sighed and then pulled his friend’s head to his shoulder. “I’m here.”

Ardeth nodded. “It is foolish is it not-- to be so frightened still? It did me no harm when it could have done. It has never harmed me. When we all know it could take me anytime without my consent at all. Thanks be to Allah that it will not. But I do not feel at all like dealing with the way it torments and humiliates me.”

“Can you tell me for real now, how bad it got last night?” Rick asked as gently as he could. Ardeth shivered a little. “It’s okay, Ardeth, just because it didn’t-- force you doesn’t mean what it did was anything you wanted.”

“It was not so much what it did. Although I would be forever grateful to Allah if the damned thing would keep its hands off me. But that I was so very frightened of what it might do next. It said it would not harm me. It said it would not force me to its bed. And it kept its word. But, I am never certain how far it will press me.” He shuddered again. “I would rather face an army of those creatures we fought on the bus in London than another night when I must sit there and be-- complacent as it touches me. The teasing I endure is bad enough, without it adding to it with kisses and caresses. Though thanks be to Allah it at least left me my clothes.”

“Damned bastard.” Rick couldn’t help but curse, and damn but he wanted to just punch something. “Sounds to me like it didn’t help a whole lot.” He could just see Ardeth being the sort of guy to tell himself that since it wasn’t really sex it didn’t count. Like getting groped through clothes was somehow less demeaning than getting groped with them off. The Medjai like most arabs didn’t have any qualms about touching or hugging or showing affection. And now Ardeth was suddenly dealing with that level of familiarity and more being something he didn’t want. You son of a bitch I’m still going to spit in your face when I run you through. He brought one hand up to tentatively stroke through his friend’s hair like he would of done for Alex when his son was smaller. Because Ardeth had mentioned a couple of times that the damned thing had touched his hair so maybe it would be good to offset that with some comfort instead. “And I bet it didn’t let you think you were going to get to keep your clothes did it?”

A tired sigh, but Ardeth didn’t seem to object to the embrace any which was good. “No, until the very end. When it told me I could sleep. I had to take off my boots...and my weapons but it left me the rest thanks be to God. It even let me sleep alone. That was much more than I expected. In its bed no less, to torment me with worrying he would ask for more compliance no doubt.”

“Bastard.” he sat there for a long while. “You’re still shaking.” He realized finally.

“I am.” Ardeth agreed. “Exhaustion? Fear? I do not know how many times I can go back and forth between trying to find the courage to face things worse than death and then be told I will not be harmed again only to face something else again later. I truly hate this you know.”

“I know.” He hugged him tighter for a long moment. “Think you feel up to trying to get back to Ahm Shere before we have all ten tribes come looking for us? Otherwise I’m likely to fall asleep sitting here and I’ll get sunburned.”

“As you say. How are you going to carry all that armor though?”

“Put it back on I guess. It doesn’t seem to weigh anything when I’m wearing it. Just don’t get to close to me , huh?”

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed. Rick hugged him tighter for another second and then let go. “Allah, I am so tired it hurts to think.”

“You and me both.” Rick agreed with a yawn. “Okay.” He put the armor back on, really glad that it didn’t weigh nearly as much on as it did to pick up. “Which way is camp?”

“I am not certain.” Ardeth looked around and then as if in answer Horus came flying out of the sun and landed on the shield Ardeth had just picked up. “Hello, my friend. Did you come to lead us home then?”

Horus tapped his beak against the shield and then hopped up to Ardeth’s shoulder and taped his jaw.

“Ah, That far is it? Very well, but we shall need a bit more mercy from your namesake for this.” Then he looked up at the sky and said something in Egyptian. “Hold onto this hmm?” He held the shield out so that Rick could take hold of the rim with the hand that wasn’t holding his own shield. “Grant us oh swift god of Vengeance a safe trip back to our tribe so that me may serve all the gods of Egypt in protecting her from her enemies. Ai-Hetem-heset-heru.”

And they were back where Rick had started from in the storage tent beside the crates. “Damn, you okay?”

Ardeth nodded. “I will keep my feet anyway. Let us put that away and go to rest though.”

“Yeah.” Rick got out of the armor and put it back in its box and then he and Ardeth headed outside. Horus took off and circled back toward the other falcons. “I’m going to fall flat on my face.”

“And I.” Ardeth agreed. “And I. Do I remember correctly in that it did say it would leave us alone the rest of the day?”

“Yeah.” Rick nodded. “Something about leaving us for the day.”

“AlhamdilAllah, I would just sleep.”

“Thanks be to God is right. So, you want to risk not getting woke up in an hour just to make sure its keeping its word?”

Ardeth sighed but then shivered again. “I would rather be certain. Exhaustion I have learned to survive.”

“You and me both.” Rick agreed. “Let me go tell Evie we got distracted and we’re just going to sleep now.” He ducked into the tent not surprised to find Evie and Sallah working on translating something else. “Sorry love. Ardeth and I were-- um-- talking and we’re just going to try and sleep now.”

She bit her lip and then found a smile and came over to hug him. “Did he tell you if he’s all right?” She whispered in his ear.

“Yeah. And it’s not nearly as bad Selim and I thought. Nothing that broke the skin anyway. But he really does need to sleep and I’m about to fall over.” He whispered back.

“Thank God and the old gods too. I’ll come wake you in an hour from now then.”

“I love you, Evelyn O’Connell you know that?” He kissed her firmly.

“I love you too. Now go.” She shooed him out of the tent.

Rick chuckled and then walked with Ardeth back to their tent. Somehow they made it all the way there and Ardeth laid his sword and knives down beside him before lying down as well. Rick smiled a bit and then did the same but he laid on his back and gripped Ardeth’s shoulder. “I don’t have the way with words you guys do when you’re praying, but Allah has to know how grateful I am that you’re okay, right?”

Ardeth chuckled and then laid his hand over Rick’s. “I am certain he does, my friend. I am so much more than grateful myself.”

 

Rick started to pull his hand away and then just left it because he could and Ardeth didn’t mind and that was such a relief he could have cried if he’d had the energy. “MaSallama, Ardeth.”

“MaSallama, akee.”

He smiled a bit more. “You too brother. You too.”

And it was enough to just slide into sleep.

“Wake up O’Connell. I would speak with you.” The damned thing’s voice came after what seemed like moments.

“Go to hell.” He didn’t even think just reached blindly for a weapon and Ardeth both. And came up empty handed all around.

“I left him sleeping.” The thing said quietly. “He needs the rest I do not doubt.”

“And when did you start giving a damn about what Ardeth needs?” He sat up, to glare at the thing sitting calmly at the table.

The creature smiled. “Does that surprise you then? Of course it does. Ask your brother then O’Connell if he does not think I am concerned for his health.” The thing shrugged. “Be civil for a moment. I bear news from the gods and I would, for reasons far beyond you I’m certain, not call Ardeth here to hear it. Let him rest, O’Connell he needs it. Seeing gods is unnerving if you are not used to it.”

“So’s getting pawed by bastards like you.”

“As you say. Now be civil or we can see if you prefer it any more than he did.” The thing looked at him for a long moment. And it was surprisingly easy to be dead calm and so pissed he was surprised it wasn’t visible all at once. “Good.” The creature nodded. “Anubis says that he is pleased you have taken up your place as his champion, and that your courage and anger do you credit. No doubt he is right on all counts. Walk carefully with your god O’Connell, he thinks less of life than even I and that should tell you something. And while I certainly would not mourn your loss, Egypt has need of you and your brother in one piece.”

“So now you expect me to believe you give a damn about both our healths? Yeah right.”

The thing chuckled again. “Your health no? Ardeth’s certainly. We are, you and I O’Connell, men of the shadowed worlds your brother does not walk often. You know as well as I what I could have done to him had I desired to do so. You know I could have done so a hundred different times before last night. So be thankful indeed that I do not care for so easy a conquest. Now, I give you my word to AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt, to Horus, bright god of justice, and to Anubis, dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled that I shall leave you and your brother in peace from now until AmmunRa rises again in your walking world. If I simply hound him onto exhaustion that is no kinder than holding him still with a thought and taking him while you watch is it?”

Rick gritted his teeth and then smiled. “You hurt him you son of a bitch and I’ll bring that armor with me next time, and we’ll see who’s left standing at the end.”

The thing nodded. “As you say. For now, you are both safe enough, and you are not welcome in Thebes this day or night to come of sleep in your world. Nor is Ardeth. But take to him the blessing of Bright Horus at Edfu. The god is pleased with his champion and the skills which he would learn but he must gather his strength for when he will need it most and you should think more of your shield mate. Travel in smaller bursts of speed and save the might for the final strike says the god of Vengeance. Will you tell your brother this?”

“If Horus asks me too.” He replied with all the coldness he could force into his voice.

“Good.” The thing smiled again. “You have three days left O’Connell to find those last objects the gods would will you. One says Ammun Ra comes from far down the Nile and journeys toward you on wings of steel. One remains at Ahm Shere. And one comes with no warning at all. So be ready for it.”

“Like that helps.” He grumbled.

The thing smiled. “Ammun is only direct when he gives orders.” It shrugged. “AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt also says to give your wife a message to the daughter of Pharaoh from the gods of her father’s kingdom that was.”

“And just what does Ammun want me to tell Nefertiri?”

“Fear not, for she walks well between darkness and light and all wives and mothers are warriors of spirit.”

“Could be worse. Is that it? I’d like to get some sleep for a change.”

The thing chuckled, with real humor this time. “You are certainly the rudest guest I have ever had, O’Connell. And while I enjoy teasing your brother you are almost as fun to torment. Take care of him, warrior...for if you do not, I will relish the opportunity to tend his wounds myself...and make you watch that as well. Understand?”

“Over my dead body...and you can’t kill me because Anubis will drag you back into hell where you belong.”

“Only if Ammun wishes it. Stalemate again I think O’Connell. We shall see how the game progresses shall we not?. Now go back to the waking world and tell your wife to let you and Ardeth sleep. Once more I give you my word to AmmunRa, you are both allowed this day and the night that follows. You are not welcome in Thebes. Go.”

And he sat up with a gasp grabbing once more for weapons and his brother. Ardeth sat up as well and then just pulled him close. “Easy, you are safe now. Are you hurt?”

“No.” He chuckled. “Turn around’s fair and all that, huh?” He caught his breath. “One minute I was just sitting there talking to it and then wham here I was. That’s...”

“Disconcerting yes.” Ardeth agreed but he hugged Rick tighter for a moment. “You were in Thebes then? I was not.”

“Noticed that.” he agreed.

“And is the great temple still standing?” Ardeth released him after a moment longer.

“Yeah.” He chuckled again. “It gave me lots of messages from lots of gods, and told me we’re safe from waking up in Thebes for today and tonight.”

“Thanks be to Allah.” Ardeth sighed in relief. “But tell me what it said.”

“Okay, we kinda threatened each other a bit cause I was pissed.”

“That is no surprise. Thank you for the concern, my friend. Then what?”

He closed his eyes. “We argued about you. It seems to think it gives a damn if your well. I didn’t agree.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “In its own madness, my friend, it probably thinks it does. It said something to that effect to me last night. Then what?”

“It told me that Anubis was glad I’d decided to be his champion. Guess I kinda inherited that from the dead guy , huh? And it told me to tell you, that Horus is pleased too. But that you’re supposed to save your strength for when you’ll need it. Something about not flying so far so fast but saving the real speed for the final strike. Does that make sense?”

“From a falcon’s point of view, certainly. Now how do I travel with the speed of Horus but only for that last bit and what good does it do me if I do?” He shook his head. “I will think on that. Then what?”

“Ammun seems to think we’ve got three more days to find the three more things he wants us to. One here, one’s coming with Jonathan and Izzy since they’re the ones with metal wings that I can think of, and one’s just going to appear when we least expect it.”

“That is decidedly unhelpful. Then what?”

“Um, it gave me a message for Evie. Then we argued some more then I woke up.”

“You are-- unbelievable sometimes my friend. So do we find Evelyn and give her your message?”

“She’ll be here any minute I think.” He shrugged. “She said she’d come wake us in an hour or so. How long did we sleep?”

“I am not certain. It will be good to tell her we can just rest.”

“Yeah.” Rick laid back down with a yawn. “I am so damned tired.”

“And I.” Ardeth agreed.

He’d just managed to doze off when Evie came in. “Rick love, wake up, hmm?” She shook him a bit. “Ardeth? Wake up now, please?” Rick was just awake enough to realize that she didn’t shake his friend at all and was very careful when she touched his arm. He smiled up at her.

“I’m awake kinda. And we seem to be banned from Thebes today and tonight. Which is fine with me. We even have a pledge to Ammun to make sure of it.”

“Really?” She looked as surprised as he felt. “I was worried it wouldn’t-- be so...”

“Me too.” He interrupted her. “But it really is nuts. So we’re going to sleep. Want to wake us when the others get here.”

“Of course. I’ll let Selim know you’re resting. Get some sleep. You oh great Medjai, rest. Get well. Rick and Alex are enough to keep track of without worrying about extra big brothers all right?”

Ardeth chuckled sleepily. “As you say, Evelyn. Oh Rick has a message for you.”

“Right I forgot already. Ammun gave the creature a message for me to give to Nefertiri.”

“Really?” She blinked in surprise. “I bet that irked him to no end. Playing messenger between the gods and me.” She smiled. “So what was the message?”

He tried really hard to think of the exact words. “Do not fear, for you walk well between darkness and light and all wives and mothers are warriors of spirit” He shrugged.

“It’s not very helpful is it?”

“We’ve given up on helpful much. Oh and we’ve got one more treasure to find here one’s coming with Jonathan and Izzy and one’s a surprise.” He yawned.

“Wonderful. Go to sleep boys. Do try to rest for a change, hmm?” She kissed him and then moved over and kissed Ardeth’s cheek.

“Evelyn.” He muttered. “That is not proper.”

“Rick’s right there to chaperone silly.” She smiled. “Sleep well, brother of ours.”

“As you say.” Rick could hear the smile. Evie winked at him over Ardeth’s shoulder and then left. “Your wife is an amazing woman, my friend.”

“Yeah. She is.” He smiled. “Best thing that ever happened in my life you know.”

“I believe you.” He yawned. “Allah, I am so tired I ache.”

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to sleep for real for a change. Sleep well, Ardeth.”

“And you.” Ardeth returned. Rick debated with himself for all of a moment and then put his hand back on Ardeth’s shoulder. His friend chuckled. “We have a parole, no need to claim territory hmm?”

“Wasn’t trying to claim territory.” He argued. “I was reminding myself that you’re okay.”

“Ah., you are so much more than a good friend to have, Rick.”

“You too Ardeth. Good night, brother.”

“Good night to you.” Ardeth put his hand over Rick’s. “Thanks be to Allah.”

“Definitely.” And Rick closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.


	3. Duhr: Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter earns the M rating for description of violence.

“When your brother arrives Sitt O’Connell do you think we can convince the pilot friend of your husbands’ to check the position of the other Germans?” Selim asked, taking a seat beside Sallah in the tent which had been set up for their translating.

“If we offer Izzy enough gold Selim I’m reasonably certain he’ll do just about anything. He has a great fondness for shinny objects.”

Sallah chuckled. “Shall we call him Kesh then?”

Evelyn laughed. “Ferret? You know that has its appeal.” She took of her spectacles and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I wonder sometimes how Rick and Ardeth manage with so little sleep. I’ve gotten to rest the last few days and I’m exhausted.”

“And when, if I may be so rude as to ask, did you sleep? Last night when you lay awake with worry because they were not there? The night before when we all dozed a bit seeing my nephew through the fever? Or the night before that when we buried my son and you worried again while they went to Thebes? Sitt O’Connell, I have, thanks be to Allah, two wonderful wives, neither or which do I think sleep when I am facing battle. We all do what we will and can these dark days. You could, I think, do well to join your husband in sleep this afternoon.” Selim smiled.

She flushed just a bit and lowered her eyes to the table top. “And you, uncle of my brother, when will you rest?”

Selim chucked and Sallah laughed and slapped his back. “She has you there, Selim.”

“Very well, wife of my nephew. We shall both fall asleep in our dinners like senile old fools and young Sallah here will laugh at us.”

“Sallah here will join you.” Sallah replied. “But let us try again to think of what we know and must find and learn.”

Evelyn nodded and pulled out a blank piece of paper. “All right, we have the Book of the Dead and the Book of AmmunRa, that gives us spells for healing, for raising those mummy guards and controlling them, and for cursing souls to the afterlife, also for calling on the power of Ammun– which is vague and I’m a bit afraid might summon He who shall not be named. And I’m not certain at all that it would keep him under our control. Rather like inviting Dracula in and then trusting you have enough control not to be dinner.”

Selim looked at Sallah in confusion.

“It is-- like the snake charmer at the suk, Selim. The music will summon the cobra, but are you truly certain it will keep it from bitting?”

“Ah, as you say.” He looked at the list , pleased to see that Evelyn had written it in English and Arabic both. “We have the scepter of Osiris and that of Horus, and his shield.”

“So we do. Which seems to be useful. Of course we have to keep Ardeth from killing himself so he can use them.” She sighed.

“Truly.” Selim agreed, thinking sadly of the great injuries his young nephew had endured so far in this battle. Allah, I am only one old warrior, most merciful, Please if it is with in your will and great plan let him be well– so that he may continue to lead us to victories in your name and find the strength and joy that comes from love and the laugher of children. My sons would be well pleased to follow his.

“Now what do you think it might be that we have yet to find at Ahm Shere?” Evelyn interrupted his thoughts.

“I found a few readable spells on the walls that were left.” Sallah looked over his notes. “Perhaps tomorrow your husband can come with us to see if they are useful in the working of the scepter of Osiris. Could that be what we are looking for?”

“It could be, but I’m not certain.” She shook her head. “Rick said it was a thing. And originally Ardeth said that Ammun said we would find many things. Which usually means more than four. And so far we have papyrus, the Book of the Dead, the scepter of Osiris, and than damned cursed armor. That is four things..so I would think it would be one more thing. And we have three from Hamanaptura. The shield and scepter of Horus and the Book of AmmunRa.” She made another note. “Wonderful, impressive weapons if we were fighting He who shall not be named or the Scorpion King again but I’m not certain about the German war machine.”

“What can we do but keep trying?” Sallah asked.

“And what did Ammun mean by I walk between darkness and light? And while Nefertiri was quite a warrior I’m really rather happy not trying to kill people.”

Selim smiled. “As are most people Sitt O’Connell, however, we all fight when we must. You would fight to protect your son, or your husband if he was injured.” He had no doubt of that.

“I would.” She smiled a little. “But I really would like one of these pronouncements to be a little more concrete thought. You know something say like a nice stone stilla stating: repeat these words and you shall have to power to melt metal into slag. That would be useful. Why can’t we seem to find a spell like that Sallah?”

The younger Medjai smiled. “Perhaps because there were no tanks in ancient Egypt?”

She frowned. “Well now, that wasn’t very foreseeing of the gods was it? How about something that could rip apart a chariot? Could we use that?”

“There is no record of such a spell my friend.” Sallah sighed. “Perhaps, if the Book of AmmunRa who was god of life, and the Book of the Dead, or Anubis, contains spells involving eternity, damnation, life, regeneration and rebirth, we need a Book of Horus, or Sekhmet. But I have never heard of such things.”

“Maybe we should send Izzy, and Jonathan, back to Hamanaptura to see if there is a statue of Sekhmet to dig a book out of.”

Selim looked at Sallah. “Perhaps she has a point my friend. Would you journey to Hamanaptura with me?”

“That is days away Selim and we have only four.” Sallah shook his head. “Or I would go.”

“Can Izzy’s plane make it there and back in two days, Sitt O’Connell?”

“I don’t see why not.” She shrugged. “If they get back in time.”

“As you say.” He agreed.

“I’d truly hate to think the only weapon against the Germans is that damned undead priest. Because I am going to choke on asking it a favor after how horrible its been to...” She stopped suddenly. “Um, all of us.”

“Will you both please assume I am not so foolish to have missed your concern for our young leader?” Sallah looked from him to Evelyn. “Or your husband, Sitt O’Connell.”

Evelyn flushed just a little. Selim only raised one eyebrow in a silent question. “Well, it seemed rude.” Evelyn shrugged. “And he’d certainly hate that we know he’s not well when he’s trying so hard to pretend that he is. Stubborn Medjai, like he should even be up much less riding after nearly dying of exhaustion, and that isn’t even counting whatever beating he took in Thebes. Damn the thing back to hell...pardon my language gentlemen.”

“Allah have mercy. I thought that it might be something like that.” Sallah sighed.

Selim was quiet for a long while, trying to think of what to say. “Did you come to that conclusion yourself Sitt O’Connell or have you some more knowledge of this than we do?”

“Rick said that was what you and he had guessed and then just before they went to nap he said Ardeth had told him something about it because it wasn’t as bad as you’d feared. Something about nothing that...” She stopped again. “Oh dear, this is really not my place.”

“If it is not as bad as we feared I will be content with that.” Selim closed his eyes and thanked Allah. Maybe indeed his nephew had suffered only a beating or even a lashing. Allah, what a thing to be thankful for. Please, have mercy on him oh my God for he is a good man. “So for now we see if there is more to be found in the ruins of Ahm Shere and wait to see what it is that your brother and Izzy bring us and what this surprise we are to receive must be. Allah knows I trust that we are all tired of waiting and that we would be well prepared to win this battle against the crazed outsiders who come to harm Egypt.”

“I think we have ample proof that the gods do indeed care about this battle. So, we check again into what we can unearth in Ahm Shere and then see if Jonathan and Izzy get here in time to go to Hamanaptura.”

“Perhaps Pasha will have news when he arrives. Why do you not try and rest some Sitt O’Connell. I will even rest if you will.” Selim suggested.

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt any. All right Selim. We have a bargain. I’ll see you when someone comes to wake us when Pasha arrives?”

“As you say.” He agreed. She got up with a sigh and then left. “I need to speak to Arebe for a moment, Sallah, will you be here for a bit?”

“Certainly.” His fellow Medjai replied.

Selim walked over to where Arebe was sitting in the shade with a few others from his tribe. “May I speak with you, Arebe?”

“Of course.” The younger man got to his feet and walked beside him as he wandered over to where the falcon’s were resting from the afternoon sun.

“How long does it take a falcon to reach Abu Simbel? And from there to Aswan?” He asked.

“From here to Abu Simbel perhaps four hours, and then another four to Aswan. Why?”

“And from Aswan perhaps to Komumbu?”

“Again another four hours perhaps five. Do you need a message sent?”

He smiled a bit. “And from Komumbu to Edfu?”

Arebe frowned. “About the same.”

“And from Edfu to Luxor?”

“The same.”

“Good and from Luxor to Hamanaptura?”

“Less than four I would think.” Arebe looked at him. “So will you tell me why you ask?”

“I need to travel to Hamanaptura, and I am not so young and foolish as to do it at once. It is many days ride.”

“So it is.” Arebe frowned again and then just stared at him. “Selim you are not thinking of using that shield that nearly cost us Ardeth’s life?”

He clasped his old friend’s shoulder. “I am. I shall. Allah and Horus willing of course. Sallah and I if it will take us both. There is something there we need to find.”

“Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim.” Arebe shook his head. “Even taking it in smaller steps my friend. I do not think Ardeth is in any shape to try it so soon.”

“No.” Selim agreed with a small smile. “I did not think to ask him to carry us, Arebe. I thought to ask Horus to take us himself.”

Arebe blinked and then he smiled just a little. “And we will tell Ardeth of this when we return I presume?”

“It is, I believe we have determined, easier to ask forgiveness than to get permission.”

“As you say. I will gather my things. When do we go?”

“We?” He raised one eyebrow and looked at his fellow leader. “I thought to go with only Sallah.”

“Horus is a falcon god, Selim. Sallah can read you the inscriptions, you know what it is you seek, but neither of you have a knowledge of the bird which is his totem. I will go with you.”

“I would be honored.” He clasped Arebe’s arm in return. “Now, let us go and get Sallah to acquire the shield form Ardeth without arousing his suspicions assuming of course that he does not sleep through the whole of it.”

Arebe chuckled. “He is his father’s son, old friend.”

“So he is.” Selim agreed, recalling his childhood friend. “So he is.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Evie yawned again as she took off her boots and belt with its now standard accompaniment of pistols and knives. “Was I ever so well armed before I met you, Rick?” She smiled to herself, recalling for a moment her own surprise when her then only guide and comrade in arms had thrown down that roll of weapons on the boat between Cairo and Minya. She put her glasses on the top of the pile and then walked over to where the two men were sleeping so soundly. She had to smile just a bit. “He’s a little big to adopt I think.” She told her husband seriously. Ardeth was lying on his side, once more with his head on Rick’s shoulder. “Then again, sometimes I think he could use the parenting a bit. How young were you Ardeth when you took up the leadership of these people of yours? Sometime you seem so young and then sometimes you seem as old as Egypt. Perhaps I should see if Nefertiri knows you from another life or three, brother of ours.” She shook her head. “You try so hard to keep him safe, Rick. What is it that he faces in Thebes...that you face in Thebes together that frightens you so much for his safety? As if you both think I would think less of either of you if it’s what I fear it to be. Men. I’d just rip its throat out, or worse that’s all.” She shook her head and then smiled again before laying down beside her husband. She was tempted for a moment to put her head on Rick’s other shoulder but that would probably be a little too much familiarity for Ardeth to deal with. Besides it was probably just as bad to point out to them that the way Rick was holding Ardeth was as much like he held Evie herself sometimes as it was how he held their son. No, definitely not a good idea. She frowned and rolled onto her left side and just hugged Rick’s arm around her.

It was only a bit later that she opened her eyes, uncertain at first at where she was. Dreaming. She told herself firmly. Because although the room was definitely Egyptian, and did in some way resemble that of Thebes it was just as obvious to her that it wasn’t. She blinked and then looked down noticing her own light linen shift and jewelry. Hers, Nefertiri’s, theirs maybe was a good description. The far doors opened into the lavish room she was sitting in and she rose to her feet. Then smiled and ran down the steps to the woman who walked in. “Anheratu!”

“Hello sister mine.” The woman hugged her tightly.

“You’re so tall.” She complained, because her memory told her that Anheratu was only a little girl.

“We all grow up, Nefertiri.” The other woman smiled. “You have been a long time away.”

“Have I?” It was hard to remember that now. “What time is it, sister?”

“Toward evening, come, we will go and walk in the gardens. I would talk to you of things.”

“Of course.” She walked with her sister down to the garden, not certain what to think. The sun was setting and the trees and stone walls were streaked with dark gold, hints of red, and darker shadows. Despite herself she shivered.

“Do not be afraid, sister, you walk well between darkness and light.” Anheratu chuckled, a deep rich sound that she couldn’t quite reconcile with her sister.

“How very odd, the High Priest of AmmunRa, brought me that very message from the Lord of all Egypt.”

Her sister smiled. “Did he now? That is good. It is true. Sit here, hmm?” Her sister indicated a bench to their right. She sat down, happy when her sister sat across from her.

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Anheratu?”

Her sister smiled again. “You have been a long time away, Nefertiri, and many, many miles, but you remember now do you not how you trained to protect the treasures of Pharaoh and Egypt?”

“I remember.” She smiled a little. “You always wanted to train with me, even though you were so small. Father thought you would be a better warrior than I was someday.”

Anheratu smiled back. “There is some truth to that. However, I am not the one facing a battle now, sister.”

“No.” She agreed. “We have the most formidable of enemies who would try and take Egypt as their own.” She frowned. “Do I recall right that all the Medjai have been called to defend us?”

“You do.” Anheratu smiled. “But you will find, that sometimes, daughter of Pharaoh that it is those that would defend us that we must in turn defend. And warriors, like all men, forget that the women and children they leave behind may be targets for their enemies as well as they themselves.” Her sister chuckled, another one of those dark sounds that she still couldn’t associate with the girl she recalled. “We left you a gift then, Nefertiri, in the citadel of your husband’s god, so that you will remember that.”

“A gift?” She shook her head. “And where in Egypt is the citadel of my husband’s god? I’m not really certain my  
husband has a god Anheratu.. It isn’t really the sort of question I can ask him.”

Her sister laughed again, and this time it was a lighter sound that she enjoyed. “You will know your gift when you see it, Nefertiri.” A secretive smile. “Teta here will remind you of it.” And she reached over to calmly scratch the  
head of the large lion that walked up beside the bench and sat down beside her.

“Oh dear...That isn’t a good idea, Anheratu.”

“Teta is a friend, she will do us no harm. Wake, now sister, and know that we are all pleased with you, even Teta and her brothers. You will understand soon enough.”

“Brothers?” She looked to her right only to see a falcon not much different from Horus except for his size siting on the bench beside her. But this falcon was all gold and bright sunlight. And then to her left a large jackal came over and sat down to put its head in her lap. “Oh dear...this isn’t good either is it?”

“As you see, sister. As you see. You will know.” And then her sister laughed that bright laugh again.

And Evie woke with a start, back in the tent in Ahm Shere.

“Oh my, not again.” She sighed.

“You okay love?” Rick asked, having at some point curled up around her.

“Mmm, just a very odd dream.” She smiled. “Is it time to get up yet?”

“No.” He hugged her tightly. “When did you come to sleep? I must have been out.”

“You were.” She smiled a bit more. “You and Ardeth both.”

“I could sleep a bit more.” He admitted with a yawn.

“Good so could I.” She snuggled closer. “No visits from our undead friend?”

“No. Thank god.”

She blinked, not certain for a moment why that made her shiver. “I hope Jonathan gets back soon.”

“Tomorrow or the next day I’d think. If we’re lucky.” Rick sighed. “Sleep well, love.”

“You too, Rick.” And she drifted back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Do you truly think this is wise?” Sallah looked at the two Medjai leaders.

“Wise? Perhaps not. Necessary yes. Allah I trust will grant us success or see us into Paradise, Sallah, will you come with us?”

“As if I would not.” He sighed. “Do we go now?”

“We can easily make Aswan before nightfall as the falcon flies. I am not certain of this shield but I think it will do us well.” Arebe shrugged.

“Then we go.” Selim agreed. He thought for a long moment. “Horus, bright son of Osiris, God of Vengeance, grant to us, we beseech you the same speed you gave to our leader, so that we may bring back to him, oh bright falcon of the sun, the objects he will need to vanquish the enemies of Egypt.” He worked his way through the old Egyptian. “Grant us oh bravest of gods your speed and deliver us to the temple of your great father, Osiris, and the mountain of Ramses..” He looked down at the shield all three of them were holding on to. “Ai-Hetem-heset-heru.”

And there was an odd sort of shimmer to the air and then very suddenly they were not at Ahm Shere at all but standing outside the remains of the great temple of Abu Simbel. Selim shook his head and then sighed.

“Are you well?” Sallah asked worriedly.

“Tired. It takes much out of the one who asks I think. But I am no worse than if I had ridden the same distance.” Selim replied and took a long drink of water.

Sallah nodded. “Poor a bit onto the ground Selim, we should offer Osiris a thank you for letting us use his temple to rest, considering.”

“As you say.” He agreed and poured some onto the ground.

“A gift of that which is most precious in the desert to us oh father of gods, great Osiris, most kind and glorious Isis.” Sallah recalled an old prayer carved on one of the walls. “Horus, I beseech thee, unworthy though I am, to take my fellow Medjai and I to thy mother’s temple at Phillae, so that we may reach the objects we would retrieve for our leader so that he may vanquish the enemies of Egypt in thy name. Grant us oh great Horus your grace.”

And this time he could almost feel the rush of the wind around him when before he had felt nothing and then they were standing beside the Nile in the great temple of Phillae Island. He let out his breath in a weary sigh. “As you say Selim. It makes you tired.” He sat on the stone wall near one of the shrines and drank from his own waterskin. “A gift to you, most revered mother of god’s, most brave and glorious Isis.” He placed an amulet of pearl and lapis lazuli at the base of one of the columns.”

“My turn then.” Arebe nodded. “Oh great Horus, god of the mightiest birds of Egypt, grant us I beseech you passage from your mother’s temple where we stand to your brother’s temple at Komumbu, so that we may further our journey and come to the place we need to go. Please oh great god of vengeance. Give us the speed of thy wings so that we may return to our leader successful.” He gripped the shield tighter as Arebe spoke. “Ai-Hetem-heset-heru.” And once again there was a sift of the world but no wind or feeling of exhaustion when it left them standing in the great temple of Sobek, next to the ankh shaped well. The took a few minutes to catch there breath again. And Sallah pulled out a small dagger and dropped it down the well. “A thank you, great god of Nile, for allowing us to rest here, so that we might aid our chieftain in the defense of Egypt.” He looked over at the two tribal leaders. “Are you both well?”

“Still tired, but no worse than I was.” Selim shrugged. “That felt much different than when I offered the prayer.”

“It does indeed.” Arebe agreed.

“My turn again then?” Selim took hold of the shield and he and Arebe did the same. “Oh Bright son of Osiris, please see us safely from your brother’s temple here, to your great temple at Edfu, so that we may find those things we may yet give to our chieftain so that he can see to the safety of Egypt, as the Medjai have always done.”

And then they were standing in the ruined courtyard of Edfu, in front of one of the large statues of Horus. There was a moment of disorientation and the shield in their hands seemed to shiver but nothing else. “I carried this sword into battle oh great god of Avengers when we rode against the Asenusi who had slain my father as thy evil uncle slew thine. Except this gift oh great god of Edfu in thanks for what glorious magic you have given us.” Arebe pulled the sword from his belt and laid it at the feet of the large statues of the crowned falcon beside the entry pylon where they standing.

“THIS MAGIC WAS NOT WILED TO YOU MEDJAI.” Came a voice like the cry of the falcon as it caries its prey back to the sky. And the shadows on the statue somehow shifted and became more like gold than stone, and they...breathed.

Arebe went to one knee his hand on his sword, and Selim and Sallah followed. “Oh great god of Avengers, son of Osiris and Isis...we know we have asked for magic that it not ours. But we borrow it only to see that our leader, has all the weapons possible to face and defeat the enemies of Egypt.” Selim offered quietly.

“YOU ARE KNOWN TO ME, MEDJAI. THE SON OF YOUR SISTER, WHO DWELLS NOW IN THE WORLD OF MY FATHER, IT IS TO HIM THAT I HAVE GIVEN THIS MAGIC AND MIGHT NOT TO THEE. THOU HAS ANOTHER TASK, SELIM AL MOHAMED.”

Selim bowed his head.

“We realize we have trespassed oh great god of vengeance, but we do so not to usurp the place of our leader, or to steal the great gifts you have bestowed upon him in your wisdom. We seek only to keep him whole and bring him that which will help him lead us to victory for Egypt.” Sallah tried.

“YOU SPEAK THE WORDS OF THE EGYPT THAT WAS MEDJAI, AND YOU SPEAK THEM WELL. YOU ARE, AS YOUR TRIBE HAS ALWAYS BEEN A GREAT KEEPER OF THE SECRETS AND HISTORY WE WOULD WILL YOU. BUT THIS MAGIC WAS NOT GIVEN TO YOU EITHER SALLAH AL SALLIN. BUT I CONSIDER THY WORDS WELL WEIGHTED.”

Sallah did not know what to do but bow his head as well.

“Will you not then, oh bright god of vengeance, Heru Hekharte, let us continue the journey we have begun and find the weapons we would return to thy champion, oh avenger of they father Osiris?” Arebe asked finally, softly.

“I COULD INSTEAD LEADER OF THE SEVENTH TRIBE OF THE MEDJAI, NURTURER OF MY CHILDREN, REND THEE ALL TO PIECES AND SCATTER THEE TO THE WINDS.”

“As you and Allah will.” Selim replied.

And the great statue laughed. “ALLAH WILLS WHERE HE WILLS, I WILL HERE, MEDJAI, BUT I DO NOT WILL YOUR DEATHS. YOU TRAVEL BRAVELY UPON A TASK THAT IS FOOLHARDY BUT WITH GREAT HONOR. AND FOR THE GIFT FROM A SON WHO HAS AVENGED A FATHER, AND A MAN WHO WOULD PRAISE MY MOTHER IN HER TEMPLE, AND A MAN WHO WOULD TRAVEL IN DANGER SO THAT HIS FAMILY MAY BE WELL, EVEN WHEN THAT FAMILY IS THE MAN THAT HE FOLLOWS UNTO MY FATHER’S KINGDOM, FOR THEE I WILL ALLOW THIS JOURNEY. BUT BE CAREFUL THAT YOU STAY TO THE LIGHT MEDJAI, FOR MY UNCLE WAITS UNSEEN IN THE DARKNESS AND WILL NOT TAKE KINDLY TO YOUR MEDDLING IN THAT FOR WHICH YOU HAVE NOT BEEN CHOSEN.”

“We shall do as you command oh great god of vengeance.” Selim said quietly. “Thank you, little though we deserve it, we are thankful.”

“YOU SPEAK WELL, SELIM AL MOHAMED. THAT IS GOOD. YOU WILL HAVE NEED OF YOUR WORDS, FOR YOUR GOD IS A GOD OF WORDS, AND AS HE HAS SPOKEN SO SHALL IT BE WRITTEN. AND AS ALWAYS IN EGYPT SO AS IT IS WRITTEN SO MAY IT BE DONE.” And the statue laughed again. “GO NOW TO HAMANAPTURA, I GRANT YOU THAT BOON. BUT BE CAREFUL AGAIN ON YOUR TRIP BACK TO MY CHAMPION’S SIDE MEDJAI.” And then the statue was only stone. And then they were not kneeling before the stone statue at Edfu but before the great gold statue at Hamanaptura.

“Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim.” Arebe muttered with a moan. “La ilaaha Illallah”

“Now I think I know how Ardeth must have felt.” Sallah agreed.

“Then I will tell to you both what I told to him, who are we to know what Allah wills. He shows us the faces of the old gods that the Egyptians believed before the coming of the Prophet, peace be upon him, or before even Abraham came to know of God. So he could show us the archangel Micha-El, and would we then think that Allah was not Allah? No. We accept what he has shown us and allowed us to accomplish and we go on. We have kept for generations the creature in his grave and we know well that there are older magics than Gabriel revealed to Mohamed, peace be upon him. We have known it all our lives. Now, we need to find the statue of Sekhmet.”

“No,” Sallah disagreed. “We need to find the statue of Ptah. He is Sekhmet’s husband and god of writing. And since Horus carried the book of AmmunRa, I do not think Sekhmet will carry the book of war. We might try Hathor instead.”

“As you say, but do not forget that the statue of Anubis had been booby-trapped.”

“No, I had not. That is why you brought me along, was it not? To read these warnings and know what they say?” He smiled.

“We did indeed Sallah, we did indeed.” Selim agreed. And they pulled torches from their packs and went deeper into the remains of Hamanaptura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick woke drowsily, not really sure at first what had woken him. He was lying on the pallet of blankets he’d gone to sleep on in AhmShere. Evie was still curled in his arms and Ardeth was lying behind him, once more back to back. He smiled just a bit. Thank you, I know I don’t have any nice words to put it in, but thank you so much for letting him be all right. He’s the best man I know and I’d really like him to survive this okay? He closed his eyes and then gave himself a long moment to feel the anger and rage and horror that he had been pushing aside all morning when he’d thought the damned thing had hurt Ardeth so much. Then he let it go and concentrated on how thankful he’d been when he’d found out it was all right. I don’t like being played with, bastard, not by you and not by your gods. You want me to fight, fine. But don’t you ever mess with my head again like that, or I’ll rip your guts out before I kill you.

“You growl when you are angry did you know that?” Ardeth asked softly. “And as much as I appreciate the concern my friend you will leave bruises if you grip any harder.” Ardeth’s hand squeezed his and Rick realized he had rolled onto his back and put his hand back on Ardeth’s shoulder, his other arm still wrapped around Evie.

“Sorry.” He let go after a moment. “I was just...”

“Assuring yourself I was well.” Ardeth chuckled, and at least there was humor to the sound even if he did still sound exhausted. Rick still felt pretty wiped out himself. “Go back to sleep while we can. No doubt Selim will come to wake us when Pasha arrives and we must have a council of war, and then eat and try and enjoy a little more sleep free from Thebes.”

“I’m willing to skip diner and just sleep.” He agreed.

“As am I.” Ardeth chuckled, but he rolled onto his back and then gripped Rick’s shoulder before putting his arm over his eyes. “Sleep well.”

“So far so good.” Rick nodded and then leaned his head against Evie’s and went back to sleep.

“You would do well to stay angry, O’Connell.”

“What?” He turned toward the voice, not sure where was suddenly.

“You would do well to stay angry.” The words were repeated. And then a man he didn’t know walked out of the shadows. Nubian by the dark almost blue black skin, dressed much like one of the guys at Thebes, and a couple inches taller than Rick himself, and with a lot of muscle. “Your anger gives you great courage. Foolishness at times to be certain, but great courage.”

“Who the hell are you?”

The man laughed. “I am myself.” He replied. “Did you enjoy the fight today when you slammed your shield into the face of your enemy?”

He smiled a bit. “Yeah, that was worth putting on the damn stuff.” He agreed.

The man chuckled. “Well put, if oddly. Come, we have a long journey and you would get your family back well I am certain.”

“What?” He let one hand move toward the pistol that should have been at his side and wasn’t.

“There is much danger ahead, O’Connell and while your wife has traveled this way once before I think you would keep her to the world of beating hearts for a while yet.” The man smiled. “So, come and we will see if you are made of what I think you are.” And the man just walked toward a opening between two pillars that Rick was damn sure hadn’t been there a moment before.

“I’m really beginning to hate this sort of crap.” He looked around for something he could use as a weapon and then snagged one of the torches from the wall since nothing else was available. The opening led into darkness and the large Nubian was already gone. The room, or whatever it was he was in, didn’t seem to have any other exits though so he followed finally. What was that prayer Evie and Ardeth kept talking about...? Right, May Horus walk with you through all the dark places you must travel. You want to ask him for me Ardeth if you get a chance? He took a deep breath and then stepped between the columns and out of the light and into the darkness beyond.

“Courage at least you do not lack.” The large man was waiting not far into the dark hall. “That is good. You are not, however, quite what I expected in the man who defeated the Scorpion King.”

“I surprise a lot of people.” He shrugged. “So, do I get to know what this is or am I just supposed to go along in the dark?”

The man laughed, a very unfriendly and not even really human sound, that raised the hair at the back of Rick’s neck. “For now, you may follow in the dark in all manner of speaking.” And he headed down the passageway out of Rick’s torch’s light.

“I hate this.” He growled but he followed because at the moment he didn’t see a lot of options.

“Tell to me O’Connell-- that is an unwieldy name, why did you not keep the army of Anubis to command for yourself?”

“Take over the world and all that crap? Right. I live in the world and I sure as hell don’t want to be in charge of it. No thanks. I’ll stick to saving it when I have to from crazy not really dead guys who want to take it over. It isn’t a great job but I’ve kinda gotten used to it.”

The large man paused and then turned back to look at him, and in the darkness of the shadows ahead his eyes were dead black. “You are a most unusual champion indeed, O’Connell. Does life truly mater to you then?”

“Life? Like in me keeping alive or in general like I like the world in one piece and to keep going so my son can grow up happy sort of life?”

The man went back to walking. “Both certainly, but most men are concerned with their own so I will concern myself with the second.”

“Yeah. And since I seem to keep running into crazy guys wanting to take it over, I’ve kinda grown attached to keeping it from happening you know.”

Another chuckle that wasn’t any more human sounding that the laughter. “How very odd indeed. I am beginning to think Ammun should have you as a champion instead.”

“Instead of the undead priest? Great, suggest that to him and tell him to send the damned thing back to hell. That would be fine by me.”

“You do not include the High Priest of AmmunRa, He who is Lord of all Egypt, in your respect for life then O’Connell?” That seemed to amuse him.

“No.” Rick shook his head. “Besides he’s already dead so killing him again is no problem.”

“And those of the place called Germany who threaten Egypt?”

“Anybody who threatens my family is kinda by definition one of the bad guys and they tend to be the people I shoot most when saving the world.”

“Ah. I see. So you have no qualms about killing enemies only family. That is good. That I can work with.”

“Great, glad I could help. Now do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Hell is an interesting concept you have. We have no such concept ourselves there is only paradise or oblivion.”

“You don’t follow Allah, huh?”

The large man laughed again, the sound ringing off the walls. Rick winced a little at the sound. “No, O’Connell. Allah is a good enough God I suppose, and a fine face for the primordial unknown to have chosen but I will content myself with Ammun’s guidance. It is-- a familiar one.” He paused again. “Courage you have, bravery I can accept, and you do not shrink from killing your enemies. All of this is good, but you have no thirst for the killing O’Connell and that I do not find pleasing at all.”

“Life’s full of disappointments.”

“I am unacquainted with the problems of life.” The man shrugged. “What must I do to find the thirst for blood that you had in you this very morning? It burned like the sun upon the great desert at midday. Perhaps I should summon the High Priest of AmmunRa again. Would that do? Why does Imhotep anger you so, O’Connell? He is, at this moment at least, not attempting to take over this world of life you seem to concern yourself with.”

“It’s a sort of long standing hatred. He tried to kill my wife the first time we met, got an old friend of mine killed, tried to kill me, tried to destroy my world, kidnaped my son, let his nutcase of a girlfriend kill my wife, and now he’s set on making my brother miserable or worse just for fun. Not my favorite guy.”

“Ah, so if I had him slit your son’s throat as I wanted him to do this morning and he would not, that would anger you enough to fight again?” The large man asked. “He is reluctant to do so, but I can be-- persuasive when I need must be.”

“You leave my son alone you bastard.”

“Insults will not be tolerated, mortal. I will present you with your son’s head on a plate if you do so again.” The man turned to look at him and growled, shadows shifting around his face for a moment until it looked nothing like a human face at all but almost like a dog’s. Rick took a step back, instinctively. “Fear is almost as good as anger, but hatred is better.” The thing growled and then was only a very large man again. “So, threats to your son anger you. That is good. I will assume that threats to your wife will do the same. That is one of the reasons you hate the High Priest is it not? And your brother, who I saw in Thebes, does he often share the priest’s bed, O’Connell?”

Rick bit down hard on that, feeling his teeth grind together. He told you it let him sleep alone remember? No believing these guys until we get to ask each other. Bastard.

“You were told no insults. None. In thought or voiced. For that, we shall see how angry you can be, champion of mine. I leave you your nightmare, O’Connell. If you please me, I may let you wake. If not, you will spend the rest of your eternity in it. That is of course, assuming I decide to give you eternity at all.”

“What the hell are you?”

“I am you god, O’Connell. Accustom yourself to that fact.” And the thing was not even close to human now, only a man’s body with a solid black jackal’s head. And the voice that growled from the thing’s mouth was a horrible sound that made even the damned creature when it was barely a walking corpse sound normal.

“Anubis.” Rick swallowed hard and found himself voicing a prayer he’d never really used in his life and meaning every word. “Bismilallah rahman el rahim.”

The thing growled. “You are not a child of Allah.”

“I’m Medjai.” He corrected with a growl of his own. “We are all, children of Allah.”

The thing growled again but it didn’t move toward him any. “Then we shall see, what you are when you are done with the night to come, O’Connell. We shall see indeed what is willed for you.” And then the thing was simply gone, vanished without so much as a breath of wind.

And then he heard Evie scream from somewhere ahead in the darkness and he ran.. Still nothing but tunnel ahead and he pushed himself as fast as he could, as hard as he’d run that race against the rising sun in Ahm Shere. Another scream, too low and hoarse to be Evie’s. Nothing like he’d ever heard from Ardeth before even in the midst of battle , and yet he knew without a doubt that’s who it was. Then Evie let out another scream, full of anger and terror and something worse, something he never, ever, wanted to hear in her voice again. Oh God, Allah, Ammun, please? Let me get there please?

And the long, long hallway of darkness ended suddenly at a sharp left and he was standing at the edge of a chasm and looking straight into hell.

Evie was crouched on the floor holding Alex to her, trying to keep their son from seeing the rest. Her beautiful face marred by one large bruise that he could see clearly across her cheek, as if she’d been backhanded, hard. More bruises on her arms that were wrapped so tightly around Alex. And even from the good twenty feet that he had to be away from them, he could see the way the bruises made hand prints. He growled out a curse, not sure what language if any it was in. And then Ardeth cried out again, not really a scream this time, but something worse, that sound that a man makes when he can’t really scream anymore.

His friend hung from his wrists only a few feet from Evie and Alex, three-quarters turned toward the ledge where Rick was standing. His long hair, hanging in blood and sweat soaked tangles obscuring most of his face as his head lolled forward. Rick was horribly, selfishly, glad he couldn’t see his brother’s face, given the blood and bruises that covered almost every inch of him and the fact that he was completely naked otherwise. Strong hands, that Rick knew first hand could break bones so easily gripped his hips and the damned thing must have thrust again because Ardeth made another of those so hopeless sounds and then the thing laughed, one hand moving to tangle in Ardeth’s hair and pull his head back. “That...was...pleasant enough, Medjai.” It said in what almost passed for a friendly tone. “Shall we see if you can...bear it...again?”

Whatever his brother growled out in harsh whisper was in a language Rick didn’t know. The thing laughed and then released his head to walk over toward Evie and Alex, pulling its own clothes back into place as it did, but not seeming to mind in the least that it was covered in Ardeth’s blood.

“NO!” Rick found his voice in a howl.

“Ah, there you are O’Connell.” The thing smiled over at him. “Come to join us?”

“Rick.” Evie looked up and over at him, so much pain and horror in those beautiful eyes. “Oh God, Rick...”

“Just hold on, Evie.” He told her, searching desperately for some way across the chasm. “Just hold on.”

“Too what?” The thing asked, and then ripped Alex from his mother’s arms.

“No!” Rick, and Evie, and Ardeth’s voices all overlapped in a horrified chorus.

“Here, O’Connell. Catch.” And the thing very calmly snapped his son’s neck with an audible crunch and threw him across the chasm like a unwanted toy. Rick caught him with a lost sort of sob, hearing Evie scream in denial and then sobbing out one of his own as he lowered his son to the ground.

“Alex.” He knew he wouldn’t get a response, because Alex was already dead. Gone. Damn you...damn you to hell... He laid the boy down gently, kissing his son’s forehead once before getting to his feet. And then he didn’t even think, just leapt with every bit of rage he had in him and slammed into the thing across a chasm that there was no way he could have jumped.

The creature fell backward and then tossed him hard into the wall. And then it laughed and slammed him into the corner wall with another wave of its hand. “You can not defeat me O’Connell. You know that.” And it reached down calmly and pulled Evie to her feet. “Say hello to your father and your son for me princess.” And he slit her throat before Rick could even breathe to scream.

“No!” Ardeth voiced the sound Rick couldn’t make, and it was so obvious that he was straining against the bonds that held him. Rick pushed as hard as he could against the wall and then suddenly his arm just seemed to slide into the stone and find a grip around something, a sword, a club, some sort of weapon. He gripped it tightly, his other arm siding into the shield straps and he pulled them both free with a growl. Gold glistened dully in the red fire light, but the scorpion on the shield reared and hissed angrily and he made that one step that covered a dozen and slammed the shield hard into the damned thing’s face again. This time it only stumbled back and he could swing the sword so easily. And swing, and swing, hacking the damned thing into pieces and then as the head rolled free he stabled the now battered golden sword through its chest and pinned it to the floor before kicking the head off the edge of the chasm with a growl. He let the shield fall to the floor and then stumbled over to Evie, kneeling beside her for a long moment, and then closing her eyes. He kissed her as gently as he could, not minding the blood. Then he picked up the knife the damned thing had dropped and went to Ardeth to cut him loose. “Rick...” The whisper was a sob of too much for Rick to hear.

“Shhh.” He couldn’t get his own voice to work yet. Just held Ardeth to him as gently as he could. “He’s dead now.”

“I...tried...”

“I know. Shhh,” He stroked the tangled hair gently, not knowing where else he could touch without adding to the pain. “We need to get you out of here.”

Ardeth chuckled, a dark hopeless sound. “No, my friend...I...will stay here...I think.”

“Like hell you will.” He held Ardeth away just a little.

“I am...cold, brother. Is it cold to you?” Strong muscles pushed past endurance trembled under his hands. It wasn’t cold at all, the sweat was running down Rick’s back even now that the fight was over.

“Ardeth...” He shook his head. “Please, I...don’t leave me too.”

“If...I could...I would...not...I...will...see them to Paradise...for you, brother.”

“NO...” He growled out the word, but Ardeth only shuddered once more in his arms and then was just as still as Evie, or Alex. “No...” He closed his eyes and then carefully kissed his brother’s forehead as he had Alex’s and laid him on the blood soaked sand.

“You loose your anger too quickly to despair, O’Connell.” Said the dark voice again.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “I do.” He got to his feet and then went back to the remains of the damned priest and pulled the gold sword free of its chest. “But then again, you let him die pretty quick too. Should of made me work for it, don’t you think?”

“You did that without assistance from me, O’Connell. I told you, you would to well to stay angry it gives you courage and strength.”

“You did.” He agreed again. Then he slipped off his shirt and draped it carefully over Evie, wishing it wasn’t already streaked with blood. “I love you Evie, you know that. Tell Alex I love him too.” He smoothed the cotton a little, not wanting to just leave here there. Then he found the torn remnants of Ardeth’s robe and covered his friend as best he could. “May Horus walk with you through the halls of death and see you safely to Allah’s side my friend.” He whispered it in Arabic, not knowing the Egyptian. “You tell him I avenged you all. Horus I mean. He’s a god of Vengeance right? That’s good. Allah can be pretty vengeful to I recall. That’s better. You tell   
him I’ll expect you all to be waiting in paradise right?” And then he smiled because it didn’t matter at all. Nothing mattered at all, except revenge. And maybe the old gods would listen when that was all you had to hope for. Hathor, goddess of love, this creature killed my wife I would avenge her, Sekhmet goddess of war this creature killed my family I would paint the sands with its blood. Horus, God of Vengeance this creature killed my brother, the man you chose, I would avenge him. Allah, most merciful, this creature killed your children, my family, members of the tribes of the Medjai, I would avenge them. Grant me, just once I pray you, the strength I need to see this through.

“You do not have the right to call on them.” The jackal headed thing stepped forwards with a growl.

“Says who?” He smiled.

“I am your god, O’Connell.”

“No. I’m your champion. That means I beat the last guy who was stupid enough to follow you. Well you know what, you son of a bitch? I’m just a little bit smarter than that. And you can explain to your fellow gods why you tore apart the best hope Egypt had for winning this damned war. And you know what? You can go to hell while you do it. In’sh’allah.” And he swung the sword with a grin and cut the damned thing in half. “Al’hamdil Allah. La ilaaha Illallah.” The Arabic came easy.

The jackal head laughed as it fell to the floor. “You will do, O’Connell, strange though you are. Indeed you will do. Go back to your world of life, O’Connell, but keep your sword handy, champion of mine, for Egypt and your family will need it. And if you fail, I will wait in hunger for your soul.” And then it crumbled into sand

And Rick sat up in Ahm Shere and couldn’t even find the words to explain to Evie or Ardeth why he was sobbing and holding them both so damned tight it had to hurt. “Alex...” He got his son’s name out finally.

“I will go and get him.” Ardeth offered. “Easy now, brother, we are all safe now.”

“I’m gonna be sick.” He could feel the nausea rising now. “So...damned much blood...”

“Shhh” Evie rocked him a little, pulling his head to her shoulder as if he was Alex, like she did when they were first married and sometimes the nightmares of all the horror Rick had known in his life still got the better of him before the joy was strong enough to replace it. “None of us is bleeding, Rick.”

“You were...” He touched her throat because he had to feel the pulse there. Had to know it was real. She pressed his hand to her throat and then took it and pressed it between her breasts so he could feel her heart beat.

“I’m right here.”

“I will go get Alex for you, brother mine. But you must let go, hmm?” Ardeth was kneeling behind him, had to be for Rick to still have the grip on his arm that he did.

“No.” He gripped tighter and then loosened his fingers when Ardeth caught his breath sharply. “Sorry...”

“Hush, do not be foolish.” A hesitant hand touched his hair. “We are here, brother of mine. We are well.”

“Don’t go?”

Ardeth sighed. “As you wish. I am right here, I will guard your back, Rick.”

“I couldn’t-- save you.” He whispered against Evie’s throat, trying to still the shakes and failing.

“I’m fine, love.” She replied, her fingers stroking through his hair.

“I do not need to be saved.” Ardeth said gently. “Evelyn does not need to be saved. Alex is safe amongst some of my finest riders learning how to stay in the saddle. We are all safe, Rick.”

“It felt so real. And there was so much blood. And he was just gone, Evie. And I couldn’t save him. I couldn’t save you. Not one of you..”

“It was only a nightmare, Rick. We’re fine.”

“It was no nightmare.” He shook his head. “How does it go, Ardeth? La ilaaha Illallah, right?”

Ardeth wrapped one strong arm around him and squeezed tightly. “Aiwa, akee, la ilaaha Illallah. There is no other God but Allah.”

“Demons though right?” He fought down another shudder.

“Afreet and demons both, brother of mine. Did you face one of them in your battle then?”

“I don’t want to be his champion, Ardeth. I really don’t.”

“Who...oh most merciful Allah, Rick. I did not even think. Easy now, brother of mine. He can not have your soul, akee. Evelyn and I will keep it for you, hmm?”

“Anubis.” Evie whispered softly. Rick growled out the worst curse in arabic he knew. “Oh my goodness that wasn’t a dream. You’re Horus champion aren’t you, Ardeth?”

“I suppose, it could be seen as such yes.” Ardeth agreed. “But I am Allah’s warrior first.”

“That’s what I told him. He said I wasn’t a child of Allah and I told him he was full of shit because all Medjai are warriors of God and guess what, I’m one too.”

Ardeth chuckled. “You are indeed.” His friend hugged him again.

“And if Anubis doesn’t like that he can take it up with Horus, or Sekhmet.” Evie squeezed the hand he still had over her heart. “Or Allah himself. I have it on very good authority Rick O’Connell that you have as much a place in paradise as I do. And I’ve seen mine.”

He heard himself laugh despite the lingering horror. “Really?”

“Certainly.” She caught his chin in her hand and then kissed him firmly. “And don’t you forget it.”

“Right.” He could recall all too clearly how he’d kissed her lips when she’d lain dead on the hot sand. “It was just so real.”

“He is a god of darkness, my friend, little wonder he is well skilled in shaping nightmares. But it was that and only that no matter how much horror he brought you.” Ardeth said firmly. “Alex, Evelyn, and I are all well, brother. There is no reason to fear for us now.”

“I-- didn’t want to live you know? Not if it meant burying you. I didn’t give a damn.”

“You don’t have to bury any of us, Rick.” Evie sighed. “We’re here.”

“You would not let me despair in Aswan, or leave me alone to face my own damnation, so why now do you think we would let you face this without help, hmm?” Ardeth asked.

“You aren’t alone, love.” Evie said firmly.

“Okay.” He agreed, and just leaned his head back against her shoulder and enjoyed the warmth. Ardeth shifted and then took Rick’s free hand and intertwined their fingers, his left arm along Rick’s back so that he could grip his shoulder. It was an odd embrace but it kept him mostly in both their arms without risking Ardeth touching Evie in any way that might be inappropriate. And that was just so very much what he knew as normal that he chuckled and let the horror go. “We’re probably breaking about every rule you guys have about stuff like this aren’t we, Ardeth?”

Ardeth gave a small chuckle. “We did that the first night I slept at your back while Evelyn slept in your arms. Allah is merciful for which I am truly thankful, and knows that I mean no disrespect to your wife and only seek to comfort you as I can. Besides, you are here to chaperone as Evelyn reminded me earlier. Surly there is no impropriety at that.”

“There see?” Evie smiled. “God grants absolution when it’s needed. love. Do you feel up to letting Ardeth go get Alex now?”

“What and drag him away from his friends so his dad can be a basket case? I’d rather not embarrass us both to death okay Evie?”

“Okay.” She smiled again. “Now you sound like you too. Feeling better?”

“Less like I’m either going to throw up, tear something to pieces, or fall into a couple hundred myself yeah. Can-- we just do this for a minute or so longer until my heart wants to stay in place too?”

“Of course.”

“Certainly.” Ardeth agreed, squeezing his fingers again. “Asallama, akee.”

“We can hope so.” But he believed it for what felt like the fist time in a really long time himself. “In’sh’allah , huh?”

“As if it could be otherwise.” Ardeth shook his head. And Rick forced the horrible image, of the way that long hair had hung over his brother’s face, down with a vengeance. Promising himself he was not going to remember that, or how Evie had tried to hold Alex safe or... He pushed that down too with a force he hadn’t had to use since Evie had died for those few horrible minutes here in Ahm Shere. Later. He told himself firmly. You can fall apart again later when they aren’t around. Just-- let it go now, Rick. And he could hear the damned god’s voice. You would do well to stay angry, O’Connell. And that just made it easier to let go of the anger and steal these few moments of comfort without even feeling embarrassed by them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sallah looked over the inscriptions again and then sighed. “I truly do not think it is booby-trapped but I can not guarantee it because I did not see the inscription at the statue of Anubis.”

“We shall take it on faith then, Sallah, we can do no other.” Selim set the pry bar into place.

“I have a thought, here.” Arebe took the shield of Horus and held it as a buffer between Selim and the wall. “May Horus stand between us and all the dark places we travel.”

“As you say.” Selim agreed and then pulled hard on the pry bar. And the stone moved a little. Another hard pull and it shifted enough that it was obvious it could be removed. There was a gust of wind along the tunnel like the flapping of a thousand wings but nothing else. “We walk cursed sands my friends.”

“As if the Medjai have not done so for ages.” Arebe shrugged. “Thank you once more oh great Horus.” Arebe set the shield down and they got the stone out of the way. Sallah pulled out the chest inside, finding it wholly carved out of piece of red granite with only the lid as separate and made of onyx. He read the inscription carefully. “We should not open this here.” He shook his head. “I will need time to translate it all for certain. But I know that none of us is a chosen of the Goddess of War. And I have no desire to be ripped apart by hungry lions like a gazelle at the mouth of the Wadi.” He traced one line.

“Does it say what it contains?” Arebe asked.

“The Book of War.” Sallah traced the line of hieroglyphics. “It is Sekhmet’s that is certain.” He rose to his feet. “Let us see to the statue of Hathor now, she is a sister goddess to Sekhmet and wife to Horus. Then we shall take the trip back to Luxor.”

“I suppose I shall carry this one.” Selim offered. “Since I pried it loose. Do not wish us ill oh dread Sekhmet. We would carry this to the place of battle and use it only when we can find your chosen to open it.”

Sallah pulled out an earthenware bottle of beer from his pack and set it down in the place of the chest. “In thanks for allowing us to remove this, and in honor of your great victories oh dread goddess of war.”

“Come, before we loose the remaining daylight to travel home in.” Arebe reminded them. They reached the other statue with unusual ease and again there were no curses to be found.

“If you will hold the shield again, Arebe, I will remove this one.” Sallah decided. “Horus you have given us your blessings many time this day and we are forever thankful, grant us this last task to complete here in the City of Dead before we may return to our leader, thy champion.” And he set the bar into place. “Grant us thy forgiveness goddess of marriage, goddess of love, wife of Horus, we mean you no disrespect and would only do what we can to see Egypt safe. We are Medjai or great lady and we need thy husband’s aid and your blessings.”

“Amal, Azza, and Ainya could second the last part I think.” Arebe smiled. “No doubt most women could. Please great lady I would go home to my wife and children, as would Selim. Sallah, we pray, will soon stop being foolish and marry Risi. But we need to get him back to the tribes for that.”

“Arebe,” Sallah grumbled but he pulled hard on the bar. Arebe only laughed and held the shield between him and the seal and then the block shifted, cracking the mortar and when he pulled hard again it slid out onto the sand. And the wind blew about them again, swirling over the statue this time. And he smiled. “Thank you oh bright son of Isis and Osiris, Great Goddess of love we thank you both.” And he pulled the chest out. It like the shield that Arebe still held looked to be solid gold but it was so much stronger than that metal should have been. “I will carry this one.” He put it in his pack and shouldered the heavy weight. “Can you see us to Luxor, Arebe?”

“As Allah and the great gods of Egypt will I suppose.” Arebe sighed. “Let us leave this place of curses once more.” And they each took a grip on the great gold shield. “Grant us once more a safe journey from this city of the dead to the Thebes of the living, the temple of AmmunRa at Thebes. We would see these treasures home to our tribes and your champion, our chieftain oh great Horus. Ai-Hetem-heset-heru.”

And then they were standing inside the great temple of Karnak by the remains of the shrine of Horus. Arebe sighed and then placed a long feather in front of the shrine. “A gift of thanks, bright god of the most wonderful birds of Egypt, that comes from my first falcon, Resha, who now flies the vaulted skies of Paradise. He taught me well to listen to the voices of your children.”

“We thank you oh great god of Vengeance and would journey from here to your temple at Edfu, so that we may once more pay you what little honor we know how and find ourselves one more step toward our tribes.” Selim sighed. “Please, oh bright son of Isis and Osiris, grant us your grace and speed so that we may arrive safely at your temple of Edfu. Ai-Hetem-heset-heru.”

And they were thankfully at the same point they had left Edfu three hours or more ago, in front of the crowned statue of Horus that had spoke with the voice of the god. Selim sat down with a sigh. “Are you all right?”

“I am tired.” Selim replied. “But I have yet I think the strength to see me back to the tribes. Can you take us from here to Komombo, Sallah?”

“I think so.” He replied. But he sat down himself and pulled his waterskin from his belt and drank thirstily. Selim and Arebe followed suit.

“Little have I left with me to offer you here bright avenger, but an old warrior’s thanks and a token of remembrance. This was my father’s oh bright Horus.” And he set a small dagger, with an inlaid handle of mother of pearl and ivory in front of the statue. “Let us go, Sallah.”

“As Horus grants us grace.” He agreed and they reached for the shield again.

“GO BACK TO AHM SHERE MEDJAI, THERE ARE MORE BATTLES TO BE WAGED AND WE ARE ALL WARRIORS FOR EGYPT, AS IT WAS, AS IT IS, AS IT SHALL ALWAYS BE. GO YOU TO MY CHAMPION’S SIDE AND BE WELL. SEE THY WIVES AND CHILDREN AND WIVES TO BE. YOU ARE BRAVE ENOUGH TO SUIT US ALL.” Said that amazing voice that was not a voice and then very suddenly they were back at AhmShere.

“Bis'mil'Allah rahman el rahim.” Arebe sat down on the sand with a groan. “What in Allah’s name were we thinking?”

“That it needed to be done.” Selim smiled, but the exhaustion was evident. “Come, let us take our finds back to the tent you and Evelyn have been using and then we shall find Ardeth. Pasha should be here by now.” He shifted the weight of his pack.

“As you say.” Sallah agreed. “Come now Arebe, think of the story you will have to tell your children.”

“They will think I am mad.” Arebe sighed but he got to his feet and they went to put the chests in a safe place and find Ardeth.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gamal came to wake them with news that Pasha had arrived safely, thanks be to Allah, Ardeth was still to concerned with Rick to really notice that it was not Selim who came. But as he saw to the settling of the tenth tribe of the Medjai and shared the grief of Ahmer’s loss with those who had just arrived and he still had not seen his uncle he began to be concerned. And when he noticed that Arebe was missing as well and it was only he and Gamal, Pasha, Abdul, Kashim, and Sura at first, until Jalil and Hassan rode in from the perimeter. And with Muhammad, leader of the first tribe still holding a small group at Hamanaptura, and Adham in Cairo to notify them as to what the rest of the world was doing, all of the leaders of the Medjai were present except for his uncle and Arebe who had been there earlier and Ahmer who was with his tribe in paradise. “Who knows where Selim and Arebe have gone?” He asked finally as they all gathered with Rick and Evelyn and Asyd who was the best horseman the tribes had around the fire to discuss the coming battles.

Gamal looked at Abdul and then they both looked to Hassan. It was answer enough. Ardeth used the weight his leadership gave him in the tribes rarely and with as little force as necessary, but he could and did wield it when necessary. So he gave them no equivocation now. “Where are they?”

“They went to Phillae.” Hassan answered. “They did not say why, only that they would explain to you when they returned.”

“Then who knows why they went to Phillae?” He looked around again.

Asyd looked up. “I do not know why they went, Ardeth, but I am wondering how. They did not take any horses.”

“And Arebe left all his falcons.” Kashim pointed out.

“I will know what is happening in my tribes and I will know now.” He stared each one of them down in turn.

“They went with Sallah to find something for this battle.” Gamal said finally. “Selim said little, only that you would be angry and he would not draw us into that anger.” The man shrugged. “That is all I know.”

“And you did not think to wake me with this?” He set his cup down. “If you find you wish another chieftain, leaders of the tribes of Medjai say so and do not dodge behind my back like jackals.”

“Ardeth.” Abdul spoke up finally. “Do not speak so, we follow you as we always do, onto Paradise itself. We trust Selim to explain when he returns that is all.”

He looked from Abdul to Gamal. “Is that all?”

“It is.” Gamal agreed. “My sword is yours as always.”

“And mine.” Pasha said firmly from his left.

“Is there anyone here who would say otherwise?” He looked at his tribesmen seriously. “I would know if you think I have failed you somehow.”

“We do not think so at all.” Sura shook his head.

“Then next time one of you thinks that you have information I might consider useful you will bring it to me then. Is that understood?”

There were various nods. “Good.” He relaxed a little and then picked up his tea and took a drink signaling that the subject was closed. “We face the greatest enemy we or Egypt has ever known, Medjai. To that Allah has seen fit to use the old gods of Egypt as his warriors in this as well as us and even the very creature we have been sworn to keep in its grave for eternity has been wielded in our favor and for Egypt’s. Ahmer and the eighth tribe rest with Allah in paradise almost to the last child, warriors. Do not doubt for a moment that we could all join them in an instant if we are once more surprised by these Germans and their weapons. To keep that from occurring we are keeping one tribe worth of riders out on patrol at all times. We have almost found all that Allah and Ammun will us to find here but for one last object. Jonathan and Izzy come from Cairo tomorrow or the day after with as many guns and munitions as could be purchased with a plane full of gold from Ahm Shere. We have weapons of great power willed to us by the old gods of Egypt, but it will not be enough if we face a hundred of those tanks when ten alone destroyed Ahmer and all his people with not so much as a fight.”

“What can we do to defeat them then?” Gamal asked.

“Rick and I have come up with a way to damage the tanks, with the scepter/spears the gods have given us.” He drew the scepter of Horus from his belt and then very suddenly realized something that had been mentioned earlier. “Did you say Gamal that Sallah went with Selim and Arebe to Phillae?”

The older man looked over at him, obviously surprised at the change in topic. “I did.”

“Then why did Sallah come to wake me and ask to look once more at the inscription on my shield?” He looked over at Evelyn. “Did he mention that to you?”

“No.” She glanced toward the tent where they had been working. “And they didn’t say anything about going to Phillae. Selim was talking about seeing if Izzy could get to Hamanaptura and back before the next three days went by because there might be another book there that we need. But there was no mention of Phillae.”

And Ardeth knew with a cold certainty what it was his uncle and tribesmen had tried. Oh Bright God of Vengeance. Heru-Herekarte, hear my plea, walk with my warriors between here and the dark places they travel and see them back safely to my side so that we may defeat the enemies of all Egypt. Have mercy on your children oh most forgiving Allah for we are foolish and do not understand your will though we follow it onto your side. I would have them here, I would have them well. Let me bear this tenid oh my God it is not their price to pay.

And then Horus cried out overhead and came circling down with a great show of wings and for a long moment hung simply golden in the last of the sunlight from the west. “Hesu-Heru,” he whispered to himself. “Is that an answer then my friend from your namesake?” He let his friend settle on his arm.

“Answer to what?” Rick asked.

“A plea.” He replied.

“Ardeth!” Selim’s voice came from not far away and he launched Horus back to the sky.

“Thank you, al’hamdil Allah.” He rose to his feet and turned to meet his uncle as he came up with Arebe and Sallah. And he drew his rank about him like a cloak and met the older man’s eyes coldly despite the exhaustion he could so easily see. “What did you think you were doing?”

The three men stopped, glancing at each other and then Selim stepped forward and raised his chin a bit to meet Ardeth’s eyes. “As we must for the battle to come, chieftain. As all Medjai must we do as Allah wills us. We bring this back to you, and offer our apologies for usurping it though we meant no harm.” Selim offered him the shield that bore the image of Horus. He took it calmly and slung it over his right shoulder. “And we bring you the book of the god of Vengeance and the Book of Blood which is Sekhmet’s and we have seen the falcon god at Edfu nephew and I am old and tired and would do well to sleep. Can you chastise me later for having, as do we all, more courage than sense, Chieftain?”

And he smiled because there really was no other response and drew his uncle to him. “I see now I get this from my mother’s side.” He offered with a grin.

“In’sh’allah.” Selim agreed. “I will fall on my face and humiliate myself if you do not let me sit.”

He helped Selim to the ground and handed him a glass of tea. “Rest for a moment, Selim and then tell us of your great journey. Please, tell me you did not go all the way to Hamanaptura and back with that shield.”

“Not directly.” Arebe sighed. “We traveled in small flights, from here to Abu Simbel, from Abu Simbel to Phillae from Phillae to Komombo from Komombo to Edfu and then to Hamanaptura although we had expected to stop at Luxor first, the god of falcons had other ideas. Then the same in reverse to Edfu where the god once again saw fit to only bring us here. I do not know how you do this, Ardeth. I know in my heart that there is no god but Allah...but I am greatly shaken by seeing the form that he would give one of his archangels.”

“I recall that feeling, my friend.” He smiled and reached over to clasp Arebe’s shoulder. “Now we are met and we can see what it is that we have to work with to see to these enemies of Egypt.”

“We have the book of Horus, which no doubt belongs to you to open so we left it in its chest. And the chest with the book of Sekhmet, which says very explicitly not to open unless you’re her chosen. So we left that one closed as well.” Sallah sat down wearily. “Perhaps Sitt O’Connell you will help me decipher what it is we can do with that?”

Evelyn smiled. “I think I can do that.”

“Where are these chests then?” Ardeth asked.

“Back at the tent where the papyri are. We thought it safer.”

“Gamal, Abdul go and bring me this chest of Horus.” He looked from one of them to the other.

“As you wish, Ardeth. Which one is that so that we are certain we do not curse ourselves for no reason?” Abdul asked with a smile.

“The bright gold one with this on the lid.” Sallah gestured at Ardeth’s shield just as Horus came circling down to perch on its rim once more. “Or that, come to it. It is unnerving when he does that Ardeth. Especially now. Statues do not talk much in my experience but Allah it is unnerving when they do.”

“It is indeed.” Ardeth agreed. “Hello my friend, did you carry my most heartfelt thanks to your namesake as he joined Ammun on their trip through the night?” He stroked the soft feathers with a smile.

Horus taped his beak against his jaw and then settled his wings and looked about.

“Think that’s a yes?” Rick smiled a little, and Ardeth smiled back glad to see some of the remaining haunted look leave his friend’s blue eyes.

“I shall take it as such.” He agreed. “So we have more weapons indeed, and a surprise they are. So we have what to find here at Ahm Shere?”

“Something from Sekhmet.” Evelyn put in. “But I’ve no real idea what. And then whatever it is Jonathan and Izzy are bringing us.”

“What makes you think it will be something of Sekhmet?” Kashim asked, he seemed the most comfortable with including Evelyn in on this council of war.

“Something Nefertiri’s sister told her...me... Kashim.” She shrugged. “Something to do with a lioness.”

“Perhaps we should check the wadi then, where it spills the remaining water into Ahm Shere.” Asyd suggested. “Was it not Sekhmet who was known as the guardian of the mouth of the wadis?”

“It was.” Sallah nodded, thanking Amal for the tea she passed to him and to Arebe. “Traveling like that is nothing I ever wish to do again, Ardeth.”

“I do not recall it being pleasant, no. But it is good you thought of taking it in smaller steps. I will do my best to follow that.”

“We also took turns with the actual asking for aid.” Selim gestured from him to Arebe to Sallah. “So if Horus will be so kind as to allow your brother to aid you in this battle you would do well to travel together.”

Ardeth looked over at Rick and then clasped his shoulder. “We are back to guarding each other’s back’s my friend.”

“Why stop now, huh? And it worked for me earlier today...when I...ah...”

“So it did.” Ardeth agreed with a smile. “I suppose we must explain that at some point, Allah knows how.”

“Explain what exactly?’ Evelyn asked looking from him to Rick. “What were you two doing this morning after all?”

“As we said, trying to find a way to damage those tanks.” He shrugged. “It was a bit after that which is the part I am confused on.” He managed to keep the embarrassment down to bearable.

“You could have told me you saw Anubis in Thebes you know, and that you had to agree to get me to try on that armor.” Rick put in suddenly.

“I was sworn not to say anything, my friend what was I to do? Anubis wished you angry enough to do something foolish...and I did not know enough to argue. I am sorry.”

“Yeah well, no harm done. And as long as we’re both in one piece I can cope.” Rick clasped his shoulder in return. “But I’m still going to knock the damned thing into next week.”

“I look forward to it.” He returned.

Selim looked at him oddly for a moment and then at Rick. “Do I not understand even when I think I do?” He asked of no one in particular.

“You weren’t alone on that one, Selim. Maybe I should just give up in trying to guess how these things think. I can’t even figure out the one that used to be human much less the gods.” Rick sighed.

“We will find you some other weapon, my friend.”

“And a way to keep him away from us all.” Evelyn put in. “Ah, there you are Abdul why don’t you set this down here gentlemen and let me read it?” She indicated the area between her and Sallah as Gamal and Abdul returned with the chest of Horus. Everyone gathered around as they read the Egyptian and then discussed a few words and translated it into Arabic. “Swift justice to any who opens this chest without the blessing of the son of Osiris, most brilliant Horus. Seek not to know that which is given only to the...aru...soldiers?” She paused.

“Guardians...warriors perhaps.” Sallah shook his head.

“A-ahru.” Evelyn agreed. “That would be all of you I suppose. A-ahru neter. Well now, warriors of god, definitely you.”

“Apparently.” Ardeth agreed. “No god in specific then?”

“Not at that point.” She traced the next line. “He whoever opens this chest does so only with the blessing of Horus or shall be destroyed onto the sands of Egypt and forever lost to the darkness without light that lies beyond the Duat.”

“Not a pleasant thing.” Sallah sighed. “So, do we risk it?”

“No.” Ardeth shook his head. “We ask first, and for that we wait for morning. Is that not right my friend?” Horus tapped his beak against Ardeth’s jaw and then butted his head under it and only held the position for a long moment. “Falcons are birds of the day and you are tired are you not? Did you fly all the way to Hamanaptura and back with your namesake my friend? Truly do you deserve to be fed dinner then.” He stroked the soft feathers again. “We could all use with some dinner I think and rest, Pasha has traveled far and with much concern for his tribe. Selim, Arebe, and Sallah have traveled even farther and with an old magic that drains one like too many hours in the sun. And I am, I admit, still exhausted myself from finding those of the tenth tribe that Allah was merciful enough to let me see to safety. Let us eat and rest. Gamal, you and Kashim relieve Jalil and Hassan on patrol. Selim, Arebe, Sallah go rest and I will speak to you in the morning. We will gather what weapons and information we have then and see what can be done to find the gift of Sekhmet.”

“We might do that right now since it’s sunset. She was fond of sunset and dawn as I recall it.” Evelyn put in. “Is it possible to get to the mouth of the wadi before sunset or do we want to try for dawn?”

“Dawn.” Ardeth decided with a glance at the orange-red rim of the sun sinking below the western sands. “We will not reach the wadi before it is night.”

“If we can find Sekhmet’s gift then we can wait only on whatever comes with Jonathan and Izzy and then we should have what we’re supposed to have, right?” She looked from Rick to him and back.

“As far as I can remember from what the damned thing said.” Rick agreed.

There was a cold undertone to the words that Ardeth did not like, reminding him too much of how Rick had sounded when he’d faced the creature that afternoon by the bank of the Nile. What did the dark god show you in this dream of yours my friend that haunts your eyes even now? Alex you mentioned being unable to save, and something about too much blood. Did he have the creature slit your son’s throat as he threatened in Thebes? Most merciful Allah my friend what did you see that brought you to sobs in your wife’s arms? He wanted to know, to ease that horror somehow but he was oddly glad that he did not. Anubis said that he should slit your son’s throat, or, oh Allah, is that what you saw? Take your wife to his bed...Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim... or did he give you my skin as a gift as well? That was the other part of the suggestion. And I was there in this dream too or you would have not held me so tightly I think. We shall find a while to walk the dunes I think, and you may even drink more of that horrible brandy you got more of from Jonathan. And we will talk of things that you will not say to Evelyn. And we shall find something to tell the tribes about the-- manner in which Anubis and He who shall not be named angered you into wearing that armor because you will not embarrass me with the truth I know. We are still walking with asps in the dark are we not, brother mine? Horus, bright god of Vengeance, if you would take me as your champion I ask of you to look upon my brother with favor as well, he is a good man and deserves better than to be left to your dark brother’s whims.

“Why don’t I go get Alex and you can take that back to the tent after all?” Evelyn gestured at the chest and then kissed her husband firmly. “Then we can eat and decide if we need to do more work or just collapse.”

“Sounds good.” Rick smiled a little. “I could use to eat and I won’t even mind hearing Alex go on and on about horseback riding even.”

“That’s good because he’s certainly likely too.” Evelyn smiled and got to her feet then walked over and to Ardeth’s surprise clasped his shoulder that Horus was not perched above. “See if he will tell you what he won’t tell me will you brother of ours?” She asked softly in Egyptian.

He flushed a bit and then ducked his head with a smile. “I shall certainly try, princess.”

“That’s good. Raising one son like Alex is quite enough.” She smiled and then went to see to the boy himself.

“Your wife is a most amazing woman my friend.” He had to smile.

“Yeah she is.” Rick agreed. “So you want this back with the papyruses?”

“Actually, I think we will do well to put both chests in the tent with that cursed armor since they are apparently dangerous to open and I would hate for one of my tribe to attempt it in ignorance.”

“Good point.” Rick picked up one side of the gold chest and Ardeth got the other and they walked back toward the storage tent that held the cursed objects they’d brought from Hamanaptura. Ardeth set the chest firmly on top of the one containing the armor of the scorpion king. Rick smiled just a little. “Trying to get the genie back in the bottle, Ardeth.”

“Perhaps.” He agreed. “But it can certainly do no harm to try.” He clasped Rick’s shoulder. “What shall we tell the tribe tomorrow then when they ask us as to how we came to the knowledge of the magic the damned armor contains and that you are the only one who can wear it? I would if at all possible not tell them the whole truth.”

“Figured that.” Rick gripped his hand tightly. “Damn the whole mess back to hell Ardeth. Can we get Allah to do that?”

“We can certainly try.” He agreed. “I was frightened only Rick. It did me no harm, brother mine.” He squeezed his friend’s shoulder again. “If we say only that I had agreed to abide by Anubis’ will and act as if I had been harmed in Thebes until I could...remind you that the armor was able to stand against He who shall not be named and that you could recall that you had defeated the Scorpion King and were able to touch the armor without injury when we found it. I admit it sounds like we had more knowledge than we did but...”

“Selim kind of thought maybe you’d gotten lashed or something like that, since you flinched that time Sallah touched your shoulder. Could we use that?”

Ardeth looked down at the ground and then shook his head in resignation. “My uncle...”

“Don’t do that.” Rick’s voice was an odd growl.

“Do what?” He looked over worriedly. “Rick?”

“Nothing. Just-- look at me when we’re talking, okay?” Rick’s eyes were dark with something Ardeth could only guess at.

“If it will help.” He agreed. “So my uncle is not as unobservant as I would like to hope. It is better than him assuming what you did I suppose.”

“I had a lot more to go on than Selim.” Rick pointed out.

“That is true, thanks be to Allah.” He smiled. “So do we give me more credit than I deserve for bravery and say that I was lashed or only that the oath I took in Thebes prevented me from telling you that I had not been?”

“Let’s stick to the not being able to tell me you hadn’t been hurt. That’s the truth and we can let Selim fill in the type of injury you weren’t allowed to tell me hadn’t happened and that way we aren’t lying...exactly.”

“I have so very little skill at pretense Rick. I am forever grateful to you for helping me save what honor and dignity I can before my people.”

“Didn’t look to me like they questioned that at all, Ardeth. Have as much faith in yourself as they do, huh?”

He nodded. “We could all do I think with having as much faith in ourselves as the others seem to have in us, no?”

“Unless were talking about Jonathan or Izzy. Yeah sure.”

Ardeth smiled because it was obviously intended to make him do so. “There is truth in that. So, I made a promise to let Anubis anger you into trying the armor against He who shall not be named by letting you think I had been harmed, if not exactly how, in Thebes and you did so when Ammun sent the creature to...threaten me further and you did as Anubis had wished and the armor does seem to grant its wearer the same invincibility of those creatures we fought here because even He who shall not be named could do you know harm. That is good. And when the creature saw that all was to the will of the gods it believes in we were left alone and we both used the shield to get back here.”

“That sounds good. Think we can convince the tribes that’s what happened?”

“We shall only say what we must and let them as Selim did, fill in that which we do not say with their own assumptions. I find I can manage that sort of pretense with more skill than I would like.” He shrugged. “You even thought it true.”

“Yeah, I did.” Rick agreed with a sigh. “So let’s use that and we can add anything else in if we have to. So, let’s go get that other chest and bring it in here and then maybe we can just eat something and sleep. Hell, I’d take going to Thebes over dealing with Anubis again.”

“I would take going to Thebes over you having to deal with Anubis again.” Ardeth agreed.

Rick was silent for a long moment and then he met Ardeth’s eyes. “He isn’t going to hurt you, Ardeth. I swear it.”

“And I believe you.” He agreed with as much strength as he could put into the words.

“I really, really want to drink something.”

“Did you not replenish your horrible brandy with something Jonathan brought?” He shrugged.

“Yeah, but it’s scotch and I can’t get falling down drunk on one flask of scotch.”

“I have no other alcohol to offer you, my friend, or I would do so.”

“Yeah.” Rick shrugged. “Let’s go get that other chest.”

Ardeth nodded, but he squeezed Rick’s shoulder again and offered the words his brother had said to him when the went to watch the sun rise that morning. “You could tell me about it; if it would help.”

“No. Then I’d be sick even without trying to eat dinner.”

“So?” Ardeth smiled gently. “You have stayed with me while I was ill.”

“Yeah.” Rick smiled a little, but it did not light his eyes much. “But I’d rather not do it now, okay?.”

“Then I will be patient until you can tell me or desire to try. Very little worth doing is worth doing without patience. Come, we will move that chest and eat and then sleep. I can I think, keep Anubis from haunting your dreams.”

“Really?” Rick asked.

“Certainly. We have two other of the old gods to a call upon now. And we have Ammun, He who is lord of all Egypt, and we have Allah.”

“That doesn’t seem to stop us from going to Thebes.” Rick pointed out.

“True, but if Ammun wished us to not go to Thebes do you think we would be there?”

“No.” Rick shook his head.

“No. So we invoke who we must.” And they walked over to get the other chest and put it with the other cursed objects. “Now we can eat a bit and then rest and sleep.”

“Yeah.” Rick smiled a little. “It’ll be good to hear Alex go on about horseback riding.”

“I am glad he is enjoying it. He is a brave and very smart son to have my friend. You and Evelyn do well with him.”

“We try.” Rick agreed. “Sometimes he makes me want to just scream he gets me so frustrated with the fact that he’s always into something, usually potentially dangerous. But I wouldn’t trade him for the world...” He stopped and his eyes got cold again.

“What?” Ardeth asked worriedly.

“Something Anubis said about not understanding me because I wasn’t out to take over the world and that just wasn’t what it expected from the man who defeated the Scorpion King.”

Ardeth chuckled and then gripped his shoulder again. “You are, I must agree, very often a surprise my friend, but in ways that only benefit us all. I truly never expected you to live through leaving Hamanaptura that first time. I did not expect you to have the courage to stay and face He who shall not be named, and I certainly was not at all certain you would be successful in defeating him not only once but twice. No leader of the Medjai has ever had a better man to fight beside, Rick.”

To his complete astonishment his friend flushed. “Thanks.”

“You are welcome.” He said seriously. “Now let us go see to your son and his adventures and Horus here needs to eat and sleep before he falls asleep on my shoulder.” He stroked the soft feathers again.

“I can sympathize with that. I’m still exhausted.”

“As am I.” He got Horus settled and then picked up a large piece of the meat Arebe had ready for the birds and held it out to his friend. Horus took it and devoured it quickly. So he fed him three more before his friend finally turned down a fifth. Ardeth smiled. “You flew hard today my friend. Rest well, I will, I am certain need you in the morning.” As he turned Horus leaned forward and tapped his shield once. “Yes, I will keep it with me.”

“Thanks Horus, I need all the help I can get to watch his back.” Rick chuckled.

“What am I to do with such friends?” Ardeth asked with a smile.

“Throw us a party when this is all over?” Rick requested.

“We shall eat and dance and sing and tell stories until the dawn for a whole handful of nights if you wish, brother.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Rick agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick listened to Alex’s attempt to describe learning how to stay in the saddle, with only one hand on the reigns and still jump small walls. He was a little nervous at first because it certainly sounded like something that his son would enjoy and probably get himself seriously hurt doing. But the more he described the way it was being taught to the young Medjai the less worried Rick felt. And it was, he admitted silently, just pretty wonderful to sit there listening to Alex go on about something he enjoyed, while Evie was snuggled up closer than was really necessary under his arm. He smiled down at her, noticing that she’d set her plate aside a while ago and was writing something in hieroglyphics down on paper. Her glasses had slipped down her nose just a bit and he was strongly reminded of how she had looked when they’d first married. Sometimes the Egyptologist/Adventurer got the better of the librarian these days but it was that oddly endearing woman behind those glasses that had first caught his heart. So he pushed the glasses up her nose and then kissed her.

She wrinkled her nose at him and smiled. “You’re distracting.”

“That’s good right?” He smiled back.

“Usually,” She snuggled closer but went back to her work. “But let me finish this.”

He chuckled and turned back to Alex. “So tomorrow Asyd says we can try the same thing with wooden practice swords so we learn the balance right. I’d really rather have a real one.” Alex was saying.

“Real blades need much more practice in wielding than even learning to ride does, nephew.” Ardeth put in before Rick could think of something to say. And he sat down on the far side of Alex.

“Mum and dad use them.” Alex pointed out as if that explained everything.

Ardeth nodded. “They do. But they have trained a long time in doing so. And I am certain I can still beat your father in a blade fight assuming of course he does not shoot mine from my hands.” Ardeth smiled.

“You scared me to death.” Rick pointed out.

“You dragged me off my horse, what was I supposed to do?” Ardeth returned.

“You were going to kill Evie.”

“I was not. I was going to take her prisoner to make you leave Hamanaptura.” Ardeth smiled. “Little did I know she was probably better with a blade than I am.”

“Thank you so much.” Evie laughed. “Now wouldn’t that have been a sight? Me thrown over your saddle and Rick trying to ride to the rescue? It’s all very romantic Ardeth but I’m rather happy that we managed this without anyone getting injured or becoming real enemies.”

“As am I.” Ardeth agreed. “And I would never be so rude as to throw you over my saddle, that is dangerous to you and the horse if you kick wrong, plus it is impossible to keep balanced. I would have either had to put you in my lap, my apologies of course for the impropriety, or threatened something horrible to get you to sit still in the saddle before me.”

“You would have too.” She rolled her eyes. “And I would have believed you.”

“Well of course. We were hardly friends at that point.”

“I’d of shot you in the back you know.” Rick said matter-of-factly.

“You would have thought about it, but the risk to Evelyn would have kept you from trying.” Ardeth argued. “So, it is a good thing you knocked me from my horse.”

“And didn’t let you gut me.” Rick pointed out.

“Very true.” Ardeth smiled. “In’sh’allah.”

“You left that all out when you were telling the story before.” Alex grumbled.

Rick smiled just a little. “Forgot some of the good parts?”

“As you say.” Ardeth smiled back. ‘But you see Alex that these are not toys.” He pulled one of his blades from his belt and laid it carefully across one knee. “They are weapons, and, huh they can cause great injury.” Ardeth pulled up one sleeve to show a curved scar that ran along his forearm. “Like that.”

“Ow.” Alex muttered. “That must have hurt.”

“A great deal actually, yes.” Ardeth agreed. “So you will do well to use practice blades for now and then learn the real thing after much, much practice with ones that will not harm you or your horse should you drop it.”

“I hadn’t thought about that.” Alex admitted. “Hurting Lesha I mean.”

“Well you see, there are always things to consider.” Ardeth nodded and then used the blade he had drawn to slice a krish fruit in half without even trying. “Cutting things is never difficult nephew, learning how to do so only when it is you wish to do, or must do, that is difficult. But very few things worth doing in life are worth doing without patience.”

“Patience really isn’t my strong suit, uncle Ardeth.”

“No?” Ardeth looked from Rick to Evie and then back and smiled a bit. ‘I can not imagine why not.”

Alex laughed. “Well there is that.”

Rick just reached over and ruffled his son’s hair. “So you’ll stick to practice blades for now, sport and then when you’re a little older your uncle and I can show you how to use a real one, or your mom can actually.”

“Oh that would amuse the Medjai.” Evie chuckled. “Can I teach a sword class, Ardeth?”

Ardeth shook his head and looked heavenward for a moment. “I would almost be tempted to say yes, but then none of my young warriors would be able to concentrate on their sword work and we would be certain to loose a few fingers if nothing worse. So alas, Evelyn, I do not think it wise.”

“Somehow I thought not.” She smiled. “That’s all right. I’m rusty anyway. I haven’t had to stab anyone in years.”

“There was Maspero last fall.” Rick pointed out.

“That was an accident. He was in the way and he didn’t believe me when I told him that the blades in the statue were real and were drawn like this and wielded in both hands like I showed him. Silly man.”

“It was a little cut.” He answered Ardeth’s unspoken question, holding up one hand to indicate with his fingers the length of the wound.

“Maspero’s not very bright for an Egyptologist.” Alex agreed.

“Now Dr. Emerson would have had me disarmed and on the floor.” Evie grumbled. “Why couldn’t they have made him the curator of the Egyptian collection of the British Museum?”

“Because he’d never take the job.” Rick pointed out.

“At least, nephew you come by your sense of adventure very honestly.” Ardeth shook his head. “On both sides.”

“Yeah.” Alex agreed with a grin.

Rick smiled a bit and let the conversation go from there without much input from him. He was content to sit and listen and have them all there really well and whole. Most merciful Allah, I know I’m not good at this, but thank you, I don’t have near enough words to thank you for keeping them whole. I don’t want to loose my soul, Allah, or have to serve the dark god of the dead, but if that’s what you will for me. I’ll try and find half the courage Ardeth has for facing these sorts of things. Just don’t let them get hurt, please?

There was no answer, but at the moment at least, Rick was willing to take that on faith as well. Finally, they all headed back to the tent to sleep. Evie was on his right side and Alex to his left, Ardeth on the other side of Alex still answering the boy’s questions about sword fights and the armies of Anubis. When they reached the tent and the flap was tied down Ardeth took out his scepter and extend it into a spear with a twist before sticking it point down in the sand right in front of the door and saying something in Egyptian the only word of which Rick followed was Horus’ name.

“What’s that for, uncle Ardeth?”

“Re-corking the bottle, Alex, nothing more.” Ardeth smiled, but he caught Rick’s eyes as he said it.

“We thought along the same lines then.” Evie agreed and ‘painted’ some sort of writing over the doorway and said what must have been a prayer. “That’s two. Do we try for three?”

“When all else is uncertain. The old ways are best.” Ardeth agreed and then drew another blade from his sash and before Rick or Evie could figure out what he had planned his drew it across his hand and smeared one long swipe of blood over the top pole and a smaller smear down each side one. And this time the prayer was in the language of the tribes.

“Damn it, Ardeth what the hell was that for?”

“To let Death know he is not welcome here.” Ardeth shrugged. “Surely my friend you have read the book of Moses?”

Rick grumbled but let Evie get out the bandages. Then she stopped and bit her bottom lip taking Ardeth’s hand in both of hers, oblivious to Ardeth’s embarrassment as she held it and recited another prayer in Egyptian. Ardeth gasped and Evie let go and Rick moved to step between them both and Alex not sure what had gone wrong.

“That I had not heard before.” Ardeth shook his hand a little. “And it feels very odd, but I thank you for it none the less. Is it from the book of AmmunRa?”

“I thought I’d see if it worked.” Evie nodded. “That’s good to know. It gives us something to help the wounded with anyway.”

“Isis is a good goddess to request aid of in that case. But it may be that it is only a woman can use it.”

“Your tribes women tend the wounded most often anyway Ardeth. I’ll teach it to a few and they can teach it to others.”

“As you say.” He agreed, flexing his hand uncertainly. “It certainly seems to work.”

“That was stupid you know.” Rick pointed out.

“If it keeps Anubis from our door my friend, I can spare more blood than that.” Ardeth disagreed.

And he had to force down that dark memory of holding his friend’s bloodied body with hands already wet with Evie’s blood. “Don’t do that again.” He said with more ice to his voice than he’d meant to let out.

Ardeth looked at him for a moment and then simply nodded, but it was so easy to see the concern in his eyes. “As you wish.”

“Will someone please let me in on this?” Alex asked plaintively.

“Sometimes, nephew, the old gods and the old dead of Egypt are not as far from us here as we would like. Such as the scorpion king and those pygmy undead that threatened us here in Ahm Shere the first time we came. So we have come up with a few protections that should allow your father and I to rest for a night.” Ardeth shrugged. “I had not thought to warn your father of my plan though.”

“Always warn dad of plans like that uncle Ardeth. Trust me.”

Ardeth smiled. “As you say. I will try to remember that.”

“And I thought learning to ride horses was hard. Sounds like you’ve been busy in Thebes, huh?”

“More than I would wish, nephew, more than I would wish.” Ardeth sighed. “But we are safe enough tonight and for now that must do. Sleep well, Alex.”

“MaSallama, uncle Ardeth.” Alex pulled off his boots and then with a child’s ease striped down to his underwear and got under the blankets that would keep him warm from the desert night.

“Alex, you certainly inherited your father’s way with clothes.” Evie gathered them up and refolded them and put them away. “Did Amal do the laundry again?” She looked at the suitcase. “I don’t think it was all dirty.”

“Amal is very conscientious with guests.” Ardeth shrugged. “She thinks what we are doing to prepare for this fight precludes us from worrying about daily chores. So I find the laundry and cooking done, my horses tended, and all my gear readied before I even think about needing to do it.”

“That explains it.” Rick agreed. “I was beginning to wonder why everything was always done and I never even thought about it, much less asked.

“Your people are a wonder, Ardeth.” Evie shook her head.

“They are Medjai.” Ardeth answered but he smiled. “Do we sleep as we have been my friends, just to be safe or would you two like if I left you alone for a night?”

“Ardeth.” Evie blushed a bit.

And it was really obvious that Ardeth hadn’t thought about how that question would sound because he flushed worse than Evie did. Rick just slapped him on the shoulder and smiled. “Thanks for the thought, Ardeth, but I think we’ll stick to what’s worked? Okay?”

“As you say.” Ardeth managed a smile, but it was so obvious he was embarrassed.

“Let’s try and get some real sleep for a change, shall we?” Evie smiled. “It’ll be a nice change to have us all safe and here to rest for a night.”

“Yeah.” Rick agreed. But despite himself he put his weapons within easy reach over his head. And he noticed, Ardeth not only put his sword and knives in easy reach as always but laid the scepter of Horus next to him and the shield above his head.

“Seb-heru-am-tcher-uk ha-aftet-en tuten-setcha.” Ardeth whispered.

“We can hope.” Rick agreed, recognizing the prayer even if he couldn’t reproduce it.

“As Allah wills my friend, we can do no other.”

Rick pulled Evie close, and she didn’t even say anything as she snuggled into his arms. “Sleep well, love. You too sport. MaSallama Ardeth.”

“Masa el’kheyr, akee.” Ardeth agreed and squeezed Rick’s shoulder tightly for a moment.

“Sweet dreams this time, Rick.” Evie whispered.

“That’d be nice.” He agreed, but it was all he could do to sound hopeful.

And it was a very, very long time before even as exhausted as he was he could sleep at all.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Morning came much to quickly in Ardeth’s opinion, because he was certain that Rick had finally dozed off only a few hours before. He had woken twice and known, without having to look that his friend was not even close to sleep. So he had rolled onto his back and put his hand on Rick’s shoulder as Rick had done for him earlier that day. And the tensed muscles, that spoke far more of being prepared for battle than for sleep relaxed just a little. We are well. He wanted to say it out loud, once more as if the repetition would like a phrase from the Koran make it believable. But he kept silent as if he’d truly only half thought the clasp of his friend’s shoulder through in that point between sleep and waking and then let himself doze back off again.

Most merciful Allah, I find I am truly not gifted with patience and have no success with watching my friends suffer when I cannot aid them. Truly, I would do anything you will me, but I would take their pain for my own if I can. I am Medjai, oh my God, let me stand in the way of danger as we always have done and will do for as long as the sands blow.

Jalil came and woke him before dawn and he looked at his friends for a long moment before waking them as well. “Do we go to see of Sekhmet’s gift now or at sunset?” He asked softly.

“Now I think.” Evelyn answered. Rick sat up with a sigh and nodded, picking up his weapons and putting them away.

“Let us go then. Jalil, find us a few men to go with us to the mouth of the Wadi.”

Jalil smiled a bit. “There are horses waiting, Ardeth. Asyd said you would need them.”

“It is truly a blessing to have men like you to fight beside Jalil.”

“It is truly a blessing to have a chieftain such as you to follow.” Jalil returned with a smile.

“I will remember.” He promised.

“Good.”

He gathered his own weapons, slinging the golden shield once more behind him and then checking with the sentry nearest their tent and asking him to wake Alex if they did not return by breakfast time.

Kahid met them with the horses and a tray of coffee and tea. He took a cup of the strong coffee and passed another to Rick as his friend gave a glass of tea to Evelyn. It was not quite as hard to force himself into the saddle as it had been the day before which boded well for the rest he had gotten. He glanced worriedly at Rick but his friend seemed well enough. They rode to the wadi, just as the sun was cresting the far desert.

“Allah will have to forgive us for missing prayers I think my friends, but if you feel you must, do so.” He gestured to the area beside the small dell they were following.

“We will pray at noon.” Kahid shrugged. “Allah is merciful and will understand.”

“As you say.” He agreed and slid down to the ground. “So where do we..”

“Be quiet.” Evelyn said suddenly, in ancient Egyptian and stepped over to him before he heard her move.

“Evie...” Rick began.

“Quiet.” She repeated, in English this time. “Oh Lady of the Wadis, Great Sekhmet, you who have been the wrath of AmmunRa himself please, I, Nefertiri, daughter to Pharaoh do ask for your blessing here by the citadel of thy brother Anubis. Please oh dread goddess of war, for the Egypt that was and is and will be grant me I pray you the knowledge of where to find the gift Anheratu left for me.”

And a large and sleek red lioness walked out from the wadi, her muzzle dark with water, or blood, or both. Ardeth drew his scepter and Rick the shotgun that hung across his back.

“Teta.” Evelyn, Nefertiri, said with a smile. “I stand as you told me I did do I not? Grant me oh great goddess that which you and your brothers would will me.”

And the lioness turned as if being confronted with a dozen humans at the very beginning of the day was a normal thing and headed back into the wadi.

“We go that way, Medjai.” Evelyn said calmly. “Do not let them fear, Ardeth, we walk with the blessings of the god of all Egypt.”

“As Allah wills then.” He replied, knowing well that the phrase could be applied to two.

She only laughed. “Will you walk with me, love?” She reached over and put her arm through Rick’s that wasn’t holding the shotgun. “I feel rather odd when I just sort of recall what I’m supposed to know. You would think I’d be used to it by now.”

“At least this time you were standing on the ground and not falling off of Izzy’s balloon.”

“There is that.” She agreed.

“Are you certain of this?” He had to ask.

“I am.” She patted his arm with her other hand. “Will you walk with us then, brother of ours?”

“I would be honored.” He replied, and then not knowing if it was truly appropriate or not he slid the shield off his back and onto his free arm.

“Darkness and light then.” She smiled. “Let’s go see what it is I’m supposed to find.”

“I hate this part of things, Evie.”

“She’s not a bad goddess, love, and she did help keep us safe from Anubis last night.”

“If it keeps us safe, okay. But one wrong move and divine or not I’m shooting.” Rick promised softly.

“I’m sure she knows that, Rick.” Evie chuckled. But they followed the lioness until the wadi turned and there was a small tumble of rocks that revealed the remains of a small shrine. And the lioness looked back at them and then bounded up the slope and was gone. “Thank you, oh great goddess of healing and war.” Evelyn whispered in Egyptian. “I’d say we go there.”

“Carefully.” Ardeth agreed. “Kahid, Jalil, check that way, Mahmed, Gahreen, that side.”

“As you say.” Kahid answered and the men behind them fanned out into the temple.

“It’s perfectly safe, Ardeth. They’re hardly going to want us to fail now.”

“It is our duty to protect you is it not?” He shrugged. “Allow us to do so then. May I go first, princess?” He teased a little.

“If you feel you must.” She rolled her eyes. “Bully.”

“Here.” Rick handed her a pistol. “If the shadows decide to bite back.”

“There is always that.” She agreed and took the pistol with what Ardeth still though of as surprising competence and they made their way into the shrine. There was little enough left to shield any sort of enemy. Evelyn walked with easy precision to the western wall and traced the faded remains of an inscription. “Here then.” She knelt down and calmly pulled one of the blocks from the wall.

“Dammit Evie!” Rick growled moving over to her. “Don’t do that without warning me.”

“It’s only an offering box, Rick. It’s not even cursed.”

“Humor me.” His friend pleaded.

Ardeth had to agree.

“All right then. See, here, 'for the honor of the daughter of Pharaoh, a gift of strength to thee great Sekhmet.”’ She traced the carvings. “Since as far as I know I’m the only daughter of Pharaoh we have. Let’s see what’s inside.” And she reached for the box and then there was a loud click of metal in that moment of silence and the lid simply lifted just a hairbreadth itself. “There, see, thank you oh great goddess, my husband is Medjai, and worries.”

“I worry because you don’t always think first. But this time, okay, we’ll go one faith I guess.” Rick shook his head. And Evelyn raised the lid of the box and looked inside. And there, as if the gift had only been left yesterday was a gold mask that somewhat combined a woman’s features with a large cat’s and two triple bladed knives. Evelyn smiled and then closed the chest.

“I am thankful for thy blessing, great goddess of war. May the enemies of Egypt tremble once more at her might, for what was and is and will be. For the joy of wielding that which my father willed me. I thank you.” And she rose to her feet. “There now. That wasn’t so hard. Let’s go see to our books shall we, gentlemen?”

“Is she always so calm about this sort of thing?” He asked Rick as they reholstered their respective weapons.

“Drives me nuts.” Rick nodded.

“I can certainly understand why.” He agreed. But they rode back toward the encampment none the less.

Arebe, Selim, Sallah, and surprisingly enough Abdul who was pestering the other three incessantly with questions about their trip, were waiting for them around the breakfast fire.

“Abdul, I am surprised you were quiet through prayers, my friend. Let them eat.” He suggested, deciding not even to mention what they had already found that morning.

“As you say. But is it not the most amazing thing Ardeth? First you are visited by the great old god of all Egypt in your dreams and now Horus appears to us here in the waking world. I am amazed all over again and the things that lie within Egypt. As if guarding Hamanaptura was not enough to keep us busy for generations.”

“I would agree with you there my friend.” He nodded. “But I think we would all hear of what Horus said to our tribesmen so let us eat and gather together and we shall see indeed what the gods have given us.”

“Very well, Ardeth. I shall try to contain my curiosity.”

Sallah laughed. “He will sit there and fidget until he explodes with questions, Ardeth.”

“You are probably right.” He agreed but he smiled none the less. “Try, Abdul, that is all I ask.”

“Thank you.” Selim rolled his eyes and got himself more coffee. Ardeth got himself another cup as well and then went and refilled Rick’s.

“Thanks.” His friend smiled, looking a little less haunted if not less exhausted.

Ardeth just nodded and sat down as well. “It was good to rest for a change, if not nearly enough sleep.”

“Yeah.” Rick agreed. “But I guess those spells must have worked because I didn’t dream at all once we went to sleep.

Did you sleep enough to dream, brother? Ardeth kept from asking that aloud. “That is something.” He agreed.

“When AmmunRa spoke to you in Thebes, Ardeth, did the voice hurt your ears?” Sallah asked after a bit.

“No.” He shook his head. “It was-- not really like a voice, but it was pleasant enough. Did Horus’ voice hurt your ears then?”

“At first. It was much like a screech of a falcon. Later though I think he was not so angry at us and so was softer.”

“You get used to the sound after a while.” Arebe smiled. “Horus was most gracious to us but his voice is as you said, not really a voice and very-- loud.”

“AmmunRa was not loud.” Ardeth shrugged. “And the bright son of Osiris himself has never spoken to me.” He recalled suddenly that very inhuman laugh he had heard from Anubis in Thebes though. “But when the dark god of the dead spoke, that was not a sound I would ever hear again.” He glanced over at Rick as he spoke.

“Me either.” Rick agreed. “You think maybe since we did what he told us to do and I put on the damned armor he’ll leave us alone?”

“We can hope.” Ardeth replied. And we shall, somehow, brother of mine, keep you safe from him.

“Did Anubis speak to you then?” Selim asked. “And tell you, you were to take up the armor of the Scorpion King, O’Connell?”

“He seems pretty set on it since I killed his last champion, yeah.” Rick agreed. “Definitely not a sound I ever want to hear again either, Sallah. But it seemed to work, because the armor didn’t hurt me any, although he said it was still poisonous so if I’m carrying it don’t get to close. But it does seem to make me pretty invincible so that’s something good to use against the Germans anyway.”

“If the armor gives us some weapon to use against our enemies, Daoud will be even happier in paradise.” Selim said quietly.

“Then I’ll smash a few tanks with it.” Rick smiled.

“Thank you.” His uncle agreed. “So, do we gather us all together and see what must be done?”

“I will see if the bright god of vengeance will grant me his blessing in opening the chest you brought. And I think we can now safely open the other as well. Then we shall bring those objects that are not cursed or deadly in their own right back here and we shall all tell our tales of what it is we know and have learned and accomplished.” He decided.  
“Abdul will you go and pull Gamal and Kahid off of sentry rounds and have them join us? Then they can rest.

“As you wish.” Abdul agreed.

“Then we can answer all your questions, Abdul.” He promised with a smile.

“That will take more than one afternoon I think, Ardeth, but it is a kind thought.” Abdul smiled and then went to find his fellow leaders.

“Shall we go brave the lion’s den then?” Evelyn asked.

“Might as well. You know, I guess in a weird way each of the gods we’ve dealt with has a book now , huh? AmmunRa, Horus, Sekhmet, and Anubis.” Rick pointed out.

“Life, Vengeance, War, and Death, that is all four.” Evelyn agreed.

“So it is.” Ardeth sighed. “And for so long we thought to only worry about one.”

“You ever wonder what life would be like if I hadn’t found that damned key in Hamanaptura the first time?” Rick asked.

“We wouldn’t be married and Alex wouldn’t have ever been born. I’d still be Nabil’s librarian with no knowledge of all about the Medjai or job offers from the Bembridge scholars. You’d have been hung in Cairo, and Ardeth would have had to save the world from the Scorpion King all by himself. That doesn’t seem much like an improvement to me.”

Ardeth smiled. “She has a point my friend. It may seem unlikely but I think we must agree that Allah had everything done just so it would turn out as he willed.”

“Well, when you put it like that, yeah I guess so.” Rick smiled back. “It was a crazy ride to get here though.”

“That I will agree to.” They stopped at the tent where he and Rick had moved the chests the night before. “Rick and I will carry these, Evelyn, if you would go and get the chest you found this morning. Sallah will bring the books.”

“All right.” She agreed and headed to the other tent not far away meeting up with Sallah as she walked.

“Your wife speaks truly my friend. I do not think my life would be any better or easier if you had died in the desert when I first expected you to. It would, I think, be much darker.”

“Thanks.” Rick smiled just a bit. “Mine too.” He gripped Ardeth’s shoulder for a moment and then went in and picked up the chest containing the book of Sekhmet. Ardeth picked up the other.

“Let me go and get Horus as well.” He decided. “He does, it seems, sometimes like to aid me with this.”

“Kinda a strange coincidence that you named him that isn’t it?” Rick asked.

“There is, my friend, a fine line between coincidence and fate.” he reminded him.

“I’m beginning to believe that more and more, Ardeth.” Rick agreed. Ardeth went over to where Horus was perched with the other falcons, cleaning his talons of the remains of whatever he had gone and caught for breakfast. There was, fortunately, none of the dead creature left for him to offer to Ardeth.

“You were hungry still this morning my friend.” He smiled. “Shall I offer you breakfast for a change?”

Horus looked at him for a moment, blinked and then hopped directly onto the middle of the chest Ardeth was holding before climbing his way up Ardeth’s arm and back to perch on the shield hung across his shoulder.

“Very well, I will find you something you may not mind eating. We have work yet to do this day my friend.” He shook his head a little.

“Good morning Horus.” Rick said with surprising seriousness. “Would you mind if next time Ardeth here sends you to talk to your namesake thanking him for me?”

Horus turned to look at him and then tapped his beak against the shield, once.

“I take that as a yes.” Ardeth translated. “What are you thanking Horus for?”

“Keeping Anubis from our door, walking between us and the darkness, that sort of thing.” Rick shrugged.

And more that you will not say. I am learning this game of only telling what is truth but not entirely all too well brother. But it might do me well to recognize it in others. He nodded. “Then I will offer my thanks as well to the bright god of Vengeance, my friend. For seeing all of us safely through the dark places we traveled yesterday and back here well and whole.”

Horus tapped his jaw this time and then fluffed his feathers and smoothed them again to settle contentedly on the shield rim.

“So, do we open these now or in front of everyone?”

“I am both loathe to do it without the others present and concerned that it might endanger them. Let us have Sallah and Evelyn read over them both again and we can decide.”

“Okay. I brought the scepter of Osiris too. That one I don’t mind carrying around.”

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed. They set the chests down and joined the Medjai already gathered about the clearing. Sallah and Evelyn joined them after a few moments with the chest they had found that very morning and the book of the dead and the book of AmmunRa. “Will you check this for me once more my friends and make certain that I am not offending Horus by opening it?” He indicated the gold chest. Sallah nodded and read over each inscription in Egyptian. Which was easy enough for Ardeth to follow. By the time he was done Abdul had returned with Gamal and Kahid

“Good so we are all present. Let us start with what has happened here in Ahm Shere while Pasha was not yet present. We have found the armor of the Scorpion King, and as promised in the papyruses we also found here it grants the wearer near invincibility. However, it seems, that since Rick was the one who managed to kill the Scorpion King the last time the Medjai gathered here it is he Anubis has deemed his new champion and so the weapon is his to wield alone. It is as poisonous as a thousand scorpions my friends so we leave it in its box until we must use it against our enemies.”

“It truly did not harm you to wear it, O’Connell?” Abdul asked.

“No. I wasn’t sure there for a minute, but when Anubis wants you to do something arguing about it is kind of pointless really.”

“He is-- unconcerned with the consequences to life, which I suppose is understandable to a god of death but it makes it an-- uneasy alliance at best. As if Ammun sending He who shall not be named to save our tribes was not uncertainty enough to deal with.”

“That was what Gamal told me.” Pasha agreed. “And truly I would have given a great deal to see the cursed thing annihilate those who slaughtered our kindred. Allah will forgive us the once I think for not being to sorry we failed at keeping it in its grave.”

Ardeth had to chuckle. “As you say. There is some justice in it I suppose that we are indebted to it for our salvation when we worked for so many generations at keeping it buried and then failed.” He shook his head. “So we have the armor of the Scorpion King, we have the Book of the Dead and the Book of Ammun Ra and the scepter and shield of Horus, which grants me, and apparently others who are brave enough to try it, the speed of the god of Vengeance.” He looked at Selim, Arebe, and Sallah. “And now we have to book of Horus, and the book of Sekhmet, and another treasure I am uncertain of, and the scepter of Osiris. Great armaments but we are still trying to understand them.”

“When we traveled yesterday to Hamanaptura and back, Horus only told us to be careful of the journey and he would allow us to get that which we sought and bring it back to you. There was no other instructions.” Arebe shrugged.

“And he warned us to be careful about journeying in darkness and to stay within the light. Because Set would not take kindly to our meddling. But that would make sense in a way because Horus is a god of light.” Sallah shrugged.

“It is exhausting the use of this old magic, Ardeth. I wonder yet that you kept your feet so long in traveling to the battlefield of Ahmer’s tribe and back four times when it is at least a three day ride from here.” Selim shook his head.

“It needed to be done.” He shrugged himself. “But I will take into account that you made smaller trips and survived it better. Perhaps that is what Ammun meant in warning me to recall that falcons conserve their strength in flight.”

“It may well be.” Arebe agreed.

“So, it seems we have these last two chests to open and then we can see what it is that comes with Izzy and Jonathan and we will know at least as much as we can what Allah wills us to have for this battle.”

“I am-- not questioning the will of Allah, Ardeth, or your wisdom but is it truly proper for us to be using so much of the old magic?” Gamal asked.

“I see no reason we would be given it if we were not to use it my friend, but believe me I have had no lack of concern for how to balance walking with the blessings of the old gods of Egypt and knowing in my heart that there is no God but Allah. I must only assume that he has chosen to reveal his wonders to us in ways we can understand them.”

“Afreet and Djinn and the archangels are all still under the province of Allah, who are we to know for certain what forms he would have them wear?” Selim put in.

“As you say, uncle, it may indeed be so.” He agreed. “So my friend will you help me with this task? I would ask you to carry our thanks and our pleas for guidance to your namesake once more so that I may do as I am willed to do. Grant me, great Horus, son of Osiris once more I beseech you the gift of thy grace so I may stand as Medjai before the enemies of Egypt. Ai hetem-heset-heru, Ai A-ahru neter.” Grant me your grace oh god of Vengeance, that I a may be yet a warrior of god.

Horus took to the sky with a bright cry of greeting and he took that as answer enough and opened the chest at his feet. There came a sound like that of a thousand wings upon the air and a strong gust of wind blew from the east across them. And the word echoed in his mind and must have done so in the others because they all looked as stunned as he felt. “GRANTED.”

“Thank you.” He offered it in old Egyptian uncertainly not really knowing what in the world to say to that. Horus came circling down and landed back on his shield with a flick of his winds and if Ardeth had not known it was impossible he would have sworn his friend was smiling. “And you, my friend, and you.” He stroked the soft feathers. “Shall we see what this great gift I have been given is?” He unwrapped the book carefully. It was for all he could tell carved in alabaster and edged in gold. “I do not suppose when you gentlemen went to Hamanaptura to find this great gift you thought to find me the key that opens it?” He asked.

His three tribesmen looked at each other in complete loss.

“Here.” Rick chuckled. “We’ve had good and bad luck with this one.” He held out the puzzle box key that he had found so long ago in Hamanaptura. “It worked on the other two.”

“As you say.” He agreed. Rick opened it with a click. “Ah, thank you.”

“Turn it to the right.” Evelyn put in. “AmmunRa’s opened to the right.”

“That is good to know.” He set the key into place, and it fit as if it was just yesterday someone had done this. “Ai Hetem-Heset- Heru.” And he turned the key.

And the falcon heads which held the great book closed opened with a click. Horus hopped down from his shoulder to land unerringly right on the cover.

“Am I not to read it then?” He asked uncertainly. “Although I will no doubt need help with the translations, my hieroglyphics are not as good as they should be.”

Horus launched himself off the book, circled a few times and then landed on a very startled Sallah’s head before circling back to his perch on Ardeth’s shield. He chuckled. “You seem to have been elected my friend.”

Sallah smiled. “I am honored of course.” He rubbed his head ruefully. “Thank you.”

“So we have the book of Horus.” Ardeth said, unable to keep the wonder from his voice. “May it bring us victory and avenge us against those who would slay or tribes.”

“In’sh’allah.” Several of the leaders’ voices overlapped.

“I place this in your care then, Sallah, read it carefully and tell to me everything it says so that I may know what is it the bright son of Osiris and Isis would have me do.”

“I will.” Sallah promised and took the book carefully. “Bis’mil’Allah it is beautiful is it not?”

He smiled. “As it should be.” He shrugged. And oddly enough he recalled suddenly that very drunken conversation he had with He who shall not be named in Thebes when he had first seen AmmunRa. It is odd is it not priest what a man can find beautiful? Your god is beautiful. He chuckled despite himself. “As are the gods of light my friend.”

“That is true.” Sallah agreed, stroking his fingers over the inscriptions on the cover. “I will guard it with my life.”

“I can ask no more than that.” He agreed. “So, Evelyn, do you wish to try your luck or do we wait for sunset?”

“Sekhmet is likely to be annoyed if I wait that long. She is, amazingly enough, not known for her patience either.”

‘That’s appropriate.” Rick chuckled.

“It is isn’t it?” Evelyn smiled. “Ardeth if you will stand there? Rick, love, if you’ll stand there?” She indicated her left and then right. Ardeth looked at him brother but shrugged and took his place. “Now, let me see if I can remember how this fit.” She drew the mask out of the box it had lain in for who knew how long and then slid it on as if it had been made for her, which he supposed, it might have been at that. The twin weapons went to hang from her belt and she knelt in front of the red and black chest, arms crossed over her chest so that her hands rested on her own shoulders. “Sekhmet, lady of the twilight, goddess of war, grant me your blessing so that I may understand that which you will us to know and in so doing help us to victory over the enemies of Egypt. I am a long time from your temple great Sekhmet, but I am wife and mother both and sister to the Medjai who wait even now to defend Egypt.” She offered it in Egyptian and he translated it softly for Rick and the others who did not speak the ancient tongue. “I walk as you told me to and would do so with your blessing.” He blinked, because for a moment there it was not Evelyn who knelt before them, but Pharaoh’s bright daughter, and she opened the chest without even having to try.

This time the wind blew hot and fierce from the south. Evelyn reached into the chest and pulled out another great book this time carved in the same red granite as the chest in which it laid and held closed by lion’s claws. “May I have my key back, Ardeth?”

“Certainly.” He handed it to her.

“I am thankful great goddess of war and healing.” She considered for a moment. “So do I invoke the first and turn it left or do I invoke the later and turn it right?” She paused for a moment longer. “Left then right?”

“Evie, please tell me you know what you’re doing?” Rick asked. Ardeth smiled, wanting to agree with him.

“Well it isn’t the sort of thing I want to get wrong is it? I’ve learned that lesson already.” She put the key into place. “In’sh’allah.” She shrugged and then turned the key left and then right and the book opened with a click. “There.” She took the key out and put it away. “Thank you great Sekhmet.” And she pushed the mask back onto her head and opened the book. And the wind blew back strong from the south. “I have a lot of reading to do.”

“At least you can read it.” Rick sighed. “I can’t even speak it.”

“You could not ask for better teachers.” Ardeth pointed out. “So we have two more weapons to add. Do you think Evelyn you might try and see if there is more to your odd blades than only what the seem?”

“Considering the scepters you two have, certainly.” She stood up and put the mask back into place drawing them from her belt. “Ai hetem-Heset-Sek-ha-mut.” And she tossed one before he or Rick could move and it arched over all the Medjai leaders and buried itself to the hilt in a large boulder. “I’ll take that as a yes. I’m surprised I remembered that.”

“Could you perhaps refrain from doing it again without warning us, Sitt O’Connell?” Selim asked after a long moment.

“Certainly. I’m sorry, Selim. Sometimes Nefertiri’s enthusiasm get’s the better of me.”

“You are a very lucky man, my friend, but I must credit you with more patience than I had before.” He told Rick quietly as Evelyn went to get her weapon.

“She’s going to give me heart failure one of these days.” Rick sighed. “But I wouldn’t change her for anything.”

“No, I rather thought not.” He chuckled. “Come. Let us take these books back to the tent where Sallah and Evelyn can decipher them and put the chests back with the armor. Then I think I will go ride the perimeter of our great encampment and assure myself at least that all is well. Arebe, will you take a band of riders and a falcon out to the high point of the cliffs by the Blue Nile and see what you may yet of anything that comes from the west?”

“I will, but it will take us almost all day to reach them.” Arebe agreed.

“Send word when you can. I shall send Horus to you if Izzy and Jonathan arrive before then.”

“Thank you, Ardeth. Take care my friend.” Arebe gripped his shoulder. “I am pleased you are not angry with me.”

“I was concerned, and I was far from pleased that you chose to try such a thing without allowing us to discuss it first. But you did so in only desiring to aid our tribes, so I can not be too angry. However, if you do so again, I will assume it is because you wish my position and not yours and we will settle it as such. Is that understood?”

Arebe nodded once. “Then you know of course that I shall never do so again.”

“That is what I was hoping for, yes.” He smiled and clasped Arebe’s shoulder. “Safe journey.”

“Thank you, Ardeth.” Arebe smiled and went to gather his men.

“Let’s get these someplace less dangerous , huh?” Rick picked up the chest that Evelyn had opened.

“Indeed.” He picked up his own. “Do you want these in the same tent with the papyrus Evelyn or do we put them back in the storage tent with the other cursed things?”

“There opened now, they shouldn’t be any threat and I’d like to check them both out further, put them with the papyruses. I’ll get the book of AmmunRa and the book of the Dead.”

“As you say.” He agreed. He was happy enough to set the chest down on the table and know it was done. “This opening of ancient artifacts is unnerving even when I should know it is what Allah wishes us to do.”

“It’s always unnerving.” Rick agreed. “No matter how often you do it. I have to literally hold myself still every time Evie opens anything with hieroglyphics on it.”

“With your wife, my friend, I am sorry to say, that is probably a very likely thing to have to continue.”

“Yeah.” Rick nodded. “So you want company on this trek of yours?”

“I would appreciate the company but I can understand if you wish to stay here and be with Evelyn and Alex.”

“Evie’ll be reading all day. And I’ll get in Asyd’s way if I go watch Alex learning to ride, plus give myself heart failure every time he tries something wonderfully brave and completely foolish.”

“Like father like son?” He had to smile.

“Yeah.” Rick agreed with a grin of his own. “So I’ll go ride with you and save myself the tension. You can teach me some Egyptian while we ride, okay?”

“Certainly.” He agreed. And I will see if I can get you to speak of what it is that still haunts your eyes my friend. What did Anubis do you, Rick, that even now I can tell it causes you pain? Is this what you felt the last few times I went to Thebes and you were so worried for me? I am unaccustomed to having a brother to worry for, my friend, as are you no doubt. It is not easy is it? Trying to remember that there is someone who would share the battle with you and who hates being left behind when you are in danger or worse? I will have patience if I must but I will no more let you keep this to yourself and hoard the pain it gives you than you would let me do the same.

Rick however was just as obviously set against saying anything at all about what had happened. So he let it rest for now, knowing that pressing his friend for answers he was not yet willing to give would only make the processes longer. So he kept the intermittent conversation to useful phrases in Egyptian and lighter topics. And that still seemed to ease his friend some, because the smiles became less shadowed and the responses quicker and with more of the humor Rick always had. And that was victory enough for the day. They had two more days of peace if what the old gods had said held and he was more than willing to take this one to see as much to rights as he could. Tomorrow once Evelyn and Sallah had read through the new great books they would know of what other weapons they had and then they would have two days to practice with them. It was all he had been given and he would make it do.

“Allah, I am still exhausted even with the sleep I had yesterday.” He admitted as they rode back to the main camp before the sun set completely.

“Yeah. It’s like that sometimes, you don’t realize how tired you are until you get a chance to rest.” Rick agreed. “I could sleep for days.”

“When this is over my friend we shall do just that. Rest for days and celebrate through the coolness of the evenings. That sounds like Paradise itself right now.”

“It does kinda.” Rick agreed. “Think we’ll wind up back in Thebes tonight?”

“I truly have no idea, my friend. I have, I admit, given up on even trying to predict what the creature will do or not do. Since it seems to only do exactly what I would never consider.”

Rick nodded a little but there was something dark back in his eyes. “I’m still tempted to blow it to bits.”

“I can not say I disagree with that most days, no.” He smiled. “But I am loathe to anger Ammun in doing so.”

“Fine, we find him another champion and then we blow the damned thing back to hell.”

“In’sh’allah.” Ardeth agreed. “For all I know Rick it will throw us a wonderful banquet and be a courteous host. Just because I expect it to tease me mercilessly.”

“I don’t like when it teases you Ardeth, but I’ll cope with it. But so help me, if it touches you I’ll blow the whole damned place to hell.”

“I am well.” He repeated it again. “Truly, must I swear it again to Allah? He did not harm me.”

“And I’m not going to give it the chance.” Rick replied coldly.

“Will you tell me why you are so angry now, my friend?”

Rick sighed. “I don’t think I could even start.” Rick shook his head. “I’ll try to keep a lid on it all right?”

“If that is what you wish to try.” He agreed softly. “Come, we will find Evelyn and Alex and dinner. I must see Horus settled for the night. Then we can see what Evelyn and Sallah have for us and if Arebe got to the high ground in time to send a falcon back or whether I must wait for the morning.”

“I think I’ll go take a quick bath while you get Horus settled okay? Evie’ll appreciate it if I don’t smell quite so much like a horse.”

Ardeth chuckled. “As you say. Far be it from me to argue with your wife. I will get Horus settled, see if Arebe has sent news and come to get you for dinner then.”

“Thanks.” Rick smiled.

But do not think for a moment, my friend, that I am leaving you alone for long, or that I will not ask again. Allah, is this what you dealt with all morning yesterday? Not knowing how to help? Truly, I can say that the creature was far crueler to you with the pretense it created than it was with the few kisses I endured. What did Anubis do to you Rick that you will not trust me with it?


	5. Duhr: Chapter 5

Imhotep watched his guests sleep, both amused and a little saddened that they looked like they had rested none in the last day and a half. So he let them sleep here in Thebes longer than he might have otherwise. It was only past noon and AmmunRa had said that he wished them there by the time he returned from the sky. “What have you been doing to yourself, Medjai? I am told you have the books of Horus and Sekhmet, but surely even you would not be so foolish as to try to journey all the way to Hamanaptura and back with the grace of Horus alone and in one trip. That would kill you as surely as a sword through your heart, I would think. And I would have your company for a while yet, Ardeth, uncertain though it might be. The gods of Egypt have a great task for you Medjai, and you will need all your strength to see it done.” He let his own thoughts slide feather light over those of his guests and found them both still sleeping soundly so he allowed himself the luxury of lightly running his fingers through his young guest’s hair. “Do you have any idea how tempting you have become for me, Ardeth? How very much I want to take your brother’s place on the bed beside you? I doubt that you do, and you would not understand even if you did. Surely even the gods must expect me to know better than to want yet again that which I should not be desiring. But I do. And somehow, no matter how long it takes I will have you willing and with pleasure, Ardeth.” He combed his fingers through the waves again, and then smiled. “You are too intriguing for your own good.” He admonished they young Medjai with a chuckle and then let him sleep a while longer.

Ardeth woke first, and it was obvious from his thoughts when he realized where he was. He rolled onto his back first to check on the man sleeping soundly behind him and a gentle smile that only made him more appealing crossed his face. He squeezed his brother’s shoulder and then gathered up his weapons slipping them into place and turned to where Imhotep was sitting. He paid no apparent attention to the movements and instead read the papyrus in front of him. After another long moment Ardeth’s thoughts turned to resignation and almost amused disbelief.

“I told Rick you would only do whatever I least expected of you. So here I wake expecting you to be watching me while I sleep and you do not even realize I am awake.” The young man rose to his feet and joined Imhotep at the table to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“I enjoy watching you sleep, certainly, but you have been asleep a long time this day already and I do have my own duties to attend to. Shall we go and drink our coffee outside and let your brother sleep? He looks even more exhausted that you did the other night and I am not certain I thought that was possible.”

Ardeth glanced back at O’Connell and then smiled a little, the warm affection and some concern evident in his thoughts. “As you say.” He agreed. Imhotep took his own cup and the pot and they walked out to the balcony. “Is it past midday here then?”

“It is. Ammun finishes his journey through the sky in less than a handful of hours, Medjai. I told you, you and your brother have slept a long while. It will do you good in the waking world no doubt.”

“No doubt.” Ardeth agreed, and sipped his coffee.

“Ammun tells me you have the books of Horus and Sekhmet, and that the princess has found those objects the great goddess of war willed her to have. That is good news indeed. So we await only what comes from further down the Nile on metal wings do we not?”

“We?” Ardeth turned to look at him. “I had not realized the geas AmmunRa gave to us included you.”

He smiled. “As I told you in AhmShere Ardeth it amuses the gods to no end to have us on the same side.”

Ardeth sighed. “You did.” He agreed.

Imhotep had to chuckle. “It is not that bad, Medjai. I did save your tribes from destruction did I not?”

“You did.” Ardeth agreed and there was a bright flash of joy at that, like sunlight on gold. “I never did thank you for that did I?”

“No.” Imhotep chuckled. “As I said the other night I think you had agreed to enough that night without me expecting to be thanked. Your courage and dedication to your people as always do you great credit, Ardeth.”

The young man turned to look at him. “It was-- much less a price to pay for their survival than I had dared to pray to Allah for.”

“No doubt.” He agreed with a smile. “As I said, your bravery does you credit. But you have yet to pay off my rescue completely, you owe me a few kisses yet.”

A resigned sigh but no real fear or hatred for which he was grateful. “It is still far less a price than I feared I would pay. I have survived four kisses from you so far and at least do not think any real harm has been done.”

He chuckled. “As you say.” He agreed. “I would apologize for that last kiss in AhmShere, Ardeth, that was cruel and I have no desire to cause you harm. It did anger your brother though and that was its purpose.”

“I take it from what you said then and now that he saw that kiss is that it?”

“Yes.” Imhotep smiled a little sadly. “I played it a bit more heavily than I should have perhaps but I wanted him to think I had no concern at all for causing you harm or not.”

“Do you then?” Ardeth looked at him in disbelief.

“If I did not, Medjai, you would be mine in more than name and for more than one night.” He pointed out.

A slight shiver that Ardeth did not manage to suppress and then a sigh. “As you say. Thanks be to Allah then that you do.”

He chuckled again. “As you say.” He agreed. “Your brother is a brave man, Ardeth, and for all his impetuousness still surprisingly hard to anger into real rage you know.”

“I am oddly thankful for that or chances are good we would have killed each other at some point before you ever woke in Hamanaptura.” There was honest amusement in his tone.

“Truly? Now that sounds like an intriguing tale. Can I convince you to tell it to me?”

“Since I am no longer avoiding death or worse by entertaining you with tales and explaining Islam I see no reason why I should tell you that one.”

He smiled. “Because I will not kiss you until you are done?” He offered.

Ardeth looked at him sharply and then sighed. “Madness does not begin to explain it.”

He had to laugh. “As you say. Very well, Medjai, I will offer the bargain again at a later time and you can decide it then.” He reached out and drew his hand along the young man’s jaw. “I will have a kiss from you this most glorious day, Ardeth.”

A sigh but the young man did not flinch or pull away. “As you wish.”

He set his cup down, and took Ardeth’s from his hand to place on the banister. “So you do not toss it at me the moment the kiss is over with.”

A flash of humor despite his young guest’s control. “I would be tempted, little good though it might do me to try.”

He chuckled. “Very true. Relax, Ardeth, I am not going to cause you any harm.”

“I do not think I can comply with that, no matter how much I try to force myself too.” The young man admitted softly.

“And you have agreed to be as willing and complacent for each kiss as you were the other night is that not correct?”

“It is.” A quick nod.

“Then I shall assume you will try your best.” He smiled a bit more. “Ammun but you are too pleasing, Ardeth.” He traced the young man’s jaw again, then gave into the desire to bury his fingers in that long hair to pull Ardeth towards him just a bit as he leaned forward and kissed him. Ardeth was still under his hand, but he did not flinch. Imhotep kept the kiss as gentle as he could for a long moment, letting himself enjoy the feel as he had the other night. And after a bit Ardeth relaxed some, finding it not nearly as bad as he had recalled it being. That was almost enough to make Imhotep smile but he deepened the kiss slowly instead, just a bit at a time until he could slide his tongue lightly against Ardeth’s. The young man trembled just a little at that, a reaction that was pushed down with firm courage and strength. Ammun but you tempt me, Ardeth, you do, do that. He kept the kiss as long as he could, and then broke it slowly with as much care as he had started it with. “Breathe now, Ardeth.” He admonished quietly. “You will survive I do not doubt.”

The young man took a deep breath. “As you say.”

He chuckled and drew his hand from Ardeth’s hair and picked up his coffee cup before handing Ardeth his. “Do not throw it at me.”

A sigh. “I do not have to be complacent now.” Ardeth reminded him.

“True. But it would be a waste of the coffee. Come now, Medjai it was not that bad a price to pay for the lives of one of your tribes was it?”

Ardeth gave a quick prayer to Allah for patience and then took a long swallow of coffee. “No. It is a small price to pay actually. And they are worth more to me than any humiliation you might wish me to bear.”

“I believe you proved that when you came here the other night.” He agreed. “As I said, your bravery and devotion do you great credit, Medjai. Your people are fortunate to have you to lead them.”

“No.” Ardeth disagreed. “I am fortunate to have such amazing people willing to follow me. Allah knows I do not deserve it.”

“Now there you see we disagree.” He finished his own coffee and poured himself another cup full. “Horus chose his champion well.”

“Do you expect me to be flattered?”

“It was not meant as flattery, no, only truth.” He returned enjoying the game despite himself. He would need to find another bargain to make with the young man at some point because the eight kisses he had left to claim were not going to be nearly enough. He chuckled at the thought.

Ardeth looked at him uncertainly.

“A passing fancy, Ardeth. I was recalling when I told you before that it was truth and not flattery and wondering what your brother would do if I did tell him he was almost as intriguing as you are.”

And that got a small smile from his guest. “I do not think it wise. He will do something brave and foolish and probably cause damage to you, himself, me and this wondrous city without meaning to do more than blow you to bits.”

He had to laugh. “You are probably right, but it might just be entertaining enough to be worth the annoyance. Then he could worry about himself and not concern himself so much with my interest in you.”

“If that is the reason you would do so, I can tell you it will not help. Rick is far more concerned with his family than with himself.”

He thought about that for a long moment and then recalled the outright hatred in O’Connell’s eyes when they had faced each other in combat at Ahm Shere. “There is truth to that.” He agreed. “He would have killed me the other day if he could have, when he thought I had forced you to my bed.”

“No doubt.” Ardeth agreed, and there was a brief thought to the fact that O’Connell had promised just that if it should ever happen.

“He loves you well, Ardeth.” He smiled just a little.

“He is my brother.” There was both affection for O’Connell and a bit of anger at how Imhotep might have meant the comment.

He smiled. “Indeed. As I said before you could not ask for a better man to fight beside.”

“No.” The affection won out over the anger and Ardeth nodded. “On that we agree.”

“I will give him and you both that you are damnable enemies to fight against.” He chuckled.

“Thank you.” Ardeth returned with a small smile. “That is a compliment I will accept.”

He laughed. “I will keep that in mind.” He let his thoughts brush over O’Connell’s again, a bit surprised the man was still sleeping. He was well into dreaming, to deep for Imhotep to get a grasp on the thoughts themselves but not so deep as to be pulled from Thebes completely. It was an unusual state and one that made him oddly uncomfortable. Without thinking he glanced up at the sun. What haunts thy glorious city oh AmmunRa, Lord of all Egypt that makes me feel chilled even in thy glory? He glanced over at Ardeth and then decided regardless of the cause it was not worth continuing. “Your brother sleeps poorly, Ardeth. You might....”

The young man did not even give him time to finish only went into the room without a word. “Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim. Why did I not think...?” He brushed O’Connell’s hair from his face. “Please oh bright Horus I pray you, walk between my brother and the dark places he travels and see him safe to my side. Allah, most merciful let the dark angel of death know he is not welcome here, please, I will take what pain you will me but let my brother be free.”

Imhotep only watched for a long moment but the fear and concern where great enough and real enough that he could almost touch them. “AmmunRa, Lord of all Egypt, in this thy city of greatness, I, Imhotep, your high priest at Thebes that was and is and always will be ask you to lend your strength to whatever blessing the leader of the Medjai would have for his brother.”

O’Connell sat up with an oddly strangled sound and reached with none of his usual skill or grace for a weapon or something to hold onto. Ardeth only pulled him close and held him tightly, whispering words in that language that Imhotep could still not follow. And he gave his guest a gift he would no doubt appreciate later and drew the shadows about himself to slip unseen back onto the balcony and waited.

Whatever nightmare Ardeth had pulled his brother from appeared to be horrible enough to have warranted the blessings for which the young Medjai had asked because O’Connell was not a man easily shaken by even the horrors of Hamanaptura and yet he was undoubtedly shivering in his brother’s arms. Ardeth repeated the same few words and then switched to Arabic softly. “There is no god but Allah, brother, I will let no demon of the dark have your soul. Be easy now, I am here. I am well. Evelyn and Alex are well and sleep in the embrace of the old gods and Allah. It is only that I forgot to invoke the spells for protection here as I did in Ahm Shere. Shhh now it is done, we are safe and whole now.” He stroked a hesitant hand down O’Connell’s back. “Does he yet haunt your dreams, brother mine?”

“I hate this part, Ardeth.” O’Connell growled.

“And I.”

“Thebes, huh? You okay?” O’Connell pushed away and it was so obvious that he only shoved every thing he was feeling aside and down that Imhotep was surprised it was possible to do so even with the almost indomitable will the American had.

“Fine, I only woke a bit ago.” Ardeth answered.

“No one watching you sleep this morning?” O’Connell’s voice was harsh with a level of hatred Imhotep had not expected him to still hold.

 

“No, actually there was not.” Ardeth looked to where he had been and then smiled just a bit. And the thought carried clearly. Thank you.

You are most welcome, I will collect a proper thank you with my name attached latter Ardeth do not doubt it. He promised silently, wishing for just the moment that Ardeth could hear the reply as he heard the thanks.

“As I told you Rick he is only likely to do whatever I least expect and probably finds it just as amusing as anything else. Are you well, brother?”

“Yeah, I think so. Just a-- really bad nightmare there for a bit.” O’Connell shook himself a little. “Sorry.” He let go of Ardeth with a sigh.

“For what?” Ardeth returned. “Assuring yourself I was well? Do not make me revise my opinion of your intelligence now, all right?”

“Yeah.” O’Connell managed a smile. “Think you can get somebody to bring us coffee?”

Ardeth looked over at the table and then recalled that the pot and both cups were out on the balcony and smiled. “I can try.” He squeezed his brother’s shoulder again. “Let me see if there is anyone about.” He got up and went over to the door.

Imhotep considered for a moment and then stirred the curtains with a thought.

“Company.” O’Connell said unnecessarily. Ardeth only closed the door and turned toward the balcony.

“Good day warriors.” He greeted them both as if he and Ardeth had not spent a while on the balcony earlier. Somehow I do not think you would find that interlude nearly as enjoyable as I did O’Connell. “AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt is more than three-quarters of the way through his journey through the sky. I will send Tahiri with coffee and then you can join me in the courtyard when you are fully awake. I would speak to you of those things the gods have given you and give you the words AmmunRa, lord of all Egypt has asked me too deliver.” He walked over and then smiled at Ardeth with just a bit of teasing. “Your brother is a fortunate man to wake in your arms, Ardeth. Do not tempt me so to see if I would enjoy it as well, hmm?” And he did brush much closer than was needed to walk out the door. “Be civil or I might yet claim another kiss this glorious day where your brother can watch.” He offered in Egyptian as Ardeth would have pulled away sharply.

“As you say.” The young man replied and then sighed. “Thank you for the kindness of leaving us alone while he woke.”

“You can thank me later, Ardeth, by name. And I will consider it payed.” He chuckled. “But I will spare you that indignity while your brother watches me or undoubtedly I will have to keep him from blowing up my god’s most glorious city.”

Ardeth smiled just a little. “Rick has a fondness for dynamite that I have never understood.” He replied in Arabic again. And that got something like amusement from O’Connell.

“As you say. Be civil O’Connell and we shall all find out what Ammun and Allah will for us.” He closed the door behind him with a smile. Ammun had to know how much he enjoyed his young guests’ visits as annoying and disagreeable as the two could be it was still a very enjoyable and intriguing addition to Thebes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth stood there a long moment and then just sighed. “Madness does not begin to describe it.” He repeated to himself quietly.

“Yeah.” Rick agreed “You okay? What did he say?”

“That I should not tempt him so or you would be wanting to blow him and this place to bits.” He smiled despite himself. “Allah and Ammun both must know that is true.”

“It is. Bastard.” Rick grumbled but he got up and gathered his weapons. “Just so long as he doesn’t hurt you I’ll leave the place standing.”

He smiled a bit more. “As you say. You are a good friend to have, Rick.” He moved back to his friend’s side and squeezed his shoulder. “Are you well?”

“Yeah.” Rick nodded, but there was even more pain in his eyes that before. “But I could really, really, use to get drunk.”

“Here at least that is possible.” Ardeth reminded him. “Shall I ask Tahiri to bring you beer or wine instead when she brings the coffee?”

“No. Sounds really nice but I think I need to keep my head.”

“As you say.” He agreed. “I am sorry I did not think to extend the protections invoked in Ahm Shere to include Thebes.” He squeezed his brother’s shoulder again.

“I didn’t think of it either.” Rick shrugged. “I’m okay, Ardeth. Just pissed off all right?” Rick squeezed his hand and then sat down at the small table with a sigh. “And tired.”

“That I will believe.”

“Medjai?” Tahiri opened the door and peeked in. “I have brought you coffee and some breakfast.”

Ardeth found a smile for the young woman as she came in. “Thank you Tahiri.”

“Was there not coffee already?” She looked over at the table. “Hello, O’Connell.”

“Hello.” Rick answered with a good approximation of the Egyptian accent. Tahiri smiled.

“Is your most revered wife teaching you Egyptian?” She asked.

Ardeth chuckled. “We are all attempting it I think.” He replied for his brother. “But it is in small steps so far.”

“Ah. Coffee?” She offered. “How do I say that in the language of Allah then?”

“Ahwa.” He offered.

“Ahwa.” She repeated. “There now we have both learned a word.”

“Thank you.” Rick smiled back and took the cup she filled for him.

“Is there anything else I can bring you?” She looked over at him.

“No, I think we will be joining the High Priest of AmmunRa in the courtyard in just a bit.” He sighed. “So perhaps if you do not mind you could check on us there in a bit there. I am certain we will need something to drink.”

“That is no bother, Medjai.” She smiled again, bowed once and left.

“So, what was all that?” Rick asked.

“Nothing of importance. I asked her to check with us in a bit down in the courtyard to see if we needed something to drink, since I suppose we must join the creature there eventually. I would like to hear what news it has from AmmunRa.” He shrugged and poured himself a cup of coffee. “You could do with something to eat I think.”

“Probably.” Rick agreed with a sigh. “But I don’t think trying it now is going to help much.” He drank the cup of coffee Tahiri had poured him and then refilled it.

Ardeth debated with himself for a long moment and then reached over and gripped his friend’s free hand. “Tell me what Anubis has done that has hurt you so.”

Rick pulled his hand free sharply. “Nothing. The damned thing hasn’t done a thing to me. Leave it alone.”

“Rick.” He put as much gentleness into his tone as he could. “You will not leave me to face my fears alone not even here in Thebes, why then will you not let me help you with whatever it is the dark god of the dead burdens you with now?”

“It isn’t anything you can help with, Ardeth, just nightmares. I appreciate the worry, really. But I’m a grown man, I can deal with a few bad dreams.”

He closed his eyes for a long moment. “You are the most stubborn of men. Rick, look at me.” He had no idea how in the world to do this. Allah please grant me wisdom here I walk a path I know nothing of. “You know as well as I that what the old gods of ancient Egypt have given to us while we sleep is more than dreams. This....” He gestured around him, “is more than a dream is it not? And if not then why concern yourself with the damned thing in the courtyard and its interest in me? Give me some credit, brother for having more sense than that. Let me help.”

Rick smiled just a little, but it was a very haunted look. “You just did.”

“Did I?” He asked in surprise. “How?”

“By being here. Guess it’s your turn to not be able to keep the bad guys away and have to pick up the pieces, huh?”

He sighed. “If this is what you felt when I woke the other morning and could not tell you I was well I am sorry I did not have the courage to break my oath and speak. Truly it was far more cruel to you than to me.”

“I can live with that.” Rick’s voice was a rough whisper. “So, do we go see it or not?”

Ardeth took a deep breath and asked once more for patience. Then a sudden thought made him smile. “No, not yet. I have an idea. You were willing to take up the armor the dark god willed you for my sake, brother of mine, who am I to do less? Will you come?” He picked up the shield of Horus which sat beside the bed and headed for the door.

“What the hell does that mean?” Rick asked, catching up to him in the hall.

“As I said.” He slung the shield onto his shoulder. Then drew on the sketchy memories he had of the remains of the temple of Karnak and headed in a direction he had not yet gone. Down through the forest of columns that made up the hyperstyle hall and then through a smaller courtyard until he reached the smaller temple shrine to the god whose shield he carried. “You may stay out here if you wish.” He looked over at his friend who had walked beside him with obvious confusion.

“You want to tell me what the hell you’re doing?”

“Asking for aid.” He shrugged. “If I can not help you, I will find you someone who can.” It hurt a bit to say but he meant it. “Let us see what the God of Vengeance will let me do.” And he walked into the shrine before Rick could grab a hold of him.

“Damn it Ardeth...” Rick caught up to him in a moment and grabbed his arm, using his greater height and weight to pull Ardeth around.

“This is a sacred space brother of mine, we would to well not to curse.” He said softly, laying his hand over Rick’s. “I would not anger the god of Vengeance.”

“Tell me what you’re planning then.” Rick growled.

He smiled just a little. “Whatever I can do to help of course. Come, it will make sense in a moment.” He reached the small inner shrine and two priests he did not know stepped forwards with halbrecks to stop him. He only smiled. “Peace to thee followers of the bright son of Isis and Osiris, I seek only to speak with the bright god of Vengeance.” He offered in Egyptian.

“What brings a Medjai and an outlander to argue in the temple of Horus?” Asked the priest on his right.

“My brother worries.” He shrugged. “Most brothers do. And as to what brings me to the bright god’s temple.” He slipped the shield from his shoulder onto his arm and pulled the scepter free with a twist that made it a weapon. “I would speak of that, with him.”

They both blinked in surprise and then looked at each other and nodded before dropping to their knees. He was little used to such shows of respect but this once he did not argue with it. “Come now, brother of mine, it seems that even here there is some leeway given to Medjai for our manners.” He smiled. “But walk softly.” He suggested. “And do not shoot at things, please.” He indicated Rick’s pistol with his spear. “That would be rude.” He walked the last few steps to the inner shrine and then went to one knee, the spear a bright staff at his right side, the shield at his left. “Bright God of Vengeance, Proud Horus, son of the great Osiris, I would ask for your blessings, unworthy and uncertain though I am. I know no proper words of prayer to thee, for my God is the only God I worship, but I will ask of you as I would of my father, please, I have need of thee. I stand as thy champion against the great enemies who move upon Egypt in the waking world oh god of Vengeance and I am honored above anything I had ever expected to be that you chose me to wield these great weapons in your name. But now I face a foe I can not defeat and a battle I can not fight. Anubis thy dark brother, son of thy father haunts the twilight world my brother walks in his dreams that are not dreams. And I can not keep him safe oh bright son of Isis. Willingly would I take whatever horror it is that Anubis burdens him with if I could. And failing that I would ask you to lend him your grace in the dark places he travels. Please. I have need of him whole.” He laid the spear down and drew his longer sword from his sash and laid it just in front of the shrine. “With this blade, oh bright god of Vengeance, I slew the leader of the Asenusi, Lok-nah, who had shot the falcon who carries you name in the waking world, my most trusted and clever friend. I offer it now to you oh bright god, and ask you for aid.”

And there came a bright flash of light from above although the sun had long since passed the point in the sky where the sunlight could fill the opening above the shrine, and a warm breeze blew strongly down over the inner shrine and right into his face. “IT IS A GOOD GIFT, LEADER OF THE MEDJAI, AND IT PLEASES ME. KEEP THE BLADE THOUGH, ARDETH BAY, FOR YOU WILL NEED IT IN THE WAKING WORLD SOON ENOUGH. YOU HAVE GREAT ENEMIES TO FACE, CHAMPION OF MINE, AND I AND ALL EGYPT HAVE NEED OF THY STRENGTH AND THY COURAGE AND THY TRIBES. WHOLE AND WELL AND STRONG INDEED. SO I WILL SPEAK TO MY DARK BROTHER AS YOU ASK, AND WATCH OVER YOUR BROTHER IN HIS DREAMS. LITTLE AID MAY I OFFER THOUGH ARDETH, FOR WE ARE EQUALS IN ALL THINGS AS WE ARE OPPOSITES, ANUBIS AND I. YOU STAND IN THE THEBES THAT WAS AND IS AND SHALL BE MED-JAI, SPEAK YOU THEN TO AMMUNRA HE WHO IS RULER OF ALL EGYPT EVEN THOSE OF US OF THE TUAT AND ASK OF HIM TO SEE TO THY BROTHER. AMMUN IS AS I AM FOND OF THEE CHILD OF ALLAH. AND WOULD NO DOUBT GRANT YOU AND YOUR BROTHER FAVOR.”

He swallowed hard at the end trying to find his voice. “I shall do as you bid me, oh great god of Vengeance.” He bowed his head uncertainly.

And a strong hand that was warm like sunlight touched his head, and the voice was gentle now. “See him and thyself whole, Ardeth. For all Egypt needs you both. Do not be discouraged in your support but know that he is far more afraid for thee bight one than for any harm my brother would cause him. Make him then give the fear a voice in the light of day so that it may be seen for only the play of shadows upon the wall that it is.”

“As you will.”

A bright laugh like a shower of sparks of gold rained down about him. “Go now in peace Ardeth and take thy blade and thy brother with you, Egypt could do with no better than all three. Know that I, myself, AmmunRa, and Allah himself are well pleased with thee.”

“Little do I deserve it oh bright Horus, but it fills my heart with light.”

“As it should.” The god laughed again and then the light was gone, carried by the flapping of a great wing that blew from behind him this time and up into the sky.

“Ardeth?” Rick’s voice was a soft whisper as his brother came over to crouch beside him. “Are you okay?”

He met his friend’s eyes with a smile of joy. “Oh Allah Rick that was more blessing that I ever deserved.”

“It was-- pretty amazing from my side too.” Rick agreed. “And I couldn’t even understand him. But it sounded beautiful anyway.”

He nodded. And then reached for his sword only to find that there was a large feather, made of solid gold lying on top of it, a medallion on a chain as he picked it up. “To keep with you, brother of mine, in the dark places Anubis would show you.” He offered it to his friend with a smile.

“Is that what you were doing?” Rick sighed and then shook his head. “Do I want to know what you bargained this time?”

He smiled a bit more. “Nothing at all. I only asked as a warrior should to a god of Vengeance and was blessed with a response. Come now, we shall go see to the High Priest of AmmunRa as Horus suggested.”

“If the Bright god of Vengeance can get you to use a title I do not object to I shall offer him my thanks as well.” Their host said from behind him. “All of Thebes saw the bright arrow of the god that came here, Ardeth, did you truly think I could not in good faith to AmmunRa come and see what brought Bright Horus to Thebes? Are you well, warriors?”

“Well enough.” Ardeth answered, and then picked up his sword and spear and put them back at his waist before slipping the shield back over his shoulder. “I have been asked by Horus to speak to AmmunRa, Priest of Thebes that was, may I do so?”

And his host smiled. “Of course. You are oddly formal all of a sudden, Ardeth.”

“I am unaccustomed to speaking with gods. It makes one consider one’s words with great care.”

“It does indeed. Come then, we shall speak of Egypt that is in the waking world and then when the evening approaches we shall go to see AmmunRa onto his great battle with Set once more.”

“You’re sure about this?” Rick asked softly, in English, his hand tight on Ardeth’s arm.

“I have the blessings of Horus, AmmunRa, and Allah himself to take with me, Rick. We both do. How could I do anything else?”

“Really?” Some of the haunted look left his friend’s eyes at that. “That’s good to know.”

“May it see us both safely through the war to come, my friend.” He agreed and gripped Rick’s shoulder tightly.

“Yeah.” Rick nodded, but Ardeth was certain that it was not the battles to be faced with the Germans that Rick was glad he had the gods’ blessing against. And he took the bright god of Vengeance at his word. I will know what it is you fear brother so that we may make it only a shadow of a dream and take the dark god’s power away from it.

“Shall we go sit in the afternoon sun and plan a battle strategy then?” He asked, looking from Rick to their host and back.

“If you want to.” Rick agreed.

“Certainly, Medjai.” The creature agreed. Then paused and looked back at him with a chuckle. “Well it was pleasant while it lasted. I will find you a title you do not like, Ardeth and then where will you be?”

“I am unlearning the practices of a lifetime, priest, it takes more doing than most things.” He pointed out.

“As you say.” He shook his head and then headed back into the sunlight.

“Want to let me in on that one?” Rick asked.

“It annoys him when I call him creature.” Ardeth smiled a bit. “Undoubtedly why I continue to do so. Little enough do I have left that annoy it that I am hardly going to give up what I do.”

“Annoys him, huh?” Rick smiled a bit, with more darkness to his expression than Ardeth was comfortable with. “That’s good to know. So it’s okay if I yank its chain still?”

“What and claim territory?” He shook his head. “He will not believe there is more between us than friendship, Rick.”

“No?” Rick shrugged. “Bet it still annoys the hell out of him that you and I can tease each other and not mind.”

“That is probably true.” He agreed. “And if it keeps him from teasing me as much, I shall hardly complain. Come now, brother of mine, let us go face the crocodile once more.”

“Better than walking with asps I guess.”

“It is indeed.” He agreed. Their host was waiting for them in the courtyard, sitting under one of the palm trees beside a small table on which were several rolls of papyrus. It was a bit unnerving that many of the women and children kept bowing to him as he walked.

“Looks like word gets around pretty quick.” Rick pointed out.

“It does.” He agreed. “Now how do I get them to stop?”

“Simply let it go and they will realize soon enough that they do not need to do so.” Their host suggested. “Sit, if you will, and I will trade what news I have from my god, Ardeth, if you will trade what news you have from yours.”

“No news at all, except that Egypt will have need of us all soon enough and I have the blessings of the bright god of Vengeance to take with me into battle. It is amazing enough as it is.” He answered. “And I have been told to keep my sword handy because I will need it.”

Rick looked over at him sharply. “That’s weird, Anubis told me the same thing.”

“That is not so pleasant a thought.” He sighed.

“You have spoken with the dread god of those who’s hearts are stilled O’Connell?” The creature asked with a frown.

“Yeah.” Rick nodded once.

“I did not think to ask that part did he tell you anything of this battle to come, brother mine?”

“No.” Rick sighed. “I have a hard time trying to understand anything it says Ardeth, even when its speaking a language I know. It just seems to enjoy making me angry is all. It seems to think that’s a good way for a champion to be, pissed off.”

“Anger at an enemy can be an asset.” He agreed uncertainly. “But it would seem to me that some knowledge of the enemy we face would be better.”

“Nothing like that.” Rick shrugged.

“So what does AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt say about the battle to come then, priest?” He turned to their host, who was looking at Rick with an odd confusion.

“Tomorrow in the waking world the princess’ brother will arrive in Ahm Shere. I have been told only that you will need to be most cautious with those things they bring you for the best weapon of them all will be the one that seems least likely. Like the scepter of Osiris all is not what it first appears.”

“Do the gods ever tire of putting things in riddles?” He asked seriously.

“They expect us to work for our knowledge, Medjai. Otherwise we do not grow at all.” The thing shrugged again, then smiled. “Do not tempt me, Ardeth.”

“I will remind you once again that I do not seem to have any control over that, though Allah knows I would be forever thankful if I did so I could stop doing it.” He shook his head. “So, we have two days until the Germans arrive and one of those will be spent looking over the munitions Jonathan and Izzy bring us and seeing my tribes as well armed as they can be. Then we have a day to work on practicing with them and the gifts of the old gods. It is not much time to be ready for battle.”

“Perhaps you can ask AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt this evening then Medjai if he will give you more answers. But he is likely to think you should do well enough on your own and only smile.”

“As you say.” He agreed.

“So we know at least that Jonathan and Izzy will get to Ahm Shere in time for the war. That’s good. I was worried the Germans would arrive before they did.” Rick put in. “You think you’ve scared off all the staff Ardeth or can you maybe ask someone to bring us some more coffee?”

Ardeth smiled a little. “I shall have to teach you how to ask for coffee in Egyptian then.” He agreed. “But I will certainly do so.”

“Is there anything else you would like besides coffee? I doubt I should bother asking if you will eat but you may yet surprise me with an answer.” Their host chuckled a bit.

“Coffee is good. Perhaps Karkaday as it is still warm, and if I eat now I will not be hungry for diner. Surely you are going to feed us are you not, Priest?” He found a smile.

“You are in an odd, humor, Ardeth. Pleasing enough, certainly, but odd. And if you are being a polite enough guest who am I to be so poor a host as to not feed you dinner?” The smile turned teasing. “Or are you expecting more than dinner? Shall I arrange the entertainment too?”

He shrugged. “Alas, while I would hardly object to watching her dance, I am afraid I would insult her by refusing her gift. So it is best perhaps if I do not have to do so.”

Rick smiled just a bit. “I bet I could find somewhere else to sleep.” He offered in English.

Ardeth managed not to flush but it was a near thing. “No, thank you.” He left it at that. Do you truly think I would leave you alone now? Or are you only hoping I might so that you will be free to face your demons without worrying me? We are, brother of mine, too much alike at times. I will remind you later that I had not wanted you to know there was a bargain to be kept either. I can be as stubborn as you, Rick. And as patient as I must be. “I think I will do well to keep my wits about me right now, just in case.” He added. “But it was a kind offer none the less.” He finished in Arabic. “So we have no real knowledge yet of the enemy we face. Perhaps Jonathan and Izzy may bring us some of that as well from Cairo.” He shrugged. “I am not certain exactly how to ask this as leader of the Medjai I am sworn to keep the very thing from occurring, but, since we have the books of all four gods at Ahm Shere, and it seems they all have an interest in this battle, am I to expect then that Ammun will send you to join this fight against Germany?”

“As I told you Ardeth, surely it must amuse them to no end that we are on the same side this once.” The creature shrugged. “It is the only explanation. Little good it would do them to try but do restrain your men from attacking me from behind while I am facing the enemies of Egypt could you? I would hate to have to deprive the gods of the very army they would have you lead.”

“I would consider it a fine gift if you would leave my people well.” He agreed.

“Really? Do I get a thank you then? By name?”

Ardeth found a smile. “Perhaps.”

The thing only laughed. “There now you see. You can learn to play as well can you not, Ardeth? Well done.”

He shrugged. “When one has no choice but to learn or be overwhelmed one learns quickly.” He looked over at Rick. “That is how you learned to swim was it not? Because it was that or drown?”

“Yeah.” Rick replied with a small smile. “You remembered that?”

“Of course. It meant something to you or you would not have said it.”

“Now who’s being so much more than a good friend to have?” Rick returned with a smile that was only a slightly less teasing one than any his host might have given him.

“It is good that you think so.” He flushed just a bit, ducking his head in embarrassment despite himself.

“Don’t.” Rick’s voice lacked the slight teasing now, and much to his surprise, his friend reached over and touched his jaw. “Look at me.” The words were tight in English.

He looked up, concern replacing the embarrassment and recalled the night before when Rick had asked him to look at him when they spoke. Apparently whatever lay behind that was still a very real thing to his brother. “Of course. I am sorry, Rick. I forgot.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Rick disagreed.

If it brings such horror to your eyes I am more than sorry. He wanted to offer it aloud but he could save his brother what dignity he could even with the creature sitting only a few feet away.

“There is Tahiri with your coffee O’Connell. Will you come and speak to AmmunRa, Ardeth or shall I tell him that you will see him at dawn?”

“I will come.” He replied firmly. I will find you some protection against the dread god of Death my friend, if only I could keep him from you completely. “Will you watch Selim’s gift for me once more, brother?” He drew the Koran from his robes. Rick looked at it for a moment as if he truly thought it might hurt to take it.

“If-- you want me to.” Rick said finally and took the embroidered wrapped book.

It took Ardeth just a moment longer to place the pain in his brother’s voice and he sighed and offered it once more in English. “I am well. It is only that I do not want to offend Ammun. No harm done, my friend. I swear it once more to Allah.”

“I’ll give it back to you in a bit then.” Rick agreed. But it was apparent that the repetition had not helped.

Ardeth only smiled sadly and clasped his friend’s shoulder. “Asalaama, akee.”

“Fuweza'ma'Allah.” Rick offered.

What in the name of Allah do you think I need his victory against, Rick? He barely kept from asking it. “I doubt I will have to wrestle Ammun for a blessing as Ibrahim did with the angel of Allah my friend but it is a kind thought none the less.”

“We never know, do we?” Rick replied.

And it took more strength than Ardeth was certain he had to leave his brother there and go to see Ammun and he was not in the least concerned for himself.

“This may seem like a foolish question, Medjai but you did tell your brother you are well did you not? I released you from that promise days ago.”

“I did.” He replied. “I have done so repeatedly. Why?”

“Because he hates me with a strength that I had not expected. It has not lessened at all since I faced him by the Nile and I would have thought it would have once he knew you had not been in my bed. And he worries for you with a fear I could touch if I tried. What have you been doing in Ahm Shere, Ardeth?” There was something like concern to the voice.

“Nothing.” He replied. “It is nothing I have done at all. Or you I do not think. Perhaps it is only that you are convenient to hate and he certainly has no fondness for you.”

“I am accustomed to your brother’s dislike and your distrust Ardeth, this is neither of those. See that he focuses his anger on me if he must, but I will not have this place or its people harmed Ardeth. Surely you can understand that. It is the temple of my god and I am its high priest. I have no desire to harm one of the champions Egypt needs right now but I will do so if I must.”

He sighed. “I do not like it. I will protect him if I can. But I will not say I do not understand your concern as well. So I will try and find us a way to walk between enmity and being allies.”

“That will do.” The creature agreed.

“In’sh’allah.” He sighed.

“Come now Ardeth, do me the courtesy of a title at least while we face my god, or I will give you a name you will not enjoy.”

“As you say.” He agreed. “Will it offend your god then priest if I take the scepter and shield of Horus with me or should I leave them here?”

“Your weapons you may keep, Medjai but leave your boots.”

“As you say.” He unbuckled them, and kept silent as the High Priest of AmmunRa stripped off the robes he had been wearing and washed himself quickly before drawing on those that suited his rank. “Dare I ask if you will turn you back if I do the same?”

“Tempting, Medjai but I had no robes brought for you so while I would truly enjoy it, it is best you meet AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt, dressed.”

“I would not wish to offend AmmunRa.” He agreed. And the creature only smiled at that.

“That does it. You have no one but yourself to blame, Abah. So do not complain too greatly.” The thing smiled a bit more and then put on the great collar and headdress and walked toward the shrine. “Are you coming?”

Abah? He had to search hard for the meaning of that and then damned the thing again for making him flush. “I will do better if you will not repeat that where others can hear it.” He offered finally.

“Really? It is appropriate after all. And I have made no real secret of the fact that I find you desirable have I Ardeth?”

“I am surprised you kept it as uninsulting as desired.”

‘What should I call you then, Nefret? Fitting but too pretty. And alas, merr and or meru are a bit out of reach yet.”

Ardeth only flushed deeper. “I will borrow some of my brother’s dynamite if you even insinuate to anyone that it might be so. You desire me, I know that Allah give me strength to bear it. You find me beautiful so I can if I must bear that application as well. But I am not in any way your love, nor will I be.”

“I was thinking more of being lovers than beloved but it is as I said still out of reach either way.” The damned thing shrugged calmly. “There you go again Abah. We will miss seeing my god to the battle to come Ardeth and even teasing you so is not worth that. Come now.”

He kept his thoughts very tightly to English but followed past the well laden banquet table and into the inner shrine of the great god of Egypt. But he was not so annoyed that he forgot to keep well within the brazier light and he knelt as he had earlier to Horus, right hand on his sword hilt now and waited. And then as the gongs outside sounded and Ammun’s High Priest intoned once more the ritual greeting that had heralded the setting of the sun for untold ages in Thebes there was that great rush of light that put even the bright god of Vengeance to shame and Ammun stood with them in his shrine at Thebes.

“I had not expected you child of Allah.” Said the god.

“I have come as your bright child Horus directed me oh Great AmmunRa, you who is lord of al Egypt. Because I know no other who might grant me the blessing I need.”

“You come here to ask me for a blessing child of Allah?”

He looked up to meet those unfathomable gold eyes and nodded. “Please, oh great god of Egypt I am only one man and I have never before asked of aid from anyone save my god. But I will beg you if needs be. I have taken my place as the champion of the bright god of Vengeance oh Ammun and I will see to the defense of great Egypt as I am able to onto paradise itself. But my brother faces a foe I can not fight and a battle I do not even share. And it causes him great pain oh Lord of all Egypt. To the point that I am worried he will not be able to aid any of us in our battle to come. I need him, Ammun. If it is a weakness then I shall be unashamed of it. It tears my hear oh great god of Egypt that I can not keep him from your grandson’s horrors. Please, will you in your wisdom ask the dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled to leave my brother be? I will gladly take whatever pain it is Anubis wills him to bear oh Great God of Egypt. Or any tenid you wish me to pay. Only I...pray you....keep the dark god of death from him.”

AmmunRa smiled when no smile should have been possible on that face but it was and it warmed Ardeth through like the sun had when he had finally returned from the cold of England in years past. “You are so uncertain of what you are even asking you do not know how to word it, Ardeth.” The god chuckled, and Ardeth was reminded instantly of his father when he was a child. “I will take that kindly.” Said that wondrous voice. “But your concern for your brother does you credit as does your bravery and your dedication to Egypt. So I will speak to the god of the dead as I journey through his haunts this night. And I will see why he hounds his own champion on to exhaustion when Egypt and I need him strong. He has much to accomplish silly Medjai. So see that he is well. I have enough protection for one night’s battle, Ardeth Bey. Give your brother this.”

And the god dropped a amulet of the horns of Karnak over his head. “I-- do not yet understand or deserve your blessings oh great god of Egypt but I am honored beyond anything I could ever say.”

“That is as it should be. I will carry word of your bravery to Allah, Ardeth. Truly you are pleasing to us both. Take care with this one, Imhotep. I have need of him yet.”

“As you will so shall it be done, Great Ammun, lord of all Egypt. I have sworn to him that I mean him no harm but I will do so again in your name.”

Ardeth looked up at the god again in wonder. “Thank you.”

“Silly child.” Ammun chuckled. “You are pleasing indeed. You have that much at least right priest of mine. I have traveled far now warriors of Egypt and I have a hard battle to come once more. I leave you with this night in the Thebes that was.”

“We thank you oh Great Ammun little though we deserve it.” The High Priest said and then bowed again, touching his head to the floor and then rising and bowing again to hold out both arms palms up. “We shall send word to bright Horus at Edfu that he may join you in your battle.”

“As it has always been Imhotep as it will always be. I am pleased enough priest of mine and will tell bright Horus that he has chosen well. All my children have chosen well.”

And what his brother had said out in the courtyard came back to him so he offered it without thinking. “Fuweza'ma'Allah, Oh great Ammun.”

The ram’s head turned to look at him and then laughed again. “That Medjai would be a wondrous sight, would it not? I shall tell him you requested it and we shall see. We shall indeed. Come to me at the dawning child of Allah and I shall tell you what he said in response.”

Ardeth bowed his head certain for a moment that he had somehow offended both Ammun and Allah both but the god only chuckled and then the light seemed to fold in upon itself and was gone.

“Tell me I followed that prayer correctly Ardeth. You did just wish AmmunRa Allah’s strength for victory did you not?” Imhotep asked with a smile.

“I did.” He agreed. “I did not mean to offend him.”

“If my god was offended, Ardeth we would know by now. Come, let us leave the shadows shall we?”

He rose to his feet uncertain yet and touched the amulet that the god had given him. “Your god is most wondrous High Priest of AmmunRa.”

“He is indeed, Medjai. He is indeed. And now you see, you can be certain I will do you no harm as I have been cautioned by my god not to do so. That pleased you I noticed.”

He had to smile. “It is good to be certain. Although, I would have been far happier if he had told you, you could not touch me.”

“Now where is the fun in that, hmm? Ammun understands my desire for you Ardeth. Be glad he does not share it foolish warrior. You would charm Hathor herself if you only tried.”

And he flushed hot at that. “Damn you.”

“That is not a feat you could manage right now Ardeth.” There was still so much amusement to that voice. “Come I will see you back to your brother’s side and you may give him your gift. He is a fortunate man to have you to guard his back.”

“We are equally fortunate in that, creature. He guards mine I guard his. We are brothers.”

“As you say, Abah as you say.”

He closed his eyes and swallowed his pride, voicing a prayer to Allah for forgiveness. “Will you-- do me one favor, Imhotep?”

That stopped his host cold and he only turned to look at him in surprise. “Ask.” He said finally, but there was a tone to the voice that Ardeth could not place.

“I ask you to refrain from using that, or any variation of it where my brother might hear it. If it is in Egyptian it is bad enough. If it were to be in Arabic he will never believe I am well. And, he will hurt himself further or this place or even you I think and Egypt can not spare us now.”

“There is truth in what you say. Very well, Ardeth. I will refrain from calling you Abah where your brother will hear it. But, for every time you call me creature I will whisper it to you when he can not hear and drive you mad with it.”

He sighed. “I rather expect that you will.”

And that made his host laugh. “Ammun but you are fun to tease, Ardeth, you are that. Come now we will leave these halls to the dreams of the faithful.”

He said nothing else only walked back toward the courtyard. But even the teasing and reminder of unwanted interest were not enough to dull the bright memory of Ammun’s regard. When they emerged into the twilight lit courtyard however Rick was not at the table at all. Tahiri rose and then went to her knees as they walked over. “Where is my brother?” He asked, unable to keep the worry from his voice.

“I brought him coffee and karkaday, Medjai.” She indicated the pots. “And we traded a few phrases in Egyptian and then-- he saw someone he knew and only gave me this to give to you and a phrase I did not understand. So I have repeated it until I know it so I can say it to you. Tell him I am sor-ry.” She said every syllable carefully. And she handed Ardeth Selim’s copy of the Koran.

“Where did he go?” Ardeth asked harshly taking the gift and putting it away with little of the care the word of Allah deserved.

“That way.” She pointed out toward the gate.

“Thank you.” And he gave no thought to what he was doing. Perhaps at least there was daylight enough left to catch him. And he wished he had Horus to send ahead and then he voiced the only prayer he could think to give. “Ai-herem-heset-heru.-seb-ai-en-sen.” Grant me your grace oh great Horus and see me to my brother.

And then he was standing in one of the smaller streets of Thebes right beside Rick and a huge dark skinned Nubian he did not know. And he slid the shield from his back onto his arm without a thought and moved to his brother’s side.

“That was amusing, Medjai.” Said the large man in a voice that Ardeth recognized all too well.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Rick growled at him.

“Following you to hell?” He offered with a smile that held little humor. “Here.” He pulled the medallion from his neck and draped his over his brother’s. “A gift from Ammun to my brother.”’

And the large man was not even close to human now, but the jackal’s eyes flashed with anger. “You interfere where you have no business champion of my brother.” The god growled.

“I have business where my brother is. And I have business where my fellow Medjai are. And I have business where the other champions of Egypt in her fight with Germany are. And I had a gift of AmmunRa himself to deliver. Therefore I have business here.” He replied with a calmness he did not feel. “Are you well brother mine?”

“Fine. We were just about done here anyway.” Rick agreed with a tight smile. “I told you already. Go back to hell.”

The jackal growled, a low dangerous sound that made the Ardeth shiver. But he slid the scepter of Horus into his hand and opened it with a twist. “You can not harm me, Medjai.”

“Perhaps not.” He agreed. “But we shall see that proven if we must.”

The god of death laughed again and then smiled a horrible grimace of teeth. “I will peel your skin from you like a hare’s, Medjai and give it to him as a token of my-- regard.”

“In’sh’allah.” Ardeth replied coldly.

“When hell freezes over.” Rick added in a harsh mutter.

“All men come to me eventually warriors. I can-- wait. The High Priest of my father’s father is right, Medjai, you would taste sweet to devour.”

“You may ask AmmunRa for the privilege then. He is looking for you in the halls of death as we speak.” Ardeth did not take his eyes off the god in front of him even as Imhotep walked up to stand on his right. “But I doubt very much you will have any luck oh dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled. Ammun is fond of my guests and so they are to be left unharmed.”

The god snarled. “I will make you regret that, priest of my father’s father.”

“As Ammun wills I can do only that.” The creature agreed with a far from pleasant tone. “Was there something you wished here in the city of AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt, oh dread Anubis/”

“I have enough of what I desire priest. The light has gone from the sky, Ammun battles Set with Horus beside him and you are without your gods.”

Ardeth smiled. “La ilahha illallah.” He corrected. “And Allah praise be has blessed us as well.”

The god snarled again and then turned and glared at Rick. “You are mine, O’Connell, and I will make you pay and pay and pay again for this.”

“You aren’t my god, Anubis. I’m just your champion because I killed the idiot stupid enough to follow you. So you can’t have my soul and looks to me like you don’t get to play tonight. So be a good god of death and go back to hell.”

Anubis growled. “We shall see O’Connell, when you drown in their blood if you do not beg to serve me.” And then the god was gone without even a gust of wind to mark his passing.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Rick turned to him with a growl of his own and then took hold of Ardeth’s robes in both hands and slammed him into the wall behind them. “Idiot.”

He had to smile. “Please, you will have our host wondering even more about our friendship than he already does.” He gripped Rick’s hands in his. “I am well brother mine. No harm done. And I was delivering you the gift Ammun had given me for you. I am hardly going to argue with AmmunRa, Rick.” He squeezed his friend’s hands again, and realized as he did so that his friend was shaking.

“Can you find your way back to Karnak, Medjai?” Imhotep asked in Egyptian.

“I can.” He agreed. He could find the Nile and from there he could find Karnak.

“Good. Then I leave you to your brother. And here you chastise me for my manners O’Connell. I have never held him pinned to a wall.” There was an odd humor to the words and then the priest was gone, fading easily into the darkness.

“Shhh.” He offered it softly. “I am well.” He gave up on getting Rick to let go of his robes and only pulled his brother close. “Come, we will find our way back to the light, hmm?”

“You could’ve been killed.” Rick’s voice was a rough groan.

“I am Horus’ champion, Rick. And I have the blessing of Ammun and Allah. Anubis is not going to harm me.”

“You don’t know that. God Ardeth, you don’t have a damned idea what he could do to you and still put you back together for the battle tomorrow.”

He closed his eyes against the sting of tears at that. “No, I do not imagine that I do.” He agreed and only held his brother tightly. “Do you have that-- scotch did you say? That you got from Jonathan?” He asked finally.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Because if I think I could use some, I do not doubt that you do. And you handle it better than I so I will let you drink it.” He said quietly. Rick chuckled, but it was a dark sound with no humor. He pulled out his flask and took a long swallow. Ardeth let him put it back away and then pulled him close again for another long moment. “Come now, brother mine. Let us get someplace where we can see the shadows coming and we will drink until neither of us can stand.”

“Did you really get this from Ammun?” Rick fingered the amulet around his neck where it hung next to that of Horus.

“I did. He was so very beautiful to see my friend. And I am to see him tomorrow morning even. He seemed oddly pleased that I asked for his aid and I have his blessing for us both. So, I know that we have nothing to fear from the god of the dead.” He put his arm around his brother and they walked the smaller streets until Ardeth could see the great avenue of rams and then followed that until they were back within the temple complex proper and they were quiet even when they reached the room Ardeth had come to think of as his. Tahiri was waiting for them obviously uncertain. “Would you take a message to the High Priest of Ammun and tell him that I am truly sorry we shall not be there for diner, And then see if perhaps something could be brought here? Nothing much as I doubt we will manage to eat well. And some karkaday and wine and beer as well?”

“Did you receive bad news from your brother’s friend?” She asked uncertainly.

“Yes.” He agreed not even bothering to embellish that.

“I will see to your meal then, Medjai. It is too bad that the princess is not here.”

“Tonight, Tahiri, I will agree with that.” He sighed. “Thank you.”

“It is nothing to thank.” She bowed quickly and then left.

“There now.” Ardeth sighed. “You-- look like you could sit. Allah knows I could.” He gave his brother no real chance to argue only pushed him toward one of the chairs and then slipped the shield from his shoulders and set it aside. “Are you.-- all right, Rick?” He asked finally when his brother said nothing at all.

A low chuckle with no more humor that it had held in the city below. “I keep telling you Ardeth. I’m fine.”

“Then tell me again because I can not find it in my heart to believe you.” He apologized. “What did he do to you Rick that hurts you so?” He asked it baldly because politeness had not worked at all.

“Not a thing.” Rick’s smile held no more humor than his laugh. “Neat trick, huh? Didn’t lay a hand on me. Didn’t threaten to. Didn’t even get my soul in the bargain.”

“Then please, tell me what he did.” Ardeth asked with all the support he knew how to put in his voice.

Rick said nothing but he pulled the flask back out and took another long drink of the scotch it held. “I used to be pretty good at getting drunk Ardeth. I mean really good at it. To the point that I couldn’t even remember the night before, or the day before that sometimes.”

“Is that what you wish to do now?” He sighed.

“Now? Let’s see, today, last night, and yesterday. Yeah. That would be good. Everything past the afternoon before last. Can we just cut those out and let them go?”

“If I knew how to do so, my friend, I would.” He offered.

“Me too. Ardeth. Me too.” Rick agreed with another bitter smile.

Tahiri knocked on the door once and then peeked in. She was thankfully silent as she and one of the other women brought in what he had asked for, set it on the folding table they had brought with them and on the floor beside that and left. He went over and poured his friend a goblet full of beer and then brought that and the jar over to the table before getting himself some karkaday and sitting back down. “There.” He offered. “It might not be as strong at that awful brandy but there is a great deal of it.” Rick looked at him for a long moment and then smiled, but it was a look that made Ardeth only worry more. “Allah have mercy, Rick, tell me what I can do.” He had no real idea what he was going to say. “Talk to me, brother. Please.”

“You don’t want me to do that.” Rick shook his head. “I don’t want to do that. And the gods if they give a damn about you at all have got to know it’s a bad idea.”

“When-- I came here the night before last my friend. And truly expected to face a fate far worse than death you stayed beside me. When I woke in Ahm Shere you stayed beside me even when you thought I had suffered a night in hell and could not bear to let you comfort me. And you would have let me sob out my grief and rage and horror if I had wanted to do so. Even afterwards when you knew I had not been harmed you held me until I could stop shaking. Let me do that for you, Rick. Please, I will ask of you only what you asked of me. Tell me how bad it was then.”

Rick was silent for another long minute. “You first.” He said finally.

“What?”

“You first. Tell me what happened here the other night.”

“I thought I already had.” He answered, not certain what his friend meant. “He did not harm me Rick.”

“That’s telling me what didn’t happen. Tell me what did.”

“I do not understand. What is it you are wanting to know then?”

“Tell me what happened.” Rick repeated. “You told me he kissed you three times right? Tell me what happened.”

It took every bit of control he had used that most exhausting night to keep from flushing at that but he did so. “If that will help you tell me what hurts you.” He agreed finally. “I went from being asleep in Ahm Shere to being here. In Thebes that is. His room I assume but not this one. I was sitting at the table wide awake when I arrived. He said something about my arrival being-- well timed I think on my part because he had to go see to Ammun and Ammun was angry at him. He had not been there to see to his god that morning because he was saving my tribes. And perhaps if I was fortunate Ammun would throw him back into damnation and I would have no bargain to keep. I did not let myself hope I might be so fortunate. And then he kissed me. It was-- not as harsh as the one you saw in Ahm Shere I do not think, but I was far more frightened because somehow I had not thought he would kiss me. Was that not foolish?” He shook his head. “So he did. And when he finally released me he told me that I was to sit there and await his return and do nothing else. Is that what you meant, brother of mine? Or shall I give you more detail yet?”

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Rick asked softly.

Ardeth found a smile. “No. I am embarrassed certainly. But not pained. Who else can I speak of this with, Rick? I trust you will not think less of me or mock me for either my ignorance or my fear.”

“Damn right I won’t.” Rick sighed. “I-- guess I just needed to know, how bad is not that bad, you know?”

Ardeth sighed. “The I will tell you.” He took a sip of his karkaday. “It was probably the hardest thing I have ever done, Rick. To simply sit there and wait for him to come back. I have never in my life been more frightened than I was then.”

“Bastard.” Rick’s voice was a low growl.

“No doubt.” He agreed. “But eventually he did come back and so I had to try to find the courage to endure whatever it was he would will me to bear. I have never thought myself a coward but at that moment all I wanted to do was flee.”

“I’d’ve jumped off the balcony I think.” Rick offered quietly.

“Thank you.” He found a smile. “But I had given my word to Allah and so I somehow found the courage to stay still. He offered me karkaday I think. I would have taken the wine at that point if it would have helped the fear any.” He sighed. “But he only sat across from me, not much differently that we are sitting now and I truly can not recall of what we spoke. Something about Ammun and Allah I know but I was not thinking much at that point. But I recall that he asked me if I thought somehow that it would be worse if I had come to Thebes expecting to be whipped until I screamed instead of-- being in his bed. He asked me something about whether I would prefer to be tied to one of the pillars and lashed until I screamed or undress and let him touch me. I told him I would rather be whipped.”

“Christ, oh God, Ardeth, don’t...”

He looked at his friend and then reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “He did neither. Thanks be to Allah. It was only a question asked. He did not like my answer but he only reminded me that I had agreed to do as he wished and not as I did. I had and so I sat very still as he ran his fingers through my hair and down my back. Then he asked me what I would do if what he wished was for me to be in his bed willingly and– with pleasure I think is the way he put it.”

“His maybe.” Rick growled.

“No.” Ardeth sighed. “That is not what he meant.”

“He expected you to enjoy it?”

He had to smile at the utter disbelief in his friend’s tone. At least finally it was some sort of honest feeling besides anger. “I think so. He is mad, Rick. I told you that. I do not think my reaction was any better controlled than yours. I told him that I would do my best to keep the promise I had sworn, that I would let him touch me and not fight or struggle, try as best I could to neither flinch or pull away and, do as I could to touch him as he willed me. But I have precious little skill at pretense and told him that as well. I do not think he liked that answer either. But it was I am forever thankful to Allah the right one because he went back to his seat and told me he would ask me four questions and then the evening would be decided. And I was coward enough to be thankful for even that respite even knowing that in some ways the waiting made it worse.”

“You’re the bravest man I know, Ardeth.”

He shook his head. “It is kind of you to say so.” He took another swallow of his drink, wishing for just a moment that he had joined his friend in drinking alcohol. “So he asked me his questions. Had I ever been in love? Truly and completely and on to near madness I think was how he asked it. That sort of love you have with Evelyn.” He smiled a little. “I said no I have not been so fortunate yet. He did not seem to think I would enjoy it when I found it but I will still wish to Allah for it.”

“I hope you do.” Rick nodded. “It’s worth a whole lot of hell, buddy let me tell you.”

“That is good to know.” He agreed. “Then he-- asked me in no uncertain terms if there was more between us than friendship. And so I had to tell him no.”

Rick smiled just a bit. “But he wondered, huh?”

“Apparently.” Ardeth smiled. “It was, I admit nice to know we had made him wonder.”

“Yeah.”

“Then he asked me since I had not-- shared my bed with you had I ever-- known any man, willing or otherwise.” He could not keep the embarrassment down completely. “So I told him no again. Why he kept asking me questions when he kept saying he knew the answers already I do not know. Then he asked if I had ever known anyone who had been– forced to another’s bed, and comforted them afterward. And all I could think of as he asked it was that you would be there when I woke and you would not let me suffer it alone and that was enough to keep breathing for.”

“It-- wouldn’t have helped.”

“No? I thought it might.” He smiled sadly. “I answered no. Then he asked an odd question. If a man comes home and finds two men assaulting his wife and then learns that they are not wishing to harm her but only him. Is it somehow less rape if he submits when they hold the knife to her throat and not to his.” It was a small omission he thought to not tell Rick that the creature had used him and Evelyn as the example. “I told him no. That it was no less force either way.”

“Damned right it isn’t.” Rick agreed.

“As you say. And oddly enough he agreed. It was the only answer we had in common. Then I was to ask them in return. But I knew the first already. Madness it may have been but I can not doubt that he loved her.”

“No, not considering what it got them both.” Rick sighed. “Match made in hell.”

“Perhaps, or only doomed. I can not say. I was not surprised that he had at some point shared himself with another man, it was certainly not uncommon in the ancient world. And then I asked him if he had ever known anyone who had been forced to another’s bed, and that answer surprised me. I do not know if it is true, only what he believes or what she told him. But it might be, considering the way the world was. I had never stopped to consider that while he loved Anck-su-naumun enough to suffer the worst of curses for her, that she was Pharaoh’s mistress. And no one had the right to refuse Pharaoh. Not even a woman who loved another.”

“Shit.” Rick shook his head. “And you believed him?”

“He believed himself.” Ardeth was certain of that. “And I was not going to argue. For you see, it is oddly enough mostly what I have to thank for my own sanity. Because as he said, the German’s held the knife to my people’s throat and not he one to mine, but that made it no less coercion, and he would not do to me what Pharaoh had done to the woman he loved. And so, I had no bargain to keep after all.”

“You mean he didn’t rape you.” Rick said flatly. “Still doesn’t tell me what he did do.”

“As you say. He gave me wine. And I was not strong enough to refuse. We talked again and I recall admitting that I owed him for my tribes which I do and asking how I was to keep the bargain I made when he would not take me unwilling even if I submitted and I had no skill at pretending otherwise. So he said he would take only a-- taste of what he could not have. And he kissed me again. It was, at least, a bit less of a shock than the first.” He shivered despite his best attempt not too, recalling how hard it had been to simply sit there and endure it when he had wanted nothing more than just the ability to move. “Then he released me finally and at some point I am uncertain of between the fear and the exhaustion and the wine he started to rub at my shoulders as one might do for a friend to ease the ache of tension, and when he finally stopped, Allah alone knows how, I can not say it did not hurt less. Then he told me I could sleep, alone praise be to God, and he let me keep my clothes if I agreed to take off my boots and my weapons. I did. And he let me sleep-- after another kiss. I was almost to tired to care at that point I think. Or too drunk. Is that the sort of answer you wanted, Rick?”

“I-- don’t know what I wanted Ardeth. Maybe, I just needed to know you were okay. And not just- telling me the truth but...”

“No, that I was not lying to you with only how I told the truth.” He reminded him. “I think that has been what you thought was it not?”

“I don’t know anymore.” Rick sighed. “I think I believed you when you told me there beside the Nile. I did. Because I was angry as hell that he’d done what he’d done regardless of what it had been, kisses and touches or rape it still pissed me off.”

Ardeth smiled. “Why does that not surprise me?”

“Yeah well, now-- now I can’t even...”

“Say it, Rick, please.”

“There’s always so much blood.” Rick’s voice was a whisper. “Evie’s, Alex’s, yours. Always so much blood.”

“I am not bleeding.” He promised. “Even here in Thebes the other night nothing he did to me drew blood.”

“I-- know that here.” Rick tapped his head with an odd smile. “I just-- can’t believe it....”

“Then tell me why you can not.”

He had never seen anyone’s eyes look like his brother’s as they met his. “Because by the time Anubis let’s you die in my arms Ardeth you can’t even scream.”

He forced down a deep breath. “And how many times have I died in your arms now, brother?”

“Counting today? Four.”

“Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim.” He mean every word of the prayer. “I am here. I am well.” And he called to mind something Evelyn had done the night before and perhaps it was worth trying. He reached over and took his friend’s hand and held it against his chest, over his heart. “Whatever you saw, Rick. No matter how horrible, was not done to me.” He promised it with the same conviction he would have sworn an oath to Allah.

Rick’s fingers tightened on the fabric just a bit. “Alex, he always kills first, right when I get there. Sometimes it’s quick-- but today he-- just tore him to pieces. My little boy, Ardeth, and I couldn’t even help.”

He tightened his fingers over Rick’s and then gave up on the trying and only moved over to take his brother in his arms.

“And Evie, she’s always trying to keep Alex-- safe somehow, but she can’t do it any more than I can.” Rick’s hand tightened on his arm. “And it’s always so-- damned obvious she’s been hurt already. That even when I get there it’s too damned late to keep her safe. This last time, she was lying on the ground-- and there was so much blood. And Alex was kneeling beside her, trying to be brave. He’s such a great son.. And then the damned thing just grabbed him up like he was a toy and-- tore him apart.” Rick was shaking now. “There’s the chasm I have to get across. This time it was full of blood and-- bodies. Pieces of people, I used to know. And he just laughed and tossed me my son’s head.”

“Oh Allah.” He tightened his arms, pulling his brother from the chair where he sat onto the floor so he could hold him closer.

“Then he cut out Evie’s heart, while she was trying to fight back even. And gave me that too.” There was something too calm about Rick’s voice now. And it frightened him to hear it. “And then he went back over to you.”

“I am well.” He promised softly.

“He likes having you hanging from your wrists. So I can know how bad it’s been, I guess. And it’s always too late to help you too.”

“Allah have mercy, Rick, I am right here.”

“I killed him again you know. All four times, now. And it’s really not that hard. Just pick up the sword and swing, and swing. I think Anubis likes it when I chop the damned thing to pieces. Like I did today, and that first time. Today-- there were so many cuts and bruises I couldn’t even get you down without making you scream. And then.-- you always apologize for dying you know? And....Like somehow it’s your fault you can’t survive being tortured and raped how many times? This time I didn’t try to kill Anubis when he showed up, because that seems to amuse him too. I just took the sword and started digging a grave for Evie and Alex and you.”

“When Anubis showed up...?” He stopped himself and knew somehow that the creature Rick had been speaking of throughout this was not the god of the dead at all. “Oh Allah, Rick, I did not know why you were so angry at him. He has not harmed me, or Evelyn, or Alex. He will not do so. AmmunRa himself had told him he can not. We are safe my friend. Anubis shows you only shadows.”

“It’s not a dream. Any more than this is a dream.” Rick shook his head.

“No it is not. But this dream we share brother. And the horror you have faced four times now is yours alone. Whatever shapes he conjures for you to see, I have never died in your arms Rick. It was not me. I swear it to Allah. It was not me.” He pulled his brother closer, which was hard to do when Rick was larger than he was and stronger yet. But his brother was determined to pull free so he let him go. “Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim, here....” He got the ties of his robe undone and gave not a care for the propriety of it only slid them from his shoulders. “I am whole now, see?” He pressed Rick’s hand back to his chest over his heart. “There is no blood or bruises at all.”

Rick blinked, and slowly some of the horror drained from his eyes. “I-- I’m sorry. I just keep seeing it all.” He offered.

“There is no reason to be sorry.” Ardeth disagreed. “But the horror is gone now. I am well. Evelyn and Alex are well.”

Rick looked at him for a long minute and he met his brother’s gaze for as long as he needed. Finally, thanks be to Allah, Rick nodded and let Ardeth pull him close again. “Okay.”

“We are.” He agreed even though he knew it had not been a question. He held him for a bit, feeling an occasional shiver run through the strong muscles.

“Did you really have Tahiri bring us beer?” Rick asked finally.

“I did.” He reached up and found the goblet he had poured for Rick earlier. “Here.”

“Thanks.” His brother took a swallow. “Not bad.”

“Really? I can not say I like the smell. Wine at least smells pleasant.” He gave a quick thought to Allah for understanding and then took the goblet from Rick’s hand and took a sip. “Ugh, that is worse than your brandy.”

His brother chuckled. “Beer takes getting used to.” He offered as if that made sense and finished the goblet full.

“I will take your word for that.” He sighed. “There is certainly a great deal of it if you want to get drunk.”

“No.” Rick shook his head, easing away from Ardeth a bit. “We breaking all those rules about propriety you guys have again?”

“No.” He smiled. “There is no disrespect meant and no dishonor to even think of. You are my brother and my comrade. There is no impropriety in comforting a brother after a battle. And you have faced hell and worse my friend.”

“Yeah, I guess so. You know what I really want?”

“No, but I will see to it if I can.”

“I want to Evie and Alex in my arms, so I can hold them both really tight, so we’re all right there. And I can feel them both. And I want you at my back so I know it’ll be okay.”

He reached over and gripped his brother’s shoulder. “Would that I could summon them here for you brother.”

“Yeah, but we’d have to figure out a way for Alex to sleep through the whole thing because I am not going to let him see me like this. I’m not really sure I want Evie to see me like this.”

“Alex is a bright boy, and Evelyn loves you more than life she would hardly think less of you for your wanting to know they are well. I certainly do not.”

“Thanks.” Rick squeezed his hand.

“Do you want me to refill that?” He took the goblet from his friend’s hand.

“Nah.” Rick looked around and then shook his head. “Why are we sitting on the floor?”

“Because-- it made sense at the time?” Ardeth offered with a smile. He got to his feet and then offered his friend a hand up. “I am surprised you can stand. You look as exhausted as I felt when I recovered from rescuing those few left of Ahmer’s tribe.”

“I feel it.” Rick agreed and sat down in the chair with a sigh. “I could sleep for a week.”

“In’sh’allah.” He agreed and sat down as well.

“Did you really talk Ammun into giving me this?” Rick touched the second amulet again.

“I did not have to talk him into it. I only asked. He is– a kind face for Allah to show me, brother. I feel foolish for my first concern over that.”

“Not an easy thing to do Ardeth. Balance a faith like yours with what’s happening here.”

“It is easier than I thought it to be.” He decided. “And if Ammun is pleased with me I am content.”

“You said something about Ammun not letting anything harm you, right?”

“No.” He answered that honestly. “Nor is that your concern. He told his high priest that he could not cause me harm. For which I am truly thankful to Allah. It amused him to be able to have his god’s word to add to his own.” He sighed. “I would of course be happier if Ammun will tell him he may not touch me.”

“Me too.” Rick sighed.

“I am a warrior of God, leader of the Medjai, so I suppose a few more kisses and letting him run his fingers through my hair will not kill me. But Allah it is hard to be-- complacent.”

“What?” Rick’s voice was sharp now and he reached over and caught Ardeth’s arm again. “What’s with more of it?”

“Oh, Allah, I did not tell you that. Forgive me my friend it is hard to keep that whole night in order in my mind. I truly do well not to drink. When he told me he would not take me to his bed or harm me at all, after the second time he kissed me. He said he would take that as payment for rescuing my people. One kiss per tribe I owe him, and my compliance for each one.”

“Bastard.” Rick growled and poured himself another mug of beer after all. “Any other really important bits you left out?”

“I do not think so.” He shook his head. “I have survived so far my friend. It is not that bad a price to pay for my people’s lives after all.” He sighed. “It is only that-- I am worried he will do as he as threatened and demand one from me where you can see it. And I would not have you deal with that now considering what Anubis has shown you, because I truly think the gods expect him to aid us in this battle and you may hurt yourself in trying to injure him.”

“No.” Rick said quietly. “But you tell him this if he tries it. I’ll chop him into as many pieces as I have to and lock every one in a different box.”

Ardeth sighed but he reached back over and clasped their hands together. “You are so much more than a good friend to have.”

“You too.” Rick agreed. “I’m sorry you have to put up with him and his crap.”

“It is as I said little enough to pay for my peoples lives my friend. A handful of kisses that cause me no harm. Only annoy.”

“You sure you didn’t leave any thing else out?”

He shook his head and then felt himself flush as he recalled being fed the desert. “You will laugh.”

“Like hell.” Rick growled. “What?”

“Only that he made me eat from his fingers. It was humiliating but not harmful.” He ducked his head, trying to get the embarrassment back under control.

“Don’t...?” There was something like pain in his brother’s voice now and strong fingers against his jaw to make him look up.

“Tell me why that hurts you so?” He caught his friend’s hand. “I truly am sorry it does.”

“It’s just-- like something I saw, okay?”

“Then I will endeavor to look you in the eyes when we speak.” He found a smile. “I was only embarrassed.”

“You know that point a man gets to when he can’t raise his head?” Rick’s voice was that same oddly calm one but his fingers trembled in Ardeth’s and then to his complete surprise his friend reached over and brushed his hair from his face.

“No praise be to Allah I have never been hurt that badly.” He replied softly.

“He’d cut along these...” Rick touched the tattoo on his left cheek.

“There is no blood now.” He reminded him gently and took his hand in both of his. “And even the other night he has never drawn blood.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No.” He shook his head. “Not at all. Not even a bruise to show for my bravery hmm? He kissed me. And he ran his fingers through my hair. And he touched me here.” He pulled Rick’s hand back against his chest. “Right before he sent me back to Ahm Shere. And he touched my shoulders and down my back.” He thought for a moment and then got to his feet and moved behind his brother and gripped those strong shoulders gently. “Like so. Nothing more. And he ran his hand down to here.” He pressed his own to the point on Rick’s back that the creature had stopped. “And that is truly all.” He sat back down. “And he left me my clothes so it was not so bad.”

Rick sighed. “Okay, I can live with it if you can.” Then to Ardeth’s surprise he got to his feet and moved behind him to squeeze his shoulders in turn. “Just that?”

“Hmm. Shall I ask you to rub my shoulders as he did? I should have thought to offer it for you.”

Rick’s hands tightened for a moment. “No blood, huh?” One hand traced with an odd lightness down his spine and Ardeth forced himself not to shiver. Not for the touch or his own concern but for whatever it was Rick was seeing that was not there.

“No blood at all. That tickles.” He objected finally, finding a smile.

“Does it?” Rick seemed to shake himself and then chuckled. “Are you ticklish? Alex is.”

“Try to find out and we will see what skill you have in wrestling.” Ardeth threatened.

“Tonight I’d probably lose.” Rick let go of his left shoulder and went back to his chair with a sigh. “Thanks, Ardeth, I think, maybe I can believe it now.”

“Good.” He nodded. “I swear it to Allah my friend, other than the kisses now there is no where he has touched me that you have not.” Then he thought of something and pulled Rick’s hand to his lips and placed a light kiss on his palm and curled the strong fingers around it. His brother’s utter confusion making him easy to maneuver. “When a father or an older brother goes to battle or on a long journey sometimes they will do that for a child and say, ‘That is for later when you need me and I am not there.’”

Rick smiled and there was a light flush to his cheeks that actually brought to mind his resemblance to his son. “That’s a nice thought.”

“I was always pleased when my father did so for me.” He agreed.

“I got a kiss I didn’t even have to ask for. I’m going to like yanking its chain with that one.”

“Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim you will won’t you?” He rolled his eyes. “You are impossible.”

“Thanks.” Rick chuckled and then yawned. “Sorry.”

“Mmm. You need to sleep. Come, let us rest here and pray it does us good in Ahm Shere. No doubt the creature will come wake us before dawn as I am to go see AmmunRa when he finishes his battle with Set. I could use the sleep myself.” He got up and picked his robe up off the floor. “You can, when you are yanking its chain, tell him I invited you to bed, if you like. Will that help?”

Rick chuckled. “Sure, but you get to explain it to Evie.”

“I have slept at your back while your wife was in your arms and slept in your arms when your wife was there. Surely there is nothing left to explain.”

“You never kissed me before.” Rick pointed out.

“True.” He smiled. “I can not say it was nearly as enjoyable as Izzy’s tales of your dancing girls would leave me to believe.”

And that thanks be to Allah got a real laugh from his friend. “Thanks Ardeth.” Rick said finally. “I...”

He reached over and squeezed his brother’s shoulder tightly and then pulled him close for a long moment. “We face these battles together, my friend, even when the only help we can offer each other is afterwards.”

“Yeah, you were right, I guess. It does help.”

“Good.” He set his weapons beside the bed in easy reach and then placed the shield of Horus beside the bed. Rick smiled.

“You’re getting as bad as me with how many weapons you bring with you.”

“I have always been amazed at the variety of weapons you bring with you and wield, my friend. But I will give you that they are usually very necessary.” He shrugged. “Do you think you can sleep?” He unbuckled his boots and set them beside the bed as well.

“I can sure try.” Rick looked even more exhausted and Ardeth recalled the way he had felt when he had finally begun to believe that the creature would not harm him. The release of the fear was almost worse to deal with than the wine had been. Rick set his own armaments aside and then took off his boots as well. Ardeth went over to the three main hanging lamps and blew them out, leaving them the brazier light in the far corner. Somehow the shadows seemed warmer here and not as chilling as those in the dark streets of Thebes. He laid down and then reached over to squeeze his brother’s shoulder again.

“MaSallama, akee.”

“God I hope so.” Rick sighed.

Ardeth rolled onto his back and kept his hand where it was. And after a bit he felt Rick start to relax then jerk hard and shudder. “What is wrong?” He asked gently.

“I-- don’t want to sleep.” Rick chuckled with no real humor to it. “I mean, I do but, every time I start to doze off I...”

“Anubis will not haunt your dreams tonight, Rick. I promise you that.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“I can not give you Alex and Evelyn to hold onto my friend but I will guard your back for you.” He promised.

“Would you?” There was an uncertainty to his friend’s voice.

“All the way to hell if necessary.” He promised and squeezed his shoulder again. “I am here.”

“I know that. Why can’t I get myself to believe it?”

Ardeth thought for a long moment and then rolled his friend over and into his arms as Rick had done for him. “You can not go to hell if I do not let go.” He said firmly, because he had believed that in his own nightmares.

“You sure about that?”

“Certainly. And how can I be-- somewhere out of your reach and in pain, if I am holding you here with me safe?” He pointed out softly.

“There is that.” Rick chuckled. “Thanks.”

“You are most welcome.” He squeezed the arm he had around his friend’s shoulders. “A’sallama, Rick.”

“You too.”

After another long while Rick began to relax against him. Ardeth brought his hand up uncertainly and stroked his friend’s hair trying for that same gentleness that Rick used with him.

“You’ll make a great dad.” Rick’s voice was a tired whisper.

“That is a wonderful complement my friend.” He smiled himself. “Sleep now. We have the god of all Egypt’s blessing to see us safe.”

“Yeah.” And finally Rick slipped into sleep. Ardeth only held him like that for a long while before he could sleep himself.


	6. Duhr: Chapter 6

Imhotep set the coffee on the table as the servants cleared away the remains of the night before. “Why do I bother having them send food? You never eat.” He smiled and then went over to the bed where his two guests lay. This morning it was O’Connell who was asleep in Ardeth’s arms, although he had one of his own across Ardeth’s chest and his head on his brother’s shoulder. It was an almost intimate embrace, added too by the fact that Ardeth at least was clad only in his pants. He smiled a bit more, with a twinge of envy, and let himself imagine for a moment what it might feel like to hold the young Medjai so. I will cause him no harm as you wish oh great Ammun, but I do desire him. What must I bring your bright daughter Bastet to find enough favor in her eyes to let me achieve that someday? There would be a way, somehow that was neither coerced or purchased with another’s life. He had to chuckle at his own insistence on that. Would that I was the demon you think me, O’Connell and I would have him already. I could with patience rouse his body to mine I think, but that is not real pleasure at all. And I would have that joy. Damn you for making me feel this way child. It is a worse punishment than you can imagine Medjai to know I could have so close to what I desire and yet not be able to make do with that little bit less. I am so tempted to take your brother’s place, Ardeth. He chuckled and then insuring his guests were sound asleep he stroked his fingers lightly over the tattoo across Ardeth’s forehead. It is good they did not specify which god you were a warrior of Ardeth, for I think you have several you are serving now. He drew his hand back and then went over to the table and sat down. He poured himself a cup of coffee, readied two for his guests and then spoke.

“Wake up, Medjai, Ammun expects you this morning.” He said loudly enough.

Ardeth woke more quickly and completely than O’Connell, the American’s exhaustion telling even in the dream of Thebes that was. Ardeth sighed but pulled his brother closer for a moment and asked something in that language he was still trying to grasp.

O’Connell nodded but relaxed into the embrace with none of Ardeth’s uncertainly about such things.

Ardeth only smiled and then stroked his hand through his brother’s hair. “Would that I had time to let you.” He chuckled in Arabic. “But for now I must see AmmunRa, brother. So you will have to be content with this.” He only tightened his arms around his friend and then let go and redressed before putting all his weapons away. O’Connell laid where he was and seemed content as Imhotep was to watch.

Well now, is there more to your side of this yet, O’Connell? Be very careful there warrior, you edge closer to desire than you know. Oh that is ironic. What will you do with the game if you want him as much as I do? I can not see you wanting him to know that, hmm. There may be some teasing for you in all of this after all. “There is coffee for you both. And time enough to enjoy it before we must go to see Ammun, Medjai. Are you going to lie abed all morning, O’Connell? Or would you care to join us?”

That surprised them both. “Go to see Ammun?” O’Connell looked uncertainly at his brother.

“Certainly.” Imhotep smiled. “It was for your sake your brother spoke with him last night, let us see if he is pleased with the champion of Anubis as well as with Horus’, shall we?”

“Do you think he’d mind?” O’Connell addressed that to Ardeth. It was an annoying habit he had been using all day yesterday, of not even answering Imhotep’s questions but almost ignoring him completely.

“I do not think so. And I would be very grateful for the company.”

“Then I’ll go.” O’Connell agreed. He sat up and finished dressing himself.

“There are clean clothes for you both in there.” He indicated the chest beside the wall. “I shall even be so courteous as to wait for you in the hall. But do not tarry. You have less than half of an hour to waste.” He rose to his feet and then smiled at Ardeth. “Tempting as it is to wait here while you change of course, Ardeth. And almost as tempting to see if your brother appreciates my interest anymore than you do but it would be a pity to start the day with quite that much entertainment when it could then only be less enjoyable after that.” He spoke in Egyptian.

Ardeth sighed but there was some humor to his thoughts. “It would almost be worth seeing you try. But then we will miss seeing your god to the sky. And if I am not mistaken you have told me before that even such-- distraction as I provide is not worth angering AmmunRa.”

“As you say.” He agreed. “Although I am beginning to think Ammun would understand my distraction. I will wait for you both in the hall.” He finished his own coffee, refilled the cup and then went out into the hall and listened.

“What was that?” O’Connell asked.

“He was considering staying to watch me change clothes I think, but decided that the annoyance of having to keep you from blowing up the building should he do so while entertaining might keep us from Ammun’s arrival this morning.” Ardeth replied. It was not, Imhotep noted, that far from the truth but it was certainly not all of it. He chuckled. So you do not want him to know I might find him attractive Ardeth? You are so certain he will be angry and do something foolish. I do not think so. I think you are right when you say he worries far less for himself than for you.

“I probably would have right now.” O’Connell answered Ardeth’s explanation with a sigh and a strong surge of hatred. He could not grasp the thoughts themselves as they were in that damnable English but it was easy enough to know that O’Connell truly hated him at the moment.

Ardeth was only concerned and saddened by the so obvious hatred. “No harm done, my friend.”

“Yeah I know. It really is better today.”

“Good.” Ardeth took a moment to squeeze his friend’s shoulder. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. Not even a nightmare about what I’ve seen lately.”

“Thanks be to Allah-- and Ammun and Horus no doubt.”

“You’re the expert on balancing that Ardeth. I’ll just follow you.”

Ardeth chuckled and then found them both clean clothes in the chest and handed his brother his. O’Connell went over to the wash basin, filled it with water from the pitcher beside it and took a bit to clean up. Ardeth, good child of Allah that he was washed as if he was going to Mosque and not to the temple of Karnak. Imhotep had to chuckle, but he was just as certain that Ammun would be pleased none the less. Both men took time to drink the coffee he had left for them, O’Connell refilling his cup to bring with him and then Ardeth picked up his shield, slung it over his shoulder and they joined him in the hall.

“With time to spare even. I am impressed.” He smiled. “Let us go see to this most glorious day then Medjai. I am, I admit interested to see what your god and mine did with your most amazing suggestion, Ardeth.”

“What suggestion?” O’Connell asked.

“It was more of a prayer than suggestion.” Ardeth countered. “I simply recalled that you had wished me Allah’s strength for victory, brother mine, and so I offered the same prayer for Ammun. He seemed greatly amused.”

“Fuweza'ma'Allah .” O’Connell repeated the Arabic. “Guess it’s not a bad prayer for someone going to do battle with Set every night, huh?”

“I thought not.” Ardeth agreed.

“As did AmmunRa apparently.” He chuckled. “So we are to see him this morning and ask what Allah’s response to that was. Are you certain your god will take as kindly to the thought as mine Ardeth?”

“Allah is most merciful, he will understand the intent of what I said.” Ardeth seemed certain of that.

“Good. I am I will admit, loathe to offend any of the gods Egypt has right now when she may indeed need them all.”

“I would do without one of them.” Ardeth replied with a coldness that was a bit surprising.

O’Connell reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “We can’t afford that now, Ardeth. Not if it means we have a chance of winning this. We do what we have to do to keep Egypt and the tribes safe and then we worry about the details.”

“I think I am offended.” He chuckled. “Or should I be honored that you consider me and the god of the dead as the same sort of detail to be dealt with, O’Connell?”

“Whichever.” The American replied coldly.

“When we have seen to my god, Ardeth, you can explain your brother’s hatred to me.” He suggested in Egyptian.

“No. That I can not do.” Ardeth disagreed. “I will no more break his confidence in me than he will break mine to him. And you can not force it from me because Ammun will not let you even try.”

He stopped and turned to look at the Medjai. “I have given you my word to AmmunRa himself that I will not harm you, Medjai, but do not think you walk with immunity. I could still find many ways to make you regret it.” And he switched back to Egyptian to make his point. “Shall I have you up against that wall Abah and kiss you well and thoroughly while your brother watches in horror?”

Ardeth closed his eyes for a long moment and then shook his head. “We will miss seeing your god into the sky.” He answered finally.

“Then you would do well to keep in mind that I can do so when we leave the shrine of Ammun as easily as I could do so now had you not?”

“You touch him you son of a bitch and I swear to any god you want that I’ll tear you to pieces.” O’Connell hissed in Arabic.

“You could try.” He disagreed.

“Fine.”

“Rick...” Ardeth stepped over and gave him an almost pleading look as he moved between them. “Please, brother mine, it is not necessary, hmm? Only teasing I am not up to dealing well with this morning, nothing more.” Ardeth promised his brother softly.

“Didn’t look like that to me.” O’Connell disagreed.

“No I doubt it did, but we both know why that is hard for you to believe right now, do we not?”

O’Connell sighed and the anger drained away into sudden exhaustion and something like hopelessness. And Imhotep looked at the young man again in more than passing. Whatever had brought a man who would face the dangers of Hamanaptura and AhmShere to such despair was more than Imhotep had thought it to be.

Ardeth caught his brother’s hand and only pressed it over his heart. “Do not start doubting me now, hmm?”

“All the way to hell, huh?” O’Connell’s voice was soft with a tone Imhotep had never heard him use.

“In’sh’allah.” Ardeth agreed.

“Okay then.” The young American nodded. “We still going to see Ammun, creature or are we going to tear each other to bits instead?”

“Let us see my god, O’Connell. It is too early for fighting amusing though it might be.” He agreed. “And you think I am mad.” He shook his head and then went to where several acolytes were waiting with his signs of office and put them on. Then he looked over at his guests. “Leave your boots if you please warriors. You may insult me as you wish O’Connell but I will not let you insult my god.”

“I hadn’t planned on insulting Ammun.” O’Connell agreed and took his boots off as Ardeth did. “Should I leave my guns here too?” He asked Ardeth.

“Ammun does not seem to mind weapons. We are Medjai are we not? Warriors do not leave their weapons behind often.”

“No, that’s true.” O’Connell agreed and then straightened with admirable courage. “Okay then.”

Imhotep smiled just a little. “Truly, Ardeth, I give you that you could not to better for a man to fight beside.”

“On that we agree.” Ardeth smiled a bit himself and gripped his brother’s shoulder. “He reminds me that you are a good man to fight beside and a horrible man to have as an enemy.” Ardeth translated it into Arabic.

“Hope he remembers that.” O’Connell smiled but said nothing else as Imhotep bowed, his arms held in front of him and the shrine doors opened without him having to even think about it. All four of the braziers and their accompanying lamps were still burning.

“Keep your brother to the light, Ardeth.” He cautioned. “Or this morning will yet be unpleasant for us all.”

“As you say. The shadows here might bite back, Rick.” Ardeth added as explanation.

“Thanks for the warning.” O’Connell replied. But he followed his brother into the shrine and then knelt as Ardeth did although with more uncertainty. Imhotep smiled just a little. You will owe me for this gift, Ardeth, and I will remind you of that later. He went to his knees and pressed his head to the floor.

A gong sounded from inside in the darkness as the priests on the wall noted the lightening of the night sky. He raised himself back to his knees and faced the great boat and sunrise. "Blessed be the void that births all life. Blessed is the Goddess Mut who births the stars in the sky and the Nile that give us life. Blessed is Umat, the father of gods. Blessed is Osiris who rules the next world and blessed oh blessed is his son Horus the Avenging one who freed the world from the jaws of Set. Great Osiris grant your father the sun freedom once more from the land of the dead. AmmunRa, lord of all Egypt, King of all the gods of both kingdoms be praised oh my God and alight your barge once more to sail across the sky and light the path of the day. Grant us oh God of Gods another day of paradise unworthy though we all may be. Come, I beseech you in the name of Egypt. Oh my god grant us light."

And there was that breathless moment of waiting and then a sigh of wind but with no wind at all and from somewhere deep within the darkness a light came slowly forward and all around him the pillars began to shimmer with something like sunlight in this place where no sun could have entered. And Ammun himself filled the shrine with light.

"Imhotep." Said his god, the warm voice a soft sigh. "Arise and give thanks for I have blessed this day and you are once more welcomed in paradise."

He rose to his feet and then bowed from the waist before straightening and holding out both arms palms up bent at the elbows. "All praise to thee AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt. I am once more your servant in all things. May I serve you this day oh great god?" He offered the ritual greeting but meant it none the less.

"As it has been. As it is. As it shall be." The god answered. "You have pleased me Imhotep and I am well pleased indeed.”

"As you have commanded oh my god."

And then the ram's head turned and looked at the two warriors kneeling beside the great boat.

"Welcome to thee once more child of Allah. And to thee O’Connell. Truly have I chastised the dark child of my son Osiris and he is accustoming himself to my will that he leave you well to defend Egypt.” Said Ammun gently and to Imhotep's surprise in Arabic instead of Egyptian.

There was something beyond relief and joy in the young man’s eyes. “I...”

“Silly child.” Ammun placed one hand on the startled man’s head and chuckled. “Bright child indeed to serve Osiris’ dark son but strength and courage that do you credit as they do your brother. Be at peace now silly warrior. Anubis may not harm your family. I gainsay him and I have Allah’s voice to add to mine if need be.” Ammun’s voice was as gentle as it had been with Ardeth when he had come to this place the second time shaken to almost breaking.

“I don’t have-- my brother’s way with words. But thank you, for my wife and my son and my brother.” O’Connell offered in Arabic.

“You are welcome then.” Ammun chuckled. “He is a good brother to thee child of Allah.”

“I could not ask for better if I was allowed to choose from all the men that are or have been or will be oh great Ammun.” Ardeth agreed.

“He is fortunate that you think so. I bring you word from your god above all today, Medjai.”

And that made Ardeth look up into the eyes of Ammun again. Joy and wonder and a flash of something like disbelief or fear. “I am unworthy to hear the word of Allah.”

“That is for Allah to decide and not you, Ardeth Bey. So listen and be silent. Allah says to you that never before has a child of his asked for his aid for my battle and he is truly amused by the asking. He considers it with fondness and will decide when he wills. But he gifts you with his blessing upon you and your tribes and his unending love for those of your people who dwell with him now in the vaults of paradise.”

Ardeth bowed his head but there were tears in his eyes. “I have no words to shape this wonder.” He said finally. “What can I, only one man, offer to you that would in any way even begin to show my joy?”

“What better gift warrior of Egypt than your devotion to the wonder that is the gift of the Nile? See her safe, Ardeth Bey and I will be far more pleased than you are at this moment.”

“As it is willed.” Ardeth answered softly.

Ammun chuckled again and then turned back to where Imhotep knelt. “He is truly pleasing when he does not mean to be, priest of mine. See then that you do him or his brother no harm.”

Imhotep bowed to that.

“And you Rick O’Connell. Abate your hatred for my High Priest enough that you do not threaten my city with destruction. Or I will be displeased with thee.”

O’Connell nodded. “I didn’t mean to anger you.”

“No. See that you do not. Silly warrior I am not angry at you.” A touch that Imhotep knew warmed every place in a man’s soul as Ammun laid his hand back on O’Connell’s head. “Set the darkness aside yet a while, child. And spend this day in the city of the faithful.” His god turned back to him. “I have journeyed long to bring light to the world once more Imhotep and I am hungry. I go to the sky and enjoy the rest I have earned and the joy it brings to my children. Know that I am well pleased with the, Imhotep and give you yet my blessing, priest of Thebes.” And that strong hand rested on his head now and brought him almost to tears with its warmth. And then there was a rush of light along the great banquet table and the horns outside began to blow as the sun crested the desert and Ammun’s smile lighted the land of the faithful once more.

“Al’hamdil Allah.” Ardeth whispered with pure wonder.

“On that, Ardeth, I would even agree with you.” He smiled himself and then rose to his feet. “Come warriors we will find breakfast for ourselves now that the god has enjoyed his. Or you may pray to Allah if you wish, Ardeth.”

“I trust Allah knows I have already done so.” Ardeth shook his head and then turned to his brother. “Rick?”

“I-- really didn’t-- understand before, Ardeth.” O’Connell just shook his head. “Oh God...”

“He is indeed beautiful and most wondrous is he not? Come now, it gets easier to bear once you have time to think about it with joy.” Ardeth helped his brother to his feet. “Lean on me then.”

“I feel-- like maybe I drank too much.”

“I recall that. I was very ill the first two times I did this, but that may have been the brandy the second time.”

“Yeah.” O’Connell didn’t even bother to stop for his boots nor did Ardeth but only got his brother to the courtyard and sat him down.

“Could we perhaps High Priest of great Ammun have breakfast and coffee here?”

“Certainly. Rest O’Connell, we are it appears not allowed to try and kill each other right now.” Imhotep chuckled.

“At least not if it damages this place. Guess I have to wait till were back in Ahm Shere, huh?” O’Connell shook his head.

“There see, Ardeth, your brother is fine. He insults me when I am trying to be a good host. Why did I expect anything better?”

Ardeth only smiled, but the joy was very real. “Thanks be to Allah.”

And Imhotep laughed himself and went to see to breakfast for his most entertaining guests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick shook his head a little as the damned thing finally left. He still felt a little light headed and almost giddy which was really strange considering he’d been mostly trying to keep his head above the darkness when he’d gone into that shrine. He told you your family was safe from Anubis. He even told the damned thing to leave Ardeth alone. All you have to do is not blow the place up. He smiled a little. I don’t know how to thank you. I don’t know if you have any idea how much this means. But if they’re okay I’d let you have my soul if it’ll keep them that way. He shivered a bit recalling the wonder and warmth that had just flooded through him when Ammun had touched his head. I don’t think I’d even mind if I knew for sure you’d take it. He decided. There were certainly darker gods he could lose his soul to.

“Are you feeling better now?” Ardeth asked, sitting beside him on the stone bench.

He smiled at his best friend and then just laughed and hugged him close. Because for the first time in what felt like a lifetime he really believed that not only was Ardeth all right but that he would be all right if Rick looked away for more than a moment. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Ardeth chuckled and then hugged him back tightly. “It is-- disconcerting at first to see the old gods.” Ardeth let him go after a moment to look into his eyes, obviously still worried.

“Horus was the most amazing thing I’d ever seen, even though he didn’t look at me and I couldn’t understand him, but Ammun-- I don’t even know how to think about that, Ardeth much less talk about it. I think-- maybe holding Evie and Alex in my arms for the first time right after he was born might have been that wonderful.”

Ardeth smiled a little more and then gripped Rick’s shoulders and squeezed. “It is good to see you look like you again.”

“Did I look like someone else?” He wasn’t sure that the statement made sense or if he’d just missed something.

“No, but I can not say I have ever seen any man’s eyes look as yours did this last day or so.”

“Did I thank you for letting me fall apart last night?” He asked.

“You did not need to thank me.”Ardeth shook his head. “It was-- little enough to do.”

“What’s that you keep telling me? You are so much more than a good friend to have, Ardeth.” He offered it back to his friend. And Ardeth flushed just a bit, which just made Rick smile more. You are such a kid sometimes. He reached over and ruffled his friend’s hair like he might have done for Alex. “You are.”

“As you say. Stop that.” Ardeth shook his head but he smiled and then laughed and it was just so damned good to sit there and laugh with him and enjoy the morning. “Allah have mercy, Rick, it is a glorious day is it not?”

“Yeah. Even here. I don’t even think that damned undead priest is going to make me not enjoy today.”

“That is good because undoubtedly he will be back later.” Ardeth rolled his eyes. “I think I am content enough with the day already that not even its teasing will destroy the joy. Annoying though it is.”

“Ammun did tell it, it can’t hurt you.” Rick reminded him because it made him really glad to be able to do it.

“He did indeed. Not complete immunity perhaps but more than I ever dared to pray for. I think I shall keep a cup of coffee handy to toss in his face just in case he decides to kiss me again. Nothing in the bargain after all says I must be complacent after the kiss.” Ardeth smiled a bit. “He might be just enough distracted that I could manage it too.”

“Well we could always jerk its chain just for fun.” He agreed.

“Are you going to tell him I kissed you then?” Ardeth chuckled.

“Sure.” And then he leaned over and shocked himself and Ardeth by kissing Ardeth’s forehead. “There now see I can tell it I kissed you back.”

“What in Allah’s name was that for?” Ardeth only looked at him like maybe he was nuts but his friend didn’t seem angry.

“Because, the last time I got to do that you were dead.” He answered honestly.

Ardeth sighed but his eyes gentled to understanding. “That was not me.”

“I know.” He agreed and he really believed it this time. “But it’s nice to believe it to.”

“As you say.” Ardeth smiled a little. “But now you must explain it to Evelyn.”

“Uh huh.” He laughed a bit. “She’d probably say it was cute.”

“Do you think so?” Ardeth shook his head. “You wife is a wonderful woman my friend but I do not understand her.”

“There are too many times I don’t either, Ardeth.” Rick sighed. “But she is the most wonderful woman in the whole world.” He didn’t doubt that at all. “Did the damned thing say it would send us breakfast out here? I’m really hungry.”

“Probably because you have not eaten since lunch yesterday.” Ardeth shook his head. “In the waking world or here. It will probably amuse him if we eat for a change.”

“I’d rather annoy the hell out of him.” Rick sighed. “But I’m still to happy to be really angry.”

“Good.” Ardeth smiled and then reached over and ruffled his hair in return. “There.”

“I’m going to see if you are ticklish if you do that again.” He threatened.

“Now would that not be a sight for our host to come back too the two of us wrestling on the ground like small children?” Ardeth laughed. “I am almost tempted to try it.”

“Me too.” Rick agreed. And then because he was looking over Ardeth’s shoulder he saw the damned thing walking toward them followed by a few servants with breakfast and he couldn’t help himself he just hugged Ardeth close and turned his head a bit against his brother’s shoulder. “Company.” He whispered it in English.

Ardeth chuckled but held him back, with a strong squeeze of his arms that felt good even if it was prompted more by the damned thing than the comfort they normally intended for. And he relaxed a little into the hug. “You really are so much more than a good friend to have, Ardeth.”

“And you.” Ardeth agreed. “And you.”

“O’Connell, Ardeth, really Medjai are you so shaken by the blessings of Ammun yet?”

“Shaken, no.” Ardeth answered releasing Rick slowly, but not before he ran his hand lightly down Rick’s back. Which only made Rick smile and then pull away to brush a few strands of hair out of his friend’s face with a smile.

“That didn’t have a thing to do with comfort.” Rick added with a grin.

And he was more than satisfied with the flash of annoyance and anger they got. Jealous , huh? Serves you right you son of a bitch.

The thing smiled just a little but there was an odd look to the dark eyes now. “As you say, O’Connell. It is encouraging to see that you are so comfortable with such familiarity Ardeth. Truly.”

“As I believe we have agreed, there is a great deal of difference is there not between affection and coercion?” Ardeth said with a small nod.

“We did indeed.” The thing answered. “Have you thanked your god yet for that, Medjai?”

And Ardeth only smiled and squeezed Rick’s arm as he let go of the embrace. “Most assuredly.”

“Good.” The thing smiled. “Shall I bother to have breakfast set up at all?”

“Certainly if you would be so kind a host. We are both hungry.” Ardeth nodded again. “Shall we toast to Ammun this most glorious of mornings priest?”

“Certainly, Medjai, certainly. It is good to see you both in good humor for a change and no end of relief to know I shall not have to keep you from trying to harm my god’s most wondrous city O’Connell.” The thing took a seat too close to Ardeth for Rick to be comfortable with but not close enough to touch.

“I don’t have any intention of harming Ammun’s city.” Rick agreed. Just you.

The thing chuckled. “As you say.” It nodded and Rick was pretty sure it meant both to what he’d said and what he thought. It took the cup of coffee one of the servants poured and then said something in Egyptian so that they poured one for him and one for Ardeth. “Ammun is well into the sky, Medjai. How then shall we spend this glorious day he has given us?”

“We are likely to have no rest in the waking world once this night has gone.” Ardeth sighed. “If Izzy and Jonathan arrive tomorrow with the weapons they have purchased and Evelyn and Sallah finish translating the books of Vengeance and War. So I think I would simply choose to do nothing much at all. Only laze about and drink coffee and let the concerns that pile so high about me drift away on the wind.”

“That sounds really nice.” Rick agreed, taking a piece of flatbread from the tray and tearing it in half to offer to Ardeth.

“It does indeed, Medjai. Perhaps we can teach you Hounds and Jackals as well O’Connell. It seems a pity to leave you out of the game.”

He shrugged. “Could be worse.” He found cheese and a mashed fruit spread he recognized and drew one of his knives to spread it over the bread. “You want some?” He asked Ardeth.

“Certainly.” Ardeth handed him back the bread and Rick just traded him the piece he’d already gotten ready then fixed himself the rest. “It is an enjoyable game but I will endeavor to remember to see if I can bring dominoes or backgammon with me in the future.”

“I haven’t played backgammon in years. You’ll win.” Rick grumbled.

“You will survive I think.” Ardeth chuckled.

“And will you be a vaguely considerate guest and teach me this new game, Ardeth?” The creature seemed only amused by their banter.

“Should I?” Ardeth looked over at it, raising one eyebrow in question.

“If it is board games you wish to continue to play. Certainly. I am, as will not surprise you any, interested in less childish entertainment.”

Ardeth only smiled. “If she would not mind dancing for us for lunch instead of dinner who am I to object?”

And that just made the damned thing laugh. Rick had to smile himself. “Well played, Medjai well played. I will teach you this game yet, Ardeth.”

“As you say.”

Rick finished his bread and coffee and fixed himself another piece realizing he really was hungry. “No kicking me out of bed.” He poked his friend.

Ardeth only chuckled. “After having so much trouble convincing you to join me last night? Certainly not.”

Rick smiled back, both at the double entendre and at the warm memory of how Ardeth had held him through the night. And how it had meant the world to him in those horrible hours when all he could recall was how Ardeth had looked when he’d died in Rick’s arms that his brother was willing to hold him close and let Rick assure himself that Ardeth was really all right. Not even bruises. Ardeth had said. And Rick had real proof of that now. Recalling how Ardeth had shivered when he’d run his hand down his back. Maybe he’d have to find out just how ticklish his friend was.

“Are you daydreaming, my friend?” Ardeth asked with a smile.

“Hmm? Yeah, I guess I was. Did I thank you for inviting me to bed last night, Ardeth?” He had to ask it just to jerk the thing’s chain a bit.

“Do you think I expected to be thanked?” Ardeth shook his head. “Do not make me rethink my opinion on your intelligence yet again, Rick.” Ardeth smiled, obviously enjoying the game as much as Rick was. Take that one you son of a bitch. I think I can get him to enjoy playing this a hell of a lot more than you can.

“Right.” He realized he’d finished his second piece of bread and cup of coffee and refilled his cup and Ardeth’s again. Then he snagged one of the small melons off another plate and cut that into pieces.

“You are hungry.” Ardeth smiled.

“Yeah.” He almost upped the ante in the game by asking something like who’s fault is that but there was just a chance Ardeth wouldn’t get the joke so he didn’t.

“I am certain you have lost a great many of my cooks money this morning O’Connell. There is a large amount of betting on whether you two will eat or not.” The thing seemed honestly amused.

“Really?” Ardeth asked with a sigh. “I certainly did not intend to annoy those who work so hard to prepare all this.” He took another hard-boiled egg from the table and peeled it to eat himself.

“You could not prove that by how little you eat when you are here.”

“Usually we are here after we have just eaten in the waking world. It does not make for large appetites at best and certainly not when one is-- uncertain of the evening’s entertainment.”

“That was a hell of lot more tactful than I would have put it.” Rick sighed. “You and your sense of propriety.”

Ardeth chuckled and then snatched the slice of melon Rick had just cut for himself. “Now you are worried about my sense of propriety?”

“Hey, I worried about it last night too.” He grinned. “Didn’t’ I?”

“Indeed.” Ardeth’s smile was less teasing now but warmer. “You did.”

“Seemed the thing to do.” He shrugged. Unlike some bastards I could name.

“You are too good a friend to me, Rick.” Ardeth sighed.

“Works both ways.” He cut himself another piece of melon and then he just couldn’t help himself. He broke it in half and ate one piece and offered Ardeth the second.

Utter disbelief and then a chuckle that made up for the light flush. “You are truly impossible.” Ardeth muttered in English.

“You want me to apologize?” He offered back.

“No. No I do not think I do.” Ardeth replied. “My God will forgive me the impropriety I am certain.” And then he took the piece of melon from Rick’s fingers not with his own but with his teeth. And that was just so far beyond what Rick had expected that he only sat there and looked at him in shock.

“And you think I’m impossible.” He shook his head and then finished his coffee with a smile.

“For that well played a move, Medjai even I will have to reward you.” The damned thing laughed. “Enjoy your breakfast Medjai, I shall leave you to your brother’s-- attentions. Truly O’Connell you have amazed me.” And it got up and walked over to him pausing to whisper in his ear. “Did you enjoy that half as much as I did?” And then it straightened and left him and Ardeth in the courtyard.

I don’t know, bastard, but I can guarantee he enjoyed it a hell of a lot more. He sent the though clearly in Arabic.

“That is not the question or my interest at all O’Connell. Only yours warrior. Only yours.” And then the thing was gone.

“I am sorry if I offended you.” Ardeth said after a moment.

“Me?” Rick shook his head. “Surprised me yeah.” He had to smile and then reached over to ruffle his friend’s hair again. “That was a bit more playing than I expected is all.”

Ardeth smiled back and the very real concern left his eyes. “I did not think until afterwards that it might have offended you. Only that it was a way of making myself laugh at something that humiliated me before. That was selfish of me, my friend and I apologize.”

“Don’t.” Rick shook his head. “Besides it was worth it if it got us the morning without the damned thing hanging around.” He refilled his coffee cup. “But I’m going to make you explain it to Evie.” He threatened.

“Please, may I not?” Ardeth flushed again but he refilled his own coffee cup.

Rick nodded. “Probably a better idea if I do, yeah.” He agreed. But he couldn’t help recalling what the damned thing had asked. Did you enjoy that half as much as I did? He wanted to say no. But he made it a habit not to lie to himself. And while he wasn’t sure he’d enjoyed it more or less than the damned thing he couldn’t say he hadn’t enjoyed it at all. And not all of the fun had been in jerking its chain. A lot of it, sure, but not all of it. He sighed, Ardeth didn’t need that to deal with right now that was certain. “So, now we have an even better morning than I’d hoped for.” He sat back and cut himself another piece of melon. “I think I might like today.”

Ardeth chuckled. “As you say. Thank you, my friend, for helping me deal with its interest.”

“If playing the whole are-we-aren’t-we bit with you will get it to leave you alone Ardeth I’m not going to mind a bit. Besides which it’s really fun to annoy him for a change.”

“It is.” Ardeth agreed. “I had not expected it to reward us though.”

“That wasn’t about rewarding us for playing, Ardeth that was about being annoyed and jealous enough to leave us be.”

“Do you think so?” Ardeth drank some of his coffee. “I am not certain I like that he will be angry at you for-- what he perceives between us.”

“Hey Ammun told him he can’t hurt me either right? So I’m not real concerned. And it can perceive anything it likes as to why we were teasing.”

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed and then sighed. “It was fun to laugh and enjoy the teasing for a change.”

“Then it’s worth it.” Rick said firmly. And it was. He’d just have to be a little more cautious with letting his own reactions get the better of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth smiled at Tahiri as she brought him and Rick another pot of coffee and a jug of karkaday. “Are you spending the day with us then, Medjai?” The young woman asked.

“It is a good day to rest.” He agreed.

“My brother is-- teaching me Egyptian.” Rick tried the phrase with only a bit of hesitancy.

“He is.” Tahiri smiled. “You have a good teacher.”

Rick thought about that for a moment and then smiled. “Yes. I do.” He agreed. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“You are most welcome.” She smiled a bit more. “Is there anything else I can bring you, Medjai?”

“No, although I suppose our host will return shortly and so you should probably check back in a bit.”

“As you say.” She bowed and then went back toward the living area. Ardeth was a little surprised at the fact that it had to be closer to noon than morning and their host was still leaving them be. He had enjoyed the morning of drinking coffee and teaching Rick more Egyptian as well as simply talking of their lives since the first time they had met. Ardeth wondered to himself why it was that Rick was so set against speaking of his life before he had married Evelyn but he was not going to press for more uncertain answers when his friend was relaxed and enjoying his day. Especially not after the very real hell Rick had endured lately.

Rick had made a few friends among the children in the courtyard at some point although they all seemed to think that his friend should provide them with candy. Which to Ardeth’s amazement Rick had indeed in one pocket. At the moment they had all wandered away and Rick had taken off his shoulder holsters and then his shirt and was happily lazing in the sun. Ardeth smiled as his friend made himself comfortable on one of the benches, lying down on his stomach and pillowing his head on his arms. He had to wonder if Rick even noticed that more than a few of the women in the courtyard had stopped to watch as he’d taken the shirt off, stretched and then laid down. Come to that more than one of the men in the courtyard had stopped to watch as well. “You will get burnt.” He cautioned.

“I’ll be careful. I’m pretending I’m a lizard right now.”

“Are you then?” Ardeth chuckled. “Storing up sunlight for the night to come?”

“Sure. It’s Ammun’s gift right? And I’m supposed to enjoy this day. He told me so. So I am.”

Ardeth laughed. “We have the lord of all Egypt’s command to be lazy so far be it from us to gainsay him is that it?”

“Sounds good to me.” Rick replied, lazily.

“As you say.” He agreed. After a bit he moved over to sit beside his friend and then put on hand on his shoulder. “May I?” He rubbed the still tight muscles just a bit. He winced a bit himself, feeling the slight scars Rick had across his shoulders, lash marks Ardeth recognized all too easily. Which was perhaps the reason Rick was so unwilling to speak of his life before Evelyn. Ardeth doubted he would wish to revisit such horror if he did not have too.

Rick opened one eye to look at him and then shrugged. “If you want.”

“It will not pain you?”

Rick gave him a sad smile and then pillowed his head back on his arms. “Nope.”

“Good.” Ardeth smiled but worked his fingers into the knots he had felt last night. And Allah but there was no doubt as to the tension his friend had been under. “Bis’mil’Allah.” He muttered to himself. “You have been carrying camels when I was not looking?”

Rick laughed. “Nope. That feels good, Ardeth. I didn’t even realize they hurt.”

“Then I am glad to be able to help.” He smiled. It was a small enough thank you for all the support Rick had given him this past while. And a bit of an apology for the teasing Rick had helped him with this morning. He was rather certain that despite Rick’s claims to the contrary that last bit when he had taken the offered melon in his teeth had bothered his friend a bit. Which was something of a pity because Ardeth had rather enjoyed the creature’s reaction to it. He supposed it was a bit selfish of him to enjoy turning the game back on the damned thing when he could, because doing so required Rick to pretend a great deal of intimacy that was not there normally. And it was such a relief to have the same things that bothered him so when the creature did them then be enjoyable when he and Rick did them to annoy it. I would be more than half mad by now my friend without your help in this and strained beyond my ability to bear I think. Thanks be to Allah indeed for sending me such a friend.

“Evie’s good at backrubs, but strong as she is she doesn’t really rub hard enough.” Rick’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“I have seen your wife in a sword fight against the Asenusi my friend. I have trouble believing that.” He returned.

“So I need to have Nefertiri give me a back rub instead of Evie.” Rich chuckled. “That makes sense I suppose.”

“As you say.” He worked all the tension he could out of the strong muscles and then shook out his hands. “There, that is repayment for when you worked so much of the pain out of my shoulder.”

“You didn’t have to pay me back for that, Ardeth. It’s not like we’re keeping a score sheet or something.”

“As you say. But it is something I wanted to do none the less.”

“Thanks then.” Rick sat up and rolled his shoulders. “Wow.”

“That is a fine compliment, I think.” He smiled.

“It was meant as one.” Rick agreed, picking up his shirt and slipping it back on. “I don’t want to get sunburned if we need to worry about weapon’s practice all day in Ahm Shere.”

“There is sense in that.” He agreed. “It is nice to be lazy though.” He poured himself a goblet of karkaday and then set his sword aside so he could stretch out on one of the mats himself half in the shade. “I think I shall be a lion instead of a lizard and doze in the shade where it is cool.”

Rick chuckled. “I like the sun before it gets too hot.” His friend moved into the shade to sit beside him and to Ardeth’s annoyance drank the karkaday he had just poured for himself.

“That was mine.”

“Didn’t have your name on it did it?” Rick chuckled but refilled the goblet and then filled another one as well. “There.”

“Thank you.” Ardeth sighed and downed the cool liquid quickly. “For this bit of the day I am sorry Evelyn and Alex can not join us.”

“That’d be nice. Until the damned thing shows back up at least.”

“As you say.” Ardeth closed his eyes. “I think if he were to tease me so in front of Evelyn or Allah have mercy your son I would certainly be far too embarrassed to even find words.”

“Then I’m glad they aren’t here. You have enough to deal with as it is.” Rick’s voice was a bit deeper with anger now.

“It is-- better when you are here.” He admitted softly. “But I do apologize for the game you have found yourself playing for my peace of mind.”

“What? The whole claiming territory bit? Not a problem, Ardeth. I kinda like jerking its chain. Not like I get much chance lately to get back at it either.”

“There is that.” It made him feel a little less guilty.

“Speaking of which, you mind me returning the backrub?”

“That would be a foolish thing to object to.” Ardeth shook his head. “Do we have company?”

“Not yet. But its gotta show up soon.”

“As you say.” He rolled onto his stomach and pillowed his head on his arms. “You do not mind?”

“Not a bit.” Rick’s hands settled on his shoulders and then paused. “You sure you don’t mind?”

“Why would I mind?”

Rick tightened his fingers on Ardeth’s shoulders for a moment. “Just checking.”

He smiled. “No harm done, my friend, and what embarrassment it was is certainly not worth turning down either the chance to annoy it or the offer of the ease of tension.”

“Good.” Rick started to rub his shoulders and he groaned despite himself because as Rick had said he had no idea it had hurt so much until his friend started.

“And you think I’ve been carrying camels when you weren’t looking, You’re solid knots, Ardeth.”

He sighed. “I did not think I was.” He shrugged a bit. “You are too good a friend to me, Rick.”

“Works both ways.” Rick returned and then was silent as he worked.

“You will put me to sleep.” He warned with a yawn.

“Then sleep. I’ll guard your back.”

He had to chuckle. “So it seems.” He yawned again. “When this is all done and Egypt is safe and things are once more as they should be I would truly like to spend a morning like this with you with no threat of anything at all.”

“Sounds nice.” Rick agreed. “You mind taking this off before you fall asleep?” Rick gathered a handful of his robe as explanation.

And it was such and odd echo of that so frightening night under the creature’s hands. Would you rather I have you whipped until you scream or strip this from you and caress every inch of skin it reveals? The exact words even to the tone of voice came back to him clearly.

“Ardeth?” Rick’s voice was suddenly gentle and full of concern. “Relax , huh? I worked hard for that.”

“I am sorry. I did not realize I had tensed.” He sat up and undid the lacing on his robe.

“You don’t have to do that.” Rick caught his hands in one of his own.

“I know that.” He found a smile. “A passing memory, nothing more.”

“I thought you said he left you your clothes.” Rick’s eyes were darker now, with concern and something deeper.

“He did. But it was not a certain thing for far too long of the night.” He explained.

“Bastard.” Rick growled but he did not say anything else as Ardeth shrugged the robe aside and then laid back down. And he thought for a moment of how so many in the courtyard had watched his friend do almost the same thing and flushed just a bit, glad that Rick could not see it.

“Relax.” Rick repeated firmly and went back to rubbing his shoulders. “Better?”

“Yes.” He relaxed as much as he could and then let Rick do the rest. It was almost possible to doze off while his friend worked.

Then those strong hands tightened for a moment and then the right one moved to his hair and ran through it with a touch that could have been mistaken for more than comfort. “Company.”

“I gathered.” He smiled a little. “Are we playing yet?”

“Sure. Maybe if we’re really good at it the damned thing will leave us alone after lunch too.” Rick chuckled and went back to his massage. Ardeth chuckled and laid where he was. Oddly, it did not bother him to know that the creature was there watching them even half-dressed as he was as long as Rick was beside him. “Feeling better?” Rick asked in arabic after another moment.

“Most certainly.” He agreed. “It is good not to ache.”

“Yeah it is.” Rick agreed. “You want me to stop?”

“Why would I want that? Unless your hands are tired.”

“Not yet.” Rick chuckled and then traced a much lighter touch down his back.

“That tickles.” He complained as he had last night although it did not tickle so much as make him want to shiver. And Rick no doubt would misunderstand the response and worry.

“Have you truly lain about here all morning, Medjai?” The creature asked with what sounded like amusement.

“As I had said we would.” Ardeth agreed.

“I have not only ill mannered guests but lazy ones.” The thing sighed. “I warned you about calling me that, Ardeth. I shall start counting.”

“So you did.” He agreed. “Is all well with Thebes then Priest?”

“Well indeed. Ammun has enjoyed his midday meal, warriors. I thought to see if you would, miracles of miracles no doubt, want lunch as well as breakfast.”

“Will we lose your cooks more money?” He asked.

“Undoubtedly.” The thing chuckled.

“Are you hungry still, Rick?” He asked his brother.

“I could eat. You going to fall asleep still or you want some more karkaday?”

“Would that I could lay here and doze off like this but I do not think it will happen now. No matter how long you rub my shoulders.” He shook his head a bit. Rick squeezed his shoulders once more and then repeated that soft caress through his hair before picking up Ardeth’s robe and draping it over him.

“Too bad. I like when I can get you to sleep while I’m touching you.”

He almost laughed out loud at that. Because it was undoubtedly true and yet sounded so very improper. “You will make me blush.”

“Really?” Rick’s voice was teasing now. “You’re cute when you blush.”

“I am what?” He sat up and pulled his robe on to glare at his friend.

Rick only laughed and then handed him a goblet of karkaday.

“Be careful O’Connell he will toss it at you.” Their host chuckled.

“Would you?” Rick smiled.

“I might be tempted but it is sticky and then we would have to go wash and you wanted to eat lunch.”

It was obvious to him that Rick started to say something but then swallowed it and only smiled. “You gonna guard my back while I bathe?”

“If that is what you wish? Certainly.” He smiled himself. “It seems only fair since I am certain none of the servants will offer to help you bathe as they would not want to offend your wife.”

“Are you keeping all the good stories to yourself?” Rick drank his own karkaday with a smile.

“My oversight, surely.” He agreed.

“Truly Medjai I begin to wonder if I will have to teach you any more of the game at all.”

He looked over at their erstwhile host and raised one eyebrow in question. “Learning is much easier when one enjoys what is being-- taught. Instead of dreading it.”

“So I see.”

“I thought you were the teacher today, Ardeth.” Rick put in quietly. “I’m managing more Egyptian than I expected.”

“Then we have both learned something today.” He agreed with a fond smile.

“Your brother learned some Egyptian and what did you learn, Ardeth?”

He smiled a bit more and then ignored the thing completely to only meet Rick’s eyes with a smile. “That it is possible to not even mind the crocodiles if one has far more enjoyable ways to spend a sunny morning.” He answered finally.

His friend smiled back. “Glad I could help.”

“Did you enjoy teaching your brother Egyptian then, Ardeth?” The creature asked with a chuckle.

“I did.” He refilled his own goblet and sat back in the shade. Their host had filled one for himself.

“Good. It will give us a starting point some day you do not come to Thebes then.” A smile. “And you O’Connell. Did you enjoy teaching as well?”

“I’m not great at it but if it helps Ardeth to deal with the crocodiles? Sure.”

It was oddly enough not really an answer at all nor quite what Ardeth had expected his friend to say.

“I hope you enjoyed the morning as much as I did.” He offered.

That made Rick smile and look back over at him. “I did.” He replied firmly. “So what do we do with the afternoon?”

“Eat lunch, lay about some more, take a nap perhaps, bathe and get ready for dinner. Does that not sound truly lazy?”

Rick smiled and then reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of Ardeth’s face. “Sound nice. But I’m still not sleeping alone tonight.”

He shrugged. “I can not say I would object to seeing her again, Rick, but as we have determined already the bed is still too small for three.”

“And my wife will not understand me sharing it with you and a dancing girl.” Rick shook his head with a grin.

“There is that. Evelyn is an amazing woman but I would not want to have her angry at Nefshen.”

“That is kind of you, Ardeth.” Their host chuckled. “She is a brave girl to toss so callously to destruction.”

“Evelyn is hardly so vindictive.” He disagreed.

“I will-- allow that you think so.” Their host nodded. “Does your wife not object to you sharing your bed with your brother then, O’Connell?”

Rick smiled but it was tinged with more anger than enjoyment. “Not a bit. It’s other women Evie gets jealous of.”

“Ah.” The thing nodded. “Fortunate for you is that not, Ardeth?”

“As you say. I would be far less sane I think if I did not have you there with me, Rick.” He put the pretense aside and reached over to squeeze his friend’s shoulder. “Have I told you that?”

“You just did.” Rick replied but his eyes lightened again with his smile. “And it works both ways, okay?”

“As you say. So High Priest of AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt, are we to have lunch here or are we to go inside?”

“Here it is cool and there is a nice breeze let us enjoy the day while we can.” Their host replied. Lunch arrived quickly and he was actually enjoying the meal when he found himself awake in Ahm Shere.

“Sorry mum, dad, uncle Ardeth, forgot where I put my saddle.” Alex mumbled coming back from outside and rubbing his foot with a grimace.

“Put your shoes on before you go run to the loo Alex. Then if you trip over things it doesn’t break toes.” Evelyn sighed.

“Right mum.”

Rick chuckled sleepily. “You okay sport?”

“Yeah dad.” Alex got back under the blankets. “It’s chilly out there.”

“Mmm, I was spending the morning being a lizard in the sun.” There was a smile to Rick’s voice.

“Sounds like not a bad night in Thebes hmm?” Evelyn snuggled closer to her husband. Rick pulled one hand free to reach over and squeeze Ardeth’s shoulder tightly.

“Actually, it’s been pretty amazing all around. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“All right.” She agreed.

“See you back at lunch , huh?” Rick asked.

“In’sh’allah.” He agreed and then squeezed Rick’s fingers quickly. “Thank you again.”

“Works both ways.” Rick’s fingers tightened and Ardeth smiled to himself and went back to sleep.

He woke back in the room he had come to think of as his, alone at the moment as Rick was not beside him.

“Your brother has more trouble going back to sleep than you.” The creature said from the balcony as the curtains stirred. “Ardeth.” The voice was oddly amused. “I will start whispering in your ear even when your brother is present if you do not try harder than that.”

“As you say.” He sat up with a sigh. “Did we miss lunch then?”

“You did it is a bit past two hours since Ammun had his midday.”

“Perhaps then we will actually manage dinner.” He shrugged and began to put his weapons back where they belonged.

“You may wait just a moment on that.” His host walked over and then took the blade from his hand. “You have lazed about all morning tempting me, Ardeth. You brother will be a bit yet, and I will have at least some satisfaction from you.”

He took a deep breath but did not try to draw the weapon back. “As you say.”

“You have learned the game well, Medjai. Truly if I did not know from your honesty the other night that you had no knowledge of sharing yourself with another man I would think there was far more than friendship between you and O’Connell.”

He smiled just a little. “There is a great deal more than friendship between us. You may take that as you will.”

A chuckle. “Truly well played. Then let me see what it is that your brother has taught you shall I?” Strong fingers ran along his jaw and then griped his hair. “Lay back.” The words were a low whisper in Arabic.

It took more courage than he thought he might be able to summon to do so, but he did as ordered and laid back on the bed. The damned thing only smiled and then chuckled. “Abah, you have no skill at this yet. That is good to know.” And he was pulled up just a bit, so he had to rest his weight on his arms. “Then let me teach you something for a change Ardeth. I know full well you can hold still and be complacent. Today I do not wish to have to take the kiss I want, but have you give it. Your mother was from the seventh tribe was she not. You may if it helps consider this one payment for that tribe then.”

He swallowed hard at that. “I have-- no skill at pretense.”

“You have more than you might realize, but I will be satisfied with what you can find. You may pretend to yourself that I am either Nefshen or your brother if you prefer but I will have you response, Abah. If all you can do is mimic mine that is fine.” And then there was no time to think or reply but the fingers in his hair tightened and he was kissed once more. And Allah it was harder than even being still under the thing’s hands to try and mirror what it did and know that it only pleased the damned thing more. He caught a small gasp of breath when the hand not in his hair went around his back but it only eased his weight off his arms and pulled him closer. But after another long moment it was not as bad as he feared, the kiss being far less harsh than he had expected. If it had been anyone else he was kissing he might have termed it gentle even but he had no such faith in the damned. An insistent touch of tongue against his and he had to fight hard to keep his word and return the caress. But there was no more harshness than before and he managed it somehow. Allah be thanked. Finally, blessed was God, the thing broke the kiss with a sigh, and a last touch of its tongue along Ardeth’s lips. “Breathe now, Abah. You will faint.”

He drew in a deep breath and then pulled himself away from the things hands, not carrying if it cost him the pain of pulling his hair from his scalp or not. But the thing released him with a sigh.

“Truly Ardeth, it was hardly that bad a kiss. I could have made you do much more.”

“And that is supposed to make me hate it less?” He asked, not certain where the sudden anger came from.

“No. It was meant as a point of reference. You should be careful when you play with fire, Abah you may yet get burnt. And your brother is by your side by my leave alone.” The thing chuckled again. “Someday Ardeth you will understand how very patient I have been and you will be as amazed as I am that I managed it at all.” A sigh. “Your brother will be here momentarily Ardeth and if you want me to be courteous enough to not have another such kiss from you while he is here you will do well to recall that I could.”

“I will help him chop you to pieces then.” Ardeth growled out the words. “I have no geas from Ammun not to harm you after all.” And he reached for the shield that sat beside him on the bed and the scepter as well. And then faced the damned thing again. “You have had your kiss, you may, Allah have mercy demand another, and another still but do not expect me to be thankful that I must endure them.”

“I except you to be thankful I did not demand more than kisses. I expect you to be thankful I had the courtesy to let your brother wake in your arms when you first arrived here yesterday and keep myself out of his sight while he trembled. I expected you to be thankful I stood beside you when you faced Anubis at risk to myself I might add. I expected you to be thankful that I left you alone to comfort him last night. And I expected you to be thankful that I gave your brother the gift of seeing my god. All of those things are things I would expect you to be thankful for, Ardeth Bay. Do not be angry at me that you do not find my kisses as horrible as you think they should be. That, silly child, is between you and your own conscious. Not mine. Now I give you the afternoon with your brother and yes, it should come as no surprise, I expect you to be thankful for that. Ungracious child that you are, Medjai. I should indeed take another kiss and leave you undressed and shaken for him to see when he arrives. So do not presume on your immunity, Ardeth Bey.” And the thing smiled without any real humor and left him standing there in complete confusion.

“Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim.” He whispered to himself and then set his weapons aside and went over to the table and poured himself a goblet of the wine sitting there. Not caring at the moment that it was one more thing Allah would have to forgive him for.

“Ardeth?” Rick’s voice was gentle as was the hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“I am-- angry and humiliated as usual. But no harm done. Only another kiss.” He would not let Rick worry it had been more.

“Damned bastard.” Rick took the goblet from his hand and then hugged him close. And it felt too good to argue or care that he was being such a child. “Easy now, I’m here.”

He took a long deep breath and then let Rick go with a sigh. “I am being foolish perhaps. It was only a kiss.”

“Uh huh. And that explains why you’re drinking. Sure.” Rick shook his head and then sat down as well. “You want to tell me?”

“I do not know what there is to tell. I do not know why I am shaken so when he has certainly kissed me before and with far more harshness. I think, I am only angry at myself.” He took another swallow of the wine and then pushed it away. “I should know by now do you not think that it can lie with the truth and keep its word while doing nothing of the sort. I should be thankful it does no worse to me than it does. And I am, thanks be to Allah. But I truly hate having to-- comply. I know that I can not fight it. I know all too well that struggle would be useless but Allah has to know I want to do nothing else. Even if it serves no purpose at all but my own sanity.”

“Shhh.” Rick pulled him up and back to his feet and into his brother’s arms. “Just because your thankful he hasn’t forced you, Ardeth doesn’t mean you can’t be angry and upset about what he has done.”

“I do not know how long I can do this, Rick. How many times I can wake here and know I face another day with yet more of its teasing and humiliation to bear. I swore an oath to Allah to let it have its ten kisses. I meant it. But it has only taken six of ten. By the time it finishes I will be mad I think.”

“Tell me what it did then.”

He felt himself flush hotly at that and could truly not find the words only turned away from his friend sharply and tried to calm himself a bit.

“Ardeth?” Rick’s voice somehow mixed concern and hatred. “You were right you know? It does help to say it, and to have someone hold you afterwards.”

“I can not do this now.” He forced the words out. “I can not meet your eyes and put this into words.”

“Okay, so don’t meet my eyes. I can live with that.” Rick touched his shoulder gently. “He kissed you.”

“Yes.” Ardeth agreed.

“Did he leave you your clothes?” Rick asked gently.

“Yes. Although he threatened to kiss me again and not leave me any so you could find me shaking like a child no doubt.”

“Bastard.” Rick growled. “I’ll kill him, Ardeth. I promise you. Somehow.”

“At the moment I would help. And Egypt does not have the luxury of our anger.” He sighed.

“I don’t give a damn if we have to find Ammun a new champion if it keeps you safe. You wouldn’t let Anubis have me. I’m not letting Ammun’s champion have you. Tough.”

He found the strength to smile. “He left me my clothes, he did not even caress me through them except to put his arm around my back. The other hand was in my hair again. I am tempted to simply cut it short to spite the damned thing.”

“Don’t. That’s just letting it win at something else.” Rick had both hands on his shoulders now. “So he left you your clothes, that’s something. So what was different this time from the last time he kissed you?”

“I was not lying in bed last time.” Ardeth managed.

“Ah hell. Damn the thing to hell.” Rick’s arms went around him again. “I’m here now.”

“He could see to it that you were not. He reminded me of that too. Allah, Rick, I can not do this alone. If that is weakness then I will not be ashamed of it.”

“You think I could have dealt with Anubis’ nightmares by myself Ardeth? I was a lot closer to being a basket case than you are and I only did it for a day.”

“I should be stronger than this.”

“No one could be braver or stronger than you’ve been you idiot.” Rick tightened his arms and then shook Ardeth once in emphasis.

“I do not feel either.” He admitted softly. “It was truly bad enough when he only kissed me.” He sighed. “This time I had to kiss him in return.” He said it in English because it hurt less than the Arabic.

“Damn.” Rick growled the one word and then turned Ardeth around to hold him close again and he let himself simply lean into his friend’s strength.

“It is so foolish a thing to be so torn over is it not? He could have taken far more than a kiss. And I would have had no choice but to try to be as complacent as I can force myself to be, but it was far harder than I thought it would be to find the courage to do as he bid me. Even when the kiss was itself less than others he has taken from me already.”

“Listen to me for a second okay? I mean listen.” Rick shook him again once, although it was a gentle sort of shake. “It isn’t any less force because you don’t fight back. Like you said, the Germans held the knife but damn if that isn’t the same thing as him holding one on you. And it’s still forced Ardeth whether it’s one kiss or ten or being in its bed.”

“I should be stronger.” He knew it but it was so hard to manage.

“Ardeth. I would have been a wreck after that first kiss, believe me.” Rick said and then hugged him closer again.

“Truly?” He had to ask. “I feel like I am being so foolish over nothing.”

“It isn’t noting. Don’t make me rethink my opinion on your intelligence, huh?” Rick stroked his hair gently. “Would you think it was nothing if it had been me he’d kissed and not you?”

He had to think about that for a long moment. “No.” He decided finally. “I would want to kill it even more than I do.”

“So, why is it nothing because he kissed you and not me?”

Ardeth sighed trying to find the words he needed. “Because, it truly was not so bad a kiss to endure for all of the seventh tribe.”

“So you shouldn’t be upset because it could have been worse? Idiot that’s like saying somebody shouldn’t be upset for only losing a hand because they could have lost an arm. You’re smarter than that Ardeth.”

He sighed and then leaned his head wearily against his brother’s shoulder. “I shall try to remember that. Allah be thanked that I have you here, brother. I would be mad otherwise you know that do you not?”

Rick only held him tighter for a bit. “If it helps for me to be here I’ll be here.” His friend promised.

“He could see that you are not. And I do not think I could bear that for long at all.”

“He can try. But I bet you can get Ammun to invite me back., or Horus, or even Allah. And he can’t argue with them so he’s stuck with me. And if I have to I’ll even ask Anubis, galling as that would be.”

“I would never ask that of you.” He shook his head a little.

“Try and stop me.” Rick growled.

“I would not be so foolish as to try.” He pulled away finally and sat down with a sigh. “And it was such a wonderful morning.”

Rick smiled. “So we don’t let it ruin the whole day. You want to go lay around in the shade some more? I bet you’re tied into knots again. How about I rub your shoulders we doze in the sun then we change clothes and get ready for dinner? You’ll have to explain to Nefshen of course that I’m spending the night here so she can’t come back to your room with you though, unless of course you really want her to. Then I can go sleep someplace else.”

“I would be far more content to have you at my back than her in my arms right now despite her beauty.” He answered honestly. “But if we continue this game of annoying it in turn my friend I am almost certain it will do as it has threatened and take one of the kisses I still owe it while you can do nothing but watch.” He was truly afraid that it would.

“I’ll hate every second of it, Ardeth. And believe me I’ll do everything I can to make it pay for it. But even if it does I’m not going to think any less of you because of it, okay? Probably just be even more impressed with how much guts you’ve got.”

And he smiled even as he flushed. “Truly no man could ask for a better friend.”

“Then we’re even.” Rick squeezed his shoulder. “Want to go lay in the sun?”

“No it is too hot now to enjoy the daylight, do you mind if we stay here where it is cool?” He filled the other goblet with the karkaday that was also on the table. “I will do better to let you finish the wine. It only makes me have less sense.”

“See there’s more proof of how brave you are I’d be as drunk as I could manage if I had to face that damned thing every night like you do.”

He smiled a bit more. “As you say.”

“So you want to try teaching me Hounds and Jackals?” Rick walked over to stand behind him and then gripped his shoulders and began to rub them again. “Christ Ardeth, you must have a hell of a headache.”

“It is only tension.” He shrugged.

“And that’s better because?” Rick sighed. “Idiot.” The strong fingers flexed in a half-shake. “All right, you lay down, take your boots off if you don’t mind and the knives of course and I’ll do this right.”

Ardeth reached up and caught his friend’s wrists. “You do not have to.”

“I know that. Let me help , huh? I think I’ll go nuts if I can’t help somehow.”

“Ah, now that I can truly understand.” And he did because it had been so very hard to not be able to ease his friend’s horror any. And perhaps it would do Rick good to worry about him instead of Anubis. He unbuckled his boots and set them aside, realizing then that he had not gathered up his knives or his sword from earlier. He moved the shield, scepter and his sword into easy reach from the bed and his knives to the chest beside the bed. Then he considered for a long moment and undid his robe and laid that aside as well and then laid down on the bed as Rick had asked.

“Well that’ll help even more.” Rick went over to dig through the chest on the small table and came back with the same sort of ointment he had used on Ardeth’s shoulder the other day. “I’ll guard your back, Ardeth. Just relax a little, huh?”

“Even today in the courtyard I did not mind lying half dressed where he could see me when I knew you were beside me.”

Rick was silent for a bit. “You are the bravest man I know, you know that?”

“I am honored that you think so.” He replied and meant it. Then he was just content to lie there and let Rick work at his shoulders and back. And Allah had to know how very hard it was to not either curl up like a child or find relief in tears as the tension slowly ebbed.

“Want to talk about it?” Rick asked gently, finally.

“I do not even know what it is to talk about.” He shook his head.

“Then tell me what I can do to help? You’re shaking, Ardeth.”

“Am I?” It was no real surprise. “And here you think me brave.”

“I do. I was shaking in your arms yesterday. I know I was. Do you want me to stop?” Rick’s hands paused on his shoulders.

“I... Do you know what I truly want right this moment?”

“No. But like you said last night, if I can I’ll see to it.”

He closed his eyes for a long moment. He will not think less of you, trust him just a bit more. He told himself firmly. “Could you, perhaps for just a few moments, pretend I was Alex?”

“Pret...oh hell, you are such and idiot for someone so smart.” Rick moved to lay beside him and Ardeth did not even have time to think before he was rolled over and into Rick’s arms. “Better?”

“I have never thought myself a coward before.” He sighed but he relaxed into the embrace none the less.

“Then don’t start. My turn to hold you is all.”

“Did you truly mean what you said about Evelyn not minding this?” He laid his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“Sure did. She’d kick my butt if I didn’t hold you maybe.”

“Truly your wife is the most amazing woman, my friend.”

“Yeah, she is. You let me worry about Evie and about watching for the damned thing to come back and you just worry about not worrying about anything okay?”

“I suppose it can do no harm to try.” He sighed. “Since you are being so much more than a good friend tell me a very amusing story about you and Evelyn and Alex when he was a young child.”

“Now I’m playing Scheherzade?” Rick chuckled.

“If you wish. I will not even threaten to have you killed in the morning.”

“That’s nice of you. Okay.” Rick put one hand in his hair the other on his shoulder.

“Why is it that it bothers me none when you do that and so much when it does?” He asked.

“What this?” Rick ruffled his hair. “Because you trust me?”

“To hell and back.” He agreed.

“That’s mutual too.” Rick chuckled. Then to Ardeth’s surprise Rick’s hand left his shoulder and caught his hand and then pressed a kiss to his palm and curled his fingers around it. “There, in case you fall asleep and I’m not here right away when you wake up.”

He flushed but he could not keep from smiling. “Are you the older brother then?”

“Of course I am. I’m the one married with a kid right?”

“There is truth to that.” Ardeth agreed. “Tell me a story of them then. I am certain Alex has done something I will laugh at.”

“That’s a safe bet.” Rick chuckled and then began a tale that would have been unbelievable for anyone but his friend and his family involving a stolen artifact from the British Museum and Alex’s attempt to solve the mystery. He did not pay as much attention to the story as he just enjoyed the comfort he could in his friend’s arms and the safety it offered for the moment. Come evening he would have to face the damned thing again and be brave but for right then it was enough to be a small child in his brother’s arms. Mut came on silent feet and snagged him into sleep.


	7. Duhr: Chapter 7

Rick paused in the story he was telling and then just smiled sadly. “That’s it. It’s safe now.” He whispered. “I could wish you were just my little brother you know? Maybe Alex’s age or so. That would make this a lot easier. You’re too damned big to hold right.” He complained softly. What are we going to do, Ardeth? How do I keep you safe, huh? And how in the world do you find the courage to keep doing this? You don’t believe me when I tell you how brave you are, but I’d be curled up in the corner or something I swear to God. He stroked the dark hair softly. When did it become too much to hope for that we’d make it out of this okay, huh? You were right you know, it really was a great morning. I’d play the whole are we aren’t we thing every day if it would keep you safe. Hell, I’d do more than play if it would help. Which would probably just make it worse though. Like you need me pawing you too. You’d probably deck me one for a change. That’s okay, you still owe me a couple. The damned thing can think we’re friends, or brothers, or lovers or whatever if it makes him leave you alone. God I hate this. He stroked the strong muscles under his hand with a sigh. When am I going to show up too late here , huh? When am I going to find you curled up in the corner...clothes all torn if you have any left at all...with nothing in your eyes but pain and horror. I keep dreading that you know, even before Anubis started giving me tours of hell...except I know you. You won’t go down without a fight, and you’re just stubborn enough to get yourself killed, or on purpose even, crazy Arab, just because it insures you’ll go to paradise doesn’t mean taking yourself out to take out the bad guy is smart. Take out the bad guys and live to throw a party. That’s smart. But you’d do it. Slit your own throat if you could to damn it back to hell. And what do I do then, huh? What do I do then?

“THOU SHOULD HAVE MORE FAITH IN THY BROTHER.”

Rick blinked and then could only stare at the gold and white falcon perched atop Ardeth’s shield. It was easily three times the size of Horus.

“THAT IS UNTRUE. I AM THE SIZE I CHOSE TO BE. MY LITTLE CHILD IN YOUR WORLD IS ONLY AS BIG AS HE SHOULD BE. HAVE A BIT OF FAITH IN MY CHAMPION, CHAMPION OF MY DARK BROTHER. HE IS FAR STRONGER THAN YOU OR HE THINK HE IS. AND HE WILL NEED THE STRENGTH HE LEARNS HERE IN THEBES FOR THE DARK TIMES TO COME.”

“Is that supposed to make me worry less?” Rick had to ask, wording it in as polite a form of Arabic as he knew.

The huge falcon only laughed and it was a happy sound, not quite as shimmering as Ammun’s but a thousand times better than Anubis’. “YOU ARE AN ODD MAN, O’CONNELL. BUT A GOOD BROTHER TO HIM. KNOW THEN THAT I GAINSAY THE HIGH PRIEST OF GREAT AMMUN AND WHILE I WILL ALLOW HIM TO PRESS MY CHAMPION TO A POINT I KNOW WELL WHAT HE DOES AND HOW FAR HE IS TO GO. IT IS NOT A PLEASANT LESSON BUT ONE I KNOW TOO WELL CAN BRING HIM THE STRENGTH HE NEEDS.” The god leaned over and touched its beak to Ardeth’s hair, much as Horus did at times.

“I just want him to be okay.” Rick wasn’t sure what else to say. “Is there some prayer or spell for that?”

“IF THERE WAS YOU WOULD DO SO, WOULD YOU NOT, CHAMPION OF MY BROTHER? NO MATTER THE COST TO YOURSELF. YOU ARE SO ALIKE YOU AND HE FOR ALL THY DIFFERENCES. NO, CHILD, THERE IS NO SUCH PRAYER OR SPELL. ONLY WHAT YOU DO NOW. HOLD HIM TO YOU AND LOVE HIM WELL. IT WILL BE ENOUGH. I WILL SPEAK AGAIN TO MY BROTHER AND TELL HIM HE SHOULD THINK MORE KINDLY UPON YOU, O’CONNELL. HE COULD DO NO BETTER NOR COULD EGYPT FOR THE CHAMPIONS WE HAVE. TAKE MY BLESSINGS TO YOUR WIFE IF YOU WOULD AS WELL FOR SEKHMET WAS FAR WISER THAN I KNEW. WALK YOU THE DARK PATH BEFORE YOU WITH MY BLESSINGS AND WHEREVER I CAN KNOW YOU THAT I WALK BETWEEN ALL OF YOU AND THE DANGERS YOU FACE. BUT I AM AS AMMUN IS BOUND BY THE BATTLE WITH MY UNCLE EACH NIGHT AND SO STAY TO THE LIGHT IF THOU CAN. AND IF THOU CAN NOT, SAY TO MY BROTHER I ASKED HIM TO BE KIND TO THEE AS HE WAS KIND TO ME WHEN I LOST TO MY UNCLE. THAT HE WILL UNDERSTAND.”

“I don’t understand at all.”

“As it should be.” The voice was gentle now. “You have a hard day ahead, O’Connell. Sleep now. I will guard your brother’s back and yours.”

And Rick couldn’t even think to say anything else only slipped from the dream of Thebes into a dreamless sleep until Selim came to wake them all for prayers.

He let go of Evie with one arm and reached over to squeeze Ardeth’s shoulder. “Okay?”

“I am.” Ardeth agreed softly. “I fell asleep did I?” Ardeth’s hand covered his. “I will come and get you for breakfast.”

He squeezed his friend’s shoulder again. “I have a message to you from Horus, but I’m not supposed to tell it to everyone else yet.” It was a small lie.

“Truly? Shall I hear it before prayers or shall we walk a bit between prayers and breakfast?”

“You go pray. I’ll wait.” He smiled a bit.

“As you say.” Ardeth got to his feet. “Asalaama, akee.”

“Salaama wa alakhum.” He offered in return.

“I can always hope.” Ardeth agreed and then went with his uncle.

“Bad night?” Evie asked when the two men where gone.

“It had its ups and downs. Started off pretty horrible, got much better since we managed to get Horus and Ammun to keep between us and Anubis. Then the damned thing got annoyed at us and then it got better again because Horus showed back up. I’m almost getting used to this seeing the gods thing.” He shook his head.

“Would you mind explaining that just a little bit more?” Evie sighed, snuggling closer.

“When we got there Ardeth got it into his head to ask Horus and AmmunRa to keep Anubis from bothering me in Thebes kinda like you and he did here in Ahm Shere only there it took on a bit more-- interaction.” He dug under his shirt and sure enough there were the two medallions. “It got me these. Anubis wasn’t too happy so he showed up and growled and barked a lot but seems Ammun can keep him in check pretty well. Then the damned undead priest decides that since we’re asking Ammun for things we can go and thank him in person.” He shook his head and had to smile. “It was the most amazing thing I’d ever seen Evie. Except for when you had Alex I think...He even gave me his blessing and told me he’d keep Anubis from you and Alex. I think I would’ve cried if I’d thought about it.”

“Oh Rick.” She raised herself up on her elbow and brushed his hair from his face to kiss him. “I do love you you know.”

“Which only proves I’ve got to have more than one god on my side right?” He pulled her close and kissed her back, wishing for a bit that he could do more than that and knowing he couldn’t.

“Right.” She agreed with a smile as she finally broke the kiss. “And means I should find something to offer Hathor or something. So, don’t distract me again. What happened after this amazing visit with AmmunRa?”

“The damned thing got the idea it should leave us be so Ardeth and I spent a morning in the sun being really lazy.” He smiled in remembrance of that. It really had been fun. “Then Alex woke us up here and when I got back to Thebes apparently our missing lunch had annoyed the damned thing again and it was its typical rude and threatening self. But Horus seems to have taken Ardeth being his champion pretty seriously and so now we’re safe from the undead thing too. So all in all it was a pretty amazing night.”

“So it would seem.” She looked thoughtful for a bit and then just snuggled close. “And Ardeth’s all right, too?”

He nodded, not wanting to get too deep into that quite yet. “Yeah. He is.” For now. Damn it. “And I guess if Horus is going to help guard his back I’m not going to complain.”

“Certainly not.” She smiled. “You are a most amazing man to be married to Rick O’Connell. Have I told you that lately?”

“Not real lately.” He smiled and then kissed her again, and all the gods had to know it took every bit of will power he’d ever had to only kiss her. “Evie...”

“Yes I know.” She agreed with a chuckle. “Think we have time to go take a quick bath before breakfast?”

“How about a bath after breakfast once Alex goes to horse lessons and I talk to Ardeth?”

“I should go translate more, but I suppose Sallah can do without me for a-- quick bath.”

“Mmm, Jonathan and Izzy will be here today, so we’re gonna have to be presentable.”

“No mussing?” She giggled a bit.

“No mussing.” He agreed. Then he kissed her again. “After the bath.”

“Right.”

“Oh and Horus told me to tell you that Sekhmet made a great choice in champions.”

“He did? What a wonderful complement.” She smiled.

“Ammun said that all his children had chosen well. Guess that’s you, Ardeth and me , huh?”

“I’m honored of course. But I’m certainly not thrilled with Ammun’s choice.”

“No, neither am I.” He shrugged. “But if he’ll keep the damned thing under control I won’t complain too loudly when he’s right there. He made me promise not to blow up Thebes though. So I guess I only get to blow it to bits here in AhmShere.”

“I do love you.” She laughed and snuggled closer which was wonderful and worse of course and they laid like that until the sun peeked into the tent and Ardeth came back.

“I’ll wake Alex. You two go talk about Horus and come join us.” She got up and then kissed him again. “Good morning, Ardeth.”

“Good morning, Evelyn.” Ardeth smiled a little. “Shall we go see my other best friend then? I will have to find a nickname for him if I keep talking to his namesake as well.”

“Could cause less confusion.” Rick agreed. He holstered his guns and the scepter of Osiris as Ardeth slipped his into his sash and slung the shield over his shoulder. Rick waited until they were a bit away from the tent and there was no one within easy earshot. “You okay?” He asked softly.

The question got a slight flush and a nod. “I still feel foolish.”

“Well don’t. We had a visitor after you went to sleep. I’m supposed to give you Horus’ regards, and his promise that while he knows the damned thing is pushing you for more than we want it to. He isn’t going to let it hurt you either. Seems he thinks there’s something coming that we’re going to be thankful we learned to trust each other and you learned you have more courage than you thought you did.”

Ardeth sighed. “It is good to know Horus as well will not let it cause me harm....I am only uncertain as to...”

Rick glanced around again. “How much is not harm, huh?”

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed. “Nothing it has done has harmed me.”

“Horus said that he was, well aware of how the damned thing pressed you but that he wouldn’t let it press too far. And that he’d stop him if he did. Seemed to me he had a good idea what was going on. Just that unfortunately he thinks you can learn the strength you need from what you have to endure.”

Ardeth looked at him oddly. “Is that what he said?”

“Yeah, something like.” He paused and searched for the exact words in Arabic. “He said that you are ‘far stronger than you or I think you are. And that you’ll need that strength you learn in Thebes for whatever’s coming. I asked if that was supposed to make me worry less. And he laughed, which was a really nice sound, and then said that he...gainsaid? Is that the right word? Gainsaid the high priest of Ammun and while he would allow it to press you to a point he knows what the damned thing does and how far its supposed to go. Then he added that while it wasn’t a pleasant lesson he knew too well that it would teach you the strength you need.” He shrugged. “Does it mean any more to you than it did to me?”

Ardeth nodded and smiled just a little, sadly. “No doubt the bright god of Vengeance understands all too well. I had forgotten that part of the story.”

“What part?” Rick asked.

“When he battled his dark uncle, the destroyer Set, he was not so fortunate to have as good a brother as I, and there was no one to guard his back. Only Anubis and Isis to help him afterwards.”

“You have got to be kidding. That’s really part of Egyptian myth?”

“That Set raped his bright nephew? Yes. Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim.” Ardeth sighed. “I shall try to doubt less that he will let the damned thing press me that far then, even if it causes me no harm.” Ardeth shook his head and then walked over to Horus with a sigh. “When you fly toward the sun today my friend, take to your namesake my heartfelt thanks and wonder at his blessing little though I deserve it and tell him that I will try to find in my heart half his courage so that I might face this night to come with more bravery than I have had so far.”

Horus blinked and then hopped from his perch up to Ardeth’s shoulder and held his head under Ardeth’s jaw for a long moment.

“Yes, I know. Truly am I blessed with the best friends any man or old god of Egypt could have. Thanks be to Allah for that. I will be braver still and find it in my heart to be thankful for the wonders I have been given even if I am yet hard pressed by the damned thing and its attentions. There is some balance to it I suppose in Allah’s great scheme of things so I must content myself with the will of God, hmm? And the many glorious faces he would show to me. Salaam wa alakum my friend, Allah’s peace to your namesake as well if it pleases them both.”

Horus flapped his wings and then took to the sky with a cry that somehow reminded Rick of the god’s laugh and the sunlight played across his feathers making him almost as golden as the great falcon he’d seen in Thebes.

“Think that’s a thank you?” He asked.

“I can certainly hope so.” Ardeth agreed. “Have I thanked you yet, for all you bore with me last night in Thebes my friend?”

“Probably. Have I thanked you for helping me with what I did?” He smiled a bit.

Ardeth looked at him and then chuckled. “Pot and kettle again are we?”

“Seems like it to me.” He agreed. “Let’s go get breakfast , huh? I’m hungry here too.”

“As am I. Then I suppose I shall see to word from Arebe and talk to Sallah about the book of Vengeance and then wait for Jonathan and Izzy to arrive.”

“I’m going to spend the morning with Evie.” He smiled just a bit. “Or at least steal a bit of it.”

Ardeth clasped his shoulder. “As you should. I will, if you will forgive my impropriety make certain the rest of the Medjai including your son and Sallah leave you and your wife be.”

“You’re a really good friend, Ardeth.”

“Little enough to thank.” His friend waved the complement aside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Rick your friend is still a bloody maniac.” Jonathan said as he stumbled down the steps to the ground. “My God I thought we were going to die at least a dozen times this morning and it’s barely noon.”

“Quit complaining I got us here. She’d carrying twice as much as she should, and we’re trying to avoid enemy aircraft maybe and sandstorms that aren’t sandstorms maybe and keep from getting shot at by tanks maybe. What in the world do you expect? Tea and biscuits?” Izzy shook his head. “We’ve got lots of weapons Rick, nasty stuff. And you do not want to know who I had to buy it from or how many debts you are going to really owe people you don’t like a bit. But I got you what I could all right?”

“If we win this Izzy we’ll give them another plane load of gold, let you keep one and they can all kiss my ass okay?”

“Well, okay.” Izzy grinned. “Come see.”

“Are you all right, Jonathan?” Evie hugged her brother tightly.

“I’m fine, sis. It was just very nasty business really. Ghoulish folks to try an bargain with. Do you know your husband has quite a reputation with these people? A bit dusty surely but my goodness.”

To Rick’s surprise Evie only laughed. “Of course he does, Jonathan, I married a solider of fortune didn’t I?”

“And another friend certainly didn’t hurt.” Jonathan indicated the man getting off the plane.

“Salaam wa alakhum, Ardeth.” The tall Medjai said with a smile that softened the really ugly scar running down his face and no doubt accounting for the missing eye.

“Wa alakhum salaam, Ahdam. How is everything in Cairo?”

“Tense. Germany marches on the great Sahara according to the rumors in the streets. The English claim Egypt once more as their-- protectorate. El Wadi wants to raise the armies of Allah to drive the infidel’s out. It is, perhaps, best to be far from Cairo now.”

“It is not going to be better here I am afraid but your tribe will be as I am glad for your presence.” Ardeth hugged the older man and kissed both cheeks. “Germany does indeed march through the Sahara and we my friend are all that stand between them and Egypt.”

“Then it is good I brought my sword.” The tall man agreed with a smile. “I will go see to my tribe, chieftain and then if it is all right join you for the noon meal and we can trade the news we have?”

“Certainly.” Ardeth agreed.

Rick went to where Izzy was lowering the cargo gate and could only stare at all the crates that his friend had stuffed into the bay. Izzy grinned. “There’s more inside of course. I’ve got guns, and shells, and bullets and mortars and I don’t know what all.”

“Then we better figure out what we’ve got. Ardeth! You want to get us a few dozen people with strong backs and another-- ten storage tents maybe?”

“Truly?” His friend came to stand beside him. “Bis’mil’Allah.” He shook his head. “Indeed.”

“And remember while we’re sorting it all to make a smaller pile of whatever looks least promising so we can search for this amazing thing we’re supposed to find in all this.”

“As you say. It was probably easier to search the ruins of AhmShere.”

“Knowing Izzy and Jonathan, it probably was.” He agreed.

“I would of course be happier if we knew what it was we were looking for? Something from ancient Egypt or something more recent?”

“You guys pick up any artifacts while you were in Cairo?” He looked from Izzy to Jonathan. “Anything at all?”

“We didn’t have time to go antiquing.” Izzy rolled his eyes.

“Not even a knock off statue of Tutankhammun I’m afraid.” Jonathan shook his head. “At least not that I’m aware of.” He looked meaningfully at Izzy.

“No interesting boxes picked from unsuspecting people’s pockets?” Rick smiled a little as he asked.

“I was a perfect gentleman I’ll have you know. These people would have cut my hand off. At least you only punched me.”

“See? And you thought I was a brute.”

“That was Evie. I was rather glad all you did was punch me come to that.” Jonathan smiled.

“You were a brute.” Evie came over to stand beside him. “But you turned out all right.”

“Truly my friend do you make all your friends by trying to injure them first?” Ardeth chuckled.

“If it works.” He shrugged.

“At least you didn’t get shot in the arse!” Izzy grumbled.

“I am I suppose truly thankful to Allah I have only a few dozen scars to show for our adventures.” Ardeth shook his head. “I am still not fond of bus rides.”

“That was nasty.” Evelyn agreed. “Don’t worry Izzy, we won’t let the Germans shoot you in the arse.” She teased.

“Well that’s fine and wonderful but you and what army exactly?” Izzy asked.

“That one.” Ardeth smiled and indicated the good two hundred men who had appeared to help them unload the plane. “And the other twenty times that who might be in the way if they were to help us unload.”

Izzy only stared at him and then shook his head. “You are going to get me killed Rick.”

“I’ll buy you a drink at Fiddler’s Green. Stop complaining.” He grinned and then took one of the boxes of weapons that he could reach. “Let’s get started.”

“He’ya’allah.” Ardeth agreed and did the same and then it was one long line of men and boxes and crates.

“This is both a blessing and a curse is it not?” Ardeth looked around at the great amount of weapons that they had unloaded from Izzy’s plane.

“Yeah.” Rick agreed with a sigh. “I’ve seen every thing from the sort of single load rifles that I used back in the legion to some amazingly advanced carbines. We’ve got a grenade launcher that’s from the great war and a machine gun that puts out more than a Thompson. It’s going to take as much time to figure out who knows how to use what as anything. How about we get ten of us who know the types of guns, get those sorted and then you can find people who know how to use each type?”

“That makes as much sense as anything. And it is a good place to start. Once the guns are distributed we can work with the large ordinance.” Ardeth agreed. Just sorting the guns and getting them assigned to men who had some idea how to use them took up a good chunk of the afternoon. They were left with grenades, launchers, mounted machine guns, a few small cannon, and a half-dozen crates of explosives. And a pile of miscellaneous stuff that might or might not contain whatever it was they were looking for.

“Anybody in the tribes know anything about grenade launchers?” Rick picked one up to check it carefully. “I can use one but I’m no expert. And it’s been a dozen years or so since I tried.”

“I am familiar enough I think.” The newest Medjai leader to arrive said with a nod. Rick had found himself rather liking the tall very scared and very bald man. Mostly because he had already given Evie two pistols and ammunition.

“Then I will leave it for you to find a dozen men in the tribes to work the launchers. Asyd will you see that the best hundred riders we have are armed with grenades? They can do a great deal of damage and I want to make certain the men throwing them have time to get themselves and their horses clear.”

“As you say, Ardeth.” Asyd nodded.

“I will endeavor to find a dozen men who know how to use the weapons, Ardeth. Failing that I will find six and train another six tomorrow.”

Ardeth smiled. “In’sh’allah Adham we can do no other. Now, what of the cannon?”

“Husan was in the British Egyptian army for a while. He would be my first suggestion.” Ahmed put in.

“He was. That is true.” Ardeth nodded. “Good. Find him then if you will Ahmed and see if he knows of any others who will have the skill to use them. Then we must devise some way to move them easily.”

“Sleds.” Arebe put in having returned only a bit ago. “They move easily enough in the sand and we have horses aplenty to move them. Asyd will have to tell you which ones are least likely to bolt of course.”

“There is that.” Asyd agreed. “I will do so and mark them with red circles so we know which ones they are quickly.”

“Good.” Ardeth shook his head. “It was easier if not more likely a victory to face the army of Anubis warriors was it not my friends?”

“That at least was an enemy we understood.” Selim agreed. “But we do as we can and Allah wills Ardeth.”

“Indeed. I will see to the machine guns then. And you my friend may see to the explosives. Tell me how many men you need to aid you and what it is they must know and I will find you any in my tribes who may help.”

Rick sighed. “Sounds about right. Okay. Evie you want to search our pile of things and see if maybe the goddess of war, Nefertiri or somebody wants to give you a clue what it is we’re looking for?”

His wife smiled. “It makes as much sense as anything. Then tomorrow we can work on what Sallah and I have from the books of war and vengeance and what I think I’ve come across for your armor and Ardeth’s as well as the book of Ammun. And then...”

“We see what Germany sends against us.” Ardeth answered. “Izzy, does your plane have enough fuel to sweep a bit further west before you return to Aswan?”

“You want me to spy on the Germans?” Izzy looked up from his hoard of gold that Sallah had given him earlier.

“If it is possible I would know where they are yes.”

“And if we get shot out of the sky by one of those tanks?”

Ardeth smiled. “Then I will owe you a drink as well.”

“That’s no help. And if I do have enough gas to make the trip I won’t have enough to come back here and give you any information before I have to head back to Aswan.”

“You will not need to. Simply land in Aswan, write the information down and give it to the falcon Arebe will give you. He will get it back to us.”

Izzy sighed. “Well, I don’t like it much. But I’m not crazy about the Germans taking Egypt either, so okay. But I’m not risking my arse you understand? You might have that whole hero idea but my mother raised me with more sense.”

“Just give us an idea of how close they are okay, Izzy?” Rick sighed. “Then go back to Cairo and hope like hell we win. Otherwise you and your gold might want to take off for say Tripoli or Timbuktu or somewhere.”

Izzy smiled. “I like Timbuktu.”

“You would.” Rick rolled his eyes. “You want to head back to Cairo with him Jonathan and take some more gold in case anything really great shows up on the black-market?” Rick didn’t see any reason to keep Jonathan in the middle of a battle if it wasn’t going to help any of them.

“Izzy can do that.” Jonathan answered in complete sincerity. “I’m no good with those newfangled Thompsons you seem to favor Ardeth. But I’m a reasonably good shot with a rifle. Give me some where to aim from and I’ll pick the bloody krauts off as they peek out of those metal tortoise shells.”

Rick smiled just a little. “Fine.” He tossed his brother in law one of the rifles he’d been looking over. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

“All for one and one for all is it?” Evie smiled. “Just like old times.”

“In’sh’allah.” Ardeth smiled as well. “Allah hamana.”

“Allah hamana.” Rick returned adding his voice to the ten tribal leaders, Asyd, Sallah, and even Evie.

“Truly the Prophet himself, peace be upon him, could not have raised a better army than Allah has granted me. Let us see to our weapons then my friends and then take what rest we can before the day to come when we must make certain we know not only what we have but how to use it.”

“There in is the harder part indeed.” Selim agreed.

Rick sighed, and then went to dig through the crates of explosives. He couldn’t quite keep himself from pocketing a few sticks of dynamite just in case he needed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selim waited until Ardeth and the O’Connell’s had finally gone to bed before searching out Ahdam. It was a relief to find his fellow tribal leader not yet sleeping but sitting by the fire with his family. Leila at his side and his children all gathered around as well, mostly dozing. “Ahdam, may I speak with you?” He truly hated interrupting the family but no doubt Ahdam would think the reason worth it once he knew.

“Of course Selim.” Ahdam agreed. “Join us.”

“I am loathe to take you from your family when you are so soon home, Ahdam but can we walk?” He asked instead.

And that was enough for his friend because Ahdam only nodded and said something quietly to Leila. She smiled, hugging him quickly and taking their youngest son from his lap. “I will get the children to bed.” She offered. “And leave coffee by the fire for you and Selim if you need it when you return.”

“Thank you, Leila.” Selim found a smile himself and then waited for Ahdam to join him before heading toward the dunes. It did not take long to find a spot well away from camp. “Thank you for coming my friend.”

“You would not have asked unless it was needed.” Ahdam returned. “What weighs on you so, Selim?”

“Let us sit. I am an old man, and the last weeks have been exhausting.” He made himself comfortable on the sands.   
“You have heard of all the strange happenings that have occurred here since the great desert first stirred weeks ago now?”

“I have. Truly I am amazed at some of the things that have happened, and you have my heartfelt grief for the loss of your son.”

“His mother and I miss him, but I will content my heart with the knowledge that he is now in Paradise. Has Ardeth spoken to you since you arrived then?”

“In passing mostly and this evening when we sat council. He seemed glad enough to see me when I arrived, but no we have not truly had a chance to speak.” Ahdam paused and then looked over at him, sharply. “Is he well?”

Selim smiled a bit, Ahdam had never been slow, and since it was a question asked no doubt he was obliged to answer his fellow leader as truthfully as he could. “That is…hard to answer.” He replied.

“It seems a simple enough question.” Ahdam disagreed.

“With your cousin, my nephew, nothing is ever simple.” Selim returned. “And this is less simple than usual. Two weeks ago now, the night before the O’Connell’s reached Egypt He who shall not be named began haunting Ardeth and the O’Connell’s dreams. They sleep here, but they walk the halls of ancient Thebes as they do so. And what happens in that place seems as real to them as what happens when we are awake.”

Ahdam was silent for a long moment. “And?”

Selim sighed. “Do I truly have to tell you that of course he says he is fine?”

“No. You do not. I take it then that you do not believe him when he tells you this?”

“When you see him in the morning Ahdam, look into his eyes and tell me if you believe him either.” Selim returned.

“I do not need to. I can see yours now. Allah have mercy, Selim what has the creature done?”

“I do not know. He does not say. Somehow now, he and O’Connell have managed to keep Evelyn and young Iksa safe from Thebes for the last week, but they still spend each night there.”

“And what does O’Connell say then?”

Selim sighed. “He is not the sort of man to break the trust of someone he considers a brother.” He replied.

“No, he does not seem to be. So, somehow the creature summons them to this-- place in the dream world and while neither speaks of it you are certain there is some harm being done.”

“Yes.” He replied. “You know Ardeth as well, or better, than any man amongst us, Ahdam. If I tell to you what I have seen, will you tell to me what you think we should do?”

“If in doing so I do not betray my cousin’s trust in me, certainly.”

“We are his family, you and I, Ahdam, Allah willing Rihana was here because then of course she would know for certain and tell to us what we should be doing instead of letting us sit about trying to determine it for ourselves.”

“She is, very much, her mother’s daughter is she not?” Ahdam agreed with a slight smile. “And Ardeth’s sister.”

“She is.” He nodded. “But we must do what we can. So, here is what I know. The creature has made many threats I have been told, mostly to Ardeth, from death, to cutting out his tongue, to the Hem-Dai itself. None of which, according to Ardeth at least the creature has done, thanks be to God. But he tells me only pieces, Ahdam, and I know him well enough to realize when the parts he does tell me are edited carefully. Something drives him to doubt his own faith in Allah, or more correctly Allah’s faith in him. Something brings a man we both know would face death without blinking to curl in his brother’s arms like a child, much less that he will go so far as to break propriety and spend each night with O’Connell at his back, literally so that they can insure they are not separated in Thebes. And then the morning before you arrived whatever occurred the night before was sufficiently horrible that he could not even bear my touch. He has gotten better today, but he is wary yet. I could, Allah have mercy give you more yet if you need it.”

Ahdam said nothing for a very long time, his expression blank and the one eye unreadable in the night. Then he sighed. “You do not need me to tell you anything, Selim. You know your own answer.”

“I know what I fear.” Selim returned. “But according to O’Connell yesterday it has not been as bad as I feared. So, I am not as certain as I was. I thought, perhaps you could give me another thought.”

“I do not think so.” Ahdam shook his head. “Except to offer that perhaps it is, while not only a threat it is not yet a reality but somewhere in between.”

Selim thought about that himself for a long while. “There may be truth to that. When I spoke with Ardeth the morning before Daoud died, I asked him, with little politeness or pleasantries what it was that haunted him so and the only answer he gave me was that he was afraid. Pain is not something he fears in and of itself so I doubt he goes to Thebes each night expecting to be lashed or some such. Although I let him think that is what I fear when he flinches from my touch.”

“He would, I think, knowing Ardeth, be more concerned that either he would be unable to lead us, or even perhaps that we would think him no longer worthy of doing so.”

“No doubt he does.” Selim agreed. “Which of course we would not do.”

Ahdam snorted. “I will squeeze the life from any who would say so. If any man I know has courage enough to bear even that and continue to lead and worry more for us than for himself it is my cousin.”

“Then we agree. I tell you this then so that you may know, and stand with him when you can. Would that Allah would allow us to journey to Thebes with him. Ardeth however of course does not wish us to know anything is amiss.”

“Is something amiss, Selim? I have no proof of anything amiss at all do I? Therefore who I am after all to bother my cousin, our chieftain with foolish worries that he does not need now of all times?”

“We agree then.” Selim smiled just a little. “It is good to have you here, Ahdam. O’Connell, Horus and I need more help when trying to guard his back.”

“As you say, Selim, so of course I will try to be any help I can.”

“You have been guarding him for a very long time, Ahdam, I did not doubt you would mind doing so again.”

“Allah have mercy on us if he ever realizes that, Selim. And he has not needed it often in the last years so much.”

“No that is true. But it is still good to know we think alike. I will let you return to your family then, my friend and rest. Allah knows we will need all our wits and strength to survive this war to come.”

“In’sh’allah of course, Selim. As are all things.” Ahdam rose to his feet and offered Selim a hand which he took and got to his feet as well. “MaSallam, my friend.”

“And to you, Ahdam.” Selim agreed and then went back to his own camp to check on his nephew and the O’Connells once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep wondered for a bit if his erstwhile guest was going to show up in Thebes at all. It was another late night apparently in Ahm Shere. But finally there was that now familiar stirring to the veil and Ardeth was lying sound asleep in the bed. “You seem well at least. What kept you then to the waking world, Medjai?” He made sure his young guest was truly sound asleep and then brushed his fingers through Ardeth’s hair with a smile. “You missed dinner again you know. Which only further confused my cooks. What woke you and your brother so early in Ahm Shere and then sends you here so late? Surely if the Germans were so close Ammun would have told me so.”

He went over to the table and drank a bit more coffee. Making truly certain that his guest was very soundly asleep in Thebes as he would have been in Ahm Shere. Then he eased the young man’s sword out of easy reach and sat down beside him. Ardeth slept on his side, undoubtedly as he had gone to sleep with his brother at his back. But at the moment Imhotep had no desire to invite O’Connell at all although he was more than half tempted to indeed take a very thorough kiss from Ardeth when the American could do no more than watch in hopeless anger and annoyance. “We shall see who yanks at who’s chain, O’Connell. We shall indeed.” He stroked his fingers through Ardeth’s hair again and the young man turned toward the caress just a bit in sleep. And he was very certain that it was O’Connell’s touch Ardeth had taken his for in sleep.

He frowned for a moment then smiled. “Do you enjoy being in his arms as much as he enjoys having you there, Ardeth? Do you even know that he enjoys it for more reason than the comfort it gives you or that it annoys me? Though how you could miss his arousal when you took the melon from his fingers is beyond me. You are indeed so very naive. Well, I might not be able to get you to eat willingly from my hand without your promise of compliance but I will take what I can have, even if it is something that once more belongs to another. He is only Nefertiri’s husband, Medjai, and as yet no real threat to me. Ammun said I could not harm you so I will not, but I will have you in my arms with pleasure and joy, stolen though it might be.” And he moved to the other side of the bed and slid beneath the light sheet that covered his guest.

It was blessedly easy to pull the young man close. And then after another moment he turned him just as easily into his arms. Ardeth only sighed and his head came to rest on Imhotep’s shoulder. He shivered a bit, enjoying the feel of the long hair sliding against his skin and the rougher touch of the young man’s beard against his shoulder. “Ammun but I should know better than to tempt myself should I not Ardeth? I want to roll you onto your back and kiss you senseless you know. Bury both my hands in this glorious hair of yours and take kiss after kiss from you. Feel your body arch beneath mine in pleasure and taste your skin as you writhe with it. Truly you tempt me, Medjai. But I am patient. I will ease each bit of compliance from you until you no longer think of a simple kiss as anything but a fond memory and then I will give you one and know what your enjoyment tastes like on my lips, hmm? You are fortunate I have learned patience the hard way.” He lay there for a long while simply enjoying the feel and the burn of unsatisfied desire. It was too sweet yet to desire anything so much to want to rush for more even if it had been attainable. Someday, he promised himself silently. “I swear it, Ardeth. I will have you yet and you will find nothing but pleasure in my arms, ungrateful child that you are and I will remind you when it is done and you are trying to catch your breath against me that you were so afraid I would just hold you down and force you. As if you have any idea what a horror such a violation would be. Foolish child you have yet so much to learn.” He chuckled a little and then eased his thoughts lightly over Ardeth’s again and waited for his young guest to wake.

Ardeth stirred just a little but only leaned more into the embrace and not less. And it was surprisingly easy to tell that it was truly O’Connell’s arms he expected to be in and that it was a pleasant enough half sleep tinged thought that it kept him content even when other instincts told him he was wrong.

“Rick?” The name was a confused mutter as he woke completely and then it was just as easy to tell when he realized that he was wrong, because he jerked away hard and rolled to his feet in shock and horror and then disgust and anger bright and sharp like the way the sunlight caught on a well honed blade.

“Good morning, Ahba.” He smiled just a little.

And his young guest’s thoughts whirled in half completed bits from Arabic to Egyptian to the language of the tribes and then settled on that damned language he still could not grasp. But the shock and horror and even the disgust had faded behind the anger now. He sat up, a bit relieved that he’d removed the available weapons because he was very certain that Ardeth would try to use one.

“Really, Ardeth, can you find nothing to say?”

“I was-- thanking Allah for something actually.” Ardeth returned with none of the anger or even confusion Imhotep expected.

“Truly? And what might you be thanking Allah for?” He asked.

“Faith.” Ardeth answered with a smile that was warning enough even though his thoughts were still held tightly to English and the young man grabbed not for a weapon but the shield beside the bed. “Ai hetem-heset-heru.” And a moment later he was simply gone.

Imhotep only chuckled and then had to laugh. “Well played. You are the most damnable guest Ardeth. You are that.”

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Ardeth stumbled forward a step as the transition left him standing and he had more than expected to be at least on his knees with exhaustion if not slammed into the sand.

“Thou should not punish thyself so, Ardeth.” The voice was soft as was the warm light that filled the small shrine. “You wished to escape to my temple, warrior. While I know well thou meant my home at Edfu such a journey in one fast flight would come near to killing thee.”

He went to one knee before the large falcon that sat perched on the golden boat before him. “I am only a little ashamed to say that I rather expected it might.”

“And thy death is not too great a price to pay if it takes your enemy with thee. That is what you believe.”

“So it is written in the word of my God, oh great Horus. It is perhaps not as brave as it would have been to stay there and face him, but I could not find that much courage in my heart at that moment.”

“No child of Allah, I do not doubt that at all.” The huge falcon moved to touch its forehead to Ardeth’s much like and much different from the only mortal birds Ardeth had known.

“I feel like a child.” He admitted softly. “It is so little to fear oh bright god of vengeance and yet I am so...torn.”

“What thou fear is a great amount to fear, Ardeth, do not doubt that. Thy bravery does thou great credit on that. Even I myself would agree with the priest of my father’s father on that point alone. What did the priest of AmmunRa do to thee that thou are willing to condemn him, thyself and perhaps even the land thou love to damnation?”

“It was not what was done, Bright god of Vengeance only-- my cowardice of what would follow. And my anger.”

“Then it is good that I had more sense than to grant thee thy prayer as thou wished it to be granted is it not, child of Allah?”

“It is.” Ardeth agreed. “I-- try to find my courage each night, oh bright son of Osiris. But for just that moment this morning it left me. And I was without comfort or hope except in the promise of my God that paradise awaited if I only had that last little bit of courage to reach for it.”

“So thou were indeed not without courage only without hope.”

He sighed and forced down another deep breath. “As you say. I am unworthy of your blessing or that of Ammun or Allah.”

“Thou are shaken silly warrior. As all men would be shaken in thy place.”

“I am so fortunate to have comfort during this. I am so fortunate to have the horror he could do me not be done at all. And yet I can not find it in my heart to be thankful.”

“Does a man who is whipped fifty times find it in his heart to be thankful he was not whipped a hundred? Does the woman who loses one child find it in her heart to be thankful she did not lose three? All of these are hurts to bear, Ardeth. I do not, Ammun does not, Allah himself does not expect the to be grateful that thou have been touched and kissed and held when thou did not desire it only because thou have not been violated as well. That is foolishness. Be angry if thou will, it is honest anger. Be frightened if thou will for you face a great fear. Take comfort in thy brother’s arms and your people’s love. Live what you feel, Ardeth, thou can only profit from it. And when the time comes and thou know why I and my father’s father and even thy god have forced thou to bear the constant reheating of the blade we would wield against the foes of Egypt thou will know that thee have more courage than most and strength and honor to bear the weight you must carry. Some lessons, no matter how painful must be learned to be borne. He is not a teacher thou would wish, but he is not as unkind as he could be, Ardeth. Nor will I allow him to be cruel.”

Ardeth looked back into those fathomless eyes and of all the gods perhaps indeed Horus was the one to ask of this. So he fell back on what Rick had said to him beside the Nile. “He would not have to cause me harm to make it rape.”

A soft sigh. “No bright child of Allah indeed he would not. Do thou think that I, myself, or my father’s father, or thy great god would let him harm thee so?”

“I am only one man, Bright son of Osiris. I do not know if my fears can be allowed to mater so much in Allah’s plan for things.”

“Thou are yet so brave and still so foolish, child.” Horus’ voice was kind. “Ask then, for what thou wish champion of mine.”

“I may ask one favor Bright god of Vengeance?”

“Thou may always ask, Ardeth. It is the granting I reserve the right to refuse.”

Ardeth found the strength for a small smile at that. “Do not let him keep my brother from me? I have not your courage oh bright son of Osiris. I can not bear this alone.”

And there were strong arms around him now. “Thou are not alone. Thy brother has just come to Thebes and will wake in moments in thy bed.” The bright god smiled. “No doubt that would annoy the priest of my father’s father to hear me say.”

“In’sh’allah.” Ardeth voiced without thinking.

“Indeed.” The bright god laughed and it warmed him even more. “If I promise to thee, that neither I, myself, nor my father’s father, nor thy great god would let Ammun’s high priest cause thee such harm, then thou must swear to me a promise in return.”

“If I may.” He agreed.

“No mater how horrible it seems the lesson has become thou may not curse the High Priest of great Ammun to damnation by causing thy own death on his account.”

Ardeth sighed. “I do not know that I could bear it if he were to force me to his bed, but if as you say he will not do so, then I will bear what it is he will do and keep myself whole.”

“Then we have a bargain. Go now to thy brother’s side and I will remind the priest of my father’s father that he would do better to be less harsh with my champion. Vengeance comes on swift wings and I do not abide rapists.”

“I am thankful for both.” Ardeth answered with all the honesty he felt.

“No doubt.” And there was the warm brush of feathers against his skin and then he was back in his room and the bright son of Osiris was gone.

“Ardeth?” Rick asked as he rolled over and found the bed empty.

Ardeth set the shield down with reverence. “Horus said you would be here.” He found a smile.

“You okay?”

“I will be I think.” He replied. Rick met his eyes for a long moment and must have seen something Ardeth did not even realize because Rick pulled him into a tight hug.

“Can you tell me what the damned thing did this time?” Rick growled.

“You will be angry.” He sighed but he leaned his head against his brother’s shoulder.

“I’m already angry. Did he kiss you again?”

“No.” Ardeth closed his eyes and gave thanks to Allah for that. “I woke lying in bed as I have so often here...Being held with my head on your shoulder I thought. But I was not in your arms.”

Rick was silent for a long moment and then only squeezed Ardeth tighter. “Bastard. It’s just me now.”

He nodded. “I know. How is it you said, I know it, but it is good to believe it as well?”

“Yeah.” Rick’s embrace loosened a little but one hand moved to stroke his hair as if he was indeed a small child. “Did he-- hurt you any?”

“No. I was only frightened, and so very angry. I do not have the strength to do this alone, and if he takes this from me I will be mad.”

“I’m here now. I’m so damned sorry I was late.”

Ardeth nodded. “Horus promised to me that he would not let the creature keep you from Thebes, not when I needed you. For that I have found the strength to be thankful.”

“Can you tell me what happened?” Rick sounded both concerned and angry at the same time.

“I will. But you will be angry at me. I do not mind, but could you perhaps not shake me and not let go either?”

“Okay, no shaking and no letting go.” Rick only tightened his arms. “You’re shaking anyway and I sure as hell am not letting go. So what happened when you woke up and you it wasn’t me holding you, huh?”

“I was lying next to him, my head on his shoulder, and he had one hand in my hair and the other holding me to him, and for the first few moments of being awake I could not make my mind realize what was wrong. Then I did and I pulled away and rolled to my feet. The damned thing had moved my weapons though so I faced him empty handed little good my sword would have done me. He only smiled and said something like good morning I think. I recall trying to find any words or even a thought to cling to but I was too frightened and angry to think. Then I was not frightened because the anger was too great and I could force my thoughts to English for that. And the thing only smiled again and asked me if I had nothing to say. And I knew, as if I could read its thoughts as it does mine that it would demand another of the kisses I owe it. That I would have to lie back in its arms and let it have what it willed. And Allah have mercy Rick I was not strong enough to bear that.”

“No one, Allah included, could expect you to be, Ardeth.” There was so much gentleness to his brother’s voice and to the arms that held him even with such strength.

“So I-- did the only thing I could find the courage for. I told it I was thankful to Allah for the faith I have in my God, and I took hold of the shield of Horus. And asked the bright god of Vengeance to take me to Edfu.”

“Dammit you could have been killed.” Rick growled but he was good to his word and did not shake Ardeth any and the strong arms around him only tightened yet again. He smiled a bit to himself.

“I told you, you would be angry. So I will admit to you what I did to Horus, my friend; I rather expected it would kill me.”

Rick was silent for a long time and then the strong arms around him loosened but did not release him completely only held him away enough for Rick to look into his eyes. “And then what? I get to wake up in Ahm Shere and find you dead in my arms, huh?”

“I am not as brave as you would think me, brother. It was-- only that I was so very frightened and angry and-- suddenly I had no hope of any other victory at all.”

Rick blinked, but his eyes were bright. “One, I know where the book of the dead is and I know someone or two or three even who will read it. Two, and I mean it so don’t think I won’t do it. If I have to bargain with Anubis for your soul I’ll do it.”

He shivered at the cold certainty in his brother’s voice. “I do not doubt you at all. It is good then for us both that Horus made me promise not to damn the thing to hell by killing myself no mater how bad the lessons I must learn here might be. Because then I would have to find a way to bargain back your soul and we would be where we started.”

Rick looked at him for another long minute and then just hugged him close again. “You promised Horus, huh?”

“I did. The bright son of Osiris was smarter than I and only took me to the shrine here that we visited yesterday instead of to Edfu. And he told me that I was safe, that praise be to Allah, he and Ammun and Allah himself will not let the thing harm me. But it was not being hurt I was afraid of so I asked him without pretense at all if he meant that the creature may not have me, because it would not have to harm me to make it rape.”

Rick’s arms tightened again and his brother only growled something that was not really words against his hair. Ardeth hugged him back just as tightly.

“So Horus gave me his promise that he would not let the thing harm me if I in turn promised that I will not damn the creature to hell by taking my own life and joining Allah in paradise.”

“Al’hamdil Allah.” Rick sighed, and there was honest thanks and reverence in his voice.

“Indeed.” Ardeth agreed. “I did not want to hurt you, or leave you to face the enemies of Egypt without me but I was so very lost, for a moment.”

“I know you were. Hell Ardeth I’m amazed most of the time that you keep finding the courage to go to sleep. I’d be staying awake for days if I could.”

“No you would be finding ways to face it with me as you always do.” He disagreed. “On that we are once again too much alike.”

“Yeah. Crazy stubborn, idiotic Arab.”

“I am you know truly only one of those.”

“Which one?”

“Stubborn I will claim with no quibbling. I can be an idiot at times true as can any man. I have been mad but I am not usually, and I am more Egyptian in blood than Arab.”

“Semantics.”

“In part.” He agreed. “Are you not too angry with me, brother for my cowardice?”

“You panicked. That isn’t cowardice just letting the fear get the better of you for a moment. You didn’t keep running did you? Of course not. Am I angry? No. Because all the gods have got to know I’d be a basket case in your place. I just don’t want to lose my best friend deal?”

“As you say.” He agreed. “Will you remind me of this when I wake next time in your arms and panic because I do not know for certain it is you?”

“I’ll remind you it’s me and we’ll hold on together okay?”

“That is a good bargain I think.” He hugged Rick tighter. “Do you mind if I want to be the little brother for a bit longer?”

“You’re stuck being the little brother anyway. But do you mean will I hold you? Yeah, no problem.”

Ardeth found the strength for a smile. Then finally, he found the strength to let go and Rick only squeezed him closer for a moment and then let go as well. They both gathered up their weapons and were about to head out into the temple when there was a knock on the door and Tahiri peeked in.

“Good day to you Medjai.” She smiled.

“Good day to you, Tahiri.” He replied. “Could you perhaps tell me the time?”

“It is just midday. The High Priest of AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt is seeing to the great god of Egypt, and says that he has had lunch brought once more to where it was yesterday. Will you be joining him for the meal, Medjai?”

“I would as soon eat here.” He said honestly.

“If I caught part of that and the damned thing wants us to join it for lunch Tell her to tell it to go jump in the river.” Rick grumbled.

He smiled a bit. “Neither my brother or I is feeling like being good company Tahiri and I doubt we would eat even if food was brought. Could you see to some coffee perhaps and karkaday instead?”

“The High Priest did not think you would join him. He said only to tell you...” she flushed a bit. “You are a damnable guest but he is still pleased with your presence so he will see you after he has eaten.”

“That unfortunately sounds like our host.” Ardeth sighed. “Thank you Tahiri. I will await, without grace or patience the arrival of the priest of Ammun. But could you bring me coffee so that I may bear it better?”

She laughed. “I will do so. Will you be staying for dinner then Medjai? Nefshen has asked me twice now if I will ask you.”

“Has she?” He smiled a bit himself. “Tell her I do not know, it is not in my hands to say. But alas, I keep Nefertiri’s husband company today and so my bed is not mine alone.” It was perhaps not the best way to word it because her eyes got huge and then she giggled.

“That sounds very wrong, Medjai. I will be kind and not tell Nefertiri you said so.”

Ardeth shrugged. “Nefertiri knows well that I keep her husband company when she is not here.”

He could all but see the question in her bright eyes and then she giggled again. “Then he is luckier than any man save Pharaoh.” And she ducked back out the door.

“Are you flirting with the staff?” Rick asked but there was real humor in his voice.

“Not intentionally. I was I think, flirting with you actually. It was a bit of an odd conversation.”

“How can you flirt with me, which you aren’t by the way, when you’re talking to Tahiri?”

He sat down at the small table. “She had an invitation from the creature for us to join it for lunch. I told her with more politeness than you suggested that we would eat here. Apparently it expected no less because it gave her a message that we are poor guests and it will see us later. Then she asked if we were staying for dinner and mentioned Nefshen.” He shrugged. “I told her to tell Nefshen that while we may or may not be here for dinner you were here so I was not free to share my bed with anyone else.”

Rick chuckled. “That sound as bad in Egyptian as it does in Arabic?”

“That was the flirting bit I mentioned. Apparently yes. She says you are lucky by the way.”

“Well she’s right.” Rick ruffled his hair. “If not for the reason she thinks I am.”

“As you say. Allah must know how glad I am that you are here. And how thankful I am that you will let me joke with you about what it makes me fear.”

“If playing this whole are we aren’t we bit with it makes facing it any easier at all, Ardeth. I’ll play. You just tell me if I go too far in playing , huh? I mean do you want Nefshen to think we’re more than friends?”

“It certainly did not seem to bother her that we might be.” He shrugged again. “And you have never pressed me at all with the game.”

“Good.” Rick smiled. “You didn’t like me calling you cute.”

“I objected to the term not to that you said it.” He returned. “Truly, my friend, I do enjoy what little victories we can steal back from it. It is not much perhaps, but it keeps me sane under its hands when it kisses me to know that he wondered if you had done so first.”

“Did he really? Well now, guess we didn’t do half bad at the game then , huh?”

“Apparently not.” Ardeth smiled. Tahiri returned with their drinks and he pulled out the board of Hounds and Jackals and set it up. “Come, we will try another game instead.”

“Sounds good. Guess I get to be jackals , huh? Just for practice?”

Ardeth smiled a little, but he squeezed his brother’s shoulders. “You may be Hounds if you wish.”

“Nah, since I’m really likely to lose I’ll take the jackals.”

“As you say.” Ardeth smiled a bit more and did as Horus had also suggested let himself enjoy what comfort he could while it was there and offered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Imhotep watched his guests from the balcony for a short while, enjoying observing their interaction while they did not know he was there. It made the pretenses they created for him while he was both more amusing and enjoyable almost as much for how little they had to change their interaction as for how they did. Truly Ardeth you will leave me with nothing to teach you at all. Your brother is so close to desiring you that he has to hold himself in check and you naive child would probably have no more idea what to do with that attention than you do with mine. It is good to see you have done yourself no harm at least. He watched them a bit longer and then stirred the curtains with his thoughts.

“Company , huh?” O’Connell asked.

“So it appears.” Ardeth agreed.

“Good afternoon, Ardeth, O’Connell. Were you once again not hungry today?”

“I have no apatite, no.” Ardeth replied cooly but there was yet a frisson of anger underlying his words.

“Pity, it was quite good. Are you teaching your brother to play Hounds and Jackals now, Ardeth?” He walked over to study the game and brush his hand lightly across the young man’s shoulders as he did so. Ardeth only tensed a bit but O’Connell came close to getting out of his chair and trying something foolish.

“I am. It is a good way to pass the hours while we practice Egyptian is it not, brother mine?”

“It has its fun parts.” O’Connell agreed in not a bad attempt at the old language.

“Well done.” He smiled. “You will leave me with nothing to teach warriors if you keep usurping my games and lessons between you.” He gave that in Arabic, assuming O’Connell’s Egyptian was not up to that much yet.

“Pity.” O’Connell copied his tone almost perfectly. And he had to laugh. Even Ardeth smiled at that.

“Well done. You are in a fine mood this afternoon O’Connell.”

“It was pretty enjoyable until now. Yeah.”

“So was mine.” He agreed and caught Ardeth’s eyes as he spoke. “Certainly not quite as enjoyable as my morning but the day is still far from over.”

“Did you only come to ask after our day or was there something else to discuss, High Priest of AmmunRa?” Ardeth rolled the counting sticks and checked his count before moving his hound.

“Ammun says to tell you to ask yourself if you have not found the object that came on steel wings and you have asked the pilot and Nefertiri’s brother what have you forgotten?” He looked over the board again. “You are going to lose O’Connell.”

“We looked through the stuff, we asked Jonathan, we asked Izzy. Do we need to check the plane ourselves maybe?” O’Connell asked his brother.

“It would not hurt. And Ahdam, we did not ask him directly if he found something odd in Cairo.”

“Okay, so we do both.” O’Connell looked back at the board and then gathered up the counting sticks and tossed them. It was obvious he had a bit more trouble than Ardeth in reading the numbers but he moved his jackal forward.And he studiously ignored Imhotep leaning over his shoulder to watch. Which was amusing in and of itself.

“Was there anything else then priest?” Ardeth asked as he took his turn.

“Nothing of importance.” He smiled a bit. “Will you and your brother be courteous enough to my cooks to join me for dinner?”

“And if we decline?” Ardeth asked.

He gave himself the luxury of letting his gaze play over the young man with what was becoming well known familiarity. “It is an old threat I admit, but one I shall still enjoy seeing carried out. Shall we move the entertainment here then? I will not object.”

It was obvious it took Ardeth a bit to place that then he flushed and ducked his head with a muttered curse in Arabic.

“Come now, I will even let your brother feed you if you like. Although I reserve desert for myself.” He spoke it in Egyptian, certain that while O’Connell might indeed catch a word or two the meaning would be lost. Not that Ardeth’s reaction left much to doubt of the intent.

“Then I would at least enjoy the meal.” Ardeth ground the words out finally.

“As would your brother no doubt.” He agreed.

O’Connell asked something quietly in English but he reached over with surprising care and cupped Ardeth’s chin in his fingers. And it was just as obvious that there was no pretense involved in the move.

Ardeth sighed but he smiled a bit and shook his head at whatever the question had been. The smile changed a bit and he said something in reply in English as well.

“Really?” O’Connell chuckled. “I certainly wouldn’t mind my part anyway. But I’m going to have a hard time keeping my promise to Ammun if you’re tied down to anything.”

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed. “I suppose we shall join you for dinner then. Perhaps that way I will enjoy desert as well and not have to sully your cooks hard work with your blood.”

He chuckled. “You could try I suppose.” He agreed. “Nefshen will be disappointed.”

“I am having to disappoint her a great deal today, for which I am sorry.” Ardeth shrugged.

“No doubt.” He agreed. “Pity really, I was...enjoying picturing the meal myself.”

“Your disappointment I am not the least bit sorry for.”

“Nor did I expect you to be.” He walked back over to stand behind Ardeth and then reached over one shoulder to move the young man’s hound piece forward. “It would be worth having you bite my fingers if I could lick the blood from your lips afterwards. Do not tempt me to taste so deeply, Ardeth, or it may not be my blood l lick clean, hmm?”

“You may not harm me, the gods themselves gainsay it.” Ardeth growled.

“Ah.” He looked over at O’Connell because he was certain the American would understand the threat better than Ardeth did. “I did not say it would be your blood did I, Medjai? Perhaps I shall not have it be blood at all, hmm?”

And that brought a huge flood of hatred to O’Connell’s eyes just as he expected. And he was somewhat relieved at Ardeth’s lack of understanding. Ardeth reached across the table and caught his brother’s hand. “It is only words, brother mine. Nothing more.”

“As long as it stays that way. Otherwise I’ve gotten pretty good with that sword Anubis keeps wanting me to wield, and if I have to I’ll wait until we’re in Ahm Shere to chop you to pieces and then bury every single one under a different one of his statues. How about that?”

He raised one eyebrow at the threat. “Creative certainly. You have quite an imagination, O’Connell I will give you that.”

“Don’t even need one.” The American returned.

Ardeth only pulled his brother’s hand to his chest just over his heart. “No harm done, brother.”

“For now.” O’Connell agreed but the hatred was very real indeed.

He smiled. Who is jerking the chain now, hmm? He met those cold blue eyes with his own. “Did you want to learn to play further, O’Connell?” He asked.

The man smiled back with no more humor. “Depends on which game we’re talking about doesn’t it? This one I have a lot to learn about.” He indicated the game board in front of him. “The other? Who said I was playing? I meant every, damned, word.”

“Truly?” He chuckled. “Sometimes the best games are ones played seriously.” He agreed. “You truly have worse manners than your brother O’Connell and that is a frightening thought. Be careful there, warrior, or I will send you back to Ahm Shere.”

“Go to hell.” O’Connell said coldly. “You send me back and I’ll bring that armor with me next time.”

“You’re manners are indeed worse than your brother’s.” He shook his head, amused and annoyed at the man’s audacity. “I warned you did I not, Ardeth, about imposing on your immunity. Did you not give your brother the same warning?”

“I’ll impose if I want.” O’Connell returned.

“As you say. Then I will leave the choice up to you, Ardeth. Shall I let your brother stay or not. I would save you the embarrassment if you wish.”

“As if my wishes have ever once mattered to you.” Ardeth growled out the words.

“You are such an ungrateful child, Medjai. Shall I show you then just where you might be if they did not? Hmm? Fine. You may watch or not as you desire O’Connell. I truly do not care. Come here, Ardeth.” He moved over to stand beside the bed.

“Like hell.” O’Connell growled but it was not too much thought to keep him in his chair.

“I will have your payment Ardeth, now. Or will you break your oath to your god?”

Fear and anger and humiliation all warred for expression in the young man’s thoughts. But he forced it down with admirable courage once more. “If you wish.”

“You do not have the slightest idea what I wish, Ardeth. But you will. Do I hold your brother here or do you desire him to leave us for this?”

“You will do as you please. So I will not bother to answer.”

And that truly did sting. I have been far more patient with you than I could have been Ardeth. I have indeed. I am tired of your assumptions you have suffered anything at all. Ammun told me not to harm you, I will not, nor will I take you unwilling but I will have you knowing a pale shadow at least of what it could be. And I will not even hurt you with it. “For this kiss I remind you of your oath, you are mine, I may do as I wish and you will do as I will. Do you recall that?”

Ardeth nodded once.

“Good. Then you will give me this as you did the last one. I care not if you enjoy it or pretend to, But you will match me fully. Do you understand?”

Another sharp nod.

“Good. Lie down then.”

The young man gave a quick prayer to Allah for strength and then did so. Imhotep only smiled and then leaned over at puled him back up onto his arms and kissed him. Ardeth was expecting harshness even anger. O’Connell was expecting worse. But he only pressed his lips lightly to Ardeth’s and buried one hand in the dark hair. The other he slid around the young man’s back. Ardeth kissed him in return, although the uncertainly and confusion were so very strong. He only deepened the kiss slowly, with as much care as he had ever taken but he did not stop with touching his tongue lightly against Ardeth’s but caught him a duel that he could not win and took his mouth thoroughly. He put one knee on the bed and then not giving his young guest any time to predict the move lowered his weight over Ardeth and bore them both to the mattress beneath them. Ardeth was shaking, and he caught a small gasp of air in panic as Imhotep kept the kiss and gave no quarter. He drew his hand from behind Ardeth and buried both hands in that long hair to take his mouth a bit more, never pushing but leaving no doubt that it was a claim of ownership and nothing less. Ardeth to give him his credit and Ammun but the Medjai was brave did his best to return the kiss but he was overwhelmed and in very real danger of fainting from lack of air and terror despite all his courage could give him. Finally, he freed one hand from Ardeth’s hair and brought it to the lacings of the young man’s robes. That sent a fresh surge of panic through him and he simply went still as stone under Imhotep’s hands.

Please Allah...Horus...please...The panicked thought carried so easily and he let the ties go with no real intention of undoing them, then he lightened the kiss and took a long last lick of Ardeth’s lips before giving himself the added treat of pressing a kiss to the young man’s throat as he pulled away. Ardeth was still frozen beneath him.

“Do not, ever, assume I do not indeed keep myself in check where you are concerned, Medjai. I want you. And you will do well to remember that I could have had you twice with your own permission. If I cared not for your pleasure, or enjoyment Ardeth I would have had my use of you by now. Ask your brother if you do not believe me. No doubt he will explain it to you. And if you insult me again as you have I will require far more of your compliance than your kiss.” He pressed hard against the young man for a long moment to make his point and then rose to his feet. “Pull yourself together, leash your brother if you must and then come to dinner and behave. I have no patience left with you today.” And he walked out the door and left them to deal as they would.


	8. Duhr: Chapter 8

Rick pushed himself out of the chair the damned thing had kept him pinned to as soon as he could move and made it to Ardeth's side a moment later. Ardeth had sat up but not really moved otherwise and the tremors that ran through him were obvious.

"Easy now." Rick reached over as carefully as he knew how and put his hands on his brother’s shoulders cautiously. "Ardeth?"

"Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim." Ardeth whispered softly. "I can not breathe."

"Shhh, try to take a few deep breaths now." Rick slowly pulled him close and tried his best to hold him against the shakes. Not that he was real certain he wasn't shaking himself. He'd just about screamed when the damned thing had pushed Ardeth back to the bed. And he knew if he'd had to watch another moment of what Ardeth had endured he would have begged Anubis for the chance to wield that sword and to hell with the consequences. "I'm here." He stroked his hand down his friend’s back for a bit until the muscles started to unclench under his hands. “Better?”

“I think so.” Ardeth answered softly. “I am so sorry.”

“Shhh, what for, panicking? Hell, I was panicking.”

“I did not want you to see that.”

“No, me either. And I sure as hell didn’t want you do have to do it. But it’s done, and he’s gone. God Ardeth, where the hell do you find the guts to close your eyes at night, huh?”

“Here.” Ardeth leaned into his arms and rested his head on Rick’s shoulder. “Because I know I am not alone.”

“Wasn’t much help was I?” He kept the slow strokes to his friend’s back the way he’d done for Evie when she’d started having nightmares about Hamanaptura and Ahm Shere.

“You are more help than I can say.” Ardeth hugged him back finally. “I was afraid you might hurt yourself trying to break his hold.”

“Didn’t do a damned bit of good to try.” Rick shook his head. But he smoothed his friend’s hair, suddenly wanting to undo the tangles the damned thing had made in the waves. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help.”

“I will spend some time with the tribe my sister married into tomorrow and I will tell myself they are worth it.” Ardeth shivered. “I know it. But it is a bitter thing to bear none the less.”

“Does he always kiss you like that?” Rick couldn’t think of any nice way to ask it.

“No. Never before, thanks be to Allah. The beginning yes, and he has always wanted me to open my mouth to his but never like that. I would be curled in the corner like a small child if it was that bad each time. Bis’mil’Allah, and he says it could be worse. It could; I know. He could have kissed me as he did in Ahm Shere for that long and that completely. Or he could have undone my robes as he threatened...but...”

“Doesn’t mean what he did wasn’t pretty damned awful.” Rick shook him lightly. “Just cause he thinks you should be thankful it wasn’t doesn’t mean anything. Okay?”

“As you say. It is like losing a hand and being thankful for the arm. Or taking fifty lashes and being thankful it is not a hundred. I am thankful it was not worse but I am hardly thankful it was as bad as it was. I am angry, and terrified, and I could shout out my hatred at Allah but it will do no good to do so. So I will sit here and be very glad I have you to hold me. Is that all right, brother mine?”

“Yeah. That’s fine. It’ll keep me from going and blowing it and the building to ruble and then I won’t anger Ammun, huh?”

“As you say.” Ardeth trembled again. “I do not have the strength to take the next three kisses I still owe, if each one is going to be again as much worse as that one was from the last.”

“We’ll face it when we get to it, Ardeth. If anybody can have enough courage for this, brother, it’s you.”

“Would that I had your faith in myself.”

“Sometimes all we have is faith, Ardeth. You taught me that.”

“In’sh’allah.” Ardeth sighed.

“Yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“IMHOTEP.” The bright arrow of light streaked past him and then became a solid form just a few feet ahead. He went to one knee, arms crossed over his chest and bowed his head.

“Great god of Vengeance, bright son of Osiris, lord of the Duat, and most revered Isis. What brings thee here to the city of AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt, bright Horus?”

“MY CHAMPION CALLED UPON ME. THOU CAN RECALL THAT CAN YOU NOT?”

He nodded. “I...had not expected you to appear here.” He admitted.

“NO, I SEE THAT THOU DID NOT. I, MYSELF, WILL SPEAK PLAINLY TO THEE PRIEST OF MY FATHER’S FATHER. THOU SHALL NOT HARM HIM. THOU WILL NOT PRESS HIM TOO THE POINT OF DESPAIR AND BEYOND. AND I, THE SON OF OSIRIS DO PROMISE THEE THAT IF THOU LET THY PASSION RULE THEE AND FORGET THY PROMISE TO NOT TAKE HIM WITHOUT JOY BETWEEN YOU I WILL WITH GREAT RELISH RIP THY SOUL FROM THY BODY AND GIVE IT TO MY DREAD UNCLE AS A GIFT. DO THOU UNDERSTAND?”

He swallowed hard, but found his voice. “I do. I will not harm him, bright god of vengeance. I have no wish or desire to cause him harm at all. No matter how angry or annoyed he makes me. Surely you know that I meant no harm even now.”

“I KNOW THOU SOUGHT TO DO NO HARM. BUT HARM MAY SOMETIMES BE BROUGHT WHEN IT IS NOT INTENDED. WELL HE SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT THOU WILL NOT HARM HIM BUT I DO NOT AND THOU SHOULD NOT EXPECT HIM TO BE THANKFUL THAT YOU PRESS HIM FOR MORE THAN HE WOULD GIVE. AND THOU KNOW AS I KNOW THAT HARM IS NOT REQUIRED FOR RAPE. THOU HAVE COMFORTED THE VERY SAME IN THE EGYPT THAT WAS.”

He closed his eyes at that the pain still strong despite the millennia since it had happened. “I do.”  
\  
“KNOW THEE THEN THAT FOR HER SAKE AND THINE I DID CHASTISE THE MAN WHO WAS GOD AND KING WHILE YOU LIVED FOR NOT UNDERSTANDING THE DIFFERENCE.”

He looked up at that into the god’s sharp gold eyes and then bowed again. “Thank you.”

“THOU MAY THANK ME BY BEING A BIT LESS HARSH WITH MY CHAMPION. HE HAS MUCH TO LEARN, IMHOTEP, BUT IF WE BREAK THE BLADE IN THE FORGING HOW THEN SHALL WE WIELD IT AGAINST THE ENEMIES OF EGYPT? IF HE IS PRESSED TO DO AS HE DID TODAY AND SACRIFICE HIS OWN LIFE TO BE FREE OF THEE? IT IS A HARD JOURNEY FROM HERE TO EDFU FOR ONE MORTAL MAN ALONE WITH ONLY MY GRACE FOR HIS TRAVEL.”

“He did what?” He had to look up again, and Ammun but that hurt in ways he had never expected.

The god only smiled a little. “IT IS IN THE WORD OF ALLAH, IF HE SACRIFICES HIMSELF BUT BY DOING SO TAKES HIS ENEMY WITH HIM HE IS ASSURED PARADISE. AND AMMUN WOULD BE ANGRY INDEED IF THOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS DEATH. THEN EGYPT WOULD BE LEFT WITH MY BROTHER’S CHAMPION AND HIS WIFE WHO STANDS FOR SEKHMET AND AN ARMY OF MEDJAI WITH NO LEADER. ASSUMING THAT IS THAT MY BROTHER’S CHAMPION DID NOT TRY TO KILL THEE FIRST OR SACRIFICE HIMSELF FOR ARDETH. THEN WHERE WOULD EGYPT BE?”

“Damned.” He answered with a sigh. “I am truly sorry bright god of Vengeance, I meant him no harm.”

“IN THIS I WILL TAKE THAT THY INTENTIONS DO IN PART MAKE UP FOR THY ACTIONS. HE IS VERY UNUSED TO THE WORLD THAT WAS OR EVEN IS, IMHOTEP. AND HE IS AS BOUND BY THE WEIGHT OF HIS TITLE AND THE TRADITION OF HIS TRIBES AS THOU ARE TO THE WILL OF MY FATHER’S FATHER AND THE CURSE THAT THY BORE FOR SO LONG. BE THEE THEN A BIT LESS ANNOYED AT MY CHAMPION.”

“As you say, bright Horus, I shall do.”

“IT IS GOOD FOR US ALL THAT YOU SHALL. AND ABATE THY HATRED JUST A BIT FOR MY DARK BROTHER’S CHAMPION AS WELL. FOR HE IS ONLY CONCERNED FOR HIS BROTHER AND LOVES TOO WELL. HE HAS HIS OWN TASK AND DARK PATH TO FOLLOW IN THE DAYS TO COME. AND WHEN IT HAS COME TO THE END IT WILL AND MUST HAVE KNOW THAT YOU AND THE OTHERS SHALL UNDERSTAND WHAT HAS HAPPENED AND WHAT WILL. I AM NOT YET ANGRY AT THEE IMHOTEP ONLY A BIT DISPLEASED.” And the sharp falcon’s beak snapped very, very close to his ear. “BUT TREAD LIGHTER.”

“As you will so shall it be done.” He bowed again.

“SEE THAT THOU REMEMBER THAT.” The bright god laughed. “WE SHALL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, IMHOTEP. I SHALL SAY TO GREAT AMMUNRA TODAY. THAT HIS CHAMPION IS ODD BUT DOES NOT LACK COURAGE.” And then the light flashed over his head and was gone.

“Oh bright AmmunRa, you who is lord of all Egypt, please. I understand so little but I truly do not seek to anger you or your children.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do we have to go to dinner?” Rick grumbled under his breath as he holstered his pistols with a sigh.

“He is likely to carry out his threat if we do not. And I...will be hard pressed to not be ill at the very least.” Ardeth replied, which meant that Rick hadn’t been a quiet as he’d meant to be.

“I know that. And I’m not going to risk it, Ardeth don’t worry. I just hate having to go be polite.”

“We have to go. We did not agree to be gracious guests.” Ardeth smiled a little.

“Well that’s good because I don’t think I’d manage it well.” He checked his knives, and the three sticks of dynamite he had brought and then straightened. “Okay, let’s go to dinner.”

“Does it not seem we should instead be going to war?” Ardeth slung his own shield to his shoulder.

“You mean we aren’t?” He smiled a bit.

“As you say. As if the weapons we have do us any good.”

“Your shield and scepter might. I brought the scepter of Osiris and we have a vague standing pardon. It’s better than a few fights I’ve faced.”

“And I. Very well then. Let us go dine with asps one more.”

“You think we’d be good at it by now.” He followed Ardeth down the hall. “Did we agree to eat?”

“No.” Ardeth shook his head. “Only to come to dinner I believe was the threat.”

“Good.” He reached over and squeezed Ardeth’s shoulder. “When did we start thinking this sort of stuff was normal anyway? Dinning with not quite dead priests of ancient gods in cities that aren’t even here anymore?”

That got a smile. “It has become rather expected has it not? I will know my way around here soon and it does not even exist when I wake. I am half-tempted to go to Luxor when the battle is over and see what remains of the places I have walked.”

“We’ll take Evie and Alex and maybe Sallah and a few others and we can try to explain to them what it used to look like.”

“Sallah will be happy.” Ardeth smiled a bit more. “He would truly love the chance to see this.”

“Well if we could do it without the not quite dead priest I’d invite him.”

“As you say.” Ardeth nodded and then paused as they reached the main doors. He looked at the two guards and then drew himself up and all that self-possession he had when he was really leading the Medjai just sort of settled about him. And he said something very calmly in ancient Egyptian before giving Rick the translation in Arabic. “You may announce us if you will, but tell the High Priest of AmmunRa, that he should not extend invitations to the leader of the Medjai if he is then so rude as to turn me away.”

Rick took a step closer behind him. “Want to knock?”

“Certainly not. If we came and were turned away I am not going to object.”

“Good point.” He shrugged.

“You are early only, Ardeth, O’Connell. I certainly would not be so rude a host as to invite you and then not offer you a meal.” The damned thing said from behind them. He looked over at Ardeth and shrugged.

“So much for enjoying the evening.”

Ardeth smiled a bit. “As you say. Was Ammun satisfied with the evening meal, priest?”

“He was. He even asked after you oddly enough.” The thing stepped just between them. “And I bring you a greeting from Horus as well. He is fond of you, Ardeth..”

“Then I am more fortunate than I knew.” Ardeth replied. The doors just sort of opened on their own and Rick waited until they both started forward to slip a half step sideways and forward and put the damned thing in front of him but Ardeth right at his side. Ardeth only chuckled. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” He replied.

“You are graceful when you wish to be are you not, O’Connell? Be careful there, warrior, or I will give you a crocodile or two to dance around.” The thing smiled and then the look in its eyes changed. “I am almost tempted to see if you are as graceful in the dance as your brother. It might prove almost as amusing do you not think?” And then it turned and walked up to the dais. “Help yourselves if you will bother to eat.”

“Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim.” Ardeth muttered.

“Did I miss something somewhere or did he just...”

“You are no more blind to that than I was, my friend. He does it no doubt only to annoy you.”

“Great, I am in no way going to have your patience with this crap Ardeth. So if it doesn’t know that I’m real close to killing it already it will by the end of the night.”

“No doubt. He has said to me once or twice that he would tell you he found you...attractive just to see what you would do. I told him it would only annoy you. Undoubtedly why he decided to do so.”

“Right.” Rick took a deep breath. Then he walked over to the table and poured himself a goblet full of wine. You want to play? Ardeth’s learning this game in the dark bastard and from scratch. Don’t think you can push me on it like you can him. I don’t have any rules about fair play and honor when it comes to dealing with someone else who doesn’t either. Get it? He didn’t even try to keep the thoughts to himself.

“Really O’Connell, it was a compliment not an invitation to my bed. Far be it from me to so annoy your wife.” The thing chuckled.

“Good thing, because Evie’d rip your heart out and I’d slit your throat and then we could see if Sekhmet or Anubis wanted to play with what was left.”

“Truly you do invent some unique means of my demise, O’Connell.”

He turned to meet those dark eyes and smiled. “It’s a way to fill the odd bit of time. And chopping you to pieces gets old after a while.”

Ardeth’s hand tightened on his shoulder. “If we let it jerk the chain brother mine, we lose all hope. Let it go.” He whispered in English.

Rick sighed. “Yeah, sorry. I know, live today fight tomorrow right?”

“If tomorrow means we are better armed and have a greater chance of victory ,certainly.” Ardeth squeezed his shoulder again.

“Yeah, okay. I can buy that.” He took his drink up to the dias not bothering with the food. Once again he was on the damned thing’s left and Ardeth was on its right. He sat down and put the goblet on the table beside him. Getting drunk wasn’t really an option either.

“Join us, Ardeth.” The thing smiled and indicated the other seat. Then it said something in Egyptian the only words of which Rick caught being brother and Ardeth’s name.

“Medjai have never been known for their manners.” Ardeth shrugged but he sat down as well. “Did AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt say anything else that I might care to know?”

“No.” The thing shook his head. “Only that tomorrow we will know more than we do today.”

“Sometimes I must wonder if the gods know any more than we do.” Ardeth sighed.

“We are their children Medjai but we are not infants to be given everything we ask for, we must live and die and grow by our own strength and not always rely on their wisdom. Surely Allah has said as much somewhere in that book of his.”

Ardeth looked over at the damned thing and then shook his head. “On that, I will admit, you are right.”

“We’ll do what we can do, Ardeth. You’ve got a hell of a lot of really good men willing to follow you right to Allah if they have to.” Rick reminded him.

“As you say. In’sh’allah, akee. We can do no other.”

“Then let us have a bit of enjoyment while we can.” The thing clapped and several dancers came onto the floor. Rick sat back to watch for a bit, not minding the entertainment especially considering that their host seemed content to leave Ardeth alone for the most part. “I told you before, O’Connell, if I hound him only onto exhaustion is there any more challenge than holding him still beneath me?” The thing leaned over and all but whispered the question in his ear.

“Lost your chance on that.” He replied, and damn but it was good to say it.

“I never desired it.” The thing corrected. “You and I, we are not so...unworldly as your brother, O’Connell. If I had only wanted his body or his submission I could have taken him with either brute force or coercion well before now. You know it. I know it. But where is the sport in that? Hmm? He is too intriguing to ruin so easily.”

Rick didn’t answer that, but it was harder than he thought it would be not to just swing.

The thing chuckled and then took a drink of its wine and leaned the other way to speak just as quietly and undoubtedly in Egyptian to Ardeth. There wasn’t any point in trying to listen so he didn’t. After a bit the first set of dancers left the floor and Nefshen came out to take their place. Rick smiled just a little, and glanced over at his friend. Ardeth only smiled a bit himself and took a drink of whatever he’d gotten. She was an excellent dancer and obviously enjoyed performing. And he had Evie had long ago agreed that just because they were married didn’t mean they couldn’t look. He took a moment to wonder just what Nefertiri would have looked like in much the same outfit or lack of it and only smiled a bit more. Nefshen was pretty enough but he couldn’t doubt that Evie would have put her to shame.

“Your wife should be thankful you love her so well.” The damned thing chuckled. “And truly she was very beautiful when she sat beside her father in Memphis. He named her well.”

“I didn’t think you liked her much.”

“It is mutual dislike actually. But that does not mean I am blind to her beauty or her skills or her devotion to her father and now to her family. All of those things do her credit certainly.” The thing shrugged. “You are as Nefshen said a lucky man O’Connell. Your wife is beautiful, intelligent and courageous, and she loves you onto death itself. Your son is brave and smart and stubborn and will grow up well. You could not ask for a better man to fight beside or guard your back than your brother, for we both know he is brave onto death and worse and as stubborn as stone, and without a doubt loves you well enough to die for you. All of these things you have been given and you still find it in your heart to be a poor guest and brood at my banquet.”

“I’m unhappy with the host, the banquet’s fine.” He returned. But everything the damned thing had said was true enough and he was really thankful for all of it. “And if you’d keep your hands off my brother I’d be even willing to put up with you.”

The thing chuckled. “As you say. And where then would be my portion of the enjoyment hmm?” The thing leaned closer. “He is far too pleasing for his own good, you know that.”

Rick smiled just a bit. “Pleasing isn’t really a word I’d use to describe Ardeth.”

“No?” It raised one eyebrow. “How would you describe him then?”

“Brave, stubborn, idiotic, occasionally insane, irritating, annoying, trustworthy, devoted, and the best man in the world to fight beside or share my bed with.” He smiled a bit more. “And I don’t even have to pretend to be somebody else to do it.”

That seemed to catch the damned thing off guard and then it laughed. “Indeed. Well played. O’Connell, well played. And tell me then warrior, do you enjoy the feel of him in your arms half as much as I did?”

“That I don’t know. But the important part is, I can tell you for damned certain he wouldn’t try to damn me to hell for holding him.”

“As you say.” The thing nodded. “You are indeed fortunate then are you not?” And it leaned back in its chair and only sipped its wine.

Nefshen had come over to the dias and done one of those most amazing back bends that all but put her head in Ardeth’s lap. Not that Ardeth seemed to mind he only smiled and then caught her hand as she traced his jaw and pressed a kiss to her fingers but he shook his head a little. Rick smiled himself, both glad that his friend had found at least a little bit of extra comfort here for a night and annoyed that they had to worry about their host so much that Rick really didn’t want to leave Ardeth alone all night with only Nefshen. And Evie would never forgive him for a menage-a-trois even if Ardeth would even consider it. He pushed that thought aside and down hard and took another long drink of his wine.

Nefshen twirled her way over to him, pausing only long enough to tease their host with not even half of what she’d done for Ardeth. Then she smiled at him and ran her fingers ever so lightly through his hair but she cast her eyes over at Ardeth and then pouted. “Please?”

He had to smile. “Sorry. We do not want to anger, Nefertiri.” He hoped to god he got the Egyptian right.

She sighed. “No, we do not.” She agreed. So he figured he must of got it close enough. “Pity.”

“Yes. My brother is a lucky man.” He knew he could say that with confidence.

She smiled and then kissed his cheek and giggled. “You are luckier.”

“Shoo.” He smiled at her.

She sighed and twirled away.

“Truly you amaze me, O’Connell.” The thing chuckled.

“Are you flirting with Nefshen now, brother mine?” Ardeth asked with a smile.

“No, actually, it’s kind of like that conversation you had with Tahiri, wasn’t Nefshen I was flirting with at all.”

“Ah. Thank you then.” Ardeth chuckled.

“No problem.” Rick replied.

“I do not suppose either of you are yet hungry enough to eat?” Their host asked as the dance ended. “You will annoy my cooks far more than you will annoy me you know. I expect no manners from either of you.”

Ardeth sighed. “Shall we try to find something to eat then?”

“Why not?” Rick went over to the table.

“Are you well enough with whatever it is he taunts you with?” Ardeth asked softly in English coming over to stand beside him.

“Yeah, and it isn’t taunting much actually. Complimented me on my wife, my son, and my brother and reminded me I was lucky. It really is just plain nuts Ardeth. Seems now it’s perfectly content to be the good host.”

“As you say. It is one of the hardest parts about dealing with it. It goes back and forth so easily and for no reason I can determine.” His brother sighed. “We once more walk with asps in the dark.”

“Nefshen thought I was pretty lucky too you know. But she wasn’t real happy I didn’t want to give up my place in your bed.”

Ardeth only chuckled. “No doubt. She is beautiful, and while I would, Allah forgive me, more than enjoy another night in her arms and the pleasure to be found there, I will be just as content to have you at my back and know I am as safe as I can be here.”

“The safe part is iffy, and if you’re just as content with me in your bed as Nefshen either you’re crazier than I thought you were or I have a lot more to explain to Evie than I thought.”

And that just got Ardeth to laugh which, he had to admit, was the point.

“Arabic really does leave a whole lot of room for interpretation; doesn’t it?” He asked after a bit.

“Indeed.” Ardeth smiled. “Perhaps content was a poor choice of words, but satisfied did not seem any better at all if not worse.”

“Worse.” Rick agreed with a grin. “I am not above reminding you that you said you’d be just as content to share the bed with me and with her when the damned thing can hear us though. You know that.”

“If I thought for a moment that it would believe us, my friend, and that in doing so it would leave us both alone for the night I would tell it myself that I am truly as well satisfied to share my bed with you as with her. And let it interpret that as it would.”

“Might not get it to leave us alone, but I bet it would piss it off.” He smiled.

“There is that. Fine. I will do so at some time then tonight where it can hear and understand us and we shall brave the fall out together, hmm?”

“If he kisses you again I’ll deck him one.” Rick promised.

“If you manage it I will count it one kiss I do not mind having to give.” Ardeth replied.

Rick squeezed his shoulder and then went with the little food he’d taken and sat back down.

“What where you and your brother discussing so intently, O’Connell?”

Rick smiled. “Lots of things, ask Ardeth he was looking forward to telling you actually.”

The thing raised one eyebrow but waited until Ardeth sat back down to ask him presumably the same question in Egyptian.

Rick kept his thoughts as tight to English and as calm as he could but he found the handle of one pistol all the same.

Ardeth glanced over at him and then smiled and must have given the thing the answer Rick expected because it was silent for a long moment and then it only laughed and turned to look at him. Rick picked up his wine and met those dark eyes with a smile of his own.

“Well played, warriors. Well played indeed.” It chuckled again and then sat back to watch the entertainment for a while longer. “And when you have him in your arms, O’Connell, tell me will you be half so satisfied or only holding yourself in check and wishing for either your wife or a less innocent embrace than he will grant you?” The thing whispered in his ear after a bit.

Rick didn’t bother to reply to that one and only watched the dancing some more. He wished he could follow whatever conversation Ardeth and the damned thing were having in Egyptian but Ardeth didn’t seem any more upset or concerned really than Rick was. Nuts doesn’t begin to describe you, you know that right? He shook his head and managed a little of the dinner he’d gotten.

Finally, the thing called an end to the evening and rose to its feet. “Come, Medjai we will call the evening done. You have both been remarkably good guests for a change, and I see no reason not to reward such behavior.” He indicated the door with a wave.

“Thanks be to Allah.” Ardeth sighed but he rose to his feet and came over to Rick’s side as they headed toward their room. They were a bit down the hallway when Nefshen caught Ardeth’s attention. “Will you wait for a me a moment?”

“Sure.” He smiled a bit. “She’s persistent.”

“I told her I would talk with her later. I truly do not want her offended or angry, my friend.”

“Go on.” He smiled and just leaned against the wall with a sigh. Sometimes Ardeth was just so young.

“You never answered my question, O’Connell.” The damned thing came over to stand beside him.

And he didn’t even have to ask what question it meant. “Didn’t deserve a response.” He replied.

“No?” The thing smiled a bit more. “I thought otherwise. I would be hard pressed to hold him for very long as you do and not desire more.”

“Good thing I’m not you then isn’t it?” He replied.

“As you say. Can you tell me honestly then O’Connell that you do not desire him?”

“Sure.” Rick nodded.

“Really?” It smiled. “So you do not find him desirable? Did you not for just a moment in the courtyard when he took the fruit from your fingers wonder what his lips would feel like elsewhere?”

Rick pulled his thoughts in as tightly as he could. “Why should I answer that?”

“Because if you can tell me truthfully that you did not, I will swear to you to AmmunRa that I will not demand it of him again.”

And that just plain hurt. “Bastard.”

“As you say. Would he be nearly so willing to lie in your arms tonight if he knew that, O’Connell?” The thing smiled.

“Knowing Ardeth? Yeah.” And he believed that. “Besides, I’m not the one he minds waking up with, or falling asleep with or kissing either. And I don’t even have to force him into any of it.”

“Prove that to me then.” The thing smiled coldly.

“No.” He smiled back. “What’s between me and Ardeth is sure as hell not your entertainment.”

“Your brother owes me six kisses yet for the lives of his people.” The thing said with that cold smile. “I had intended to take another from him tonight. But I will let you have one instead.” It took off a medallion and handed it to him. “Here, an old custom I will borrow from Pharaoh. That gives you the ability to stand in my stead, O’Connell. Go and kiss your brother then, without demanding it as payment and I shall not kiss him well and throughly while you watch. It is your choice of course.”

Rick looked down at the medallion and then over at the damned thing and it was so close a fight not to reach for any weapon at hand. And for just a moment he was sure he could just reach into the stone behind him and take hold of the sword that would be waiting for him as it had been in every nightmare Anubis had given him. But he pushed the anger aside hard and then looked back over at the damned thing. “If I kiss him, you won’t?”

“My word to AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt. But I expect a kiss, O’Connell, between lovers or at least those who desire to be so at the first opportunity. If it is less then the bargain is not made and I will take my kiss from him right after you, and show you how it should have been done.”

Rick closed his eyes for a moment but all he could see when he did so was the way the damned thing had laid over Ardeth earlier and kissed him. And how his brother had looked hanging from his wrists covered in blood as the damned thing took him, and the way he’d shuddered in Rick’s arms as he fought for one more breath to say goodbye... He blinked hard and then walked over to Ardeth as his friend came back down the hall.

“Rick?” Something must have been in his eyes because Ardeth glanced over his shoulder and saw the damned thing standing there and his own eyes hardened. “Are you well?”

“No, yeah, I’m not sure yet. Depends on if you hate me for this or not.” He took a deep breath. “If you mind-- just say so and I’ll stop I swear to God. Or you can deck me one.”

“Rick?” Ardeth gripped his shoulders in both hands. “What did he say to you?”

“That he was going to hold you up against the wall and take another kiss, and I can’t watch that.”

Ardeth sighed. ‘Then go back to the room and I will join you when it lets me.”

“No.” He shook his head. “Damn but you are such a brave stubborn idiot.”

“It is, oddly enough, kind of you to think so.” He could see that Ardeth had to work for the strength to smile.

“He gave me this.” He opened his hand to show Ardeth the medallion. “And told me I could take his place. I think I pulled the chain to hard, Ardeth.”

“Why would...Ah, did you tell him I kissed you then?”

“Yeah.” He reached over uncertainly with his empty hand and put his fingers against his friend’s jaw. “I can stop if you want.”

“Now would that not be foolish?” Ardeth smiled a bit, but he flushed.

And Rick slid his fingers back into his friend’s long hair and then leaned forward and kissed him, just as light as he could at first, a bare whisper of touch, then a little more pressure when Ardeth didn’t object, slowly as he knew how he turned it into a real kiss, and God but it didn’t feel bad at all. Odd as hell, yeah, with Ardeth’s beard against his face but not bad at all. Ardeth smiled just a bit against his lips and then opened his mouth against Rick’s. Taking the invitation for what it was, Rick did the same and teased his tongue just lightly against Ardeth’s, making it a question instead of a demand. Ardeth didn’t pull away but he didn’t respond for a long moment either but finally he did and it was just as uncertain as Rick expected. He held the kiss for another long moment, not asking for any more than that and then broke it with a sigh. “Ardeth...”

“Shhh.” His friend whispered with a smile and took the medallion from his hand and then to Rick’s utter astonishment only pulled him close, one hand in Rick’s hair the other, still holding the medallion now at the small of his back and kissed him back. And this time Ardeth wasn’t nearly so hesitant and Rick put his free arm around his friend’s shoulders and kissed him back, smiling at the response and the sudden release of worry. And while it was obvious Ardeth didn’t have a lot of experience with the sort of kiss he was trying for the fact that he was willing to try for it at all made Rick enjoy it. And, he admitted to himself it was just fun to do. He teased Ardeth’s tongue in return and the kiss slid from playful to serious in a few dizzy seconds of shared breath and Ardeth’s soft groan. And finally he had to pull back and remember to breathe. “Bis’mil’Allah.” Ardeth whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Well played, warriors, indeed, Ardeth, I am-- most amused.”

Ardeth didn’t let go of Rick any for a moment as the thing came to stand almost right beside them. Then the hand in his hair moved to stroke down his back and the one with the medallion held the necklace out to the thing beside them. “That was not playing. That was love, and affection, and desire, high priest of Pharaoh that was, with nothing of coercion, or barter, or force. There is indeed all the worlds of difference between what Rick and I share and what you would take. My brother does not need your sigil for me to kiss him so.” He slapped it into the thing’s hand. “You may have what you will force me to, and that alone. And I trust you will understand when either we are fortunate enough to have the chance to use our blades against you, or I grow angry enough to take it why I will claim the right to strike first.” And there was a cold look to his brother’s eyes. “Will you come to bed now, Rick?”

“Yeah. I’d like that.” And he meant it in whatever way Ardeth wanted him to.

“Good, so would I, habib, so would I.”

We aren’t lovers. He almost said it out loud but it didn’t really matter much. He only walked with Ardeth down the hall. And oddly enough the damned thing only let them go.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They reached their room in only a few steps and Rick really wasn’t expecting Ardeth to close the door behind them and then kiss him again. So it took him just a bit to get his mind back to thinking. It was a little harder than he thought it would be to push Ardeth away finally. “Wait.” He said firmly.

Ardeth only looked at him, concerned, and flushed, and so damned desirable Rick nearly got the better of his conscience and kissed him again anyway.

“Have I angered you, Rick?”

“No.” He smiled and then put his hands on Ardeth’s shoulders both to keep him close and yet keep him far enough away to talk. “But slow down. Okay? I’m not.-- we’re not, doing this right now.”

Ardeth flushed deeper and then looked down and away and would have turned his back to Rick if Rick had let him go.

“Don’t do that.” He whispered it softly. “Because I’ll reach over and turn you back and I can’t do that right now okay?”

Ardeth sighed but looked back over at him. “As you say. I thought you were offended.”

“Me?” Rick chuckled. “Nah, really, really flattered sure. Don’t be an idiot right now, Ardeth. We just need to talk a little, okay? I’m not angry. I’m not offended. I’m not going to let you go or shake you. And I’m certainly not going to regret those kisses. Does that cover it all?”

Ardeth sighed but he relaxed against Rick’s hands a bit and brought his own to Rick’s shoulders in turn. “That tells me what you are not. It tells me nothing of what you are.”

“Nuts maybe, Christ Ardeth, tone that down, huh?”

“What?”

He smiled because it was so obvious that his friend really had no idea how utterly devastating he could be to a man’s self control. “Nothing, it’s hard to think about talking when you make me want to kiss you again.”

“Do I?” Ardeth smiled a bit, and damn but it was a shy sort of smile that Rick really liked. “You could you know, Allah I trust knows I would not mind.”

Which pulled him back into thinking and brought to mind too many of the problems with doing just that. “And Allah won’t mind either?” He had to ask.

“You are not Muslim my friend, where then is the offence?” Ardeth shook his head.

“That’s good to know.” He relaxed a little. “Come on, sit, huh?” He let go of his friend’s shoulders finally.

“Are you truly not-- angry at me, Rick?”

“No, Ardeth, I’m not angry. I just don’t think we need to wind up in bed together okay?”

He could hear Ardeth sigh, but the mutter was in Medja and he couldn’t follow it. “As you say, of course. I understand.”

“No Ardeth, you don’t, I wouldn’t. That’s the point of talking, huh? Come on, brother of mine, if we let that damned thing ruin the best friendship I’ve ever had in my life I’ll kick myself and you too.”

Ardeth smiled just a little. “As you say. Very well, we shall talk then.” Ardeth took off the shield he was still wearing and set it aside, then sat down and waited for Rick to do the same.

“I was worried you’d be really be upset with me kissing you.”

“Why? You meant no harm, far from it in fact and it was not, by any means, unpleasant. Surprising certainly, that I took such pleasure in it. But is any of that reason to be upset at you?”

Rick just shook his head. “Well I wouldn’t think so, but it’s always a good idea to make sure both people involved in the kiss are on the same page you know.”

“As you say. I will take it on faith that you know of where you speak. I have not your-- experience in such things.”

“Kinda figured that.” Rick agreed. “So we’re still friends, right?”

“We are indeed, brother, we are indeed.”

“Good.” He smiled himself. “Think we pissed it off?”

“I certainly intended too. What if either of us had taken offence or been angered? It was a cruel thing to ask of you, and might have indeed harmed our friendship. I was truly furious.”

“Noticed that.” Rick agreed. “But no harm done for right now. And I guess in a weird way I could almost be thankful. I certainly enjoyed it.”

Ardeth flushed but he nodded. “And I. Will Evelyn be angry at you, brother?”

“Evie? No.” And he really believed that. “Well, not if I explain it to her anyway. Knowing Evie she won’t even be jealous of a few kisses, Ardeth.”

“Good.” Ardeth relaxed a little more. “I was not thinking well when we got back here, Rick or I would not have pressed you for more. I was not, Allah have mercy, thinking at all. And I would truly hate myself if I caused your wife to be angry at you.”

“You wouldn’t. She might be angry at me for being stupid, but that’s not your fault. And that isn’t why I stopped kissing you.”

“No?” There was just a trace of something like pain in those dark eyes now.

“No, I stopped kissing you because if I didn’t I wasn’t going to be able to stop later. And this is so not the time for me to let my-- desire get the better of my brain. If nothing else, Ardeth, you deserve better and being friends with you means more to me than that.”

“Than what?” Ardeth asked but he seemed just honestly confused.

“A quick tumble into bed.” Rick shrugged. “That’s where we were headed wasn’t it?”

Ardeth flushed again but he nodded. “Very likely.”

“Thought so. Not a good plan, my friend. Too much tied up in it to risk the fall out, huh?”

“There is indeed truth in that. And no matter the pleasure we found, it would not be worth the friendship we have to lose it come the morning.”

“No. But it’s damned tempting, without you looking at me like that.”

“What?” Ardeth smiled but it was a little teasing now. “Truly my friend I seem to suddenly have this very odd ability to tempt people to my bed and no idea at all how it works or how to stop it.”

“It isn’t new, you’ve always had it. And don’t tell me you don’t know at least some of the time when you use it.”

“If as you say I have always had it and used it then no, my friend, I truly do not know when I do. If you mean did I desire to do so just then. Yes.”

“No playing dirty, Ardeth. I expect better from you.”

“As you say. Will it sound as foolish as I fear if I say thank you for so wonderful a kiss in place of the humiliation I expected?”

“Doesn’t sound foolish at all. You’re welcome.” He smiled a bit himself and then let it change to something more teasing, knowing damn well what he was doing and reached over to lightly trace his friend’s jaw much like Nefshen had done. “Thank you, for kissing me back.”

Ardeth flushed but he growled something in what was probably his native language and then turned his head to press his lips to Rick’s fingers. “No playing dirty.” He growled.

“No.” Rick agreed with a smile. “Ardeth...”

“Allah haman.” Ardeth moved faster than Rick expected and then yanked him up to his feet, despite the good twenty pounds or more he had on his friend and kissed him. If it had been anybody else in the world Rick would have expected hunger, maybe even a bit of roughness or more, and he might have been able to meet that. But Ardeth was just as gentle as Rick had been in the hallway. And just as cautious and that was a lot more dangerous than lust. Because Rick was pretty good at beating back his libido with a stick if necessary but not this whole mess of soft warm desire and friendship. And Ardeth’s arms were really strong around his shoulders and that felt just as good as anything. He slid his hand back into Ardeth’s hair, the other still along his jaw and let himself really enjoy it. Ardeth groaned against his lips, which only made Rick smile and take the offer of more. And then they weren’t teasing, or playing, only pressed close together in a long hot duel of tongues and hunger and he moaned himself at the feel. “Allah have mercy.” Ardeth whispered finally, pushing away with a gasp.

“Yeah, Christ, no more of that, huh? I am nobody’s idea of a saint.”

Ardeth chuckled, but it was a breathless sound that did even worse things to Rick’s control. “As you say. I-- did not expect that.”

“Me either. And here I was thinking maybe you were just confusing relief for desire.”

“You thought I was what?” Ardeth took a step away and then sighed and poured himself a goblet of karkaday. “I think I need to walk a bit. All of a sudden this feels too-- enclosed.” He indicate the room.

“Want to go sit on the balcony instead?” Rick offered, but he poured himself a goblet full of wine.

“That might do.” Ardeth agreed and they walked out to the balcony, and somehow they both found a seat on the marble floor, backs against the wall and watched the stars for a bit. “Will you explain to me what you meant?”

And it was easier in the darkness really, because he could do it without meeting Ardeth’s eyes and right now that wasn’t a good idea either. “About relief and desire?” He sighed. “How many guys have you kissed, Ardeth, besides me I mean.”

Ardeth sighed. “One, in a sense I suppose.”

“That’s what I thought, and I know you didn’t want him kissing you. So, I thought that it was probably a pretty big relief to have a kiss from someone you trust, and even like a lot, and not somebody you hate. That could be a really big relief-- enough so that maybe you’re confusing enjoying not being kissed by him with enjoying being kissed by me. Big difference there.”

Ardeth sighed. “There is some truth in that. But do not think that I enjoyed it only because it was not him, or because I know very well it will annoy the damned creature to no end that there is indeed more between us than friendship alone. If that disturbs you I will not mention it again, my friend, but I truly did find a great deal of pleasure in it.”

“Okay. Good. So did I. It was-- really something special. But it’s not smart. We’ve got too many enemies to face right now, Ardeth, to risk having this whatever this is keep us too tense with each other to work together, okay? And I I’m not going to hurt Evie with this.”

“I am not brave or strong enough to risk that doing so might drive away the friendship we have. I have grown far too accustomed to having you here and truly I will be lost and mad if I must face these nights alone.”

“Not going to happen, Ardeth. I promise you that okay?”

“As you say.”

“I mean it.” Rick repeated. “I’m not leaving you to face the damned thing alone. No matter how many times I have to keep from kissing you like that again when I really want to.”

Ardeth chuckled, but Rick was pretty sure that if there’d been enough light he could have seen that his friend was blushing. “Comrades first, because Egypt has need of us as warriors, brothers right behind that because we have need of the other to guard our backs and keep watch on the shadows, and then...I am uncertain of the word, whatever this is now between us must come last for the sake of Egypt, ourselves, and our family. Is that close to where we stand?”

“Yeah, and I’m not sure of a word either, Ardeth. Though I suppose Habib comes close, and that is what you called me earlier.”

“So it is.” Ardeth agreed. “I meant it, I will not say now that I did not.”

“Wishful thinking, huh?” He chuckled a bit.

“No.” Ardeth shook his head.

“We aren’t lovers.” He pointed out what he hadn’t in the hallway.

“Ah, as you say. But like so many words in Arabic my friend it has many layers of meaning. Habib means literally only one whom I love. It can be said to a lover, a beloved, or even a child. So I will claim it as true. While we are not lovers, I will not hesitate to say that I love you, brother mine.” There was a smile that overlaid the words and made Rick smile back.

“Okay. In that case I’ll accept it. Just don’t slip up and call me that when Evie’s around all right?”

“Allah forbid.” Ardeth chuckled. “She will have my head.”

“Nah. Mine maybe.” He took a long swallow of his wine. “So you aren’t angry at me that I don’t think we should fall into bed right now?”

“Angry, of course not.” Ardeth shook his head. “I was a bit disappointed certainly, but I understand the reasoning and I agree with it. I am unaccustomed to such desire, Rick. It caught me unawares and I should thank you for having more sense in the moment than I did.”

“Probably the first time in my life that happened.” Rick chuckled.

“As you say. But I mean it.”

“You’re welcome.” He squeezed Ardeth’s fingers. “But let’s not let the elephant in the room we’re both ignoring for now make us just as uncertain around each other as falling into bed might do.”

“Elephant in the...truly your phrases for things never cease to amaze me. As you say. Perhaps we shall have to remind each other occasionally that the elephant is there still but not to be mentioned but I will do so if you will.”

“Okay. And if it gets too awful we can always trade a few kisses to keep it calm, and ourselves sane, and annoy our host, huh?”

Ardeth laughed a bit. “I will hardly object to that. May I then ask for a kiss from you each time he demands one from me so that I can keep my sanity?”

“If it helps, hell yes.” Rick squeezed the strong hand in his. “So it’s a deal, right?”

“It is. And a bargain made that I have no regrets of keeping.”

“Good.” He let go of Ardeth’s hand to put his arm around his friend’s shoulders. Just to make them both certain that the elephant really hadn’t changed anything much.

Ardeth leaned against him a bit and they were silent for a while, but it was a comfortable silence. “Shall we try to sleep?” Ardeth asked finally.

“Hmm, probably wouldn’t hurt us any. We’ve got a damned long day tomorrow in Ahm Shere, and that doesn’t even count whatever the damned thing decides we have to deal with here before we wake up.”

“As you say.” Ardeth agreed, then he chuckled, and it was just a different enough sound that it caught Rick by surprise. “Come to bed then?”

He smiled. “No cheating.”

“That was not cheating, that was teasing.” Ardeth replied. “It is good to know I can indeed use this odd new talent when I choose to.”

“You’re going to make me want to kiss you again.” He warned.

“Truly? Then I am doing it right.” Ardeth laughed and then got to his feet and headed back inside.

“Oh this is going to be so damned hard isn’t it?” He asked the night sky in general but he got up and followed his brother inside.


	9. Duhr: Chapter 9

Ardeth woke to find himself still in Thebes, and Rick still asleep beside him. He had rolled onto his back at some point as had his brother. He smiled a little, and then rolled back onto his side. It was far more tempting to turn into Rick’s arms than away however and he sighed to himself at that. Allah but this is not going to be easy is it, my friend? I thought perhaps the desire would fade with a bit of time, but I do not think it has. He closed his eyes and remembered that last most amazing kiss he and Rick had shared and he had to smile. Truly, it has not helped at all. He sighed again. Most merciful Allah I do not understand this feeling, well though I know it is not something I should enjoy so, but I do. I am only one man most merciful and do not understand what it is you will for me, but I shall try with all my heart to do as you wish and as I can for Egypt. He could not find any regret for the kisses though, only a warm fondness for the memories and a very real desire to do so again. It was an odd sort of thing this desiring something or some one for more than the time it occurred. While he had certainly enjoyed his night in Nefshen’s arms and thanked Allah both for her joy and the pleasure they had found together he had not been unhappy with not having another such night with her soon. She was beautiful and intriguing and having her in his bed had been far more fulfilling and wonderful than the times his cousins had taken him with them to some of the Cairo brothels when he was young. But none of that had given him any idea of this odd need to enjoy his friend’s kisses again and Allah have mercy more than those kisses. No doubt if Rick had not thought better of it he would have indeed tumbled into bed with his friend. And if he had lost either Rick’s friendship or caused such a problem for Rick and Evelyn he would have never forgiven himself. As if Rick would truly want to share his bed. Likely, his brother was only being once more far better a friend than Ardeth deserved. He sighed and then let himself doze back off. It was past dawn when he woke again, curled up a bit on his other side his head now resting on Rick’s shoulder once more. And his friend had one hand in his hair, that arm bent along his back. He blinked, and then took a long minute to assure himself that it was indeed Rick’s arms he was in.

“It’s just me.” Rick said at the same moment and he smiled and relaxed a bit more.

“So I just realized.” He agreed. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long.” Rick replied with a smile in his voice and then the hand in his hair smoothed it some. “You can go back to sleep if you like.”

He considered it for a bit. “Do we not have company then?”

“Nope. Think we either pissed it off or it decided one more time to not do what we expected.”

“There is truth to that.” He sighed but did not in any way object to the embrace. “Did you sleep at all, Rick?”

“Very well. And you?” There was more seriousness to the tone.

“I slept fine.” He replied with a smile of his own. “Are you going to start watching me sleep now?”

“Nah. I’m too lazy for that. I’ll just lie here and doze back off too.”

Ardeth chuckled. “As you say. No regrets about our elephant?”

That got a chuckle. “Nope. You?”

“Certainly not.” Ardeth only let himself lean a bit more into his brother’s embrace and then sighed. “Wake me if our host appears?”

“Sure.” Rick smoothed his hair again.

He did not really fall back to sleep but he dozed just a bit. Finally, there was a knock on the door and he rolled out of bed to get his weapons. Rick did the same.

“Medjai?” Tahiri looked in on them. “Did you wish breakfast here, or shall I take back to the High Priest that you will join him for breakfast in the courtyard?”

“I would rather eat here.” Ardeth replied.

“I will see to it then.” And she left.

“Do we get breakfast?” Rick asked.

‘We do. The creature apparently wanted to know if we would be joining him in the courtyard but I told her no we would eat here instead. I shall endeavor to put off dealing with him until I have no choice.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Any idea how annoyed it’s likely to be?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I would guess that we annoyed him a great deal last night, but then again, perhaps he was only amused as he said. Either way undoubtedly he will do whatever it is I least expect so I will try not to wonder just what that might be.”

“Walking with asps in the dark is getting almost as nerve-racking as watching Evie open up cursed chests and things you know.”

Ardeth chuckled. “As you say. You would think would you not that if the ancient Egyptians went to such trouble to curse these things, and outline in very specific terms the consequences of the improper people opening these objects that there was a reason for it. Why then do you westerners feel such a great desire to do just what you are told not to do?”

His brother shrugged but grinned at him. “Because we hate being told what not to do of course.”

“That I have never understood.” He shook his head but he smiled a bit. “But I do not doubt it at all.”

Tahiri and one of the other servants came back with breakfast and set up the second table with coffee and bread, fruit and cheese and then bowed and headed back to the door but Tahiri glanced at him over her shoulder and smiled. “Nefshen was not happy last night, Medjai. Did you and your brother sleep well?”

He smiled despite himself. “We did. And do tell Nefshen I am sorry I made her unhappy. It was not my desire to do so.”

“But you were not free to share your bed with anyone but Nefertiri’s husband. Truly I am amazed at the Princesses understanding. I would certainly not wish to share him if he were my husband. Or you either.”

He flushed just a bit. “Tahiri.”

She laughed and then bowed again. “You are a lucky man, O’Connell.”

And that was apparently Egyptian his brother understood because he laughed. “Yes, Tahiri, I am.” He agreed.

She just laughed again and closed the door behind her.

“It would seem the servants at least have no doubt that we are sharing the bed for more than sleeping.”

“Noticed that.” Rick agreed and went over to pour himself a cup of coffee. “So what brought Evie into the conversation?”

“We were speaking of Nefshen, and why it was that I did not invite her to my bed last night. Tahiri said that she understood it was because I was sharing it with you instead. Which by the way she does not understand Nefertiri’s allowing us to do so. She seems to think your wife should be more possessive of her husband.”

“Ah.” Rick chuckled. “Evie’s pretty understanding. But it’s trust more than anything. She knows how much I love her and that I’m not going to do something to risk that love. I trust her to do the same.”

“Truly my friend your wife is an amazing woman and you are a very lucky man. It seems odd to ask this now, but are you truly certain Evelyn would understand this...” He stopped not really certain what name to give to the half-game of desire he and Rick were now playing.

“Would she understand me holding you each night and playing the whole are-we-aren’t-we bit with the damned thing? Yeah, sure she would. She’d kick my butt if I didn’t, and it only made the game worse on you. Will she understand that I kissed you and enjoyed it a whole lot? Yeah, I’m pretty sure she will. Although she might smack me for taking advantage of you. Would she understand if we had tumbled into bed together? Maybe, knowing Evie. But I’d have to explain it all and she’d still smack me for it.”

Ardeth sighed and got himself a cup of coffee and sat down. “I do not understand, but I will take it on faith that you are right. Truly, your wife is amazing. And I am very glad to know I have not caused some sort of trouble between you. I do not have the courage or the strength to face these hours in Thebes each night without your strength beside me.”

“Like I said, she’d smack me if I even thought about leaving you alone. She’s kind of fond of you, Ardeth. And she’s awful protective of her brothers. Just so you know that.”

He smiled a bit. “As you say. I could do far worse for a sister-in-law that is certain. And I am, you will forgive the impropriety, rather fond of her as well.”

“Even if we do keep managing to unearth all sorts of buried cursed stuff?”

“Even then.” He agreed. “This time my friend it does not seem to be anyone who unearthed either a cursed object or even He who shall not be named. Only the approach of those who would do so with tanks and destruction. I have been Medjai since I was born, sworn to defend Hamanaptura and its secrets at manhood, and leader of the tribes of the Medjai since my father, may he rest in peace with Allah, went to Paradise. It is as it has always been our sworn task to defend Egypt against those who would raid her secrets and unleash her curses for their own profit. Never in all our history however has something like this occurred. We face an enemy I do not know, with the sworn evil we were told to keep in its grave for an ally and the old gods themselves taking part in the fight. I would far rather we were back at Hamanaptura and I was only charged with keeping you and your family from disturbing the creature. That, Allah have mercy, I understood.”

His brother chuckled a little. “You know, once upon a time, Ardeth I would have found Hamanaptura more than weird enough. Now, you’re right, it sounds kind of simple doesn’t it? Think we can convince Allah and the others that three times is the charm and to find other heroes to save the world next time?”

“In’sh’allah.” He sighed and finished his coffee to pour himself another cup.

“So you were leading the Medjai when we met up in Hamanaptura the first time we woke up the damned thing right?”

Ardeth nodded. “I was. Actually, I was leading the Medjai the first time we saw each other from a distance.”

“Really?” Rick seemed surprised by that.

“Indeed. Not all that long at the time, but I was chieftain by then.” He smiled sadly. “They were rather more leading me than I them I think. I was so very uncertain.”

“How old were you when your father died?”

“Hmm, not quite twenty.” He shrugged. “Between eighteen and nineteen I think.”

“Christ Ardeth that’s a hell of a lot of responsibility for a kid.”

“I was hardly a child, thanks be to Allah. Many of the Medjai are married by then. We are considered men by sixteen and occasionally earlier.”

“Really?” Rick shook his head. “Then again I was off on my own soldiering by the time I was eighteen so I guess we have that in common.”

“Where you? You seemed young to be left in command of a group of legionnaires that first time we met.”

“I was-- twenty-two.” There was a pause while his friend thought about it. “Twenty-three maybe. No I knew Evie by my twenty-fifth birthday. So I was twenty-two.”

“There you see, we were both not that old at all.”

“Right. So you’re what-- thirty-two now?”

“I am.” He agreed.

“No wonder Ahmed’s trying to get you married. You should have kids by now.”

“As you say.” He smiled a little, but it was a familiar sadness. “No doubt I will be soon. Selim will leave me be another year if I am fortunate and then I must decide. Likely I will marry one of Azza or Amal’s nieces.” He shrugged. “If I put it off long enough you see one of them will decide for me and then I will not have to worry.”

“You mean you’re just going to let them pick you out a wife you don’t know?” His brother sounded so disbelieving.

Ardeth finished his coffee and poured himself some more, refilling Rick’s cup as well. “They will let me know who they think I should marry, we will talk a bit and see if we are both willing to try. Then we will be engaged and have half a year to see if there is compatibility between us. That is the way it has always been done. Unless one falls in love like my parents did. May they find the happiness they deserve in paradise.”

“So why don’t you pick somebody you want to marry, Ardeth? Fall in love first for Christ’s sake?”

He shook his head. “It is not so easy my friend. There have been-- suggestions before now that I should marry, and a few women who were so bold as to try to flirt a bit with me. But, I am the leader of the Medjai, Rick. I know my title does not impress you but believe me when I say it holds a great weight with my people. I am not blind to that or the power inherent in it. My father used it lightly and I learned it from him, but even in his time if he had seen a woman he truly desired, he could have gone to her father and said I wish to wed your daughter, and by that night he would be her husband. My grandfather’s father I doubt would even have had to ask for permission only stated that it was so and expected the marriage to be done. Who am I then truly to go to a father and say, I wish to marry your daughter? He will not gainsay me. There is no way at all the woman herself would do so. And what if I am not the man she wishes to marry, hmm? Am I then to have a wife who is unhappy no matter how hard I try to please her? It is better to let my tribes mates decide it for me.”

“I didn’t understand that part. You’re sure she’d just say yes no matter what, huh?”

He shook his head. “She would never have the chance to be asked. And if I pay her court, or express interest even, then everyone will take it as done. So, I leave the flirting to the other young men. And try not to show favoritism when the women of my tribe are so brave as to ask me to dance.”

“Hell of a lonely way to live, Ardeth.”

“At times. Such is the burden of the rank I bear my friend. It is a great honor to lead my people, they are truly amazing, and so I take the bitter with the sweet.” He shrugged. “You can understand that can you not?”

“Yeah. Well, it isn’t the same exactly, but you aren’t alone now you know? You’ve got me, and Evie, and Alex too. Didn’t you say you have a sister? Do I get to meet her?”

“I do. And Allah willing you will. She is married to one of the band leaders of the ninth tribe, Ahdam’s, but she is very pregnant at the moment with her second child, may Allah grant them health, her first, my niece died just after birth and so we thought it best she be in Alexandria where there are better doctors and care to be had. Soon, perhaps when this war is over we can go and see her and I can introduce her to the rest of the family.” He smiled.

“That would be great. Alex would kind of like having a young cousin around. And Jonathan isn’t real likely to get married.”

“As you say.” He agreed. “Will you come back to Egypt for my wedding then brother and stand with me?”

“If you don’t invite me I’ll be annoyed enough to let Evie have a long talk with you and your bride to be first.”

He chuckled. “Please, let us not start my married life off with the Princess’ wrath. I will send you notice far in advance so that you may come and join us.”

“Good.” Rick clasped his shoulder. “But I reserve the right to tell you she’s not good enough for you. That’s a big brother’s right.”

“Is it?” He shrugged. “More likely you will think I do not deserve her. I am not an easy man to live with I do not think, and the life I lead leaves little time for love.”

“Your father managed it.” Rick pointed out. “Didn’t he?”

Ardeth smiled. “He did. Would that you could have met him, Rick. But it is perhaps best you did not. He would never have let you leave Hamanaptura that first time alive.”

“Then I’m glad you were leading the Medjai when I did.” Rick squeezed his shoulder again and then ruffled his hair once more. “And you aren’t a hard man to live with at all. And if nothing else comes from all this time in Thebes, you have got to know by now that you are really attractive.”

“To dancing girls and the damned, that is not necessarily a good thing you know.” He rolled his eyes.

“And ex-soldiers of fortune.” Rick’s smile was teasing now.

“Ah, as you say.” He smiled back and ducked his head just a bit. “That of course is much better than the other two.”

Rick laughed. “Good point. Nefshen is probably the best of the lot isn’t she?”

“No.” He shook his head and he meant it. “I would not say that.” He smiled and then ruffled his brother’s hair in return. “I am-- oddly fond of ex soldiers of fortune.”

And that actually got his brother to blush, which was worth the whole conversation. It made Rick look both young and not nearly so hardened to life. And that coupled with the smile and the humor still lighting the blue eyes made Ardeth want to lean over and kiss him very badly. Allah have mercy, I am not used to this, oh most merciful, it is very hard to ignore. But he managed only to smile and refill his and Rick’s coffee cups again.

Then the wind blew in from the balcony and he set the cup down. Rick straightened a bit and then reached over and gripped his hand.

“Good morning, warriors.” The creature walked in off the balcony.

“Did AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt enjoy his breakfast, priest?” Ardeth was rather happy with himself for managing so calm a question.

“He did. Did you or your brother bother to eat?”

“We were-- only talking yet and had not managed it no.” He shook his head.

“You’re distracting.” Rick teased but he got up to get himself some breakfast. “You want anything in particular?”

“Whatever you are having is fine.” He replied. “There is of course coffee if you would care for some?” He asked their host.

“Well now, I know not what you did O’Connell. But it certainly improved your brother’s manners.”

Rick looked over at him and then smiled. “Well that’s a new one. Doesn’t have that effect on Evie.”

And Allah but it was hard not to blush at that. “Perhaps I am only too happy to worry about sharing the morning with crocodiles.”

The creature laughed. “First I am a damned thing, then I am an asp, now a crocodile. Truly, Ardeth, I am only one man, Medjai, who is fortunate enough to be the High Priest of AmmunRa in the Thebes that was and sometimes his champion in the Egypt that is. Why so many titles and epithets?”

“Habit.” Ardeth shrugged. “I am very accustomed to thinking of ways to not think of or say your name, priest. Little surprise then that it comes so naturally.”

“Ah, there is some logic in that I will grant you. I will join you for coffee then warriors. Ammun has said to me this morning that we have only the day to come in the waking world and the night to follow to find what use of those weapons we have. Then says the lord of all Egypt we will have to be ready to use them.”

Ardeth handed the priest a cup of coffee and took the plate his brother had made for him. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Rick shook his head and sat down. “So we’ve got tomorrow to practice with all this weaponry and then we face the Germans, huh? Did Ammun happen to mention numbers to you? Like how many tanks we have to deal with?”

“No. Which is unfortunate. I have defeated fifteen of those tanks as you call them. And while I could do so again it is not easy nor done quickly. More than that and it would be a real battle. Have we any idea how many we face?”

“We?” Rick looked from him to the creature and back. “You’re really on our side in this?”

“As AmmunRa wills, O’Connell. I am his to wield much as your brother here is to Allah. If Ammun tells me to go to Ahm Shere and turn the Germans back. Then I shall go to Ahm Shere and do so or be destroyed in the trying. You can understand that can you not, Ardeth, that obedience to one’s god is the price of paradise?”

And oddly enough he could do that with no problem at all. “As you say. I will grant you that on that I would agree.”

Rick sighed but he did not argue the point. “So we have the weapons Izzy and Jonathan brought and a whole lot of really brave guys to wield it all. We’ve got the scepter and shield of Horus, the scepter of Osiris, and the armor of Anubis, Evie’s knives, and whatever spells Evie and Sallah have gotten from the books, and you. So that takes care of what maybe two dozen tanks? Thirty? I’m thinking we’re dealing with more like three times that much. And then there’s the cars and the foot soldiers assuming there are any. And whatever guns they’ve got. It’s not going to be an easy fight.”

“If Allah can in his greatness create the whole of the world my friend, can we not with his aid defeat a hundred of these tanks the German’s have?”

“In’sh’allah?” Rick smiled a little.

“As if it could be otherwise.” He agreed.

“Truly Ardeth, your god should be well pleased with your faith and your devotion.” The creature smiled as well. “AmmunRa also tells me to give you a message O’Connell for the Pharaoh’s bright daughter from the gods of her father’s kingdom that was.”

“And what message to I give to Nefertiri this time?” Rick asked.

“Think well on the words of her sister for she said more than Nefertiri thinks she did. Be not too impetuous but do not tarry to long or the hunt is of no use. And do not despair no matter the grief of Isis herself be delivered upon her shoulders. She is stronger yet than even her father thought her to be.”

“Could you give that message to me in Egyptian as well so that we can be certain we miss none of it?” He asked.

“Certainly.” The High Priest of Ammun closed his eyes and then spoke the words slowly undoubtedly reciting from memory. “Tell to Sekhmet’s champion that the gods of her father are well pleased with her. But caution her yet to think well upon the words her sister spoke to her, for she heard but did not listen, and there is more to be heard yet. Caution her also to let not her impetuousness overwhelm her for she has yet to learn patience and she has much yet to face in this time of trial for Egypt. But tell her that we the gods of Egypt do love her yet, and for her to remember that love and not despair no matter how great her burden or the grief of Isis herself be laid upon her shoulders. For even he who was Pharaoh when I lived did not know how truly strong his daughter was and is and shall be.” Dark eyes opened and met his. “Will you remember that then, Medjai?”

“I shall endeavor to do so.” And he repeated it again twice to himself to store it in his memory. Then he repeated it as exactly as he could.

“Well done.” The creature smiled. “You have a good memory for tales and such, Ardeth. I had forgotten that.”

“As you say.” He shrugged and picked up a piece of bread spread with cheese and some mashed fruit spread. “Was there more the lord of all Egypt told to you then priest?”

“No, only that.” The creature shook his head and then drank the coffee Ardeth had poured him and refilled his cup. “I am still counting you know, Ardeth.” He smiled as he leaned over.

“Dare I ask at what number you have arrived on now?” He returned in Egyptian. But he rolled his eyes a bit and found a smile for his brother. Rick looked annoyed but not truly angry and managed a smile back.

“Six.” His host replied with a smile. “Which is fortuitous since you still owe me six kisses. That seems fair.”

“I owe you three.” He corrected with a bit more anger than he meant to let into his voice.

“Six.” The creature corrected with a smile. “And that makes seven times I get to call you something you will not enjoy.”

He took a deep breath. “Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim. I had ten tribes at Ahm Shere. And you saved them all. For which truly High Priest of Ammun Ra, I am thankful. But you have had seven kisses from me now and that leaves you three.”

“Ah, I see the confusion.” He nodded and sipped his coffee.

“Then perhaps you could explain it to me?” Ardeth asked. Rick reached over and gripped his arm.

“You okay?” The question was quiet but the tone was cold even in English.

“We are arguing only.” He found a smile and then meant it as another thought came to mind. “Perhaps I will get a few more kisses from you yet, Rick.”

His friend smiled. “If it helps at all with dealing with the damned thing Ardeth, I’ll be glad to help. Besides which of course that it’s not really something I’m going to object to you know.”

“As you say.”

“Are we to sit here all morning and annoy each other with languages we do not understand, O’Connell?” The creature smiled a bit as he asked it in Arabic.

“You started it.” Rick replied with a smile of his own.

“Actually, your brother started it. But as you say. Do we argue this in Egyptian or Arabic then, Ardeth?”

“Will you truly let me decide?” He asked uncertainly, because he did not know but was not ready yet to risk a repeat of the other day when his uncertainty had so angered their host and he had paid dearly for it with the kiss that had been taken.

The creature only sighed. “Yes, silly Medjai why do you think I bother asking if I do not care?”

He looked over at it in surprise and then sighed. “As you say. Then we may as well argue this in Arabic, it is no secret to my brother that I owe you a kiss for each tribe you saved.”

“Good.” Their host replied with a smile. “You are getting better at that Medjai I will give you that much credit. Eventually, I may yet have you thinking of me as the man fortunate enough to be Ammun’s High Priest in Thebes and not the creature which I was cursed to be for so very long.”

“Like there’s a difference?” Rick asked.

“There you see, O’Connell, that shows how little you and your brother yet know of the old gods. Yes. There is indeed a difference.”

“I will grant you that you think so.” Ardeth returned, recalling their host having given him the same allowance before.

“As you say. Very well then, Ardeth, you owed me one kiss per tribe I saved, mine to claim when I willed, and for the length of each kiss you would be as compliant as you were the night you came to Thebes and we made the bargain in the first place. Correct?”

“As you say.” He agreed with a sigh.

Rick grumbled something but it was either too low for Ardeth to hear or not in English.

“And do you now think that it was so great a price to pay for your people? You did not then.”

“No, it is not so great a price to pay, although I am hard pressed at times to find the strength for the compliance you would have of me. But I will do as I can and Allah grants me courage for. So we agree on the bargain. What we do not agree on is the count.”

“Then let us count them shall we? I have kissed you once in the waking world.”

“You have.” He agreed.

“And since then I have kissed you once one balcony and twice in this room. Is that not four? And four from ten leaves me six.”

“And what of the three you had that first night?” Ardeth asked, trying very hard not to flush again. Perhaps it would have been easier to argue this in Egyptian.

“Ah. That is the confusion. The first two I took from you before the bargain was ever made, Ardeth. They hardly count. And the last I did not ask for nor tell you was part of the bargain at all you only let me have it. I was a poor host certainly to take advantage of you when you were so tired and not just a little drunk, but you are far to pleasing to tempt me so by lying in my bed. I let you sleep alone did I not? Is that not worth a kiss in and of itself?”

Ardeth sighed and closed his eyes and asked Allah once more for patience. “Truly I suppose that is worth thanking Allah for a miracle. But I would argue that just because you did not specifically ask for it I gave it because I thought it part of the bargain.”

“There is some truth to that. Very well Ardeth I will give you that one. And you must give to me the other two. Will that do?”

He forced down a deep breath. “So now I owe you five?”

“Five it is.” The creature smiled. “Shall we swear it both, I to Ammun and you to Allah, just so we know where we stand once more, Medjai?”

“As you say. As the bargain stands, I owe you yet five kisses for the lives of my people who you saved at Ahm Shere. They are yours to have when you ask with as much compliance as I can give. I swear it to Allah.”

“As the bargain stands I may yet claim five kisses from you, and your compliance for the length of each one. Then will the debt of your tribesmates lives be paid. I swear it to AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt.”

“Agreed.” He relaxed a little and then picked up his coffee cup.

“Five, huh?” Rick asked, but there was surprisingly no anger to his friend’s voice, only concern and something that made Ardeth a little flushed all on its own. “I can live with that.”

And that made him blush, but Allah, he looked forward to it as well. “For you, my friend, I will not even keep count.”

“Really? There we go aggravating our elephant again.”

“As you say. We shall have to tread lighter then.” He smiled.

“And where’s the challenge in that, huh?”

“Less challenge perhaps but I will manage it better. I have no real skill at patience, Rick.”

“Me either.” His friend agreed.

“It is good for your sake then, Medjai that I do is it not?” Their host chuckled and then rose and walked behind him to lightly brush his hand across Ardeth’s shoulders. “You might find it in your heart to thank Allah for that when you pray to him this morning at Ahm Shere. I shall see you both later, warriors. But I will be hard pressed to keep my own patience if I stay, Ardeth and that no doubt will annoy your brother into being tempted to harm my god’s glorious city once more.” He leaned over and whispered the last few words into Ardeth’s ear. “Desire is a very hard thing to find patience with, Abah. I promise you that.” And then he chuckled and left them alone.

“Bastard.” Rick growled as the door closed.

Ardeth sighed. “It could have been far worse, my friend. I can live with the bargain once more. No doubt I will not die of a few more kisses.”

“Just so long as he remembers that it’s only kisses. That last one looked like a hell of a lot more than just a kiss.”

Ardeth nodded. “It felt like it too. However, he did not undo my robes, or even touch me through them except to put his hands in my hair and take his kiss. So no doubt to him at least it was only a kiss. Allah have mercy on me if I must bear another five like that one though. I will be how do you put it a basket case? What does that mean exactly?”

“It means you’re too shook up to think or do much of anything but shake and worry.”

“Ah, well then, that is appropriate.” He pushed his plate aside and only sipped his coffee. “I will hope that it is not quite so bad then.”

“If anyone is strong enough to deal with it if it is, Ardeth, that’s you.”

He smiled a bit. “It is kind of you to say so.” He agreed, but it was easier none the less to find some appetite for the breakfast they had started. Tahiri had just come back to collect the dishes and leave them more coffee and karkaday when all of a sudden he was no longer in Thebes at all but his uncle was shaking him awake in Ahm Shere. “That is yet so odd a thing to get used to. Are you well, Rick?”

“Yeah. Go on to prayers. I’ll lay here and be lazy for a bit.” Rick freed one arm from around Evie to grip his arm.

“Truly, I would thank Allah for a great deal today.” He smiled just a little and then followed his uncle out to prayer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Good night in Thebes?" Evie asked softly as the tent flap closed.

"Kinda." He hedged a little. "Do you mind if we go walk a bit and not wake Jonathan or Alex with this?" He asked honestly.

"Are you all right?" There was so much concern in her voice even if he couldn't see her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

"Not here, hmm?" She sighed and then got up. It took very little time to actually gather up their boots and respective armaments and head out toward the dunes. He sat down finally, and Evie sat beside him, against his side. So he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Are you really all right?"

"Fine." He promised.

"And Ardeth?"

"That's-- not so easy to answer." He shook his head.

"I'm not asking you to break whatever confidence he's shared with you Rick. Only if he's well."

"No harm done, no." He answered as honestly as he could. It was an answer Ardeth had given him on more than one occasion.

"Which means nothing has been broken or is bleeding or some such I will take it?" She sighed.

"Yeah." He had to smile. "Definitely none of that." Thank god. "It's just-- awkward. But I can't not tell you something. I just need you to have faith in me okay?"

"Do you really have to ask that, Rick?" She sighed again, sadly this time.

"From you? No. From myself, yeah maybe. I don't know Evie. I just..."

"I trust you. No matter what it is. I trust you. I love you. Nothing that happens in Thebes is going to change that, Rick. Nothing."

"What if I-- kissed somebody else?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Did you want to kiss this somebody else?"

And damn if that hadn't been a question he'd never expected in his life. "Yeah."

"Well that's good." She relaxed a little. "And did you enjoy kissing this somebody else?"

"If I hadn't I wouldn't be trying to figure out how to ask you to trust me would I?" He sighed.

"Well, no, probably not. Was there more to this whatever I have to trust you on than kissing?"

"No, not exactly." He looked up at the stars that were fading with the dawn, feeling so incredibly stupid for doing any of this, but not having any idea what to do but keep going.. "I guess, it’s just, that it could have been, maybe."

"And you can't tell me more than that?" She looked over at him, and he could see so much in her dark eyes.

"I could. And I will, if you want, but I don’t know how to without-- breaking a trust I really don't want to."

"Then tell me this. Does this kissing or whatever it really is mean that you and Ardeth are safer in Thebes than you were yesterday?"

"Safer? Maybe. Yeah."

"Then I trust you with my heart, yours, and his, and whatever else is involved in this what may or may not really be kissing. But when you can tell me Rick. Do. And if it...if..."

"Shhh." He kissed her softly, and just lost himself in the feel of her in his arms. Maybe it wasn't fair to her or him or Ardeth to be able to enjoy both so much but he did. And it was all so very different and so very much the same that it only made it more bittersweet than anything. "Oh, Evie. The gods have got to know I don't deserve you."

"The gods have more sense than that." She smiled back. "I love you, Rick O'Connell. No matter who else you've been kissing in Thebes."

"Do I actually have to say it or can you guess?" He asked, because his wife was brilliant and he knew it. She usually thought rings around him most days.

She smiled. "Not quite what I had in mind when I told you to take care of him, no. But I can certainly cope with kisses if we really are talking about kisses at all or only using them as a metaphor."

"Only kisses." He promised.

"Well that's something. Otherwise I might have to hit you. He's not nearly as well as he wants us all to think you know."

He just shook his head. "And here we thought we were doing such a good job of it."

"No." She smiled sadly. "Let me say it then as plainly as I can, Rick. I love you. I will always love you. And I trust you to know that, no matter what happens between you and Ardeth in Thebes. But I am not above slapping you if you toy with my heart or his, O'Connell. He's too good a friend to both of us for that."

And that was just as much of a shock as the question about being kissed without wanting it had been. "Christ, Evie, what did I do to get so lucky, huh?"

"You didn't get hung, shot, stabbed, torn to bits, or let the damned creature kill me or Alex. You let me be me and still love me. And that's just the first few things I can think of. I'll make you a list if you like. But don't let it go to your head."

"Nothing comes close to deserving you." He meant it.

"I do love you, you know." And she kissed him this time and it was enough to let him believe it no matter if he deserved it or not. "Do you suppose they'll come looking for us if we stay out here too long?"

"Probably." He admitted. "Doesn't mean I want to go back, though."

"No." She agreed. "But with the luck we seem to have lately, they'd all arrive at just the wrong moment."

Rick had to chuckle, but he kissed her again like he couldn't do in front of everyone back at camp. "Self-restraint is not my strong suit, Evie."

She laughed. "No, I've noticed that. Mine either, which is why we do so well together no doubt. I would give a great deal you know for a whole night with you all to myself."

"You and me both, Evie. You and me both. Let's steal us a morning again as soon as we can, huh?"

"Definitely." She kissed him again and then got to her feet with a sigh. "Let's go wake Alex and Jonathan, that should only take another hour or so."

It didn't take that long at all because Ardeth had already woken them both and they were eating breakfast when they got back. "Is everything well?"

Rick smiled just a little because he sure as hell couldn't answer that honestly with everyone around. Evie just went over and kissed his cheek, and said something very softly in Egyptian, which made Ardeth flush worse than the kiss. "I rather like having a younger brother for a change." She kissed Jonathan the same way and then came back over to sit beside him.

"I will try-- to do as you ask, Evelyn but it may well be beyond even Allah." Ardeth sighed.

"You're probably right." She sighed. "So what do we do today, gentlemen?"

"According to AmmunRa we have only today to practice with our weapons for tomorrow we will need to wield them. Izzy, Rick and I need to check your plane one more time to make certain we have not missed anything. Selim will you find Adham for me I need to speak with him as well."

"And you have a message for Nefertiri or do you want me to just use the Arabic?" Rick asked.

"No, I can recall it I think.” And he repeated the whole long thing in Egyptian from what Rick could tell. Evie just listened.

"That's quite a lot to think about." She sighed. "But it will give me something to do while you check Izzy's plane. Then we can gather our weapons and books and see what we can do."

"Let's ride out to the remains of the German tanks. It's good to have real steel to work against." Rick suggested.

"As you say, it is less likely we will injure anyone that way." Ardeth agreed.

"Good point. You going to go riding again, Alex?"

"Yeah, Asyd says we get to actually race today. I wish you could come watch."

"So do I, Alex. Tell you what. We'll come back here for lunch and I'll see if I can catch a bit of it before we have to eat okay?" He ruffled his son's hair.

"Okay." Alex smiled. "You want to come watch me win then, Uncle Jonathan?"

"Certainly. I'm afraid I'm not going to be much help with the translating as I'm rather rusty with my hieroglyphics."

"Thank you Jonathan." Evie smiled at her brother and Rick nodded. This whole mess wasn't leaving either of them much time to spend with their son and having his uncle around to do that would help a great deal.

"Not at all." Jonathan smiled back.

"Shall we go check your plane, Izzy, so that you can return to Aswan before the day is through." Ardeth asked.

"I'd appreciate that, yeah." Izzy nodded. Rick got up and went with them.

"Let me get Arebe to give you a falcon and show you how to send us the message. Any idea as to how far away they are, how many tanks, anything at all will be more than we have."

"Right, okay, I've had a bit of practice with spying on things before you know."

"I would never have guessed that." Ardeth chuckled.

"Right." Izzy grinned but he didn't object as Arebe settled one of the falcons on board the plane and showed him how to attach the message. Rick started in the cockpit and looked around but nothing much seemed to stand out. Ardeth was doing the same but they both came up empty. "You two done now?"

"As we can be. Surely if there was something we were to have that we have missed someone would tell us so do you not think? The gods have certainly stepped in with us finding the book of the Dead and Evelyn's weaponry. So I will take it on faith that what we need is here we just do not recognize it as such. Thank you again Izzy for doing so much for my people. May Allah keep you safe from all enemies and see you well to your home. There are several crates of gold in your hull, use them as you can for weapons, or if you hear no more from us within a month, then it is yours to keep in our memory." Ardeth smiled and clasped Izzy's shoulder.

"He's a hard friend to keep up with and not get killed but all in all he's not likely to leave you to die in the middle of the street either." Izzy gestured towards him and Rick rolled his eyes. "I'd bet I'll be seeing you both again."

"In'sh'allah." Ardeth agreed. "Seb-heru-am-tcher-uk ha-aftet-en tuten-setcha."

"What's that mean?"

"Fly safe." Rick played loose with the translation. "See you in Cairo Izzy, or look me up at Fiddler's Green and I'll buy you a beer."

"You're buying? Now that I'll believe when I see it." And he headed toward the cockpit with a grin.

"Right." Rick shook his head and followed Ardeth off the plane. Then they headed back toward camp and to gather up their armor.

"You wished to see me, Ardeth?" Adham walked over as they headed for the tent where Rick's armor was.

"I did. While you were in Cairo Adham did you happen to acquire any sort of oddity? An artifact of ancient Egypt perhaps?"

"No." Adham shook his head. "I truly can not think of anything I have with me now that I did not have with me when I reached Cairo. But I will check through my packs to make certain. It is possible I forgot something I considered insignificant." He replied. “Is there anything else I can do?”

"The old gods have said that the greatest weapon that came with Izzy's plane will be something we do not think is useful at all. And so far I can not think of what it might be." Ardeth sighed.

"And it comes from far down the Nile, which is pretty much Cairo from here, or anything in the Delta I guess." Rick shrugged.

"I will check, Ardeth." Adham reached over and squeezed Ardeth’s shoulder. “Would that I can could give you better news, cousin. But I truly can not think of anything at the moment.”

“We will do as we can, Adham, and Allah wills us. We can do no other.” Ardeth agreed, squeezing his cousin’s hand with a smile. “But I am thankful he has sent you here to fight with us.”

“Have you ever known me to miss a fight, Ardeth?” The man smiled, which really did make him look a hell of a lot less intimidating.

"No, I can not say that I have.” Ardeth agreed. “We will be back for the noon meal, now we go to see the remains of the German tanks and practice the wielding of the armor we have been given."

"Then I will see you at noon. Ma Salaama, Ardeth."

"Ma Salaama, Adham." Ardeth clasped the taller man's shoulder in return. Adham nodded and then left. Rick went to gather the armor of the Scorpion King into one of the tarps. It worked alright if he placed the grieves, sword, and breastplate on top of the inverted shield and bundled it all. He managed to get the unwieldily mess into his backpack. "It is very nerve-racking you know to watch you handle that." Ardeth pointed out.

"Nerve-racking to do too." Rick agreed. "Let's go get Evie and Sallah and the books and get going, huh?" He didn't mean to be sharp but handling the armor only made him remember the way he'd wielded the sword and shield in the nightmares Anubis had given him, and that only made him remember the reasons why he had wanted to wield them so badly.

"As you say." Ardeth reached over and gripped his shoulder tightly. "I am well."

"I know." He agreed and found a smile, because he really meant it, despite the remembered horror.

"Let me know when you believe it again, then, will you?"

He smiled a bit more. "I do. Honest. Just a passing memory is all."

"Sometimes, that is bad enough." Ardeth agreed and squeezed his shoulder again and then leaned a bit closer and whispered softly. "I am well, Habib."

And he had to duck his head at that. "No cheating." He reminded his friend despite the damned blush he knew he couldn't help.

Ardeth chuckled. "That was not cheating that was assuring you I was well. You believe it now do you not?"

"Yeah." He had to admit it did a good job of dispelling the nightmare. "Okay. I'll give you that."

"Good." Ardeth let go of his shoulder with one last squeeze and then headed toward the tent where Evie and Sallah were waiting. "Shall we go and see what it is we can do then, my friends?"

"Y'Allah." Sallah smiled. "I am I will admit, anxious to see if what we think we know is what we do."

"Research only gets you so far and then you just have to see if it's right." Evie agreed.

"Just make sure you both stay well away from me if I'm wearing this stuff, okay?" Rick reminded them.

"As you say." Sallah agreed.

"We'll be careful love. Let's go gentlemen." She headed out. "Are you going to get Horus, Ardeth?"

His friend smiled. "It seems wise." They headed toward the horses and Ardeth paused just long enough to get Horus from his perch. The falcon took its now customary place on the rim of his shield and looked around at them intently. Then it folded its wings and settled calmly. "Are we set?" Ardeth smiled. "Let us go and see what it is we can bring to bear against the enemies of Egypt then."

They reached the tanks quickly enough and managed to uncover one pretty completely which was useful to get a real feel for the size of the thing.

"I don't think I realized they were so huge." Evie looked the thing over and sighed. "And we have how many of them to defeat?"

"Fifty or more, easy." Rick shrugged. "Let's get to work then." He got out the armor and put it on, still surprised that it weighed nothing at all once he'd done so. "Any specific spells I should be using?"

"I think for the most part Anubis' are pretty straight forward. Just ask him for the strength to wield the weapons he's given you and see if that works." Evie replied, putting the odd blades at her waist and her mask into place. For just a moment he wondered what Nefertiri had looked like wearing the same thing then he shook himself a bit.

"Okay. Let's see if I can do that in Arabic or if I need to memorize the Egyptian." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. You want me to fight right? Okay, here's the enemies I need to learn to defeat so I can help save Egypt. So let me try. "Grant me then, Anubis, the strength I need to wield these weapons of yours successfully in the defense of Egypt." He drew the sword and then placed the point against the tank and tried to stab through it like Ardeth had done with his spear. But nothing happened.

"Well that's odd." Evie sighed. "Let me think of something simple in Egyptian for you to use." She did that for a moment. "Ai-Hetrem-aka-anbu."

"Ai-hetrem." He got the first part.

"Aka-anbu." She repeated.

"Ai-hetrem-aka-Anbu." He repeated it. "Okay." He placed the sword back against the tank and asked it as a question. "Ai hetrem aka Anbu."

Nothing.

"Well now that's not very helpful."

Rick closed his eyes and then just reached for the sword and shield in his memory, letting his hands slide right through the stone wall and summoned the anger to go with it. "I need to know how to do this damn you." And he swung the blade hard. And just as easy as that it sliced through the steel like water.

Evie laughed. "You really don't have a way with words, love."

"Anubis doesn't really expect me to I guess." He shrugged. "All that he seems to care about is that I'm angry as hell."

"I do not understand the reasoning the god of the dead sees in that." Ardeth came over to stand by Evie. "But in this case it does seem to be what is necessary. Perhaps it is the armor itself. No doubt the Scorpion King was very angry and bitter when he asked Anubis for the power in the first place. Might that not taint the weapons as surely as their poison?"

"That is a very real possibility." Sallah agreed. "Does the shield have the same destructive force or is it only for defense do you think?"

"It works pretty well as a shield or a weapon." Rick replied, recalling both how it had protected him from the wall of sand and how it had felt to slam it into the damned thing's face. Keeping that anger in mind he turned back to the tank and brought the shield across one panel in a long swipe. Which dented the whole thing pretty badly.

"Well now. That might just be useful." Evie agreed. "And you're sure it works as well for defense?"

He drew his shotgun and tossed it carefully to Ardeth. "Since I'm more likely to need to keep from getting blown to bits. Let's see if it works."

"Bis’mil’Allah Rick I can not shoot at you."

"Sure you can. Just do it carefully. Otherwise you're going to have to champion two gods at the same time and that could get awkward. I'll hold it as far away from me as I can, you aim at the outer edge. And Evie can see if those healing spells do any good if we mess it up."

"Oh that's a comfort." Evie grumbled. "It's a spell for healing cuts Ricks, I'm not certain it will work on bullet wounds."

"Well then it'll be good to know that to. Come on, Ardeth, have a little faith, huh?" Rick walked a few yards away and held his shield out upside down with his arm fully extended.

"Allah have mercy." Ardeth looked east as he said it. But he cocked the shotgun. "Are you certain of this?"

"Certain it'll work, no. Certain that we need to try yeah. We don't have time for baby steps Ardeth. Just fire the damned thing already."

"Forgive me then." Ardeth pleaded.

And Rick closed his eyes despite himself and then drew as much of the anger to him as he could. You let this hurt me and tear him up with it and we're all damned again. Give me something I can work with to win this fight, damn you.

The blast was oddly muffled by the rushing in his ears but he felt it slam into the shield. It pushed him off balance some but it didn't hurt at all.

"Rick?" Evie's voice was sharp.

"Akee?"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Nothing at all." He checked his arm and the shield but they both looked fine. "Did you hit it?"

"Yes. Have faith that I can do that much." Ardeth growled. "Do not ever ask me to do that again." He tossed Rick the shotgun. Rick smiled a bit and put it away.

"Deal. Guess that bit about the invincibility of the army of Anubis was right?"

"So it would seem." Sallah shook his head, looking stunned. "Do not let anyone chop your head off then, O'Connell."

"Right, forgot that part." Rick smiled. "So it's not the nicest stuff to deal with but it's really useful. I'm going to have more trouble with keeping away from everyone on our side than with injuring the Germans I think."

"Wonderful." Evie shook her head. "And you think I'm impetuous?" She glared at him. "It's a good thing I can't smack you right now Rick O'Connell." She turned to Ardeth and patted his arm. "Remind me to when he's not wearing that will you?"

"For that, sister of mine, I just might help."

"It's not that bad. It didn't hurt me any. Besides, it's good to know I can use that to block bullets and not just swords you know."

"As you say." Ardeth agreed. "So the armor is effective. Let us see what else we can get from these great weapons."

It took most of the morning to try out a lot of it. Rick found that he could cover a great deal more ground in a stride than he should have been able to, Evie could too though not to the extent he did but she moved faster as well. And Ardeth could move quickly enough that it was really a blur. All of it left them a little tired but not badly so. Evie's odd daggers were just as effective against the steel of the tanks as Ardeth's spear and his sword.

"It's good to know it's useful though.” He picked up the waterskin Sallah had set down and took a long drink.

"It is." Ardeth agreed.

"But exhausting." Evie smiled and then wet a cloth to wipe her face and neck. "I wish one of us could manage that gravity defying bit those guard mummies did though. It would be exceedingly useful if we could get up on one of these things when it was moving and disable the guns themselves." She gestured at the nearest tank.

"Good point." He agreed and looked the thing over again. "You're the one with the falcon for a god Ardeth. How come he won't let you fly, huh?"

Ardeth chuckled. "I am not built for it I suppose. Can you teach me that then my friend? How do I manage to get up on one of these things and do damage?" He spoke to the falcon perched once more calmly on his shield. Horus looked at him for a moment and then gave a soft cry and took off into the sun.

"Do you suppose he went to ask?" Evie looked after him.

"It is I suspect all too likely. What is this fondness you all have for never staying on the ground?" Ardeth sighed. "Always you insist on getting me into the air one way or another."

"It's useful." Rick smiled. "Back to work?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, I have an idea. Well it's more of a memory actually." Evie got up and pulled her mask back into place. "Can you brace Ardeth's shield on the far end on your arm?" She walked over and put the edge of Ardeth's shield along her arm as a demonstration. "So that you're both bracing the weight?"

Rick shrugged and looked at Ardeth. So they got to their feet and worked it out cautiously, Rick's shield on his left arm which made it possible for him to brace the outer edge of Ardeth's with his right. "Like this?" Ardeth asked. It left the shield sitting on both their arms and braced.

"Exactly. I wouldn't want to try this on your shield, Rick, that's for certain." She drew her knives and then seemed to judge the distance. "Let me try this over open air before I try it with the tank all right?" She took a deep breath and said something in Egyptian that he didn't follow a word of.

"Bis’mil’Allah." Ardeth muttered and braced himself a bit more. Rick just did the same and then Evie pulled a move he never would have believed taking two running steps and jumped flipping head over heels as she did so and both feet landed solidly on Ardeth's shield held between them like a platform then she leapt again in a move that would have easily cleared the tank blades flashing in the sun and cutting along imagined steel. He let go of Ardeth's shield to turn and watch her land but it was obvious she'd misjudged something and wouldn't do that nearly as well.

"Evie!"

And then she just stopped hanging in mid air about two feet from the ground.

"As I recall it Princess, that was never a move you managed." The voice came from his left.

"Would have been nice if I'd remembered that. Could you set me down please, priest of Ammun?" Evie looked pointedly at the desert floor.

"Of course." The creature lowered his hand and Evie settled easily onto the sand.

"Allah have mercy.." Sallah whispered.

"Good day, Medjai. Ammun's blessings to you all. My god says to me that you are practicing in ways to defeat the Germans and so I too should be here. You should be more careful Nefertiri you broke your leg doing that before remember?"

"No, I don't. Oh, is that what that was?" Evie pushed her mask back from her face. "I do wish these memories came in whole pieces and not flashes of inspiration."

"You are recalling another life, Evelyn, that can not be easy." Ardeth sighed. "Thank you, High Priest of AmmunRa, for your timely arrival and aid."

The thing smiled. "Not as nice a thank you as I could have hoped for, but appreciated none the less, Medjai."

"You okay, Evie?" Rick asked now that he could breathe again.

"Fine love." She smiled. "Just Nefertiri's enthusiasm getting the better of me again."

"Right. And thanks. From me too."

The creature only chuckled. "Now that, might just qualify as a miracle I think."

Ardeth smiled a bit. "We would have had to try out that spell in the book of Ammun on broken bones otherwise."

"Ouch." Evie grimaced.

"If you are referring to the one to Isis, it is for tears in the skin not for bones. For that you should ask Sekhmet herself for aid." The creature shrugged.

"Ardeth." Sallah put in suddenly. "Please tell me I am truly not seeing what it is I am seeing. Otherwise I will have to explain it to Selim when we get back to camp. And I do not have the words."

Ardeth chuckled a little. "You do well with words, Sallah. But I will explain it to Selim for you. Pretend you do not see him if you wish, but I suppose I can tell you Allah and I absolve you of your oath for the moment. It will do Egypt more good to have him with us for this battle tomorrow than locked back in the ground."

"As you say, Ardeth, so of course I shall do. But, it is very odd." Sallah shook his head.

"Are you going to have to absolve all your people of that, Ardeth? Or am I to concern myself with defending my own back while I battle the enemies of Egypt?" The creature chuckled.

"For now, no. Our oath to protect Egypt takes precedence for now over our oath to keep you in your grave. Little good that will do since you do not seem to have one at the moment anyway."

That made the thing laugh. "As you say. So do we continue this practice now?" He gestured at the tanks. "I know it is possible to destroy them with the walls of sand but it is time consuming. Perhaps we can find another way I can do the same."

"Can you flip them over like turtles?" Evie asked. "That would work don't you think?"

"Like tortoises? I can try I suppose but they weigh a great deal. It is worth attempting." He stood there a moment and then gestured at one of the buried tanks. The sand slid around it as it raised itself up from the desert and then flipped over to land turret down, hard.

"Ouch." Rick smiled despite himself. "Now that would hurt if you were alive inside one of those things."

"As you say. So the answer is yes. But it is not easily done even with my powers at their height." The thing shrugged. "Sand is easier. Once you start the wind you simply let it grow and pick up more sand."

"What if the tank was moving and you simply swept it onto its side then?" Ardeth asked.

"Easier, and it does keep the thing from going forwards but I would think they could still fire their huge weapon and also escape that way."

"If they leave the tank I have horsemen enough to cut them down." Ardeth disagreed. "It is stopping the tanks themselves I worry for."

"Then it is not a bad plan. I will do that when I can." The creature looked over the whole battlefield again. "Is it possible one of you might know how these metal beasts work so that we can see what damage their guns do? And then have some idea as to how to work around that?"

"Good plan." Rick had to agree. "But no go. I can try to figure it out but..."

"Then we shall let you try for a bit, brother mine. It will do us good to know. But we have precious little time to waste today. Sallah will you go back to camp and have Selim send Kahid back with you and a resting tent for shade and lunch as well? We would do better to stay at this if we can."

"As you wish, certainly." Sallah agreed. "I will leave the books here for you Sitt O'Connell." He indicated the group of carrying bags.

"Thank you Sallah." Evie smiled.

"It is little to thank." Sallah disagreed. But he didn't seem to mind not staying.

"Okay, let's find me a tank we haven't done too much damage to and let me see if I can do anything with it." Rick sighed.

That took another while, although having the damned undead priest around to help them clear the sand away from the tank and then to help them bury the dead Germans with another thought was a great help. Rick didn't really like working so closely with the damned thing but it was useful. Figuring the tank out was a lot harder. But finally, he got the turret to move and that have him some idea of where the controls were located. They got the gun pointed at the far horizon and Evie and the undead priest were well away in case something went wrong. And Ardeth was crouched carefully behind Rick who had one hand on the shield of Horus just in case they needed to be somewhere else quickly. Rick had left his own shield outside the tank but the rest of it he figured would work as well for the invincibility at least he hoped so. "Allah hamdas aha, Right?"

"In'sh'allah." Ardeth agreed.

And he fired the huge gun atop the turret. And the whole damn tank shuddered and the explosion was tremendous like the huge guns of the great war he barely remembered hearing. He and Ardeth climbed back out of the tank and went to look at the crater the gun had blown into the sand.

"Bis’mil’Allah." Ardeth whispered. And Rick had to agree. "How do I dare to ask my people to face that my friend with only their courage and their faith to protect them?"

"You ask, and you trust that they'll do it. God knows I wouldn't want to." Rick sighed. "Come on, let's go take a look."

"I don't think I realized just how horrible these things are." Evie walked over as he and Ardeth climbed down.

"Me either." He agreed.

"I saw what the weapons had done to Ahmer's tribe, but somehow I thought if we were prepared it would be better than that. Now I see that it will not." Ardeth shook his head.

"Then we take them out before they can fire. You managed it with these."

"As you say, O'Connell. But if I send a wall of sand against them all it will not do this much damage. And if they can not see us to shoot at, we can not see them to destroy can we?"

"So we keep the nearest ones blinded and take out the others as we can, and let your horsemen deal with the cars and foot soldiers and whoever tries to escape these things. Plus we've got Adham and his grenade launchers and Gamal and his cannon, they can probably deal with ten to a dozen of them without a problem."

"It will be a hard fight, but it is one we must win. So I will have faith in Allah." Ardeth sighed. "But I will mourn for my people none the less."

"We'll win, Ardeth. We have to." Evie patted his arm.

"Your tribesmen return with lunch, Ardeth. Do you wish for me to be elsewhere until they leave again?"

That seemed to surprise Ardeth as much as it did Rick. But his friend shook his head. "Far be it from me, Priest of AmmunRa, to be a less courteous host than you. I can keep what men might come to civility. You have my hospitality such as it may be."

"Truly?" The thing smiled a bit. "Thank you, Medjai. By three days from now we should know where this battle stands and how we and Egypt fare."

"As you say." Ardeth agreed.

"You're going to offer it hospitality?" Rick couldn't help but ask it in English. Because Arabic hospitality meant a lot more than its western counterpart and was as the thing had said good for three days. And for those three days the damned thing was no only Ardeth's guest but under his protection and therefore under that of the whole of the Medjai.

"I have already done so." Ardeth replied. "What else am I to do, Rick? Egypt does not have the luxury of my feelings in the matter. I will do what I must to see to our victory."

"Great."

Evie said something to the thing in Egyptian.

"I would not dream of so angering you Princess. Least of all now that you have Sekhmet to call upon." The thing chuckled.

"Evelyn." Ardeth shook his head but he smiled. "That was rude."

"I'm certain the High Priest of AmmunRa expects rudeness from me by now, Ardeth." She smiled. "Don't you?"

The thing had sense enough not to answer that, only smile.

"Ardeth." Selim pulled his horse to a stop a bit away. "Sallah, Kahid and I have brought you what you requested."

"Thank you Selim." Ardeth smiled a little. "Did you also bring me a good two hundred warriors in case I needed them?"

Selim looked a bit surprised and then smiled. "No. But you'd best send Horus back to Arebe so he does not do so after the thirty minutes I gave him."

Ardeth laughed. "As you say." He looked up into the sky and then held up his arm. And damn if Horus didn't come winging happily out of the sun to settle there. "Will you fly now to Arebe, my friend, so he will know we are not in need of an army?"

Horus pressed his head under Ardeth's jaw and then tapped his beak lightly against it.

"You are a good friend to worry so. Be of better faith, hmm? My thanks to your namesake if you will my friend as you fly. Truly his grace and his blessings are wonderful things."

Horus took off with a flick of wings but he streaked right past the damned thing nearly making it dive out of the way as he flew. Rick had to laugh.

"You don't make good impressions on his friends do you?"

The thing shrugged. "He is smaller than his namesake and I survived that well enough. You have good friends, Medjai."

"So I do." Ardeth agreed.

"Will you introduce me to your fellow warriors then, Ardeth?"

"They know who you are. Selim is the leader of the seventh tribe. Kahid is from the third. Sallah you met earlier."

"Ammun's blessings to you both then."

"In'sh'allah." Selim replied.

"As if it could be otherwise?" The thing smiled.

Ardeth rolled his eyes but went to help his tribesmen set up the small rest area for lunch and no doubt calm Selim some. They had just gotten comfortable in the shade when the damned priest looked up.

"Did you plan on more company, Medjai?" The thing asked

"No." Ardeth got to his feet. .

"Ah, your son and his friends, two Medjai and your brother princess."

"Wonderful. Why should I have ever expected Jonathan to keep him out of trouble?" Evie sighed.

"I had more faith in Asyd." Ardeth walked out of the shade to await the arrival of the small band of riders in training. Rick had to smile and he and Evie went out to join him.

"They want to show off a little, Ardeth." He pointed out.

"No doubt. And normally I would let them, but this is not the time."

"We can spare them five minutes out of lunch can't we?" Evie smiled. "Let them run one race maybe?"

"I suppose. It is not their fault they are coming of age at an inconvenient time for us is it?"

"Asalaama, Ardeth!" Asyd pulled his horse to a stop.

"Asalaama, Asyd. I see you brought your students."

"I did. It is good to reward them as I can. And also good for them to get some idea as to what riding out here in the desert when there is not sign of camp is really like. It will I hope convince them to stay out of the desert without cause even when they think they know their way back."

"It is a good plan." Ardeth agreed. "Will you dismount then and join us. We have some shade and probably enough water to go around."

"For a bit. The boys want to show you what they've learned. Such is the price of being the one they want to impress, my friend."

"Not the hardest part of my title to bear, Asyd." Ardeth chuckled and clasped his friend's shoulder.

"Mom, Dad, Asyd let us come out to see you since you couldn't come see us."

"We noticed that." Rick smiled.

"Hello Rick, Sis, sorry if this was a bad plan." Jonathan looked about.

"Not really. Come join us in the shade, Jonathan, we're having an odd sort of luncheon."

"Will you watch me race this time mom, dad?"

"Sure sport." Rick walked over to his son and patted the dark brown horse Ardeth had given him. "You enjoying all this learning to ride?"

"It's fun." Alex grinned. "But it's really a lot harder than Asyd and uncle Ardeth make it look."

"That's true." Rick agreed. "And it isn't like you've had a lot of practice at this growing up."

"It's still fun. And Mohamed and Ahmed and Susa are teaching me Medja, and we're practicing our Egyptian too." He smiled some more.

"Sounds good. You can help me practice mine then. I'm not so good at it, yet."

"Very little worth doing is done without practice." Ardeth put in walking up to stand beside him. "Are you taking good care of your horse, Alex?"

"Of course, Uncle Ardeth. Lesha's a great horse. Thanks again."

"It is no problem." Ardeth patted the mare as well. "Asyd tells my you are all learning to race the wind. Shall I see if you can do so yet?" He asked the assemblage of boys.

"Sure." Alex grinned.

"If it would not bother you chieftain." The boy nearest him replied.

"Truly?" Put in a third.

"There is no time like the present." Ardeth nodded. "Then you can let your horses rest a bit before you head back to camp."

The boys lined up and Asyd took point on the right, the other Medjai Rick didn't know taking point on the left. And then they were off. It was, he admitted, really fun to watch and Alex while he didn't win, came in third which was pretty impressive considering most of the boys had a lot more experience than he did. Evie hugged him as he got down of the horse. "Well done."

"Well I didn't win." Alex grumbled. "But it wasn't all bad was it?"

"Not bad at all sport." Rick ruffled his hair.

"Dad." Alex complained.

"Sorry." He wasn't really. They headed back to the shade, leaving Ardeth to congratulate the winners and talk to the other boys.

"He leads remarkably well does he not?" The creature seemed to be talking to Selim as they got back.

"As he has always done. As he will continue to do, In'sh'allah." Selim replied.

"Oddly enough, Medjai, on that I would almost agree. He is a good chieftain but that does make him a damnable foe you understand."

Selim raised one eyebrow and then nodded. "As it should be."

The thing chuckled. "Hello Alex."

"Um, hi." Alex mumbled. "Are you here on our side now?"

"As Ammun wills, I can do no other." The thing replied. "You ride well for one so young."

"Thanks."

"No doubt you will one day be just as annoying a foe to me as your parents and your uncles. Is that something to be thankful for or dread do you think, O'Connell?"

"You're assuming of course I'm going to let you live that long." He replied calmly.

"Ah, of course. But death is not a new threat to me, warrior."

"Right." He nodded. Evie just sighed.

"I forgot to unsaddle Lesha." Alex ran back to his horse.

"He is a good son, O'Connell, Sitt O'Connell." Selim smiled a bit. "Only young still."

"Did I ever have that much energy?" Evie sat down with a sigh.

"Nefertiri did certainly. Constantly poking into everything and putting nothing back where it belonged." The thing chuckled. "You drove your nurses to distraction."

"Did I?" Evie smiled.

"That didn't change any then. You were always into things at home to. Remember when you climbed up on that statue of the ram dad had brought home?" Jonathan grinned. "Nearly gave him a heart attack."

"Nefertiri did the same in Memphis once, climbed up the statue of her grandfather to sit on its head." The thing laughed.

"Did I really?" She smiled. "I don't recall much of Nefertiri's childhood I'm afraid. She loved her mother a great deal I know."

"Tetnuhether was an amazing woman. Truly." The thing agreed. "All of Egypt was saddened by her death."

"Is there anyone in Thebes who would remember her do you think?" She asked.

"In the dreams of the faithful it is always possible." He agreed. "I shall certainly ask if you wish."

"Really?" She looked surprised at that.

"Certainly. AmmunRa would know for certain and it is a small thing to ask."

"Um, thank you then." She nodded.

"It is little enough to thank." The thing smiled. Ardeth looked over at him uncertainly and Rick had to wonder himself why the thing was being so damned polite.

"Do we practice more then?" Ardeth asked finally.

"I suppose." Rick got to his feet and went over to the tarp his armor was once more wrapped up in.

Ardeth, Selim and Kahid broke down the small tent and then went to help Asyd with the children. Jonathan was talking to Evie and Sallah and the damned thing came over to stand with him. "It is considerate of you O'Connell to not try and chop me into many pieces now that we are not in Thebes."

"Ardeth offered you hospitality remember? He's my brother, that means, damn it, that you're my guest too. Until three days from now. Then I can kill you."

"Ah. That explains it." The thing chuckled. "I will look forward then to seeing what other wonderfully inventive ways of killing me you come up with."

He pulled the sword free from the bundle and smiled back, cold as he knew how. "Tried and true might do just as well."

"Really?" The thing raised one eyebrow. "Are you going to run me through again?"

"Nope." Rick shook his head. "Too easy."

That only made the thing laugh.

"Are you going to chop tanks into bits dad?" Alex asked, leading his horse over.

"We're going to try sport."

"Sounds like awfully hard work. Can't you just call up another huge wall of water and wash them all back to Germany?"

"Would that it were so simple young Alex, but it would take more water than all the Nile holds and then what would people drink in Egypt, hmm?"

"Well, there is that I guess." Alex agreed.

"Ready to go now, Alex?" Jonathan asked walking over with Evie and Ardeth.

"Sure. Let me show you how Asyd taught us to mount, okay dad?"

"Okay sport." He smiled.

And it was all just so easy to go wrong. Because Jonathan was admiring the gold the armor was made out of not knowing its danger and wandered too close to Alex's horse. Who stepped sideways as Alex leapt, and Rick had to twist left to get out of the way which made the damned undead priest move as well to avoid being skewered and Alex missed his jump completely at that point and rolled right into the half uncovered armor and screamed.

"NO!" Rick dropped his sword and somehow wound up with his son in his arms, Evie on the other side. "Alex..."

"Dad...mom...hurts...."

"Move." Imhotep growled and grabbed hold of Alex's arm and shoulder that were closest to Rick, and therefore the ones that had taken most of the contact with the armor and ripped the shirt away. Alex's skin was already read and mottled turning black in places. "This may hurt child, but it is better than death."

"What the...?" Rick couldn't find words only stared as the thing seemed to summon the same concentration he used to turn the tanks over and focus it on Alex instead. Alex whimpered, bitting into his bottom lip and turning his face against Evie's chest as she held him. And then the creature let go of his son with one hand and the poison just seemed to collect into his palm from everywhere along Alex's arm and shoulder and the black spots faded back to red.

"He will need rest." The thing said but only poured the palm full of poison back onto the armor and it vanished without a trace. "And his arm will be sore yet a while."

"Alex." Evie whispered. "Are you all right now?" She brushed his hair from his face.

"Feel awful." Alex mumbled. "Don't cry mom."

"Oh Alex." She hugged him close and Rick and the undead priest both let him go so she could do so.

"Thank you." Rick couldn't even get his mind around what had just happened much less find any words to say.

"You are most welcome. Surely you did not think I would let him die? After all, he is the only one of you who has ever eaten willingly at my banquets and even asked for lunch once. My cooks would never forgive me. They would like to have him back no doubt." There was a smile in the voice. "You are a brave young man Alex bin O'Connell, truly your courage and bravery do you and your parents proud." He got to his feet. "Why do you not see him safe, Princess? No doubt the time spent will insure that we can concentrate on training later."

"I..." She looked up and then said something very softly in Egyptian.

Whatever it was seemed to surprise the hell out of the thing because he only stared at her and then nodded once.

"Come on, Evie, I'll carry him, okay?" Rick picked Alex up. "Okay tiger?"

"Yeah dad. I just feel really sleepy and kinda achy."

"I am so very sorry." Jonathan whispered from behind him. "Please..."

"Not your fault, Jonathan. It was just bad luck." Rick shook his head. "And it's okay now."

"I'm okay, uncle Jonathan." Alex agreed.

"Selim will go back with you and get Alex settled in with his great-aunts. Allah forgive me for not keeping him safe, my friends. Go now." Ardeth gripped his shoulder tightly. "Take care, Alex. I will see to Lesha for you nephew mine."

"Okay, uncle Ardeth. She's okay right?"

"She is fine." Ardeth promised.

Rick walked back to his own horse and with Evie and Ardeth's help got into the saddle. Alex was dozing mostly by the time they got started back to Ahm Shere. Evie was riding as close as she could which let her reach over and smooth their son's hair frequently.

"He's going to be all right." She said finally.

"Yeah." He let himself believe it a little, because the red patches were fading and almost gone by the time they got him settled into the tent. Selim went to get both Azza and Amal to watch him. And finally, Rick managed to let him go into their care and Evie's. He looked around feeling more than a little shocked.

"Here." Jonathan held out a small flask. "I'll do better not to drink it all myself."

Rick took a long swallow of the scotch and then passed it back. "Thanks."

"Dear God Rick, I never meant anything to happen like..."

"Not your fault Jonathan. The damned stuff is cursed. It makes its own bad luck." Rick sighed. "I should have been so much more careful. I should have known better."

"Not your fault either then, Rick." Jonathan said seriously. "Do you want us to go get the book of AmmunRa, Evie?"

"I don't think we'll need it. He's sleeping okay now. Only a bit of fever and exhausted I think." She got up and then came over and hugged Rick tightly. "I thought we'd lost him."

"I thought so too." He agreed. And it was enough for right now just to hold onto her and watch Alex sleep.


	10. Duhr: Chapter 10

Ardeth watched as Rick, Evie and the others headed back to Ahm Shere.

"Was there some reason you did not go with them, Ardeth?"

"I am your host for these next three days, High Priest of Ammun, and yet I have no idea how to accomplish taking you back to camp with me." He shook his head. "And someone must see to the weaponry, although I am very tempted to leave Rick's armor for him to get himself."

"I can do that, Medjai. It does me no harm."

"That is good to know." He agreed. Then he turned to look at his rather unlikely guest. "For what it is worth, given that we are without witnesses, and I am only one man among all my tribes, I will say to you here in the waking world, Allah as my witness, thank you Imhotep, for my nephews life."

"Now that, is a very nice thank you indeed." The priest smiled. "You are most welcome, Ardeth. He is a brave boy, the son of warriors and deserves a better end than the capriciousness of fate and Anubis' ill will."

"As you say. No doubt I would have allowed Evelyn to read from the book of the dead just this once, Allah is merciful and will understand."

"The book of the dead belongs to Anubis, Ardeth. Do you truly think as unhappy as he is with your brother as champion he would grant him his son's life back? More than likely he would be happy with the anger and hatred it caused. He did tell me to slit the boy's throat if you recall."

Ardeth closed his eyes against that image and nodded. "As you say. And it is not in any way breaking the commandment AmmunRa gave to him to not harm Rick's family if he simply does not help."

"You begin to think of these oaths and geas like an Egyptian, Medjai. That is good when dealing with the old gods."

"As you say. Then I am thankful beyond words for my nephew's life. It is-- a gift far greater than any I have been given."

"You could thank me by name again." There was a very teasing smile to the words.

He sighed, but he managed a small smile. "You should have bargained better. It was a nice thank you, your name, and I must be a good guest at another banquet. Was that not the wager?"

And that got a surprised laugh. "So it was. Very well then Ardeth. I will expect you for dinner. You may even invite your brother or he will be unmanageable no doubt."

"Probably." Ardeth smiled a bit more. "Right now, however, he is likely to thank you himself."

"He did so. As did the princess. It was quite a surprise. I do not think Nefertiri and I have been that civil to each other since she was a child." A sigh. "We should indeed find a way for you to return to your tribe though, Ardeth. Otherwise no doubt your brother will notice you are not there, and undoubtedly jump to the conclusion that I am going to make you spend the night in my bed as payment for your nephew's life."

"Did it occur to you to ask it?" He asked quietly, not certain if he wanted to know but grasping for some sort of understanding of the way the creature thought.

"There was hardly time to make you bargain was there? But no, it did not. Have I not told you more than once that I will not take you unwilling, Medjai, even if you comply?"

"You have." He agreed.

"As if you have any idea at all what that would involve. Someday no doubt, Medjai you will have an idea at least of what it could have been, then you will be even more thankful than you are. You are too-- intriguing yet, Ardeth, to ruin so completely."

"As you say." He sighed. "I do not understand you yet, priest. But I will accept your word such as it is for now."

"Why do I not think you truly believe that yet, Ardeth?"

"Old habits. Come then, Priest of Ammun. We will go to my people and I will say to them that you are my guest and our ally in the battle to come tomorrow and we shall see if my title yet has the weight I need it to. And if not, I will beseech Horus to bring us back here." He looked over at the various weapons waiting to be gathered up. "I can get the books and Evelyn's mask and knives if you will get that cursed armor."

"Certainly." The priest nodded once.

"I must ask because likely it will drive me mad if I do not. But you did not ask for a kiss today."

"With the Princess here, and then all your tribes mates and the children? Truly Ardeth, I desire you, but I have no real yearning to see you humiliated."

"Then I shall be thankful for that as well." He sighed. "And now?"

"Now-- you would let me have one because of Alex. And I think I would be hard pressed then to take the others and have them given with less emotion behind them. So I will not tempt myself so. Desire is a hard thing to have patience with, Ardeth. It is good that I do."

"Today, I believe that." He agreed. "But I do not understand it yet, or you."

"When you next speak to Allah, Medjai. You might thank him for that as well. Shall we go? And are we walking or do you think very much that Alex would mind if I borrowed his horse?"

"She was my horse before I gave her to my nephew so she is part of my hospitality still." He shook his head. And they gathered up the books and weapons and headed toward Ahm Shere.

It was, thanks be to Allah, easy enough to get the cursed armor back to the storage tent without running into anyone. He let his unlikely guest put it back in its crate and then closed it. "Will your brother, the princess and young Alex be in the same tent where you where last time I came to Ahm Shere?"

"I would think so, yes." He agreed. "Why?"

"I can stay to the shadows then, Medjai, and move from here to there. If you will go ahead so that they are not to surprised perhaps we can yet keep this from escalating into disaster."

"It is worth trying. Very well, I will go and you can follow. But if it does not work, will you allow me to try and speak to my fellow Medjai before it comes to violence?"

"Of course. Egypt has need of your warriors, Ardeth. And so at the moment I bear them no ill will at all. Doubtless I can simply summon the winds to carry me back to where the tanks sit and wait for you. That would be easier."

"If we are to be allies in this we will be allies. If I must make them understand that I will. Selim handled it well enough, I have faith in my other commanders that while they may not understand it fully they will do as we must to see Egypt safe."

"I will give you that you believe it." The creature agreed.

"In'sh'allah." Ardeth smiled a bit. But indeed it seemed Allah did because he headed back to the tent he was sharing with Rick, Evelyn, Alex, and Jonathan at the moment and found them all there.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rick asked roughly and he could see the other questions in his friend's eyes.

"Putting our armor away for now and seeing to my rather unlikely guest. No harm done, brother." He smiled and gripped Rick's shoulder tightly. "How is Alex?"

"Sleeping, I was just trying to figure out where the hell you were and go find you." Rick gripped his wrist and squeezed it a bit. "Okay?"

"As you see." Leave me some semblance of dignity in front of my family, brother, please.

"Good." Rick nodded once. "How did you get the armor back here anyway?"

"I did." Came the reply from the tent flap as the creature stepped inside. "We are still at a stalemate on that one, O'Connell."

"Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim." Selim muttered. "Ardeth."

"He is my guest, Selim. I will have no less hospitality shown to him than to any other I would grant that to. Is that understood?" He met his uncle's eyes firmly. "But I more than understand if you wish Azza and Amal to be elsewhere."

"We will take care of Alex." Amal answered firmly. "Unless you order us to go of course, chieftain, husband."

"Far be it from me to do so." Ardeth smiled.

"I know better." Selim grumbled. "If it is your will, Ardeth, I will do it. But Allah has to know this is not as it should be in the world."

"Desperate times sometimes call for desperate measures. And God does grant absolution for those things we do when we have to for his victory and ours." Jonathan spoke up.

"There is wisdom in what you say." Selim agreed.

"I didn't spend four years in the seminary without learning something." Jonathan smiled a bit.

Evelyn sighed. "I don't want to leave him, Ardeth. But we really do need to practice with our weapons don't we? If we have to face the Germans tomorrow that is. It isn't going to help him get well if we lose."

"There is truth to that. Do we go back to the remains of the tanks then and try to practice more?" He looked from Rick to Evelyn and then at his guest.

"I don't think we have a choice."

"We will stay with him, Sitt O'Connell, O'Connell, Ardeth. And we shall send a rider if we need you." Amal put in.

"I'll stay too sis. It really is the least I can do."

"Have Arebe send word by falcon then if it is necessary. We can be back in no time if we have to be. In fact, no doubt that is a better way to do this. Will you go and get your armor then, Rick? We put it back in its crate. Then we shall let Horus take us back to where we were."

"Can you do that and not hurt yourself?" Rick asked.

"I think so. It will do us good to know that as well. At least I am not asking you to shoot at me."

"Well, okay, I'll give you that." Rick sighed but he let go of Evelyn. "I'll be right back, sweetheart."

"I'll just sit with him for a bit longer then." She smiled and went over to Alex's side.

"Truly, Princess, I give you my word to AmmunRa himself, he will be well." The creature said in Egyptian.

"He's still my son." She replied softly. "But I will thank you once more for his life."

"You are welcome then."

"Do you think, Ardeth that-- your guest then will be-- amongst us all for a while yet?" Selim asked.

"In'sh'allah, Selim." He answered not knowing any other one to give. "Why?"

"It would be less-- disconcerting to us all I think if he did not look so out of place." Amal said with a sigh. "Selim will not tell me who he is and so I will not ask but..."

"But it would be less disconcerting, yes. Will you do me the courtesy then priest if I find you robes that will fit to wear them?"

"I am to be a courteous guest now, Medjai? And here I thought turn about might just be fair play."

Ardeth did his best to keep calm at that but it was very hard indeed.

The creature only laughed. "We shall discuss this matter of being a courteous guest then next time you come to Thebes, Medjai, but yes, I will do so if you think it will make things less tense."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "Perhaps if Adham has some robes that will do Selim. Mine will certainly not fit him he is to tall."

"Adham's would fit your brother I think and so should do." Selim agreed.

"I will speak to Leila and get you some then." Azza said quietly.

"Thank you Azza." He found a smile for his aunt.

"It is nothing."

"Okay, now how do we do this really carefully?" Rick asked coming back in with the armor bundled well in its leather tarps.

"Evelyn if you will take my arm?" He offered her his right and slipped the shield into place on his left. "And if you two can hold onto this." He held it out.

Rick took hold of one side and the creature the other. "Think it'll work?"

"It did for Arebe, Sallah, and I." Selim put in. "I will send Sallah back out to you Ardeth with more water and other drinks."

"Thank you Selim. MaSalaama."

"MaSalaama Ardeth." Selim sighed.

"Ai-hetrem-heset-heru." He recited the prayer with a sigh of his own. And then thankfully they were no longer in Ahm Shere. And it did not seem that hard a trip at all.

"You okay?" Rick asked. He nodded, only then realizing Evelyn had switched her grip on his arm to offer support and not just to keep ahold of him.

"I am fine. It did not seem a hard trip at all." He shrugged. "Perhaps it is more distance than the number of people I carry with me."

"Maybe you should see if Horus will talk to you again when we're in Thebes." Rick suggested.

"There is some hope in that." He smiled a little because it still amazed him that the bright god of Vengeance had found any favor in him at all. "So we have some idea of what our weapons do, but as of yet no real knowledge of the spells in these books. Shall we try a few of those, Evelyn and see if they work as we expect them too?"

"It might be a good idea. Do feel free to tell us if we're wrong though, Priest of Ammun."

"I have a rather extensive knowledge of the book of AmmunRa, and a slight knowledge of the book of the Dead. But I have very little idea at all about the other two, Princess. However, I will try. What sort of spells were you considering?"

"Well there is that one out of the book of AmmunRa which summoned those soldier mummies first at Hamanaptura and then later you summoned them at the Museum in London."

"Ah, that one. I do not know how it will work out here, and we might well animate more than we expect, such as the dead Germans."

"Yeah, when the curator was reading the Book of the Dead at the museum to wake you up he woke up every other mummy in the whole building." Rick pointed out.

"Perhaps then it is dependent on language. Or on the spells that were used during mummification, I do not know that one could summon these guards by simply reciting the same spell translated into Arabic for example."

"The gods do not seem to care what language we pray in." Ardeth pointed out.

"The gods are divine, Ardeth. And for the most part benevolent. And they want us to win. Magic is in general far more exact. And we Egyptians were I admit, always extremists when it came to getting every last symbol or word correct. So shall we try to raise the guard of Hamanaptura here? No doubt between us we can keep them contained if we are successful."

"That'll be different. You mean we don't have to chop them to pieces or blow them to bits first?" Rick smiled a bit.

"Never a dull moment." Evelyn smiled back.

"Bis’mil’Allah." Ardeth rolled his eyes, but it made him smile to see his friends a bit happier. "Then let us try. If you will be so kind of course Evelyn?"

"Right." She took the book of AmmunRa from him and then traced her finger down the first line of text and began to recite. The priest of Ammun stood not far away listening intently but only nodded as she finished. They waited for a long moment and then looked around. "Nothing?" She asked in disappointment. "Can you call them. They'd be extremely useful in this."

"If it will do any good to try." The creature agreed, taking the book from her and repeating most of the last lines himself.

Horus came streaking out of the sun and shrilled before circling down to land on his shield. Then he tapped it hard before taping Ardeth's jaw with more gentleness.

That he had to think about for a bit. "Could you perhaps try that again, Priest, but direct it to Ammun specifically?"

"As you say." He did so from the beginning and this time a warm breeze blew from the north and stirred the sands about them.

"GRANTED, BUT THEY COME FROM WHERE THEY LAY AND IT WILL BE A JOURNEY YET." Said a voice that was not a voice. And Ardeth did not stop to think only went to one knee. Rick followed his lead and Evelyn and the High Priest both went to both knees their hands crossed over their chests.

"We are as always thankful oh great Ammun." His high priest said in the ancient tongue. There was no response but after a bit they got to their feet.

"It is rather disconcerting when they do that in the here and now isn't it?" Evelyn sighed.

"It's crazy enough when they do it in Thebes, at least here they don't tend to show up to talk to you." Rick sighed.

"As you say." He agreed. "How long will it take them to get here from Hamanaptura do you think?"

"The way they travel they may well make it in time for the battle tomorrow." The creature replied. "They may indeed be some help."

"We will be grateful for whatever we can gather." He agreed. "Was there anything of use in the book of Sekhmet then Evelyn?"

"Quite a bit, none of which unfortunately I really understand. But perhaps Sekhmet will be kind to me and give me some indication of what it is I am to be doing. I really have gone over everything Anheratu said to me and I can not understand more than I did before."

"Anheratu?" The creature asked in surprise. "When Ammun spoke of your sister I somehow thought he meant you had one now, not her. When did you speak to her then?"

"The night Sekhmet let me know about the weapons she had left for me. It was, not really a dream but not quite like being at Thebes either. I think perhaps we were in Memphis and she was all grown up. I recall her mostly being just a child."

"As do I." He agreed. "She did desire to train for the priesthood though. I thought perhaps she might become the God's Wife at Thebes at some point."

"Mother would have liked that. But I think she must have gone into the priesthood of Sekhmet instead. She was always wanting to know how to fight." Evelyn smiled. "We shall have to take it on faith then that Sekhmet wants me to know how to defeat these enemies of Egypt. Ardeth will you stand on my right? And Rick, love, could you stand on my left? It seems to work best that way."

"Certainly." Ardeth looked at his brother but Rick only shrugged and did as she asked. "Why may I ask do we keep doing this?"

"Because, they keep telling me to stand between darkness and light. That's you two."

"Truly?" He smiled a little. "I suppose we fit." He was dressed in his customary black robes and Rick was in a white shirt and khaki pants. Plus his friend was much fairer than he was which only added to the contrast.

"So which one of us is which then?" Rick asked. "Ardeth's got the looks for dark maybe but he's got Horus to champion and I've got Anubis."

"I decided I wasn't going to wonder about that only put one of you on each side." Evelyn shrugged. "And Sekhmet is fondest of the twilight times between both so..."

"Truly it does make some sort of sense does it not?" The creature asked, moving to stand on Ardeth's right. "So what are we trying, Nefertiri?"

"There's a spell in the book of War that speaks of ripping apart the enemies of Egypt like young gazelle at the mouth of the wadi. I thought it might work to damage the weapons they bring as well."

"It is certainly worth trying." Ardeth agreed. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Think about darkness and light I suppose." Evelyn shrugged, but she pulled her mask back into place and then took the book of War and opened it and began to read. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the wonder that was the bright god of Vengeance in his mind. The wind came suddenly fierce and hot from the south, behind them. And there was a great rending sound that made him open his eyes. And huge rents appeared in the sand in front of them as if the desert itself had been raked by claws. And as the sun caught those gashes in the desert he thought for a moment he saw them shimmer with wet blood. And then his eye caught on the shadows he and the others were casting on the sands and Allah have mercy because for that one instant their shadows could have been the carvings on a temple wall. Ram, falcon, lion, and jackal from east to west across the sand. Then it was gone and there were only normal shadows now.

"Nice trick." Rick smiled. "That might take care of a couple of tanks, huh?"

"It might indeed." Ardeth agreed. "Are you all right Evelyn?"

"Reciting these spells has never exhausted me like using the armorments do. I like that one. But I think we'll need a great deal of beer if we ask it of her too often. She gets thirsty."

"Allah forbid." He recalled that once Sekhmet had come close to destroying all mankind before AmmunRa in his wisdom had given her a lake full of beer to drink and calmed her back to the gentler side of her nature as goddess of healing and bright Hathor's shadow.

"I will bring you some from Thebes then. I doubt very much there is beer to be had in your camp, Ardeth. Am I correct?" The high priest of AmmunRa asked.

"As you say." He agreed. "It is not in our way."

"Sekhmet would appreciate it." Evelyn agreed.

"Then of course it shall be done." Was the reply. "I have no desire to anger she who is the wrath of Ammun."

"On that again I will admit I agree with you. Was there another spell or two you wished to try, Evelyn?"

"I've got two for healing, and one that I'm going to invoke tomorrow morning for the whole of the tribes, it's designed from what I can tell to grant the army of Pharaoh great strength and insure victory for them. Since the Medjai were the warriors of Pharaoh as well as the gods in old Egypt I thought it might well apply to them. I hope it works for us."

"In'sh'allah." He agreed.

"It would be nice if it were that easy to make sure we win wouldn't it?" Rick asked.

"Life is never so simple." The priest of Ammun shook his head. "Would that it were."

"Then we do what we can. I will see what the bright god of Vengeance grants me then." He opened his own book and looked for the first spell Sallah had translated for him that might be useful. It took a bit because his knowledge of the old writing was very poor at best. But he found it finally. "Do please tell me if I get this wrong." He looked from Evelyn to the champion of Ammun and then repeated the spell softly, not asking it yet but only trying out the words.

"You have a good memory for things you hear, Ardeth." There was a smile to the thing's voice. "Does that come from repeating the Koran so often?"

"It may well." He agreed, managing not to sigh. If indeed they made it through the next three days with out embarrassing him in front of his whole tribe he would be amazed. Horus fluffed out his feathers and then straightened them again with a chirp. Ardeth smiled just a little. "As you say my friend." For some reason he could almost hear Rick's voice overlaid with that grumble. "Let us do this right then, hmm?" He took a deep breath and the recited the spell. "Great Horus, god of vengeance, grant us this day, thy might against the foes of Egypt, cast once more thy great spear into those who would harm our blessed land and sweep them from her borders into the great waste that lies outside the Duat." Horus gave a sharp cry and launched himself into the sky. Ardeth looked up and then wished he had not as a blinding flash of sunlight came down and streaked over the sands in front of them and the remains of two of the tanks most visible were simply gone. And he had to smile despite having to blink back tears at the brightness. "Thank you."

"Horus is fond of you, Ardeth. Truly, you should be thankful."

"I am so much more than grateful. I trust the bright son of Osiris knows this as well as Allah." He replied. "It is a good spell to know then." He looked over at the high priest of AmmunRa. "Must we have the books with us then and recite from them or will only saying the spell do the same thing?"

"The written word gives the spell its bones, the spoken word its breath, and the grace of the god its flesh. Therefore all three are needed to accomplish what you will. But when you ask the bright god of Vengeance Ardeth it is possible that he will do so without the first for fondness but it requires a great deal more effort from you and from him and so it is better to do it correctly and save what strength we can."

"As you say then. I will have to find a way then to carry the book with me into battle. It weighs a great deal and is not easy to manage while fighting."

"Rucksacks?" Evelyn suggested. "Rick and I have had pretty good luck with those in the past?"

"I will have to carry my shield on my arm then but that is probably best for fighting." He agreed.

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but who's carrying the book of the Dead? It isn't going to do me any good. I can't read it or speak it. And Anubis is not going to help more than he has to I don't think." Rick sighed.

"There aren't a lot of warlike spells in the book of the dead anyway. It's more to do with curses and the raising of the dead and prayers to see that a person is well in the afterlife." Evelyn sighed. "Let's leave it at Ahm Shere unless we really need it. God forbid."

"Is there no spell then for conjuring us some of the warriors of Anubis? Certainly they would be useful against the Germans." Ardeth looked over at her.

"Not that I found. Do you know of any, priest of Ammun?"

"No, but I have limited knowledge of the book of the Dead. There is one in the book of AmmunRa that I would recommend however. It should have much the same effect as the two we have used so far."

"Good. Then we leave the book of the Dead back at camp and you can take the book of AmmunRa, I'll take Sekhmet's, and you can keep Horus' Ardeth. I'd really rather not have to call on Anubis more than we have to anyway. I know he's our ally in this battle but I think I'd even trust you further than I'd trust him, Priest."

"Truly? I am honored of course." The creature smiled. "Anubis is not evil, Nefertiri he only has no concern or understanding of life. It is something like that fatalism your god can inspire Ardeth. If dying is the only means to achieve a goal why should one be leery of it when it leads directly to salvation? Anubis is the god of the dead. Therefore, if death is the result of following him why should one object to it, it means only that you are now part of the land of the faithful?"

"There is logic in that. But it makes me no less concerned. I would lose as few of us yet to death as I must. Truly Paradise is just that, but those left behind are burdened greatly by the loss."

"Keep that in mind will you, Medjai?" There was an odd note to the creature's voice now. "Next time you decided to use your god's grace to travel to far too quickly, hmm?" And then it turned to look across the dunes. "Your tribes mates come with drinks and some news I think."

He shook his head. I will never understand you. "As you say. We can use a rest."

"I don’t like letting you near the book of AmmunRa, Imhotep, but if it brings us victory tomorrow, I’ll let it go. However, I want your word to Ammun that when this battle is done you will give it back to me." Evelyn looked from the great gold book to Ammun’s high priest.

"Why Princess do you truly think my god will grant you a way to destroy me once the battle is over?" The thing smiled.

"No, not really. But if he'll give me one that keeps you in the land of the Tuat and away from our dreams I certainly shall count that as miracle enough."

"Now where would be the reward in that?" The thing chuckled.

"You aren't damned back to everlasting torment to await being woken by some other silly archeologist with more knowledge than sense?" She smiled.

"For that, I will be thankful myself." The thing agreed.

"If we aren't going to be working with the armor right now. I think I'll go bundle this stuff back up. Just to be safe." Rick sighed.

"There is logic to that." Ardeth agreed. He waited until his friend was out of easy hearing. "Why do you not join him Evelyn? Using the gifts of Anubis bothers him more than he says." He put it in English.

"I know it does. And he's still kicking himself for what happened to Alex. Can you give us a few minutes alone, brother of ours?"

"Of course. I will go see Sallah." He agreed. Evelyn smiled and then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Evelyn."

"I know I know, it isn't proper. No disrespect meant brother of mine. Silly custom anyway. I kiss Jonathan's cheek all the time." She headed after Rick.

His guest waited until she was gone to chuckle. "Why so embarrassed, Ardeth? Her husband certainly has kissed you far more intimately than that."

It was very hard not to flush at that. "Allah does not approve of a man being too familiar with the wife of another."

"Ah." The thing chuckled again. "No such prohibition against her husband though?"

"Not that I am aware of no." He shrugged. "If I am mistaken of course, Allah will have mercy on me for my ignorance."

"I would hope so. I find your-- naivete rather enjoyable myself."

He took a deep breath. "I suppose it was too much to hope for that you would leave me be all day."

"Have I said a word about how much I desire you Abah where anyone else might overhear?"

"No. I will give you that. Thank you then. I can deal with it well enough if it is only us."

"Or your brother."

"As you say." He agreed. "Will you do me the courtesy of coming with me then? I would leave them alone for a while. They nearly lost their son, no doubt they are still shaken despite what they do."

"There is truth to that." The priest of Ammun agreed and so they walked over to meet Selim, Sallah, and surprisingly enough, Adham.

"Salaama wa alakhum, Selim, Adham, Sallah. I was not expecting you all."

"No doubt." Selim smiled a little. "Amal and Azza sent me with word that Alex is feeling better. He woke and ate and then took a bath and is now sleeping again."

"That is good news. I will tell Rick and Evelyn." He smiled.

"And I had to come and see who it was that you wished to borrow robes for. Since I could not see your brother needing them and he is the only one tall enough I thought. But I see now that I was wrong. And no wonder Azza did not know the name of your-- guest."

Ardeth met his fellow leader's gaze and nodded once. "So you see. We face a great battle tomorrow Adham bin Galal, and I will do what I must, and Allah wills, to ensure that we succeed. The High Priest of AmmunRa at Thebes that was, is my guest. I have offered him my hospitality."

"Have you?" Adham slid from his horse and walked toward them. "When your father and his father and all your ancestors before them back beyond the Prophet himself, peace be upon him, gave their lives to keep the damned thing in the ground?"

"As Egypt requires, Adham I can do no less." He pulled his rank and standing about him and faced the taller man squarely. "If you can not find it in your heart to understand that, you can consider it a command."

The one dark eye blinked. "You have never once made any command of me, Ardeth Bay."

"It was never necessary before." He replied. "Speak plainly leader of the ninth tribe of the Medjai. Will you do so or do we argue it some more?"

"Your father, my mother's brother, would knock you to the ground for this."

"My father, may he find peace in Paradise, would do as I do and see to the safety of Egypt." He disagreed. "Are you questioning my right to lead, Adham?"

"And if I am?"

He took a step to his left away from his guest and slid the shield from his back to the ground. "Then we will settle it." He took a deep breath and prayed quickly to Allah for strength and mercy. "And all our tribes will suffer for our lack of trust and perhaps Egypt herself will fall for our folly." But he found the strength to put his hand on his sword hilt none the less.

Adham nodded once and then smiled. "You are indeed your father's son, Ardeth Bay. I will follow you onto Paradise, cousin. But I think you may be mad none the less."

"You may yet be right." He agreed, but he smiled back.

"You have never stood so in direct opposition to one of the leaders of the tribes, Ardeth." Adham pointed out.

"It was never necessary before." He shrugged. "Are you so unhappy with my decision, Adham?"

"Unhappy? No. Do I wonder at the logic of it? Yes. Will I grant that you have the right to do so? Yes. But I will see that my tribe abides by it, chieftain."

"Thank you." He picked up his shield. "For a moment there I truly thought you would challenge me Adham."

"If I thought it would do the tribes more good to do so, I would have. But it would have torn my heart, cousin. It is good to know you have the bravery to stand by your decisions though."

"Did you doubt it?" He had to ask.

"Not really. But this is a different sort of battle to face, Ardeth. And I will be happier knowing you are indeed the man I have always thought you to be."

"Are you two done being foolish and causing an old man no end of grief?" Selim grumbled.

"I think so." Ardeth replied with a smile. "Allah grant us all the strength do get through this."

"In'sh'allah." Adham agreed.

"Your offer of hospitality is appreciated, Medjai, but we face a great enemy tomorrow and if truly it causes this much turmoil within your tribes I will keep to Thebes except for the fighting." The High Priest of AmmunRa spoke quietly in Egyptian.

Ardeth turned to look at him and then shook his head. "Not after making me nearly have to kill my cousin you will not. You are my guest now, Priest. Accustom yourself to that will you?"

And that only made the creature laugh. "You are going to be as damnable a host as you are a guest are you not, Medjai?"

"If I must." He agreed. "This is Adham, leader of the seventh tribe of the Medjai." He switched back to Arabic.

Adham looked from him to the priest of Ammun and back. Then he sighed and held out his arms, palms up in the traditional ancient Egyptian greeting.

"My chieftain, and cousin, grants you hospitality, I can do no less. Salaam wa alakhum then, Priest of AmmunRa at Thebes that was."

The creature paused for a moment and then smiled and took the offered grip. "Wa alakhum salaam. Though no doubt I am better served by wishing you Ammun's peace in return."

"If you think so." Adham replied. "Ardeth has asked me to give you something to wear while you are amongst us. So I brought them." His cousin let go of the creature's arms with a smile. No doubt they had both tested each other's strength with the grip. He smiled just a bit, because Adham could probably lift Rick off the ground and undead or not he had to think that strength made an impression on the priest of Ammun.

"Do I want to know what's been going on while we were gone?" Rick asked, coming up to stand beside him, Evelyn at his side with her arm around his waist.

"Nothing that turned out to be of to much consequence." He replied.

"I would not say that." His guest replied.

"Neither would I." Adham agreed. "But it is a good end." He went over to his horse and pulled a set of robes from his saddle bag. "Here. I think they will fit."

"Likely they will be to big." The Priest of Ammun smiled. "And that is surprising enough." But he took them with a nod. "Are you not hot in wearing so much in the desert though?"

"It is actually no more hot than wearing less." Selim answered. "We have tried many different variations over the years and found that if it is loose and breathes but keeps the sun off the skin it is more comfortable than bearing the sun and wearing less."

"Truly?" That seemed to surprise him. "Do you find it so, Nefertiri?"

"I can't say I remember being any more comfortable at Memphis than I am in Cairo no." Evelyn agreed.

"Hmm." The creature shrugged. "Very well."

"Do me the modern courtesy of changing elsewhere though, would you, priest of Ammun?" She smiled a bit.

"What is this odd new idea of being ashamed of how one looks without clothing?"

"Modesty is a virtue Allah approves of." Ardeth replied with a sigh.

"You god is not a very happy one, Ardeth Bay. But I will abide by his unhappiness while I am here." And with that he walked away and behind a dune or two.

"Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim." Ardeth looked eastward in honest prayer. "The damned thing will drive me mad before the Germans arrive."

"Hey it hasn't conjured up any plages or crocodiles or worse right?" Rick pointed out.

"There is truth in that. Allah knows I do not question his will but I would do much better at this if AmmunRa would find another champion to aid us in this."

"He isn't a comfortable ally, no. But he does have the power to stop those tanks and that's really what's important isn't it?" Evelyn pointed out.

"As you say. I will-- try to find more comfort in the will of Allah then." He recalled suddenly what Horus had said to him in Thebes. When the time comes and you know why I and my father's father and even your god have forced you to bear the constant reheating of the blade we would wield against the foes of Egypt you will know that you have more courage than most and strength and honor to bear the weight you must carry. Some lessons, no matter how painful must be learned to be borne, he is not a teacher you would wish, but he is not as unkind as he could be Ardeth nor will I allow him to be cruel. He would take that on faith as well. Please bright god of Vengeance, will you see that he does not humiliate me in front of my people? At least not until this battle is won. I need their belief in me if I am to lead them and they will think I am mad enough for only allowing him to walk among us. If they knew the whole game of desire it plays with me they would never follow me at all. Surely you can understand that? He recalled that Isis and Thoth and Anubis even had kept from the council of gods that Set had forced himself on his nephew because they worried that the other gods would then not let Horus rule in his father's place.

And it was answer enough that Horus came wining his way out of the sun to perch once more on Ardeth's shield and then tucked his head under his chin and began to smooth his hair with his beak. "Thank you." He whispered both to his friend and to his namesake.

It was only a few minutes later than the champion of Ammun came back, dressed now in the robes Adham had given him. And it was odd, in how much more human it made him seem. Other than the lack of tattoos he could have been one of the tribes. Ardeth shook his head a little.

"They are very odd, Medjai, I shall have to remember not to expect as much freedom of movement as I am accustomed too. But they are not as uncomfortable as I thought them to be."

"You look like an Arab now." Evelyn smiled a little.

"As you say, Princess. It will take accustoming myself to them but if it will aid us in finding that path you spoke of between enmity and being allies, Ardeth. I will consider it worth the annoyance."

He smiled just a bit, and truly had to bite back wanting to ask how it felt to be the one not minding the price of compliance for a change but he swallowed it down. "Were there more spells we were going to try?" He asked instead.

"I would see if I recall the spell to Ammun correctly, Medjai. Other than that I am content with what I know I can do."

"If we exhaust ourselves too much we won't be as good tomorrow as we need to be." Rick put in.

"There is that. Did you find anything more in the books than I did, Sallah?" Evelyn asked.

"There are a few spells that might indeed be useful but it will be very hard to know for certain until we have real battles to try them in. And that is risky."

"As you say, perhaps we can try them either toward the end or at the very beginning. Shall we try your spell then, Priest of Ammun and then I will see to how the others of my tribe are training with their more conventional weapons."

"Very well. I give you my word Evelyn I will give you back the book of AmmunRa when the battle is over. I swear it to Ammun himself, he who is lord of all Egypt."

"Fine." She handed him the golden book. "It weighs a great deal."

"As it should." He took it and then opened it to the page he was obviously looking for and nodded. "Let us see if it works as I think it shall then." He looked back toward the remains of the German tanks. "O great god; AmmunRa, lord of the scimitar that protects his army; O lord of might who can fight hundreds of thousands, who unites by might and crushes his enemies who are upon the hills so they pour back to their home valleys like the sons of cowards; may you make slaughter amongst them as thou does every night to the seventy times seventy who follow Set."

There was a crash like that of a thousand hooves, or the horrible thunder he had heard long ago in London and then the earth itself seemed to shiver and a shimmering wave of something that was too solid for sunlight poured over them and out into the battlefield and then was gone.

"Well it didn't seem to harm the tanks any, but it might be more to do with the men than..." Evelyn stopped as the four tanks nearest them that they could see bits of through the sand simply dissolved into something that flowed into the sands. "Oh my."

"Thank your son for me when you see him again, Princess. He reminded me of that by asking me if I could not simply wash them back to their homeland."

"Alex is a bright boy." Ardeth agreed with a smile. "Come then, we will go back to camp and I will see to my tribes and you can see to your son, my friends."

"As much as I appreciate your hospitality, Ardeth. It is close to sundown in Thebes and I must see to my god. I will return after you have prayed to Allah tomorrow morning. But I would see if Ammun will tell to me at what time tomorrow we are to expect the Germans and so we will know when the battle will be."

 

"There is logic in that." He agreed. And it was a relief not to wonder how they were going to arrange accommodations for his very unusual guest.

"I had some of the others put up another tent, Ardeth, next to yours, in case it was to be needed." Selim put in. "Perhaps it is best if we meet there in the morning. If that is possible of course."

"Certainly." The priest of Ammun smiled. "I shall join you there when I have seen to my god and you have prayed to yours, warriors." He looked at Ardeth and then over to Rick. "What Ammun is kind enough to tell me I will tell to you both in Thebes. How is it you say it, Medjai? MaSalaama?"

He found a smile of his own. "MaSalaama indeed." He shook his head. And then where the priest of Thebes had stood there was only another shimmer of light that was almost solid and he was gone.

"Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim." Selim muttered.

Ardeth smiled just a bit at the honest relief in his uncle's voice. "As you say, Selim. Truly, I wonder at the enemy we face if Allah wills us to side with He who shall not be named in order to protect Egypt."

"Given what we know the creature capable of perhaps all in all I can see the wisdom of using it to fight for Egypt." Adham put in. "But it is still...unnerving Ardeth."

"As you say." He agreed. On that, cousin, you are far more right than you would imagine.

"Unnerving isn't the word I'd use, but I suppose it could do." Rick sighed. "Let's head back to camp then, Ardeth. I'd like to check on Alex, and get this damned stuff put away for tomorrow."

"Did you bring us horses, uncle?"

Selim looked startled and then shook his head. "No, Ardeth. It did not even occur to me."

"Then we will go back the way we arrived, Horus and Allah willing of course." He shrugged. "We will gather our armaments and join you back at Ahm Shere."

"Do you want to try and explain to the rest of the tribe leaders our unlikely ally?" Adham asked. "Or do we as of yet leave it unsaid?"

"It will need to be said tonight. Tomorrow we face the Germans and we will all need to know who the enemy is before we start. We do not have the luxury of fighting each other while fighting the Germans as well."

"As you say." Adham agreed. "My horse and my sword are yours, Ardeth, onto Paradise."

"I could hardly ask for more, Adham." He smiled a bit. "I will see you in Ahm Shere."

"I would add my voice to Adham's. I do not understand what Allah has willed us, chieftain but I will follow. My sword and my horse are yours, unto Paradise."

"I trust you know how much that means to me, Selim, but I will give thanks to Allah none the less." He nodded.

"Then I will see you in Ahm Shere as well." Selim agreed and turned his horse back toward the east. Adham and Sallah rode after him.

"Your tribes are truly amazing, Ardeth." Evelyn smiled.

"In'sh'allah." He agreed but it made him proud none the less.

Rick came back over with the armor of Anubis carefully wrapped back in the leather tarps. "Are we set to go then?"

"I think so." He tallied all the weapons in his head and then nodded. "If you will hold onto this?" He held out his shield again. "Evelyn?" He offered her his arm and she smiled a bit as she took it.

"Thank you Ardeth."

"Ai-hetrem-heset-heru." He repeated the prayer one more time and they were gone from the battlefield and once more in Ahm Shere. It took little time to get the armor of the scorpion king put back in its crate and then they went to check on Alex. Azza was sitting with him when they arrived, reading. But she put the book aside as they came in.

"He has been sleeping well since he ate and bathed. He seems only tired now." She offered with a smile.

Evelyn moved over to kneel beside him and brushed the blond hair off his forehead. "Thank you so much for staying with him Azza."

"It is no hardship." She smiled a bit more. "He is family now, Evelyn as are you." And she reached over to squeeze Evelyn's hand. "I am only so very thankful that he is well."

Ardeth closed his eyes at that, because Daoud had not been so fortunate and that pain had to be sharp in Azza's heart right now.

And the same thought must have occurred to Evelyn because she only hugged the older woman tightly. "I...can't be that brave, Azza. I just can't."

"Shhh.."

"Let's leave them be for a few moments, huh?" Rick whispered and he nodded and walked back out with his brother to leave the women alone.

"It will do Azza well to have Alex to worry and care for, and Evelyn to turn to I think." He said quietly.

"Yeah." Rick sighed. "I...didn't even think about that, Ardeth, when they offered to take care of him while we went to work on this stuff."

"Neither did I. I must ask my uncle's forgiveness on that." He agreed. "I am so very glad that Alex is well, Rick. Truly." He squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"Me too." Rick agreed. "Let's go walk?"

Ardeth smiled just a bit. "If you wish." He could almost hear the unvoiced question already. "But I can say right now that there was no bargain made."

Rick looked surprised for a moment and then smiled. "That's good. And yeah I was going to ask."

"I would have been surprised if you were not." He squeezed Rick's shoulder tighter for a moment. "But let us walk as you said. I would do this without so much concern. Did you want to tell Evelyn?"

Rick considered that for a moment. "Nah, she'll notice we're both gone. And I wouldn't want to embarrass Azza by going back in right now. I bet Evie's not the one doing the crying."

"As you say." He agreed. They walked to the far side of the part of camp they were staying in, where the horses were tethered, so they could talk without worry and also keep watch for Selim, Adham, and Sallah so they did not walk in on Evelyn and Azza unaware.

"You doing okay today?" Rick asked after a bit.

"I am fine. Truly, my friend, he was a very courteous guest. I think only once did he even mention his...interest in me and that when there was no one about at all to hear."

"Good. I was afraid he was going to embarrass the hell out of you."

He shook his head. "He is mad, of that I have little doubt, but he knows as we do that the only chance Egypt has if for us all to face the Germans together. And if he disgraces me in front of my tribes mates I can not lead the Medjai to war. And Ammun would not be happy with that."

"Yeah there is that." Rick agreed. "Did he bother you while we were getting Alex back here safe?"

"No." Ardeth smiled a bit. "Undoubtedly because I expected him to. Truly I think he delights in doing just what I am not expecting because he knows it annoys me."

Rick snorted. "Probably." He agreed. "No kisses today?"

"No, thanks be to Allah." And he meant it. "I would have given him one willingly, I think, for saving Alex you know."

"That's kinda what I was afraid of, yeah."

He gripped his brother's shoulder. "He did not even ask for that, Rick. There was no bargain made and no price demanded after the fact. I swear it to Allah."

"Good." Rick relaxed a little. "I'm not sure I know how to be glad the damned thing was around, Ardeth. Not when I really hate what he puts you through but..." Rick squeezed his hand.

"But your son is alive and well because of his being here. Yes, I know." He nodded and then shrugged. "We shall have to have faith, Rick. What else can we do? Truly he drives me half mad with teasing. And I am at times hard pressed to find my compliance for the bargain we made for my tribes, but I am thankful beyond words myself that he has been here both to save my people and to save your son. It is not so bad as it could be. I must have faith in Allah and the bright son of Osiris that they will not let it become so. I can bear the rest."

"You really are the bravest man I know, Ardeth. I mean that."

He flushed just a bit. "It is kind of you to think so, Rick." He met his brother's eyes and then regretted it because for the first time in the waking world he wanted nothing more than to pull his brother close and kiss him. But he was more embarrassed by the fact that it was far more than kisses that he was finding himself desiring. "I will take a bit to go and pray to Allah, my friend, for I will need his guidance and support when I face the leaders of the tribes and try to explain to them our unlikely ally. Will you do me the favor of telling Selim and Adham where I have gone and have them pass word to the others that we must have a council of war tonight?"

"Sure." Rick agreed and then clasped his shoulder tightly. "For what it's worth, Ardeth. I'm with Selim and Adham you know. I'd follow you to Paradise or hell."

"Truly, I could not ask for a better man to fight beside me, Rick. Not from all my tribes, all of Egypt, or all the worlds for that matter."

"How'd you put it? It's nice of you to think so?" But his brother looked embarrassedly at the ground.

"I do." He promised and squeezed Rick's hand before letting go to find a quiet spot to sit and think and pray to Allah. He had no doubt that several of his tribal leaders where going to be unhappy at best with their allying themselves with the very creature they had sworn to keep in its grave but what had to be done for the safety of Egypt would be done. He bowed and faced Mecca as the sun set and prayed sincerely to Allah for his guidance and his strength and for his mercy on the men he would lead into battle tomorrow. Then he rose to his feet and went back to his tribes.

Selim and Adham had indeed gathered the other leaders together and they were all sitting with a few of the riding band leaders as well around Selim's main hearth fire when he returned. Rick was there as well, talking to Selim and Sallah. "We are all here, Ardeth. Will you tell us now what it is we know of the battle to come tomorrow?" Selim asked.

"The falcon arrived from Aswan, Ardeth. Izzy says that there are at least forty of those tanks to be faced tomorrow. He could not get any closer as they started to fire upon him but that number he was certain of." Arebe put in.

"Bis’mil’Allah." He took a deep breath. "It will indeed be a hard fight to win. Ten of those tanks took out all of Ahmer's tribe without any damage to them at all."

"While I was in Marakesh and people were talking about this foray into the Sahara. There were rumored to be about a hundred of the things, plus other autos and transport for the troops." Jonathan put in.

"So we face perhaps a hundred but at least forty and all the other troops as well." He agreed. "Rick, Evelyn and I have spent this day working with the gifts of old Egypt and truly I think perhaps we can defeat forty. But it will not be easy."

"When He who shall not be named destroyed the ten who came here after the destruction of the eighth tribe I was uncertain as to the reason Allah wished the creature to be free to aid us. Now I see that it was badly needed aid indeed." Abdul sighed. "Truly we walk in a time of miracles, my friends."

"There is far too much truth to that, Abdul." Ardeth agreed. "We have been given great weapons to fight the Germans, my friends, an no leader of the tribes has ever had better men to face battle with than Allah has granted me." He looked around the group of Medjai and then to his brother. "But we have all sworn to protect Egypt from all foes. It is the second pillar of our oath. And so in that, I have agreed to abide by the will of Allah and accept these gifts and allies from the Egypt that was. And that includes He who shall not be named."

"Do you think the creature will return for the battle?" Pasha asked.

"I know so." He replied.

"And you would have us fight with it?" Sura exclaimed.

"I would." He agreed. "I expect no less."

"The you are mad." Gamal said quietly. "We are Medjai Ardeth bin Mohamed. We do not fight with the damned or the creature we are sworn to put in its grave." Ardeth did not miss that Gamal gave him his name and not his title.

"Gamal is right." Husan nodded.

"We do what we must, when we must to see to the safety of Egypt." Ardeth said firmly. "If that means we fight beside the creature for now then that is what we shall do."

"I will not." Gamal rose to his feet.

"You will." He said, not raising his voice or getting to his feet yet. "And you will tell your tribe to do the same. We do not have the luxury of doing otherwise."

"You will lead us all into damnation." Husan put in.

"If that is what we face then face it like men." Pasha growled. "If we do not stop the Germans they will take Ahm Shere. Have you not seen what wonders and horrors lie beneath these sands? Do we risk that they may wake again the army of the Scorpion King? No. We shall fight and we shall die. And we shall find Paradise or Hell but we will not lose."

"I do not fear death but I will not follow a madman or the damned." Sura shook his head.

"I am neither, praise be to Allah." Ardeth said. "But I am your chieftain. And I will lead as I can and as Allah wills. And if Allah in his infinite wisdom gives us the damned as an ally I will not gainsay him. Victory for Egypt first, Gamal, Husan, Sura. It is the second point of the oath you swore at manhood. First we vow to be onto death a warrior of God. Then we vow onto worse than death to protect Egypt from those who would plunder her secrets and unleash the ancient evils buried in her sands. That must come first, Medjai. Or we are truly damned."

"You let outsiders leave Hamanaptura alive. You fail to keep He who shall not be named in his grave. Twice. You lead us to this cursed place and nearly kill us all and now you want me to fight beside the damned and follow you to hell. No."

He rose to his feet and met Gamal's eyes with a glare. "You will note, Gamal bin Husain, that the man I allowed to leave Hamanaptura is here with us now to face this battle. You will note that both time the creature escaped its grave it was defeated. And you will note that your fellow Medjai do not whine like children about the battles we face. You will do as I tell you to do or you may draw your sword. We are Medjai for the love of Allah, Gamal. Victory has always come before all else. You know that."

"Ardeth is right. Tomorrow we fight the Germans, then we worry about re-burying the cursed priest." Arebe spoke up.

"I will stand with you Ardeth, you know that." Selim agreed.

"And I." Adham spoke quietly.

"As I said when I arrived, Ardeth. My sword is yours." Pasha added.

"As is mine."Abdul's voice was quiet but intense.

"Well Gamal?" Ardeth asked, but he did as he had done earlier that day and put his hand on his sword hilt.

"You would kill me for arguing with you?"

"No. You are certainly free to argue. You might even persuade me to change my mind. But I am chieftain of the Medjai, as was my father and his father and all my ancestors back to before the Prophet, peace be upon him. And you will do as I order you too come the battle tomorrow and that includes fighting beside He who shall not be named. And you will tell all your tribe to do the same. And if you do not I will assume it is because you wish my position and not yours. And for that Gamal bin Husain yes I will kill you if I must."

"Surely if Allah did not want us to fight beside the damned thing he would not have sent it to keep us alive the other day. And he would not let you lead us if you were mad." Jalil spoke up finally. "Leave off, Gamal, he is chieftain and we have a war to face tomorrow."

"You will get us all killed." Sura argued. "What if the creature turns on us during the fight?"

"It is already free, Sura. We have no way to re-entomb it at the moment when the very spells we would use are at its command to slay the Germans instead. If it wished to side with the Germans we would be dead by the thousands and with Ahmer and Allah in Paradise. I do not do this lightly, leaders of the tribes of the Medjai, Allah knows this. Nor do I expect it to be easy for you to do. But it is necessary. Truly, if I could only take myself and the creature to face the tanks Germany sends and know it would be enough I would do so and spare you this. But I can not. And Egypt and the world do not have the luxury of our worries for survival or even salvation."

"Like hell you're going alone." Rick muttered.

"On that I agree, O'Connell." Adham nodded.

"So Sura, Gamal, Husan, do we fight or do we argue or do we do as we should and must for the good of Egypt and our tribes and concern ourselves with the battle to come tomorrow?" He asked.

"I am concerned about your sanity. I am concerned about our souls, and I am concerned about the damned creature. But I will agree that our first oath is to Egypt. And if Allah wills that we fight with the damned thing this once instead of against it. I will do so." Husan sighed. "But after the battle, Ardeth, we shall speak again."

"With certainty, Husan. Allah willing we are not in Paradise to do so."

"In'sh'allah." Husan snorted.

"I share Husan's concerns Ardeth, but I will not raise my sword in challenge to your right to lead us, chieftain." Sura nodded finally. "But I will kill you myself if it brings us destruction, and the foes of Egypt victory."

"As you well should." He agreed. "Gamal?"

"Gamal should not be your concern." Kashim spoke quietly as he got to his feet. "For we all know that unless Allah truly wishes for him to take your place he has no hope of defeating you in battle, Ardeth."

"And you Kashim?" Ardeth asked, because his fellow warrior was at least as good with a sword as he was. "Do you challenge me then?" He cast a quick prayer to Allah because if he won against Kashim the fight would leave him vulnerable to Gamal, and if he won against Gamal he would be to exhausted to take Kashim as well. And then where would Egypt be?

"I think you are likely mad. But if so then you have the protection of Allah and that is problematic. I think that you are as always more concerned with the greater picture than the small and the small at this point is all the Medjai and that worries me even more. And I think that you are willing to sacrifice us all to death and even damnation if that is what it takes to win this war. And I have no desire to go to hell. But, no one has ever accused you of being a coward or of not being willing to die or worse right along beside us. And so, no, chieftain I will not fight you tonight. But if it happens as Sura fears, I will make you regret it if I must sacrifice my own soul to do it. Do we understand each other, Ardeth Bay?"

"We do." He agreed. "If it means anything, Kashim, I would thank you for your loyalty to the tribes. Truly the eleventh tribe is blessed to have you for their leader."

"As Allah wills." Kashim agreed.

"Stand down, Gamal. We fight tomorrow. We do not need to be slaughtering each other tonight." Husan sighed.

Gamal was silent for a long moment. "For my fellow Medjai then." He agreed.

"Thanks be to God." Ardeth sighed. "Your oath, Gamal. To Allah. I would know I can turn my back on you while I am fighting the Germans."

Silence for a long moment. "My oath to Allah, Ardeth Bay, I will follow your orders and fight beside you and those you take as our allies for the battle tomorrow. Then we shall see."

"For now I will accept it. I will have the same oath from each of you. I do not have the luxury of doing otherwise."

And each man in turn gave his oath. Sura, Kashim, and Husan all hedging them with they would see after tomorrow. The others made no such qualifiers. It was not what he would have wished for but it would have to suffice.

"Then we will turn our minds and our concerns to the battle to come tomorrow. Adham how did the training with the grenade launchers go?"

"Well. I have found myself ten men in the tribes who are well versed in the use of such things and two who grasped it quickly. We shall set them up at dawn. Did Izzy give you some idea as to the direction the Germans travel in, Arebe?"

"They come from the north west." Arebe nodded.

"Then we will set up facing west and north for they will have to go around the great ridge of mountains to the north and that should put them coming mostly from the west."

"That is the direction the scouting party came from." He agreed. "Did the rest of you see that your men where armed with the new guns?"

"Truly these rapid repeating rifles are a wonderful thing." Ahmed put in.

"Good." He sat down with a sigh. "Asyd did you find us horses to pull Husan's cannons?"

"I did. There are forty of them staked at your holding area Husan. And Arebe has seen to the construction of those sleds."

"Then I too shall have them and the men to fire them set up at dawn, Ardeth."

"Work with Adham on that so that we do not have you covering the same area. We will need all the firepower we have I fear."

"As you say." There was less tension to Husan's voice now.

"And did you find me men who can throw those grenades, Asyd?"

"I chose the five best riders of each tribe Ardeth. We will not miss." Asyd assured him.

"Good. But I have another request. Pull me the best of each and give them torches. The weapons Rick, Evelyn, and I have been given are good for piercing through the steel of these tanks. We shall aim for the fuel storage and then if a rider could follow with a torch we will let their fuel do the exploding and save our cannon and grenades for the other autos they bring."

"There is sense to that. Very well." Asyd smiled. "I will enjoy lighting a few of them."

"In'sh'allah." He agreed. "It is very likely my friends that no matter how well we fight or the great gifts we have been given by old Egypt that not all of us will be gathered back here tomorrow night. So I leave you to see to your tribes and your families. If Allah has mercy it will be for naught and we can look back on this night of concern with smiles."

"You would do better to pray for rain in Aswan, Ardeth. But we all appreciate the thought." Pasha answered. "Allah hamana, Medjai."

"Allah hamana." They chorused together.

"We gather back here after dawn prayers and then we go to war." Ardeth said firmly. "Ma Salaama to us all."

And the men headed off into the shadows, although most of them came over to quietly assure him of their faith and their allegiance. Even a few of the band leaders from Gamal, Sura, and Husan's tribes which eased his mind some. He did not look forward to worrying about his back while fighting the Germans.

"That was tense." Rick said and squeezed his shoulder tightly.

"It was." He agreed. "But it did not come to as bad an end as I was afraid of." He relaxed. "They will not be happy with the damned thing being here in the morning but I have their oaths for the day. Come night fall though it will be different. You may wish to...have Evelyn, Alex, and Jonathan ready to leave quickly."

"Leave you to get cut down for saving all of Egypt? Come on Ardeth you know me better than that."

"Allah forbid." Selim's voice was sharp. "Truly, Ardeth, I will offer your brother and his family my hospitality so that you have one less thing to worry about."

"And I." Adham agreed.

He smiled. "What is a man to do with such friends?"

"I keep telling you, when this is all over and we've beaten the Germans and the damned thing is locked back in its grave then you throw us a party." Rick squeezed his shoulder again.

"So you have. Does that sound good to you Selim, Adham?"

"Why certainly." Adham chuckled. "And we have the birth of Rihana's child to celebrate soon as well."

"In'sh'allah." He agreed. But he could not keep from wondering if it would fall to that as yet unborn child to lead his tribes someday. He would find a moment to speak to Adham about just that. "You should meet my sister, Rick."

"I look forward to it." Rick nodded. "Evie's a bit annoyed at being left out of this council of war you know. But I can see why you wanted it to be as normal as it could be. I'll go tell her what's up and check on Alex and see if he's up for diner."

"Thank you, my friend." He gripped Rick's wrist as his friend squeezed his shoulder once more. Rick only smiled and then left. Ardeth waited a long moment before speaking again. "Adham, Selim, will you both wait for me a moment? I must speak to you of family things before we take up our roles as leaders."

"Certainly." Selim nodded.

"Of course." Adham agreed.

He went over to where Jonathan had been sitting just outside the circle of leaders. "It was good of you to stay with us, Jonathan."

That seemed to surprise the Englishman. "I'm not certain what help I'll be, Ardeth. But I'll do my best."

"You have a great skill with that." He indicated the rifle sitting beside the slighter man.

And that made Jonathan smile. "Good of you to notice finally."

He chuckled. "You saved my life here before. I have never forgotten that. Now I must ask you for two favors."

"Me?" That was obviously even more of a surprise.

"Indeed. One is simple enough. Selim was kind enough to set up another tent beside the one we have been using. It came to my mind that we should be courteous brothers and leave your sister and my brother alone for the night, considering there is always the chance we will not all survive tomorrow."

"There is that. Not a problem then, Ardeth. I didn't really bring much in the way of luggage to move."  
He chuckled again. "I noticed. Truly some times I forget that you and your sister are aristocracy in England when you show so little of it here."

"Seems a bit silly out here really." Jonathan replied.

"Still, your father would be proud of you both no doubt. And that brings me to my second favor. Rick is a good friend, the best man to have beside me in a fight I do not doubt, but he does not always think of things ahead. And so I will ask of you. Make certain Alex and Evelyn are safe when this is over, if I am not here to do so?"

Very serious blue eyes met his. "You can count on it."

He smiled and gripped the man's shoulder. "I know that. I already am." He nodded. "Thank you, my friend."

"Don't make me keep it though, all right?" Jonathan smiled a bit.

"In'sh'allah." He squeezed the Englishman's shoulder again and then went to speak to his uncle and his cousin. "Selim, I would ask first for your forgiveness, never once today when you and your wives were being so kind to my nephew did it occur to me how much that would pain you all. For that I am truly sorry."

Selim snorted. "Do not be foolish now." He rolled his eyes a bit. "It is certainly no disrespect to Daoud to care for young Alex just because what killed my son did not kill him, praise be to Allah."

"As you say. I am thankful none the less. Would you then do me the kindness of seeing if Amal or Azza would stay with him tonight? I would have him share the tent with Jonathan and I and leave Rick and Evelyn alone."

His uncle smiled. "When did you start to think about allowing your tribes mates time with their wives before battle, Ardeth?"

He shrugged. "When have we gone to battle with our women here so close at hand?" He offered in return. "I would like to think my father, may he rest in peace with Allah, would have thought of it."

"No doubt he would be spending it with your mother." Adham chuckled. "So which of your wives do we deprive you of tonight, Selim?"

Ardeth managed not to flush at that because it was not a question he had thought of a polite way to ask.

"Amal will stay with Alex. Azza and I have just lost our son." He answered.

"Ah, as it should be then." Adham gripped his shoulder. "And what did you wish to ask of me, Ardeth?"

"Of you both I am afraid." He sighed. "There is of course the chance that none of us will survive this battle to come, but if we are fortunate enough that one of us does I will ask you to see to Rihana and her son should she be fortunate enough to bear one. And if not, Adham, then you know as well as I that it falls to your sons instead."

"Be of better faith that Allah will let you live long enough to father your own, cousin." Adham shook his head.

"In'sh'allah of course but we must be prepared for the fact that what we would wish is not what Allah wills."

Both the older men were silent for a long moment. "Then I will do as you ask. Do you then have a preference as to which of my sons I leave this great responsibility to cousin?"

"Mohamed is older, but he should see to your tribe as he expects to. I will then think it would be best to raise Ismail to expect the burden if it is necessary. He is young enough yet that he will not be too bitter at what he must give up to do so."

"As you say, Ardeth. Truly, I would not have thought you would have considered this so completely."

"It is part of the responsibility cousin." He shrugged. "Selim, if neither Adham or I survive tomorrow, will you see that this is done?"

"I will. But I will pray with all my heart son of my sister that it will not be a task Allah wills me."

"On that, uncle, I would agree. Go see to your tribes and your families then. And know that I am truly thankful for you both. Peace be with you."

"And to you, Ardeth." Selim replied. Adham only took him by his shoulders and then kissed each of this cheeks and hugged him tightly.

He said nothing as his cousin and uncle walked off. But it was some relief to know it would be done as he wished if it came to it.


	11. Duhr: Chapter 11

"Is everything all right?" Evelyn asked as she and Rick came over.

"As well as can be expected. We are all tense and worried but there is no more to be done before tomorrow, my friends." He turned to them. "How is Alex?"

"Still sleepy. Azza said she'd make sure he ate. She and Amal seem to enjoy spoiling him."

"Selim's children and grandchildren are fortunate to have such parents." He agreed. "Azza was always taking care of me when I was sick or hurt once my mother joined Allah in Paradise." He smiled a bit, sadly. "So we shall eat and then rest and see what Allah wills us for tomorrow my friends?"

"Rick tells me that you had some trouble with a few of your tribesmates."

"It is settled for now. And they are only concerned for their tribes as I am. We are walking a path none of us is familiar with, and so it is only natural they would have both concerns and fears for the traveling."  
"They should spend a few days trying to defeat the damned thing, and then deal with it in Thebes and then I'll give them the right to whine about having to be allies with it." Rick grumbled. "If I can stomach it. They can."

Ardeth chuckled. "As you say. Truly, my friend, I should let you argue that with them."

"Nah, I would've punched somebody for being stupid. I'll leave the diplomacy for you."

"Rick isn't the most...elegant debater, Ardeth. He tends to be to direct for most people." Evelyn smiled.

"Such as threatening us all with dynamite to bargain for your safety. There is that." He agreed. "I will grant you my friend that it is usually effective for you. But alas it would only do harm here so I will do my best to be slightly more diplomatic."

"You and your sense or propriety." Rick shook his head but there was a real smile to his voice.

Ardeth had to chuckle again. "It is good one of us has one do you not think? Come, let us eat." He clasped his friend's shoulder for a moment. "Are you joining us, Jonathan?" He turned but the man was already gone. No doubt to move his things and see to Alex's relocation as well. Ardeth smiled just a bit more. "Perhaps he will join us." He shrugged and walked over to one of the cook fires. Amal smiled a bit and handed them all plates.

"I will fix one and take it to Alex then, Evelyn. Otherwise, Azza will never leave his side." The older woman smiled.

"I really could do that, Amal. But she keeps shooing me out. He's my son after all."

"It fills a small part of the void in her heart to care for him now, Evelyn." Amal said quietly. Ardeth gave them the courtesy of not watching them as they spoke which was as much privacy as he could manage.

"There is that. All right, Amal. I'll have to introduce you to Aunt Emily some time. She's the same way. And she loves Egypt. Would Selim bring you and Azza to Cairo or Alexandria do you think?"

"If we ask and give him enough time to plan so, it is very possible." Amal agreed.

"Good." Evelyn nodded. And Ardeth smiled to himself at the ever growing bonds between his family and those he had some how adopted into it.

"Do you have a sister, Evelyn?" Amal asked.

"No." She shook her head. "Only Jonathan, why?"

His aunt just smiled. "One child is not enough for spoiling. Nieces and nephews are almost like more children of your own you know."

"I'm afraid that isn't very likely with Jonathan." Evelyn shrugged. "You didn't do so badly though."

He felt himself flush just a little at that.

"There is truth in that. Perhaps then, Allah willing, your husband's brother will have more sense than yours and give you nephews and nieces. Likely though that would take a miracle itself."

"Amal." He muttered under his breath but he looked over at her sternly. She only smiled. Evelyn was trying not to laugh and Rick only smiled as well.

"Is that where Ahmed gets it from, Ardeth?" Rick asked after a moment.

That made him chuckle. "Likely, yes."

Amal glanced down but she didn't stop smiling. "You will understand someday, Arda, why it is that we wish such joy for you."

"As you say, Amal. It is a kind thought." He agreed.

"Arda?" Evelyn repeated the shortened name.

"Please, Evelyn, that is not proper." He could feel himself flush. "It is...for children..."

"Oh, like me calling Jonathan Jon-Jon when we were little. Mum and Dad did that too. Sorry, I just had trouble picturing you as a small child."

"He was always into something." Amal rolled her eyes. "Truly the sister of my husband was a woman of much patience." She smiled. "But he is a good nephew and a good chieftain so we will leave off of teasing him now. Eat, Ardeth."

He chuckled but did so. Amal went to see to Alex's dinner.

"Your family are really great people, Ardeth." Rick shook his head.

"I have always thought so." He agreed. Selim came back to the fire after a bit. "Is all with the ninth tribe uncle?"

"It is." Selim agreed. "We are as ready as we can be for our battle to come, Ardeth. How is your son, O'Connell, Sitt O'Connell?"

"Sleeping, unless Amal woke him up to feed him." Rick answered. "Thank you, by the way, Selim. For taking care of him while we were out in the desert today."

"I will pass your thanks to my wives, O'Connell. Truly, they did all the work. And Iksa is a good son and a fine boy, so it was no real bother. I am thankful he is well."

"So am I." Evelyn agreed. "Amal has made us this wonderful stew for dinner, Selim. Will you have some?" She went to the fire and prepared a plate.

"Thank you." He took the plate with a smile. "I am fortunate indeed to have a wife who can cook so well."

"I was always amazed at what my mother could cook." Evelyn smiled fondly.

"You're a good cook." Rick put in.

"With a stove, and a recipe book, certainly. But mother managed the most amazing meals with only a cook fire. It must be in the desert air or something, because I certainly didn't inherit it. And Jonathan couldn't boil water."

"Was your mother from the desert then, Evelyn?" He asked.

"She was from Heliopolis. Father met her while he was in Cairo." She answered and pulled the locket she always wore over her head to hand it to him. "That's mother and father."

He looked at the small photographs. "She looks like you."

"Why thank you, Ardeth." She smiled. "I used to think I got my infatuation with Egypt from her, and from father of course, but I suppose Nefertiri has something to do with it as well."

"As you say." He handed back the locket. "And your parents Rick, where were they from?"

"Dad was from here, well his parents were missionaries here. Mom was from the states." Rick shrugged. "I spent some time here and some time there."

"That explains your familiarity with Arabic then, but not your tattoo."

"Dad died when I was really young so I've no idea about that. Mom died not too long after that and I was in an orphanage in Cairo when I got this." He tapped his wrist. "You guys would know more about where it comes from than I would. My uncle wasn't real happy when he finally came over and took me back to the states."

"How old were you when you received that, O'Connell?" Selim asked.

"I'm not really sure, seven, maybe eight I guess. I was about Alex's age when my uncle came and found me."

"Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim. What took them so many years?"

"I don't think they talked with mom real often. They weren't real happy with her marrying dad. So it was probably two years or more before they even knew she'd died. And tracking me down in Cairo when they wouldn't know Cairo from Istanbul probably didn't help any."

"As you say. It is still odd that you received it. Sometimes we have been known to take in children who have no other family. Perhaps that was the intention. Or perhaps someone had a foreknowledge of your role in Allah's plan and sought to give us a sign of it. Did you know that with that mark you could walk up to any Medjai in the whole of Egypt and ask for aid or shelter or hospitality?"

"No. Really?" Rick smiled a bit. "Now that would have been handy in Hamanaptura, huh?"

"It would have shocked me to no end if I had but seen it. Truly, my friends, Allah's will is beyond me, the one man I let leave the City of the Dead, thinking the Sahara would finish him, and it turns out that you have been given the right to come and go from that cursed place long before we ever met."

"What's that you say about coincidence and fate?" Rick asked.

"There is a fine line between them." Ardeth answered.

"Like you finding that puzzle box and Jonathan picking your pocket of all the people in the bar to lift it from." Evelyn smiled. "I'm rather fond of the way that turned out."

"Me too." Rick smiled.

"Truly, my nephew made a good choice of brothers. I think we could do far worse for an ally to fight with tomorrow." Selim nodded.

"Allies." Rick corrected. "Since it seems like we're in this together sweetheart."

"We do tend to have the best results that way." Evelyn agreed.

"And we've beaten He who can not be named, twice, and the Scorpion King, and those horrible guard mummies and all the rest. So the Germans should be doable, right?"

"In'sh'allah." Ardeth agreed.

Jonathan came back over a while and joined them for diner. Ardeth smiled a bit to himself, enjoying the company and sense of family. Finally, however, they all rose to go to sleep. Selim hugged him tightly for a long moment and then did as Adham had done and kissed him on both cheeks. "Where you my son, Ardeth, I could not be prouder. Truly, your parents even in Paradise must know what a man there son has become."

He felt himself flush at the praise but he hugged his uncle tightly. "Where I your son, I could not ask for a better father, Selim. Truly."

"Thank you, Ardeth. Sleep well, son of my sister, and tomorrow we will celebrate our victory."

He smiled. "In'sh'allah, uncle, as all things are. My love to my aunt as always. Ma Salaama."

"And to you. Good night, Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan, sleep well."

He could see the surprise at the use of their first names. "You too, Selim. And thank you again for taking care of Alex. And thank Azza and Amal too please?" Rick answered.

"Of course."

They walked over to their tents and Ardeth clasped his brother's should for a moment. "As we face an uncertain battle tomorrow my friends, Jonathan and I thought we would be considerate brothers and sleep elsewhere tonight. Amal is tending, Alex so you can be assured he is well. I will see you in the morning."

"Ardeth..." Evelyn sighed but she kissed his cheek with a smile. "That's very sweet of you."

"It is nothing." He shook his head.

"It's a whole lot." Rick disagreed. "Would you go thank Jonathan for me Evie?"

"Of course, and I'll check on Alex, too." She replied and then went to talk to her brother.

"I'll be there in a minute." Rick nodded. Ardeth knew his brother well enough to wait until she was gone to expect him to continue. "You sure about this?"

"I am. We face battle tomorrow, with the creature as our ally, and we both know that he will not risk Ammun's wrath by shaking me so badly that I can not fight. Truly, there is no bargain to keep and no reason for you to be concerned. I swear it to Allah."

"Then you won't mind if I show up in Thebes later?"

He took a deep breath because he was more than a little torn on that. Allah had to know he wanted his brother's company and support even if he doubted the creature would press him overly much that night. However he was still so uncertain of this new desire he felt and did not completely trust his own self-control, especially tonight. "I wished only to give you and Evelyn a night to yourselves, brother mine. If you wish to come check on me in Thebes while you sleep, I will be glad for the company, certainly." He found a smile and an answer that Rick would accept for his wanting the time alone. "I promised the champion of Ammun that I would come to dinner and be a good guest, and since undoubtedly there will be dancing...You need not come check on me immediately."

That got a smile and then a chuckle. "You arranged for Evie and I to be alone, tonight, Ardeth. I can be at least that considerate yeah. But so help me if you're not okay when I get there I am going to blow the thing to bits and to hell with Ammun being angry."

"That I do not doubt. Trust me, please Rick? I have more sense than that."

"Last time you didn't want me to know until it was too late, remember?"

He nodded, and glanced down for a moment before meeting his brother's eyes. "I have learned better. I promise you that."

"Good. You tell him I don't care if I have to break hospitality and chop him into bits tomorrow. I will."

"No doubt the creature, the old gods and Allah himself do not doubt that my friend." He smiled and then hugged his brother tightly. "Ma Salaama, akee."

"You too Ardeth." Rick hugged him back and then let go. "I'll see you in the morning or sometime in Thebes, okay?"

"I will certainly understand either." He agreed. "Tell Alex I hope he is feeling better and rests well."

"I will." Rick gripped his shoulder once more, tightly. He waited until Rick and Evelyn had both seen their son and gone to their own tent before he joined Jonathan, Alex, and Amal. His aunt smiled as he walked in.

"He is sound asleep, Ardeth. But his fever is gone and he ate all his diner."

"That is good news indeed, Amal. Thank you again for caring for him this night."

"His parents deserve the right to spend this night together. It was kind of you to arrange it so, Ardeth. And I truly do not mind staying here. I put all your belongings there.” She indicated the right hand side of the tent. “And there are clean robes in the small cedar chest there. Will it keep you awake if I leave the brazier lit incase I must see to Alex during the night?”

“It will not bother me at all, wife of my uncle. Truly, my cousins are fortunate to have a mother who is so thoughtful.”

“It is nothing.” She smiled. “Ma Salaama, Ardeth.”

“And to you, Amal. Goodnight Jonathan.”

“Good night, Ardeth. Thank you again Amal for taking care of my nephew.” Jonathan smiled and then got himself ready to sleep.

Ardeth did the same, setting his weapons out as he had become accustomed to. There was a soft light to the tent but that was not what kept his awake for so long. He found himself reciting much of the Koran in his mind and trying to come up with any other way to aid them in the battle to come. Finally, though he realized he had fallen asleep, because he woke to a room he was becoming very accustomed too. He sat up, oddly surprised at the fact that he had the room to himself, neither Rick or his host being present. There was however a pot of coffee on the table, and a jug of something else. He gathered up his weapons and then got himself a cup of the coffee and went out to the balcony. The sun was just setting and he listened as the gongs began to sound. He knelt, facing away from the setting sun and prayed to Allah for strength and mercy once more and then rose and glanced behind him at the rim of the sun sinking below the horizon. “My thanks once more to thee, Great AmmunRa, and to thee bright son of Osiris. Truly I am blessed and most grateful for thy gifts and thy blessings. May the next dawning in the waking world bring victory to us all, and to the blessed land of Egypt.” He offered in Egyptian. The sun finished setting and he watched the night sky darken until the stars appeared and sipped his coffee. A breeze that was no such thing stirred the drapes behind him from the inside and he smiled a bit.

“Good evening, Priest of AmmunRa.”

“Good evening, Ardeth.” His host walked over and stood beside him at the railing. “Is all well in Ahm Shere? Ammun seemed to think there might yet be some problem.”

“Several of the leaders of my tribes were concerned with you being our ally in this battle with the Germans to come. But it was settled well enough. You will not have to concern yourself with defending your back at least while fighting the Germans.”

“That is good to know. Truly, Ardeth, your tribesmates should have better faith in you. Did they truly expect you to turn aside my aid?”

“It is an...unaccustomed idea to be fighting with you on something and not against you. When they see the battle tomorrow I have no doubt that they will understand as I do that I am truly thankful to Allah for any allies I have in this. Even you.” He sighed. “Allah have mercy.”

That seemed to surprise his host and then he smiled just a bit. “You are quite welcome, Ardeth. I give you my word then to AmmunRa, He who is lord of al Egypt then Medjai, that I will do my best to be a considerate guest while I must walk among your people, and as good as ally in the battle to come as I am able to be.”

“Thank you.” He returned. “Shall we go to dinner then, Priest of Ammun?”

“Certainly.” His host smiled. “You are in an odd humor tonight, Ardeth.”

“There is truth to that.” He agreed. “Did Ammun give you any idea as to the numbers of tanks we might face or the time of the battle tomorrow?”

“He did not tell me of numbers, no. And as to the time of the battle it will be close to midday, which is madness in the desert sun but apparently these outlanders do not know better.”

“Bis’mil’Allah rakhman ‘rahim, we would do better with it being earlier it will be hard on the horses to fight in the sun as well, but there is nothing to be done but bear it.” He sighed and followed his host out to the corridor.

“Your brother did not come to Thebes with you? I did not try to keep him in Ahm Shere, Medjai.”

“No doubt he is not sleeping yet.” Ardeth smiled just a bit. “He will be here later I do not doubt.”

His host chuckled. “As you say. He cares a great deal for you, Ardeth. And he trusts me not at all. Surely it does not surprise you then that he would worry for your...safety while you were here without him.”

“He is trying to find it in his heart to believe me when I tell him I am not spending to night in your bed as payment for my nephew’s life. I doubt he will find it to the point that he will not come and check on me at least once.”

His host chuckled. “If I did not take you to my bed as payment for saving your tribes why does he think then that I would do so now?”

“It is not so easy to simply-- take on faith that you will not simply change your mind again.”

His host sighed. “As you say. Have I not give you my word to Ammun that I would not harm you, Ardeth?”

“I do not think it is you causing me harm exactly that worries my brother. ” He shook his head.

“Ah.. As you say, no doubt. And have I not given you my word that I will not take you to my bed, unwilling even if you agree?”

“You have. It is that area in between that causes concern.”

“You are Medjai, Ardeth, and as strong and brave a champion as Egypt might wish. No doubt your brother should have more faith in your ability to survive this game as we call it.”

“He is only concerned as am I, most days.”

“Then I give you my word to Ammun that I will not press you too hard this day, Ardeth. The gods themselves have told me not to do so after all.”

“I trust that Allah knows how thankful I am for the blessings of both Ammun and Horus then.” He smiled just a bit.

“No doubt.” His host agreed with a smile of his own. “This odd humor of yours is tempting, Ardeth. Would it be pressing you to far today if I were to claim a kiss from you then and enjoy it?”

“You have five left. And you were courteous enough to not take one in Ahm Shere where my tribesmates could see it. I am grateful for that, certainly. So if you wish to claim one now I will do as I can to keep the bargain.”

“I may indeed regret this when your thanks and gratitude have worn off and so I do not get to enjoy the other four nearly as much, but I will take that chance I think, Ardeth. Ammun knows you are tempting. And there is always the chance that after tomorrow I suppose I may not get the opportunity to claim whatever remains, hmm?”

“As you say. It is always possible.” He agreed.

“If you had any idea how very much I desire you at this moment, Ardeth, you would be praying to Horus to keep you well away from Thebes.”

“Should I be?” He asked, warily.

“No. But someday, Medjai you will understand of where I speak and then truly you will marvel at my patience.” His host smiled, but there was something more like sadness in his eyes and the hand that stroked along his jaw in what was becoming an accustomed if not enjoyable caress was more cautious than normal. “I will have a kiss from you this night, Ardeth.”

“As you wish.” He agreed. But it was not so hard as he had thought it would be to find the courage to stand there as the creature’s hand slid into his hair and pulled him closer.

A soft chuckle surprised him. “And you were doing so well, Abah. I will have your response on this, Ardeth, for truly it may well be the last bit of pleasure I have from you.”

“As you wish then.” He agreed, having expected that. Strong fingers slid deeper into his hair to cup the back of his skull and he closed his eyes and did his best to keep himself calm. As always, the kiss was easy enough to take at first, only a light touch of lips against his. The pressure increased slowly and then deepened until he felt that first touch of a tongue against his. It was easier to meet this time and truly not nearly as bad as the last two kisses he had endured. Even when he had to match the caresses with ones of his own until it was a duel of sorts. He recalled very suddenly as one strong arm went around his shoulders how it had felt to share this with Rick instead and it eased the growing tension some to imagine that instead. There was a surprised sort of groan and then a sigh of breath against his lips as the creature finally broke the kiss with a last surprisingly soft lick against his lips.

“Oh, Ammun have mercy Ardeth do not try me so, Medjai.”

“As if I had any idea how to not do so.” He replied with a sigh of his own.

“Then I am even more thankful for your naivete, Ardeth. Truly. Come now, Medjai we shall go to dinner before I forget myself completely and take all four kisses I have left and damn myself in the doing of it.”

“I shall remind you then that we have to fight tomorrow as allies and I will certainly be shaken beyond that point if you were to do so.”

“As you say.” His host agreed. “Truly you would think I would have learned not to play with fire, would you not, Medjai?”

“As you say.” He agreed.

His host only sighed and then headed down the corridor toward the banquet hall. Ardeth shook his head a bit, not understanding the damned thing in the least.

“At least some things remain constant.” His host chuckled. “Thanks be to Ammun.”

“You are mad you know.”

“At this moment Ardeth, I believe you are right.”

He only asked Allah once more for the patience to see this through and went to join his host for dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick tightened his arms around Evie as they lay there, trying to catch their breath. He kept his eyes closed, but it didn’t work to keep his thoughts under control. It wasn’t fair, to Evie he was sure, that half the time he’d been making love to her for what really could be the last time he kept wondering if Ardeth was okay in Thebes. He was pretty certain Ardeth was right and the damned thing wouldn’t push him too far tonight given that they had to fight Germany tomorrow. But last night had been enough to nearly shatter his best friend and Rick didn’t think either of them was going to be able to cope with to much more of it. If each kiss kept getting worse as Ardeth had said, what the hell was next? There was so much the damned thing could do without actually raping him. And where in hell did the thing draw the line anyway, assuming it kept its word. Perhaps it will not be blood at all I lick from your lips, hmm? He recalled the damned thing saying that all too well. And it had taken everything he’d had not to just swing at the thing. And damn if forcing Ardeth to his knees wasn’t rape in Rick’s book, the same as penetration. God, Allah, Horus please? I want him to be okay. Please?

“I really think that spell will get you to Thebes, love.” Evie said softly, breaking in on the dark horrible images his mind kept coming up with.

“What?” He blinked and then looked down at her, not that he could really see her in the dark tent.

“Rick, you’re tensed nearly to shaking with it, silly. And I know it isn’t because of the battle tomorrow. And Ardeth isn’t here, obviously, so you can’t watch his back. Will you tell me now, love how bad it’s been?”

He swallowed hard. “I don’t know, Evie. I want to, but...”

“But you don’t want to betray Ardeth’s trust in you. I know that, Rick.” She traced some sort of pattern on his chest with one hand. “Tell me why you kissed him then.”

Well it wasn’t like Ardeth could argue that she didn’t have a right to ask that one. “Because if I did, then it kept him from having to kiss someone else.”

“Please, Rick, I’m not that naive. So you kissing him kept Imhotep from trying the same is that it?”

“Yeah.” He agreed with a sigh. “It’s complicated but from Ardeth’s point of view I guess he owes the damned thing some kisses.”

“What?” She pushed herself up a bit and was probably staring at him in shock.

“It was a deal they made...for the tribes.” He muttered. “And I know I’m not supposed to tell you that.”

“For the...oh, gods. He would do it wouldn’t he? Did he bargain more than kisses Rick?”

“I...” He shook his head. “It’s complicated.”

“All right, fine. I can answer that for myself. So, you kissing him kept Imhotep from doing so, is that it?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t not kiss him Evie. I mean I know I should have asked you first. But...I didn’t really think it would come to that so quick you know? And I wasn’t sure how to ask without...breaking his trust.”

“Men.” She muttered but she laid back down and put her head on his shoulder. “So why did you think you kissing him would help anyway?”

“Because...we’ve been kinda letting everyone in Thebes think that we’re– more than friends. It kinda keeps the thing from pushing Ardeth too hard and it seems to make him feel better about the whole mess. So, hell yeah, I’ll play you know? But I guess the thing called my bluff and it was put up or shut up and get out of its way. So...”

“That really wasn’t what I had in mind when I told you to take care of him you know.” She sighed. “Well I know you enjoyed it, because you wouldn’t have worried about asking my forgiveness otherwise. So, did Ardeth?”

And damn but he flushed at that. “Evie....”

“Answer the question, Rick.”

“Yeah.” He mumbled. Because he didn’t doubt that at all.

To his complete surprise she just laughed. “Well good. And that’s what made you think this has the possibility of becoming more than kisses I take it?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“Do you love him, Rick?”

“It’s not...I mean yeah, he’s my brother, you know that. He’s the best friend I’ve ever had, Evie. But if you mean...do I love him like I love you? No...not exactly.

“Well of course it’s not exactly the same silly. Ardeth and I are very different people. Do you love him enough to be his lover, Rick? If it came to it?”

“Don’t ask me that, Evie.” He winced. Because he’d worked really hard at not thinking about that. Did he love Ardeth enough to make love to him, yeah he knew that. But it wasn’t going to happen because he loved his wife too damned much to lose her. So it wasn’t worth thinking about, because he couldn’t do it.

“Oh, Rick, I’m not asking you to chose between us, love. I’m not letting you go for anything. No matter how much I love Ardeth too. All I need to know, is if it was possible do you love him enough to make it love and not just because you got caught at this game?”

“Will you forgive me if I say yes?”

“Don’t be stupid, now, Rick. Yes, I’ll love you anyway, silly. And it isn’t anything to forgive.”

“Wanting to make love to my best friend isn’t something my wife needs to forgive me for?”

“No. Loving the best friend either of us has ever had enough to want to share his bed, and therefore keep him safe from being raped is nothing I have to forgive you for. But I had to know if it was more than just because of the danger, Rick. He’s too good a friend, too good a part of our family, to play with his heart like that. I might be able to forgive you if you made love to him because you cared enough to keep him safe. But I will not let you break his heart by letting you sleep with him out of pity.”

“Jesus Christ, Evelyn.” He winced. “That’s cold.”

“It’s necessary.” She replied. “Because I’m going to give you my blessing you wonderful fool. In fact I’m going to do more than that, I’m going to tell you right now that if you don’t let yourself love him, and something happens to him I’ll smack you so hard you’ll see stars.”

“What?”

She leaned up again and kissed him. “I love you. I am not going to stop loving you if you make love to Ardeth. In fact, oddly enough, I’m probably going to love you more. So, if you letting yourself love him is what you two need to be safe and sane then for gods’ sake don’t think I won’t love you still or that I’m going to be angry. Well, I’ll pitch Imhotep back into hell myself the bastard but that’s beside the point. Am I getting through that thick skull of yours yet, Rick?”

“Um. Yeah. I...but Evie. I can’t...I mean we’re married. That’s– it isn’t right is it?”

“Oh, to hell with propriety, Rick,this is so far beyond what our marriage vows are supposed to cover. Let me ask you a question and you think about that. If Ardeth loved me enough to sleep with me to keep me safe and sane, and I loved him enough to say yes. Would you hate us both?”

He started to answer that and then closed his mouth and thought through it. Put Ardeth and Evie in the position he and Ardeth were in now. And yeah, it would gall him to death that he hadn’t been able to help, but he wouldn’t hate either of them. Maybe be a little jealous, sure. But that wasn’t the same thing at all. “No, Evie, I wouldn’t.”

“No. So do you think I’m going to just divorce you and take Alex back to England or something utterly vapid like that?”

“No.” He found himself smiling. “So, if I do seduce my best friend I have my wife’s blessing, huh?”

“Well, yes. In fact I think it might be a good idea if you went to check on him in Thebes don’t you?”

“Yeah. I just...don’t know what to say, Evie. How in the world can you love me so much?”

“It just is, Rick. We’ll worry about the why’s and how’s and such when we know we’re all safe. All right?”

And it was his life after all so it was bound to be just that insane. “God but I love you, Evelyn.”

“And I love you Rick. Just come back to me well, and bring him back to us whole, all right?”

“God willing, sweetheart. I don’t know what else to say.”

“Kiss me goodbye?”

So he did, soft and with all the love he knew how to put into it. “Thank you, Evie.”

“Oh hush.” She smiled and then snuggled down to put her head back on his shoulder and traced more patterns on his chest, which he began to wonder might have more meaning than abstract doodles. Then she said something in Egyptian, that he couldn’t follow and he didn’t remember even falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep watched his guest with some amusement as Ardeth filled himself a plate from the banquet table and then a goblet of karkaday and joined him on the dias, taking the right seat bedside him. “If there is something you wish that is not present Medjai I am certain my cooks will make it for you. They are, I am reasonably sure, overjoyed that you are willing to eat at all.”

Ardeth shook his head, but he smiled just a bit. “There is far more here than I can even begin to enjoy. I should apologize to those who work so hard to prepare it. Truly, I did not mean to insult their work, or annoy them.”

He chuckled. “Only me. I am of course then, flattered once more to be at the center of your concern Medjai.”

A sigh. “As you say. It is after all the fourth pillar of our oath as Medjai to keep you from wreaking havoc on the waking world so there is some truth to it at least.”

He chuckled a bit more. “Shall I swear to you that at this moment, Ardeth, I truly have no desire to wreak havoc anywhere, Medjai?”

“I suppose it would be something. I would of course be happier if you could swear to me that you will not change your mind come tomorrow.”

“I am Ammun’s to command, Ardeth. And while I can not think of a reason he would will me to the waking world for any reason other than to protect Egypt who am I to know the will of the gods? Therefore it is a promise I can not make.”

Ardeth was silent for a long moment, but he could tell that the young man was thinking that through seriously. “As you say. It is not the answer I expected, but it is one I can understand.”

“No doubt. We are both of us now in our own ways warriors of our gods, Ardeth. And defenders of Egypt. I will count myself fortunate that the other gods have chosen such champions as they have. For I can state with certainty that you and your friends are indeed the damndest of foes and therefore I have less concern for the Germans and their machines than I might otherwise.”

Amusement lightened his guest’s dark eyes and then he smiled a bit more. “That is once more a compliment I will take without complaint.”

“So if I wish to flatter you I must do so in terms that expound on how competent and enemy I find you and that your choice of friends and allies is equally annoying? That even I will be hard pressed to do and still manage to make it flattery at all.”

“And did you expect me to somehow be disappointed by that?’ Ardeth asked, but there was real amusement to his voice.

“Not in the least.” He returned with a smile of his own. “Very well then, Abah, I give you that you and your brother, and the Princess are indeed without any question the last people in the worlds I wish to face in battle again, and ones I am more than content to face our mutual enemies with. I and Egypt could do far worse.”

Ardeth shook his head. “You are mad.”

“So we have determined, Ardeth. So we have determined.” He smiled and then watched the dancers for a bit in silence.

“May I ask you a question, Priest of Ammun?” Ardeth said finally, in arabic now.

He raised one eyebrow in curiosity. “If you wish.”

“It is, I suppose, a question of religion actually. If when we face the enemies of Egypt tomorrow, somehow we are all killed, even you. What then will happen to this most wonderful city? And the people who live here?”

That surprised him more than a little. “You surprise me, Ardeth. This is the land of the faithful. Ammun would never be so cruel as to destroy it just because I was not here. However, if I die at Ahm Shere once more, who is to say that I will not simply wake here again?” He shrugged.

“How is it then that I can walk the halls of the Tuat when I am alive and well in Egypt?” His young guest asked.

“For that you would have to ask AmmunRa, Ardeth. I do not have your answer. It is through his grace that I am allowed to bring you here. It is through his mercy that I walk these halls myself. So I can only tell you that I have simply taken it on faith. Surely you of all men can understand that.”

Ardeth sighed. “On that I would agree. May I speak to AmmunRa then, Priest of Thebes, come the dawn?”

“If it will ease one burden from all those you carry, Ardeth, certainly.” He agreed. “Truly your dedication and courage do you credit, Medjai. They always have.”

“In’sh’allah.” Ardeth agreed. “I will have faith that Allah, most merciful, will forgive me for those times when they have not.”

“Has Ammun not told you that you have the blessings of this unhappy god of yours, Ardeth?” He shook his head.

“He has.” Ardeth was silent for a long moment. “I have found it in my heart then, Priest, to be thankful for the great gift you have allowed both my brother and I, in letting us see the glory of Ammun. It is indeed something to be grateful for.”

He chuckled. “You are most welcome, Ardeth Bay.” He took a swallow of his wine and then smiled a bit. “You had best decide if you are going to have something else for Allah to forgive you for, Ardeth. As at the moment at least you have the freedom to share your bed if you wish.”

Ardeth said nothing but there was a studied calmness to his thoughts that did not really hide the sadness around the edges. “She is beautiful.” He smiled a bit.

“Indeed. See what havoc you have wreaked in my world, Ardeth. It is unseemly for the High Priest of AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt, to find himself envying a temple dancer.”

That made his young guest chuckle and it was a warm sound he enjoyed a great deal. “Is it?” He asked finally. “I shall be thankful to Allah for the gift then.”

He chuckled himself. “And here I am being so courteous a host as to not tease you too much about how I wish to have you in my bed instead and you are amused by my embarrassment.”

Another chuckle. “I am amused at your annoyance, yes. I am amused that you find yourself envying Nefshen. And if you are embarrassed or worse by that, Priest of Ammun that is between you, your conscience, and your god of course.”

It took him a long moment to place the reference to his own words when Ardeth had come to Thebes the other night to pay the price for the lives of his tribes. And he had to laugh. “Well played, Ardeth. Well played indeed. I am caught in my own game am I, Medjai?”

“Truly Allah is merciful and his ways are wondrous. I shall thank him at prayers tomorrow for both.” There was a smile to the words.

“As it should be no doubt.” he chuckled a bit more. But he was pleased enough that the exchange had left his young guest with some less weight about his shoulders than he had had before. Truly Ardeth, you are too intriguing for your good or mine, Medjai. I will have faith that Ammun will not let the game end so soon, Ardeth, or be so cruel as to break you with the tasks you have been given. Surely if it were to do so, they would not have wanted to re-fire the blade as Horus said to insure that it would not shatter at all.

Nefshen danced onto the floor and was truly happy to see Ardeth there and even more happy to see that his brother was not. He could hardly fault her infatuation with his young guest, when he desired Ardeth so himself. He chuckled again. Nefshen would probably find that similarity both enjoyable and intriguing. Ardeth looked over at him.

“Do you find Nefshen’s dancing amusing now?”

“Enjoyable certainly but not amusing no. Only that she is such a tiny slip of a woman to be envious of. Beautiful certainly but hardly someone I would normally consider an opponent. Your brother at least I can envy without feeling foolish.”

That got Ardeth to smile a bit, but the same sadness crept back into his thoughts as well. “As you say.”

It took him a long while to get a firm grasp as to the reason behind that. Oh, my young Medjai, you are so very, very new to this are you not, Ardeth? What an ironic thing to have in common now, this desiring of someone we can not have. Your brother is a fool, Ardeth. He should have tumbled you into bed and brought you more pleasure than you have ever known. It would do you good to have something to live for, for a change and not so many things to be willing to die for. So help me I will remind him of that if we are unfortunate enough to lose you tomorrow, Ardeth.

“We face battle and possible death, tomorrow, Medjai. Surely even your unhappy god will not chastise you for taking what pleasure you can on the night before such a day. She desires you, Ardeth. Leave her a fond memory to recall you by.”

“Now you are playing matchmaker?” Ardeth asked in something that combined amusement, disbelief and resignation.

“If I can not have you for myself tonight, Abah, who am I to keep you from what joy you can have? And your bed is still to small for three.”

There was surprisingly little anger or annoyance at the comment only more of that amused resignation coloring the quick prayer to Allah for patience. “Not even if it were to pour rain in Aswan.”

“Pity.” He chuckled. “But for the best perhaps. If the gods were kind enough to grant me my desire, Ardeth I would be hard pressed indeed to want to share your attention with anyone else.”

“You are mad, you know.” Ardeth sighed.

“Yes, Abah, I do believe you are right.” He chuckled again. “But I am enjoying it far to much to change it now.” He turned his attention back to the dance and caught Nefshen’s eyes as she made her way to the dias. She smiled at Ardeth but came to his chair first and ran one finger up his chest, then his neck, up over his chin to his lips.

“Yes Imhotep?” She asked in a soft whisper.

“Be kind to him, Nefshen, we go to war tomorrow, bright daughter of Bastet.”

A sad sigh. “You did not need to ask.”

“It was a wish for a friend, Nefshen, only that.”

“Then it is a kind wish, priest of great Ammun. I hope great Hathor will bring him back to me when the fighting is done.”

“As the gods will it.” He chuckled. “In’sh’allah as our young guest would say.”

She twirled away and then back to Ardeth and arched her back so that her long braids just brushed his legs. “No companion tonight?”

Ardeth smiled just a bit. “My brother is with Nefertiri tonight, Nefshen.”

“That is good.” She straightened and then whirled about in a half dozen circles and ended up facing him to run her fingers along his jaw and then kiss him quickly. He caught her hand and pressed another kiss to the palm when she pulled back.

“Do you think so?” He asked softly.

“If you do not let me go, Ardeth, I will want to prove that to you right here. And we would not want to offend Ammun’s High Priest, hmm?”

“Ammun’s High Priest is likely to offer you advise and want to help.” He grumbled.

And that just set Nefshen into giggles. Imhotep had to laugh himself. “Truly I have found such grace with Hathor and Bastet and have no idea how I have done so.” She flashed him a smile and then kissed Ardeth again, and then twirled her way back to him and much to his surprise kissed him quickly as well. “There.”

He chuckled. “Brave child of Bastet indeed. Enjoy your evening, Ardeth. You are a fortunate man, Medjai.”

“Why thank you, Imhotep.” She laughed and then took one of her bracelets and tossed it to Ardeth with a smile. “Does that mean I may steal your guest then, Priest of Ammun?”

“It is probably best that you do so.” He agreed.

“Then I shall finish this dance and you may send him to join me when you will.” And she twirled back out onto the floor.

“You truly are a lucky man, Ardeth. She is a brave girl, and very beautiful.”

“She is indeed.” Ardeth sighed. “Little though I understand your world, Priest of Ammun.”

“You are learning quickly enough, Ardeth. Finish your meal, Medjai for the sake of my cooks and then I shall consider the banquet over.” He took a long drink of his own wine. “You are far to tempting tonight, Ardeth. And I would leave you with some of your wits for the battle tomorrow.” He switched to Arabic for that. “You need not stay for the rest of the meal, Medjai. I shall throw us one for victory instead.”

“I promised to be a good guest.” Ardeth reminded him quietly. “If I leave so early is that not rude?”

“Not in the slightest.” He disagreed. Ardeth sighed but he was more resigned than anything. “Yes, Abah, I know you find me mad. You are probably right. So enjoy it then silly Medjai and stop badgering your god with prayers for understanding. Save your prayers for tomorrow, Ardeth. Take what joy you can tonight instead.”

Ardeth was quiet as Nefshen finished her dance and left the floor, but he did finish the plate of food he had gotten for himself and another goblet of karkaday as the fire dancers took the floor. “Then I will ask you for the courtesy to wake me in time to speak with Ammun.”

“If you wish, certainly.” He agreed. “Ma Salaama, Ardeth.”

His guest shook his head and then smiled. “Ma Salaama indeed, priest of Ammun.” He rose to his feet and then paused and gave one quick prayer to Allah for forgiveness. “For the life of my nephew, for not driving me mad tonight, and for this most unexpected gift, I am truly thankful Imhotep.”

He smiled. “You are most welcome, Ardeth.” He nodded. “Go on, Medjai, before what patience I have with this game of ours is gone and I kiss you again.”

Ardeth nodded back and he let the young man go.

“I will find such favor with Hathor and Bastet myself Ardeth. Somehow, Medjai, I will do so. Great AmmunRa, you who are lord of all Egypt, grant him safe passage through the battle to come in the waking world tomorrow oh my god. I pray you.”


	12. Duhr: Chapter 12

“Wake up, Medjai.” The Arabic was soft but not something he could ignore. He opened his eyes, and took a moment to realize where he was. But the bed was one he had grown increasingly accustomed to. Thebes then. And that brought him fully awake as he placed the voice that had spoken.

His host was standing just beside the bed on his side, and that brought to mind that it was not Rick he was sharing the bed with. Nefshen was sound asleep beside him, curled up against his side in the still dark room. It was an oddly pleasant way to wake up actually, this having someone else in his arms, or being held in theirs.

“It is going to be dawn soon, Ardeth. Let her sleep.” His host said quietly.

“As you say.” He agreed and then slid out of bed and sat up before he thought about the fact that he was wearing nothing at all.

The damned thing chuckled softly but said nothing only turned away. Ardeth could feel himself flush with the embarrassment but he managed to find his robes and dress as silently as he knew how. Then he gathered up his weapons and followed his host into the hall.

A servant was waiting there with coffee and he took a cup thankfully. His host doing the same. “Are you awake now, Ardeth?”

“Yes.” He agreed, still a bit embarrassed.

A chuckle. “Now I will have something to thank Ammun for even this early in the morning, hmm? Truly, Ardeth, you should be thankful to your own god for such a gift of beauty.”

“I am thankful to Allah for many things, priest of Ammun. But if his gift of my appearance is what curses me with your interest I am finding it a very hard gift to be thankful for.”

“Ah, but it also gifts you with Nefshen’s interest and your brother’s desire. Now are those not things to be thankful for indeed?”

Ardeth sighed, and then finished his coffee and took the second cup the servant offered him. “As you say.” He managed to reply finally.

“Come now, Ardeth. It is too early yet to start this game and the day to come holds too much battle already without us trading feints with words. You wished to speak to AmmunRa, and I must see to my god. We have time for both of us to enjoy our coffee and wash quickly. I will even do you the courtesy of leaving you alone to do so. There are clean robes for you in the room that was Nefertiri’s. I will meet you at the end of the hall in a quarter of an hour.”

“Thank you then.” He meant it. He took the coffee with him into the room next to his and did as the creature had suggested, bathing in the cool water waiting for him as quickly as he could. There were indeed clean robes laid out on the bed and he dressed just as quickly before taking another minute to comb out his hair. Then he gathered up his weapons, slipped the now familiar weight of his shield onto his back and went to meet Ammun’s High Priest who was standing at the end of the hall dressed now in the regalia that marked his office.

“With time to spare.” His host smiled.

“I would not want to keep you from your god, Priest of Ammun, nor offend He who is lord of all Egypt. Thank you for the courtesy of letting me bathe, alone.”

The priest of Ammun chuckled. “Tempting as always, Abah, but I would be hard pressed then to keep my mind on the fact that I must see to AmmunRa. You are greatly distracting, Ardeth.”

“I will try to be less so if you will give me some idea how I might accomplish that.”

That made his host laugh. “And where then would be either the challenge of the enjoyment, Ardeth? I would not change you, Medjai. You are far to intriguing as you are. Let us go see my god, Ardeth. Soon enough we shall face his enemies and ours.”

“As you say. Do you know of the time in Ahm Shere?”

“Midnight I would say, just past perhaps. You have a bit yet before prayers.”

“This difference in the time that passes here and the time that passes there is most unnerving.”

“Is it? Does time not normally pass differently when you dream, Ardeth?” They walked out into the great hyperstyle hall and headed for the shrine of AmmunRa.

“It does, but this feels so very much more like reality than dreaming.”

“As it should. In many ways, Medjai this place is far more real than Ahm Shere.”

“It is yet too early to debate religion and I would hate to offend Ammun by quoting the word of the Prophet, may peace be upon him, here within his temple.”

“At least you are a courteous guest to my god, Ardeth. I will give you that.” His host smiled. “You did not bother with your boots.”

“It seemed foolish.”

“Pity.”

He rolled his eyes a bit and cast a prayer eastward for patience once more.

“I must enjoy what parts of watching you undress as I can, Ardeth. Come now, Medjai I let you bathe alone did I not?”

“You did.” He agreed. The priest of Ammun took the headdress and jeweled collar from one of the lesser priests and put them both on, a transformation that still surprised Ardeth a bit by how effective it was.  
His host smiled a bit. “You still have so much to learn, Ardeth.” He was not certain he understood the comment and so said nothing in reply. Ammun’s priest went to check the table that had been prepared with the god’s breakfast. And it brought to mind suddenly the smaller shrine of Horus here in Thebes. “Do you see to breakfast for all the gods here, Priest of Ammun? Mut and Sekhmet and Horus and the rest?”

“Mut certainly as her temple is here with Great Ammun’s. And Khefhren’s as his is here, with bright Ammun’s as well. And we leave offerings for those others who have shrines here, but the bright son of Osiris is having breakfast at Edfu no doubt.”

“Truly it is still hard for me to accustom myself to the actual presence of your gods in their houses.”

“The first time Ammun spoke to me, Ardeth I was so much more than shocked. And the first time I saw him it was a wonder I have never lost the joy of. You are a fortunate man indeed, Medjai to see the gods and the land of the faithful while you are yet alive.”

“As you say. I am thankful for the blessings of Ammun and Horus certainly. Allah is most wise and his gifts most wondrous but I am only one Medjai and am baffled as always by his will.”

“That is no doubt as it should be.” His host replied, walking over to the shrine doors. The priest raised both arms bent at the elbows and the doors opened silently without being touched and he followed the High Priest inside, kneeling beside the great boat, well within the brazier light that reflected off the gold. The High Priest went to his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground. And Ardeth could not help but think of how he had bowed in just that manner for all his adult life toward Mecca. His host rose to his knees again as a gong sounded from inside the darkness and there was a rustle of what might have been wings or robes before he began to speak. "Blessed be the void that births all life. Blessed is the Goddess Mut who births the stars in the sky and the Nile that give us life. Blessed is Umat, the father of gods. Blessed is Osiris who rules the next world and blessed oh blessed is his son Horus the Avenging one who freed the world from the jaws of Set. Great Horus grant your father’s father, the sun, freedom once more from the land of your father the Great Osiris. Hail to thee, AmmunRa, lord of all Egypt, King of all the gods of both kingdoms be praised oh my God and alight your barge once more to sail across the sky and light the path of the day. Grant us oh God of Gods another day of paradise unworthy though we all may be. Come, I beseech you in the name of Egypt. Oh my god grant us light."

He closed his eyes to listen, and there was a soft sigh of wind but with no wind at all and from somewhere deep within the darkness light grew and became like bright sunlight in this place where no sun could have entered. He opened his eyes again, keeping them cast down as the wondrous beauty of He who was lord of all Egypt filled the shrine.

"Imhotep." Said that most amazing voice that was nothing like a voice at all. "Arise and give thanks for I have blessed this day and you are once more welcomed in paradise."

The god’s High Priest rose to its feet and then bowed from the waist before straightening and holding out both arms palms up bent at the elbows. "All praise to thee AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt. I am once more your servant in all things. May I serve you this day oh great god?"

"As it has been. As it is. As it shall be." The god answered. "You have pleased me Imhotep and I am well pleased indeed. You will be called upon to prove your loyalty to me and to all of Egypt this day.”

"As you have commanded oh my god."

And then the Ammun turned to look at him. “Greetings to thee, child of Allah. You too face battle later this day, Ardeth. You have done well in preparing your people and yourself for the great fight to come. But one gift we have left for you remains unrealized."

“I am sorry to have failed you, oh great Ammun, but I have no idea where else to search or how to recognize this gift that I do not know.”

“Gifts that have already been given can sometimes be even greater if given to someone else.” Ammun replied. “You will know this gift when it is necessary, Ardeth. I shall see that it is where it must be, when it must be. Allah no doubt will grant you the wisdom to realize it. And therefore will what must be, be.”

He bowed, trying to store the words to memory to think about later. “I came this morning to ask thee a different sort of question than one about fighting, oh Great AmmunRa.”

Those bright gold eyes lightened even more and met his with a smile. “Ask then, Ardeth, for the sake of the bright son of Osiris who aided me this very night in battle once more I will answer his champion if I can.”

“Your High Priest tells to me that this is the land of the faithful, truly it is wondrous beyond my grasp. I am-- only concerned for those here, great Ammun. If we fail in Ahm Shere come the battle-- they will be well here in Thebes will they not?”

“Ah, child, you are Medjai to thy very soul are you not, Ardeth? Still such concern with those you have sworn to defend. Yes, child of Allah, all will be here as it was, and is, and will always be. No matter your battle tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” He answered softly. “Truly, I am unworthy of the wonder of seeing this paradise while I still live.”

“My consort Mut, the most lovely, allows you that passage on my request, Medjai. As she grants all those within your tribes a peaceful rest this night before the battle to come. I shall then, pass your thanks onto her.”

“I would be most grateful.” He bowed again.

And it was more wonder than he knew how to hold that Ammun reached over and placed one warm hand on his head. “Allah is indeed, Ardeth, a most fortunate god to have such a child. My blessings and his to thee today. May he grant you victory.”

“In’sh’allah, I can do no other.” He agreed.

A bright chuckle that cascaded off the shrine walls. “I will take that in the spirit it was meant, Ardeth Bay.” Then the god turned back to his high priest who was still kneeling on the floor.

"Thou has been of great service to me, Imhotep since I called you here. And for that you are welcome among the land of the faithful. But serve me well today Imhotep and I may reward you yet."

"There is no greater reward I could ask for oh my god."

"As I have said to thee before there is always greater reward. But we shall see yet if you earn it. All of Egypt will be damned if you fail."

Sadness and horror in the creature’s eyes that even Ardeth could not doubt in the light of Ammun. "Then I will do all I can to insure that the great gift of the Nile is spared that."

"As you should, We know too well what such darkness holds Priest of Thebes. I am hungry Imhotep and have traveled long to bring light to the two kingdoms. Let me feast and I shall bless you again before you face your battle in the waking world."

"As you will it oh great god." And Ammun’s High Priest stepped aside and the light soared through the door and across the table and then up and then it was gone. The gong stopped suddenly as Ammun’s smile broke across Egypt and there was the brush of sunlit pink to the sky outside the window openings he could see through the doorway.

“Truly, your god is most wondrous, High Priest of AmmunRa.”

“On that we agree wholeheartedly, Ardeth.” His host returned. “Come we shall have our breakfast now.”

“As you say.” He replied. Several servants were just finishing setting up breakfast when they came out into the courtyard. He found a seat on the ground with one of the palm trees behind him and took the cup of coffee he was handed. His host took his own seat and did the same.

“So you have yet to find the last gift left to you by the gods do you Ardeth Bay?”

“It has alluded us so far.” He agreed. “I will have to have faith that we shall find it when we need to. As we have done with all the weapons we have been granted.”

“I am willing to leave it to faith when I must, but I would prefer knowing for certain that such will be the case.”

Ardeth smiled a bit. “On that too I would agree.” He sipped his coffee and then got himself a piece of bread with cheese and an egg and was content to sit in the cool morning air and have breakfast. “I shall have to ask Jonathan and Adham what they might have brought with them that they received as gifts at some point. Perhaps they will recall something unusual after all.”

“Not all of the weapons you have been granted are all that easy to view as weapons after all, Ardeth. There are the scepters you and your brother have and Nefertiri’s mask to name the three most obvious ones. And while we know the great books to be weapons in their own rights they do not appear dangerous to look at.”

“There is truth to that.” He agreed. “Perhaps I need to simply ask them for anything they have that might be from ancient Egypt and then see if I can figure out what it is I am supposed to be finding.”

“Ammun said he would have it where it would be needed. You must then have faith that Allah will grant you the wisdom to recognize it.”

“I do not lack faith in Allah. But I would wish I knew for certain I would not fail him.”

His host sighed and shook his head a bit. “How can a man who leads so many men ready to follow him onto death have so little faith in himself?”

“Did we not disagree on this once before? I am honored to have such wonderful people to lead not the other way about.”

“As you say, Ardeth. We have disagreed on this before.”

“We have.” He agreed.

“Where is your brother, Medjai?” Tahiri asked as she poured him more coffee.

“With Nefertiri no doubt.” He smiled a bit, finding it easier this morning to not miss his brother’s company quite so much.

“That is good. Will you give our greetings to the Princess when you see her next, Medjai?”

“Of course.” He agreed.

“Will you speak to the other women, Tahiri and ask if any of them knew Tetnuhether, Nefertiri’s mother? She was asking me of that the other day.”

“Certainly.” Tahiri agreed. “Perhaps Sepnet might.”

“Thank you.” Ardeth smiled and then glanced back at his host. “It was kind of you to remember that request amongst all that transpired in Ahm Shere yesterday.”

“Nefertiri and I are rarely civil to each other, Ardeth. So it is no real surprise I can recall to mind when we have been.” There was an odd sadness to the smile.

“No doubt the fact that you saved her son’s life might change that a bit.” He pointed out.

His host shook his head with a sigh. “Does saving the life of her son somehow make her hate me less for the death of her father? No, Ardeth. I expect very little I can do will ever appease the Princess. And perhaps in fact that is how it should be. She was always a dedicated and dutiful daughter.”

“It is very hard for me most days to reconcile the woman I know in Ahm Shere with someone who walked this place when it was the waking world.” He looked out over the courtyard.

“Truly she seems even more stubborn in Ahm Shere than I recall her being and I did not think that possible.” His host chuckled. “And she has raised a brave, smart, and courageous son. I doubted she would ever even marry in Memphis. Although no doubt her father or her brothers would have arranged for her to wed someone for an allegiance. She would have liked Assyria I think. Or she may have joined the priesthood. I would ask but it would only remind her of my curse and the reason behind it and I have no desire to create more animosity between us before we face the enemies of Egypt as allies.”

“There is logic in that.” He agreed.

“Tell me of these tribesmen of yours I met yesterday. Truly I had not expected any of your tribe to be taller than I am, Ardeth.”

He smiled and refilled his coffee cup. “Adham is very tall indeed.” He agreed. “He is the leader of the ninth tribe. His father Galal married my aunt so we are cousins. Selim is leader of the Seventh tribe and also my uncle. Truly, I could not ask for better men to fight beside or be related to. Their tribes are truly fortunate in leaders.”

“They seemed like good men. Your uncle worries a great deal for you while you are here in Thebes. I think he has it in his mind that I am boiling you in oil or some such each night and you are being stoic.”  
Ardeth had to chuckle. “My uncle is overly optimistic at my ability to be brave or stoic then. I shall reassure him once more that I am well. I would have no more animosity between you and my tribesmates than there must be for now.”

“It must amuse both our gods to no end, Ardeth to have us be allies when you have all been raised from birth to consider me your enemy.”

“There may be some truth to that.” He agreed. “I am trying to find some way in my mind to separate the High Priest of Ammun at Thebes that was from the creature at Hamanaptura. Then perhaps I can find a way to face this new alliance with less trepidation.”

“Have you succeeded yet?” His host asked.

“Not fully, no. But it is worth trying and very little in the world that is worth doing is done without practice.”

“As you say. You have not called me creature but once this visit after all.”

“I am saving it for later to annoy you.” He smiled just a bit.

And his host only laughed. “Now that I believe, Medjai. I do indeed. Come we will take our coffee inside and I shall see if you have leaned anything in playing Hounds and Jackals yet.”

“There are certainly worse ways to spend a morning.” He agreed.

“Alas, while I would enjoy lazing about here in the sun and shade and drinking coffee all day I would find myself hard pressed to keep my promise to not press you to hard with our game before we battle Germany.”

He rolled his eyes a bit. “Then by all means let us go inside and play a different game, priest of AmmunRa.” He rose to his feet. His host chuckled but did the same and Tahiri picked up the coffee pot to follow them.

“Would that I could get you to let me rub your shoulders while you laid in the shade, Ardeth. That might just be worth facing battle for you know.” His host smiled a bit, but as with most of the teasing today he kept it to Arabic so that Tahiri and the others could not understand. It was at least something to be thankful for that he was not embarrassed to badly in front of those he had come to know here.

“You will have to content yourself with fighting for Egypt because it is the will of Ammun.” He shrugged a bit.

“Pity.”

“Shall I bother to remind you that you are mad?”

“Today as yesterday, Ardeth I find myself thinking much the same thing.”

He looked over at his host and therefore missed the small child who came running down the steps until the last moment. “Mama!” The little girl was sobbing. He tried to step around her, she tried to duck around him and started to tumble head over heels down the stairs with a scream. Somehow, he managed to get a hold of one small arm and pull her back around and toward the man beside him but it cost him his own footing and he stumbled back into Tahiri and then fell hard onto the stone steps, trying to keep the young woman from taking to much of the fall herself. Somehow, thanks be to Allah, they found themselves half way down the stairs and still breathing.

“Ardeth?” His host’s voice was sharp.

“Tahiri?” He asked himself, trying to disentangle himself from the woman.

“Nefren?” Tahiri pushed away from him as well and then took the young girl into her arms. He relaxed a little realizing that she and the little girl were well.

“Are you all right, Ardeth?” His host knelt beside him. ‘That was a fine rescue, Medjai but you almost killed yourself before the battle even starts today.”

He nodded. “I noticed that.” He sat up, realizing two things at once as he did. Most of the coffee Tahiri had been carrying was spilled all over him and the stairs and it was hot enough to burn even through his robes. And his shoulder where he had taken most of the fall hurt far more than was good.

“Truly, Ardeth you are the damndest guest. I was teasing about seeing you undressed once more, silly Medjai but I would have it be for better reasons. Take this off and let me see how badly you are scalded and if anything is broken so that I might yet have you whole to fight beside.” His host touched the sleeve of his robe with a small smile but there was concern to the voice none the less.

He sighed and found the ties with a wince and then fumbled with them one handed.

“Oh for Ammun’s sake, Ardeth. I will behave myself, Medjai, my word to my god.” The priest of Ammun sighed. But the hands that eased the shield from his shoulders and then much to his complete embarrassment undid the lacings with ease were surprisingly gentle. “You will live, Ardeth. Truly, I would like for once to be able to enjoy the opportunities the gods give me to undress you, Medjai.”

“I would be happier if they will stop giving you them at all.” He replied, but it was not nearly so bad as he had expected to have the creature’s help in easing the now sodden robe off his sore shoulder.

“Broken is a better term, Ardeth.” There was concern there again. “You have cracked a bone or two I am certain.”

“I am so sorry, Ardeth.” Tahiri put in quietly. “Thank you so much for saving Nefren.”

“I am glad she is well.” He found the Egyptian. “And you?”

“Fine.”

“Take the child inside and see to whatever upset her so, Tahiri and send someone with some cool water to our guest’s room.” The High Priest ordered and helped him cautiously to his feet. “I will see what I can do for your shoulder, Ardeth.” He offered.

“I will need to be able to fight soon.” He agreed. And it was not so bad to let his host help him up the rest of the stairs and then down the hall to his room. He managed to pull the rest of his weapons from his belt and set them aside as Ammun’s priest set the shield of Horus down as well. Then he got the sash undone and let it and his robe fall to the floor. At least he had not needed help with that one.

“It is too bad Nefshen is not still here to help you with that.” His host teased.

“As you say. I would be most glad to see her right now.” He admitted.

“Sit, Ardeth. You are safe enough for the moment, Medjai I mean you no harm.”

He did as requested, wincing a bit despite himself.

“Here, give me your hand again, Ardeth, we have done this before have we not?” His host held out his own hand and Ardeth raised his own to let him grip his wrist and then place his other hand on the wounded shoulder. He clenched his teeth at the very light pressure but managed to keep silent. “You are brave indeed, Medjai.” There was more gentleness to the words than he expected. Then the creature closed his eyes and seemed to summon that same concentration he had used with Alex the day before and Ardeth could feel things within his shoulder simply right themselves and the pain eased to a slight ache. “There.”

He moved his shoulder a bit to test it and found no pain at the movement. “Thank you.”

His host smiled. “Would my name be so hard to manage, Ahba?”

He cast a quick prayer to Allah for forgiveness. “For allowing me to face battle whole? No. Very well then, thank you Imhotep.”

“You are more than welcome, Ardeth.” The strong fingers tightened on his shoulder and then released him. “There is your cool water. I do not think you are scalded too badly though.” His host went over to the door and surprised the servant there by opening it before the woman knocked. He brought the jug and a cloth back to Ardeth and then wet it and handed it to him. “There.”

Ardeth took it with a sigh but placed it over the worst of the scalds on his right arm. His host went over to the chest against the wall and then came back with a jar of ointment and set that down as well. “Thank you.”

“You may not think so in a moment or two.” His host smiled and then took some of the ointment and gave Ardeth no real time to object before moving behind him to smear the stuff across the worst of the scalds on the back of his right shoulder.

He shuddered just a bit, despite himself. “Stop that.”

“And leave you blistered when you must carry weapons and armor to battle in a handful of hours? No. You are a brave man, Ardeth Bay you can survive I do not doubt. Now be quiet or I will let myself enjoy this and annoy your brother when he arrives by telling him I did so.”

Ardeth forced down a deep breath and kept himself still despite the very real urge to simply strike out. “You-- will break your promise-- if you continue that.”

“Calm yourself, Ardeth. I promised not to press you too hard with my desire for you. At the moment this is not about desire at all, Medjai. Only one champion of Egypt ensuring that the other is well enough to fight later today. Truly, Ardeth I mean you no harm.”

He managed another deep breath and then found a portion of the Koran to repeat to himself until he could indeed calm himself some. But the creature was true to its word and the very strong hands that rubbed the soothing ointment into the scalded areas along his shoulder and back were gentle and not teasing at all. He took another deep breath and then sighed. “I do not understand you.”

“No Ardeth, I know that. Sometimes I am no longer certain I understand myself. Relax now, champion of Horus, we are too close to battle for me to risk more to this game of ours even when I desire to do so.” There was a tone to that voice he could not place now and then the strong hands squeezed his shoulders. “There you see, I got my wish did I not? I should have been more specific when I said I wished I could rub your shoulders as your brother did, Ardeth. And here once again you manage to gift me with the very thing I desire and I must keep myself from enjoying it. Do you have the slightest idea how annoying that is?”

He found himself smiling a little despite himself. “Truly? I will thank Allah again then.”

“No doubt, Medjai. But once more your courage and bravery have done you well and you have survived admirably. I will even, Ammun I trust knows how this costs me, let you tend the rest yourself. Now is that not being a kind host?”

He shook his head. “You are far more than mad.”

“Too keep my hands from you when I wish greatly to do otherwise? Yes. You are probably right.” The creature chuckled again. “Stop that, Ahba.” There was amusement to the voice. “When this battle is done, Medjai you shall have another tattoo to add to your chronicle of faith and obedience to your god. So many invocation of protection. Are the ones in Arabic more of the same?” One finger pressed against the tattoo on his right shoulder.

“They are the qualities Allah finds pleasing in a warrior and therefore both a request for his strength in obtaining them and a promise to do my best to achieve them. Strength, obedience, compassion, faith, courage.” He cataloged some of his tattoos. “They are rights of passage, and testaments to survival, and demonstrations of faith.”

“Ah. An odd practice you Medjai have always been fond of. But for all our sakes I shall hope this one is true.” That finger traced the one between his shoulder blades.

“Victory I will be thankful for indeed. But I will be even more thankful if you will stop that. You are not seeing to my injury now.”

A chuckle. “No. That is true. Now I am teasing you.” But the damned thing only stroked its hand across his shoulders again and got to its feet. “I will grant you that at the moment I deserve that. Truly, Ardeth, it is far too likely that I might never again have the chance to do this, can you truly blame me then for enjoying your company and the chance to tease you? Be thankful I do not ask for another kiss and have you beneath me in your bed, only half dressed, hmm?”

He shivered just a bit. “Would it matter to you that I would truly hate that?”

“Would you believe me if I said yes? You will notice I said to be thankful I was not going to do that, not that I would.” The smile was less teasing now, almost sad.

“As you say.” He sighed. “Once again, I do not understand you.”

“No, Ardeth, I doubt you do. I will go and get us karkaday and coffee and we can try our hands at a different game, Ardeth.” And then the priest of Ammun walked back out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

“Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim.” He muttered to himself but he finished putting the ointment on those burns that seemed even slightly likely to blister and then got himself another robe to dress in. He had just finished retying his sash when his host returned with another servant carrying a pot of coffee and a jug of karkaday. They were set on the table and the coffee soaked robe taken to be laundered. His host pulled out the Hounds and Jackals board and they managed two games in relative peace.

“I must see to my god’s midday, Ardeth. Will you join me in the courtyard for lunch later?”

He shrugged. “Certainly. Is Tahiri’s little girl all right? I did not even know she was married.”

“She is not. Technically she is widowed I suppose. Her husband did not pass the test of the faithful.”

Ardeth shuddered a bit. “And will her daughter be forever a child then?”

“Considering the little one was not a year old when she came to be in the land of the faithful I doubt that. There would not be much of paradise for her then would there, Medjai?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I will join you for lunch, priest. Will you do me the courtesy of finding out if the little one is all right?”

“Certainly.” His host agreed.

He went out to the balcony and watched the women and children below for a bit.

“You okay?”

He started despite himself as Rick’s hand clasped his shoulder. “You startled me.”

“Sorry.” His friend’s hand tightened. “You okay?” He repeated.

“I am fine.” He reached up and gripped Rick’s hand with his and smiled at his friend. “Truly. Well other than some slight burns where Tahiri spilled a pot of coffee all over me, but that is hardly what you meant.”

“Well no, not exactly.” Rick agreed. “You didn’t get burnt too bad did you?”

“No. Come I will tell you of my night and day in Thebes then and you can see if you can make more sense of Ammun’s words than I did.”

"That's not real likely, but I'll give it a try. Maybe you can ask Evie when we wake up in Ahm Shere."

"If we can not make sense of the meaning certainly I will ask Evelyn, and Sallah, and Adham and Jonathan no  
doubt since they are the ones who must have this gift we are trying to find."

"Did Ammun give you any idea about the battle tomorrow?" Rick poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down.

"No. Except that it is to come around noon. Apparently these Germans do not have sense enough to fight early in the morning or late in the day."

"Only mad dogs and Englishmen go out in the midday sun." Rick smiled a bit. "And Germans apparently."

"As you say." He shook his head but sat down as well and sipped his own drink. "So, I came to Thebes last night here in the land of the faithful and truly our most unexpected ally has been a reasonable host for my visit. I was a well mannered guest at the banquet and he managed to not tease me overly much. He even ended the banquet early for my sake." He smiled a bit, despite the flush he could feel warm his face. "Or for Nefshen's perhaps I am uncertain as to which the gift was intended for."

Rick chuckled a bit, and then reached over to clasp his shoulder. "Them I'm not sorry I wasn't here to guard your back."

He wondered for just a moment, despite himself what it might have been like to spend the night with his friend instead of Nefshen and then pushed the thought aside. It would not happen and letting himself think on it would only make it worse. He is your brother, and the fact that he is willing to bear so much for you and your people does not mean he desires you, fool. He is well married to the most amazing woman in the world. Do not be more of a fool than you already are. "As you say." He took a swallow of his coffee. "Our host was kind enough to wake me before dawn as I had asked so that I might speak to AmmunRa. And he told to me that the gift we are searching for has already been given to someone else but not to the person who should be wielding it. I suppose we shall have to ask Adham and Jonathan if they have any received any gifts from somewhere down the Nile and see if that helps us determine what it is we search for. Ammun also said that he would insure that this last object was where it would need to be when we needed it and trust us to have the sense to recognize it. I do not doubt the first but I would feel better about the second if I had some idea what it is I am searching for."

"You and me both, Ardeth." Rick shook his head. "Guess we make do with what we have, huh?"

"In'sh'allah." He agreed. "Then the priest of Ammun and I had breakfast and I managed to hold my own somewhat in this game it plays. We had started up the stairs to get out of the growing heat and find a Hounds and Jackals board when there was the accident with Tahiri and her daughter that caused the burns I mentioned, and cracked my shoulder rather badly as well. I am fortunate that our host was considerate enough, and concerned for the battle to come enough to heal it for me."

"Damn it Ardeth why do you always leave out the important things or leave them to last? You okay?" Rick's hand squeezed his shoulder, but it was a gentle grasp.

"I am fine, my friend. Truly. It was painful but as I said it is already healed. Ammun's priest has gone to see to the god's midday and I was watching the women and children below when you arrived. That is all."

"Uh huh. No kisses?"

He sighed. "One, last night, which was not nearly so unpleasant as the last two have been."

"Leave anything else important out?" Rick met his eyes seriously. "Please?"

"He helped me put some ointment on my shoulder where the coffee scalded it, but truly he did not even tease me with the doing. Only threatened to tell you he had done so if I did not stop insulting him and let the burns be tended."

"Uh huh." Rick shook his head. "Want to swear that to Allah for me, Ardeth?"

"If you need me to." He smiled. "Have more faith in me, Rick."

"In most things I couldn't have more faith in you than I do, Ardeth. In this? Nope. You're too damn likely to try and make light of it, especially now."

"Then I swear it to Allah I have told you everything that occurred between the creature and I. All right?"

"Yeah." Rick's eyes lightened some. "You're sure your okay, with your shoulder and all I mean? How bad did you get burnt if you had to have salve for it?"

"Scalded, nothing more. I will not blister I do not think." He shrugged.

"Humor me?" Rick got to his feet.

"I am not a child, Rick. I can judge for myself if I am in need of nursing or not." The words came out sharper than he'd meant them.

"Uh huh. Damn but I knew I should have been here. What happened, Ardeth?"

"Nothing. I am-- frustrated and annoyed and far too concerned for the battle we face in a few hours. Nothing happened. Allah have mercy, Rick, leave it be."

"If you can tell me honestly that you'd leave me be if our positions were switched, sure, Ardeth. No problem."

He stood up and walked back out to the balcony with a sigh. It was no surprise that Rick followed. But he did not press or make any move to pull Ardeth away from the railing and face him. "I am being a spoiled child, my friend, truly. A grown man should have more control than this, and more concern for his friends. Is Evelyn all right?"

"Evie? She's fine. We're sound asleep. Well I'm pretty sure she's sound asleep too."

"Good." He looked out to where he could see the Nile glittering in the distance. And he recalled what the creature had said last night about envying Nefshen. What did it mean then that he could have so easily envied Evelyn? Allah, rahman el rahib. Oh, most merciful, have pity on your child. I do not understand this feeling. I do not know how to keep it buried in my heart so that my brother does not worry so. I know I can not have what I desire, truly I understand that, I only wish for a way to put it aside so that it does not color what I do.

"Ardeth." Rick's voice was as gentle as he had ever heard it, and the hand that so hesitantly touched his hair was just as gentle. "Please? Don't do that?"

He had not even realized he had closed his eyes, much less that he was leaning on both hands against the railing his head bowed. He took a deep breath and then straightened to look at his friend. "Truly, no harm done my friend. He has not pressed me even as much as he normally does with this game he plays. I am only-- finding myself hard pressed to find hope that we will all survive tomorrow. And, for once, I am wishing I had heeded my tribesmates and married younger. Is it wrong to envy those in my tribe who are fortunate to have wives and children to remember them if they perish tomorrow?"

"No, Ardeth, it isn't. Don't be silly. Tell me what's wrong?"

He sighed. "If I knew what was wrong Rick I swear it to Allah I would tell you. I am only, very out of sorts. Perhaps I shall pray a while to Allah and see if that clears my mind any. Shall I swear it to you again my friend? I am well. I have not been harmed. I did not spend the night in his bed nor he in mine. No barter made or promise kept. Only one kiss and a few caresses. I swear it all to Allah."

"Okay then, I'll believe you." Rick nodded. "But when you figure it out let me help?"

"If I can think of a way you can help my friend. I will tell you."

"All right then." Rick squeezed his shoulder tightly and then pulled him close for a moment, and it was so very hard not to lean into that strength and enjoy it. He only hugged his brother back quickly and then released him. Rick sighed and went back inside but it was obvious he was still concerned. Ardeth knelt and faced the Nile and further on to Mecca and prayed for understanding and strength once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rick flipped through Ardeth's copy of the Koran absently and sipped his coffee. He could recall his mother's old habit of letting the bible fall open to whatever page it wanted to and taking that as a way for God to give her some insight into a problem. He wasn't having any such luck with the Koran though.

"O'Connell." The creature's voice startled him a bit. "Where is your brother?"

"Praying." Rick answered coldly. "Maybe you want to tell me what the hell you did to him that tore him up like that, bastard? Just so I know why I'm breaking my word to your god and blowing you to bits you understand?"

The damned thing sighed. "My word to Ammun, O'Connell I have not harmed him. Truly, he seemed well enough when I went to see to Ammun's midday." The thing shrugged. "He was a bit annoyed at my teasing but even that seemed almost to amuse him as much as it annoyed him. He has been in an odd humor ever since he arrived." Another shrug. Then the dark eyes closed and it was obvious he was thinking pretty intensely about something before he smiled. "Ah, sometimes I forgot how very-- naive your brother is, O'Connell. I had thought his night with Nefshen might have helped some, but I see it did not."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He is unaccustomed yet to desire, O'Connell. Surely you know that? Nefshen is not and she thoroughly enjoyed sharing your brother's bed and bringing him pleasure."

"She tell you that?" Rick had to ask, not liking the condescending tone one bit.

"She did not have to tell me. Do you suppose if I can pull your and your brother's thoughts from the air and walk unseen through Ahm Shere despite all the Medjai gathered there that I could not check on my most charming young guest and see if he was enjoying his night or not?"

And damn but it was hard not to just gut the damned thing right there. "You son of bitch."

"As you say." The smile was cold now. "So your brother is now less unaccustomed to desire and he finds himself wondering what other pleasure might be found in life." The smile was as taunting as the voice. "You are a fool, Rick O'Connell truly, you should have given him a night of joy in your arms warrior, it might have convinced him there was something worth living for and not quite so much worth dying for." The thing leaned closer, one hand on each of the chair arms and Rick found himself easily pinned to the chair. "Now you will never know that joy, and neither will your brother."

"What did you do to him?" He could hear the growl in his own voice and it would be so easy to just reach for the sword he wanted.

"Nothing at all. You have my word to AmmunRa, He who is Lord of all Egypt." The dark eyes that met his were suddenly not taunting at all, only shockingly sad. "But Ammun tells me that more than one of us will be walking the halls of Anubis soon, O'Connell. So very likely warrior he is lost to us both. Now is that not a bitter irony indeed? I am hard pressed indeed not to claim all four kisses he yet owes me and damn myself in the doing. And then he will be too shaken to fight the Germans and then Egypt will be damned as well. And that I will not do. I will see you both in Ahm Shere, warrior. You may tell him I said so."

And the weight that held him pinned to the chair was gone and the damned thing only strode out of the room and was gone as well. And it was a while before Rick could get up and go out to the balcony and check on Ardeth. His brother was kneeling facing east so he waited until Ardeth straightened to interrupt. "The damned thing came by and said it had things to take care of and would see us at Ahm Shere." He said finally.

"You could have told me he was here." Ardeth sighed but rose to his feet.

"He didn't stay long and I didn't want to interrupt your prayers. Allah have any answers?"

"I do not know that there are any to be had. But I am a bit more at peace with myself so that is good. Do you wish to stay here then or shall we go and find ourselves some lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry." Rick shook his head. How the hell do I tell you one of us is going to die tomorrow, Ardeth? Maybe both of us? Would it do any good to say anything at all? "There's still coffee and karkaday. You want to teach me some more about Hounds and Jackals?"

"It is a way to pass the time." Ardeth smiled, but it didn't light his eyes much.

"I know you said it wasn't a bad night in Thebes. And I'm glad you got to see Nefshen again, Ardeth. But I wish I could have been here with you." He meant it.

"And not spend the night with your wife?" Ardeth shook his head. "I am not that foolish my friend. It is good of you to come check on me at all and not spend the whole night holding her to you."

"Yeah well, how about I wish I could have done both , okay?"

"As you say. Thank you then for the thought. You are, as always, so much more than a good friend to me, Rick."

I wish I could have been, Ardeth. I really do. Rick had never been one for regretting missed chances or dwelling too long on what wasn't and couldn't be but for that moment it stung badly. I hope whoever your aunts find you to marry is a really great woman, Ardeth. You deserve someone like that. Allah has to know that. And so help me if the damned thing hurts you if I’m dead I’ll figure out a way to come back myself and make him pay for it.

"What is wrong, my friend?" Ardeth asked, so something must have shown in his eyes.

"Your mood is catching that's all. Thinking about what might have been and missed chances and stuff like that." He shrugged. "Nothing that does any good."

"As you say. We will do the best we can with the battle to come and trust in Allah for its outcome, Rick. We can do nothing else."

"In'sh'allah." He agreed. "Hell, I'm not going to get to do this in Ahm Shere before we start the fight that's for sure." He put his hands on both of Ardeth's shoulders and squeezed tightly. "You may think I've been a really good friend to you, Ardeth. And you keep telling even the gods that you don't think you could find a better man to fight beside than me. Well that's mutual you know. You are the best friend I've ever had and there is no body else I would follow into hell okay?"

"As you say." Ardeth flushed a bit. "Come now, you will have us planning our own funerals next. Allah willing I will still get to throw you that party I owe you, hmm?" But he clasped Rick's shoulders in return.

"That'd be nice." He found a smile. "But just in case." He pulled his friend close and let himself kiss him. Really, truly kiss him and enjoy it. He was expecting Ardeth's surprise but not the sudden strong push away so that he could break free of Rick's grip and step back a bit. "Ardeth."

"No." Ardeth shook his head once. "Please, Rick, do not do that now."

"Why not?" He wasn't sure what else to ask.

Ardeth sighed and then muttered something that wasn't in a language Rick knew. "Because I am not so strong as you think I am."

"I thought you said you were okay."

"Bis’mil’Allah. I am fine. Will you leave me with no dignity at all, Rick? We go to battle in a few hours. You are sound asleep in your wife's arms. I can not afford to jeopardize our friendship now, but Allah knows I am only human, my friend I..."

Your brother finds himself wondering what other pleasures might have been found in life. He could recall the creature's words too clearly. "I know that, Ardeth." He smiled, but he didn't doubt it didn't light his eyes much either. "And believe me, Evie is not going to mind that I kissed you. I’m not saying we should fall into bed right this second. It’s just... I wanted to leave you with something nice to remember or that I can call that to mind tomorrow if I have to."

Ardeth's eyes lightened some and he smiled back just as sadly. "A fond memory then?"

"Just in case we need one, yeah."

And Ardeth pulled him close this time and kissed him. Gentle at first and then deeper, and he let his friend set the pace until he just couldn't be passive any more and he had Ardeth pulled close against him, one hand buried in his hair the other clutching a handful of his robes. Ardeth's arms were around him as well and it was a long hot nearly mindless duel of tongues and breath until he finally broke away to gasp in breath. "Oh God."

"Bis’mil’Allah." Ardeth muttered, gasping himself. And he was flushed and flustered, and there was so much heat and more to the dark eyes that Rick only gave a quick thought to his own promise of self-control and kissed him again. Ardeth moaned, his arms tightening around Rick sharply but he didn't try to break the second kiss either. And the strong almost desperate embrace felt too damned good to worry about and so did the kiss. It had been a hell of a long time since he kissed someone he couldn't just pick up and carry to bed and he really wished he could but somehow he backed them up without breaking the kiss until finally they were back in the shadowed room. It took another long hot slide of tongues and gasps for air and a soft desperate groan from Ardeth before he could get them to the bed though. “Rick...” Ardeth gasped his name against his lips and he pulled away just a bit to meet his friend’s eyes, one hand still tangled in the dark hair his other arm around Ardeth’s waist.

“Yeah.” He didn’t know what Ardeth was asking him for, but he’d do it. Didn’t matter what it was at this moment. He smiled a little and then kissed him again. This time Ardeth just shuddered and the soft groan was deeper, which was an added joy itself. And damn it all that was the sort of kiss Ardeth deserved, not whatever hell he was going to have to endure if Rick was gone. Will he leave you be if your mourning me, Ardeth? Will that do? He pulled back finally. “More?” He had to ask something like permission after all.

“I...yes, please.” Each word was a gasp.

“Sit down.” He brought his arm from around Ardeth’s waist to put his hand on his shoulder and push him lightly onto the bed. And it was somehow even better when Ardeth didn’t even blink, only smiled just a bit and then pulled him close for another kiss. And it was so easy to just let himself press his friend back to the soft mattress. Ardeth groaned, his hands tightening desperately on Rick’s shirt. “Okay?” He pulled away a little, remembering suddenly how the damned thing had done just about the same thing the night before.

“Yes. More?”

He groaned himself at that soft low whisper. “Sure.”

Ardeth pulled him back down, and it was so good to simply let him take the kiss for a change. Hunger and joy and pleasure making up for the inexperience. Then again he really didn’t have that much experience at kissing other guys himself. Kissing hadn’t been high on his priority list most times he’d shared a quick fumble with friends when there wasn’t a woman around for miles or days. Other things had been more important then. Now it was enough to take his time and thoroughly enjoy every kiss. Ardeth deserved more than a quick tumble anyway. And that brought to mind suddenly, coldly, that they didn’t even have the time for that. He groaned and took control of the kiss back from his friend, making it everything he could. Deep and slow, long and gentle, coming as close to making love as he knew how with only that much contact between them. Slowly, he softened it again and then worked back to a few quick hot gasps of air against his friend’s lips and then a final slow lick of his tongue against Ardeth’s bottom lip and he pulled back.

“God, Ardeth, that was-- perfect.” He traced one hand along his friend’s jaw, the other still tangled in his hair. Ardeth lay still, his breathing ragged and his skin flushed. And it was so very hard not to kiss him again. Down his throat maybe, undo his robes and slide his hands over the hard muscles underneath with passion and not just trying to ease pain. Oh, God this was going to be so hard to live with if he wound up the one who had to carry the regret. “Habib?” He tried the word softly. Yeah and if wishes were horses, O’Connell, you’d have a herd fit for the Caliph of Baghdad.

Dazed brown eyes met his after a moment and then Ardeth smiled, and it was such an odd smile. But it reminded him of how very young his friend was in so many ways. “Perfect is not close to how wonderful that was.” Ardeth whispered finally. “Can we do it again?”

“Mmm, I want to, but we’re going to get woken up in Ahm Shere any minute with our luck.”

Ardeth closed his eyes with a sigh. “Then I will have something to thank Allah for.”

“Oh hell, Ardeth, you’re on good terms with gods right? Can they give us another few hours?” He was almost serious.

“That would truly be a miracle would it not? Let us enjoy what we have, and be thankful, Rick. It is all I know to do.”

It isn’t going to be enough. He kissed him again instead of speaking because otherwise he was going to say something about how this was all they were going to get and Ardeth did not need that burden on top of everything else he was carrying already. Lighter kisses now, to tease and make them both smile. Ardeth was a quick learner in the idea and before long Rick was enjoying himself enough to not even try to think past the moment. Ardeth muttered something finally and then kissed him fully, hot and desperate all over again and it was so easy to fall into that. He tried to find some few pieces of his own self-control, but they seemed way too elusive and then he didn’t want to find them at all. It was enough to just kiss him back and to hell with the whole mess. Ardeth broke the kiss finally with a gasp and then traced Rick’s jaw with one hand.

“This...can not...be comfortable for you. Come here?” Ardeth moved back onto the mattress some more and Rick didn’t argue only kissed him again and rolled them both over and more fully onto the bed as well. It felt really odd to be lying on his back with Ardeth’s full weight against him, but it didn’t feel bad at all. So, he didn’t let it bother him any either. More long hot kisses that somehow flowed between one and the next, both of them growing more used to the feel until it seemed to some part of Rick’s brain anyway that they’d been doing this forever. He rolled them over again, and let himself kiss Ardeth like he had earlier, trying his best to make that kiss a substitute for all the lovemaking they weren’t going to get to do. Ardeth moaned, a low rich sound that might have been his name and tried to return the kiss as well. Rick groaned, pressing harder against his friend and not trying to disguise the desire any. Finally, he gentled the kiss again and raised himself up on his arms to meet his friend’s eyes. He took another kiss and then pulled back to look down at his friend.

“How come I’m dressed here when I wasn’t when I feel asleep?” He had to ask, as Ardeth’s hands stroked hesitantly down his back.

“I do not know.” Ardeth’s hands gripped his shirt again to pull him into another kiss.

It took him a long moment to put the sound he heard into context and then he just buried his face against Evie’s hair and held her tighter. “Yeah, okay, we’re awake.” He growled out the words to whoever was scratching at the tent flap to wake them.

“Rick? Is everything all right?” Evie rolled over to look at him.

“Yeah, it is. Everything was fine when I got there.” He managed, because he really couldn’t begin to talk about anything right now. Evie thank God must have heard what he couldn’t say in his voice and only snuggled closer and didn’t ask anything else. He laid there and held her close in the cool before dawn darkness and waited until he could get control or everything again enough to let go. Then they got up and washed off and got dressed. He caught her eyes as they each finished putting their usual weapons away. “I love you, Evelyn O’Connell.”

“And I you, Rick.” She smiled a little sadly. “Do you need to go check on Ardeth?”

“No.” He shook his head. “Another couple hours and yeah, you would have had something to forgive me for. But-- it isn’t going to happen now. Let’s just go get this over with so we can come back here and I’ll show you how much I love you for it all okay, Evie?”

“Will you tell me what happened when we have a chance, Rick?”

“Yeah. I will. Which reminds me Ammun says the Germans will be here about noon.” He remembered that.

“Wonderful.” She sighed. “So the spell did work? You did get to Thebes?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. Just not for long enough this time, now that’s a switch. “Let’s go see Alex, huh? Then get some coffee and see what everyone wants to do before the German’s get here.”

“If we can get set up a fair distance away that would be better, that way a stray shell or something isn’t likely to hit the camp itself and injure women and children.”

“That’s a good point.” He agreed. They went next door and found Amal had already made coffee and tea. Jonathan was awake and spooning liberal spoonfuls of sugar into his tea when they got there. Alex was awake too, propped up with a lot of pillows and eating something. “Hey tiger, how you feeling?” Rick smiled as he went over to crouch beside his son. Evie was on his other side and brushed the sandy blond hair out of their son’s eyes.

“Much better dad. Mom, I’m okay now, really. I’m not even achy anymore. Just really hungry.”

“Well that’s good.” Evie smiled. “We’ll get you as much breakfast as you want, Alex.”

“Amal went to take care of that.” Jonathan sighed. “Morning sis, Rick.”

“Good morning, Jonathan did you sleep well?” Evie smiled and took the cup of tea Jonathan handed her.

“Really well actually. Surprised me a bit. I think I must have only been asleep what about seven hours or so but it certainly feels like I’ve slept half the day already.”

“Funny, I feel much the same way. And I doubt I got seven hours of sleep.” She smiled a bit.

“Ammun said that the gift of good sleep came from his consort, Mut.” Ardeth’s voice came from the tent flap. “Are you all well then this morning, my friends?”

“Hi uncle Ardeth.” Alex replied before any of the others. “We were going to have breakfast.”

Rick poured himself a cup of coffee and the filled one for Ardeth too and handed it to him as he sat down. And they were definitely going to have to find time to talk to each other before this battle started.

“It would indeed do us all good to eat.” Selim agreed following Ardeth inside. Amal and Azza came next with trays of breakfast. They had all gotten comfortable and begun eating when there was a gust of wind that blew open the tent flap and they had another guest for breakfast.

The damned thing was dressed in the robes Adham had given him, and Rick was a little surprised that he looked very much like the rest of the Medjai once he was dressed like them. “May I impose upon your hospitality once more, Ardeth?”

“Little choice we have in the matter priest of AmmunRa, I will not anger Allah or Ammun by turning you away. There is even coffee if you wish.”

“Thank you then.” The thing nodded and said something in Egyptian, which even Rick got as good morning to Evie.

“And to you, Priest of Ammun at Thebes.” Evie nodded and took the cup of coffee from Amal and handed it to him which saved Amal from having to.

There was a moment of silence and then the thing sighed and asked Ardeth something in the language of the tribes. Selim looked over in surprise and both Amal and Azza looked at their husband.

“No.” Ardeth shook his head the one syllable flat in Arabic. “I thank you for the courtesy but my aunts are strong women and can certainly deal with having you as my guest. We are fighting at noon today with the enemies of Egypt. I am not so poor a host or chieftain to turn out the ally Allah wills me to have. Not even you. There is breakfast if you wish it and then we shall go see my fellow leaders and have this done. Allah hamana.”

“Truly Ardeth on that I would agree.” The creature sighed. “Even Ammun was thankful for your wish of Allah’s victory was he not?”

“As you say.”

“Did you really talk to AmmunRa, uncle Ardeth?” Alex asked.

“Several times now.” Ardeth replied with a smile and Rick could so easily recall the great wonder that it had been. “So did your father. Perhaps the bright son of Osiris would do me the favor of speaking to my fellow leaders for me. I think even Gamal and Husan would be hard pressed to argue with that.”

Selim chuckled. “I have heard the voice of Horus at Edfu Ardeth. It is not even possible to think when he speaks to you much less argue with him.”

“There is great truth to that Selim.” Ardeth finished his own coffee and let Amal refill his cup.

“Eat something, chieftain, or surely my husband’s sister will chastise us both when she sees us in Paradise.” Azza handed him a piece of bread covered in goat cheese and fig jam.

“Certainly.” Ardeth took the bread with a sigh.

“You too, Rick, Evelyn. At least Jonathan and Alex eat.” Amal sighed.

And that made the damned thing laugh. “I see this is a common thing and not just an attempt at poor manners.”

“Here it is only concern for the battle to come. In Thebes it was usually a very well considered insult.” Ardeth replied. “Does that surprise you?”

“I have learned to expect lack of manners in Medjai Ardeth long before you or your father or his father’s father was born. Some things, praise to Ammun, change little from my time onto yours.”

“I could almost agree with that.” Evie smiled. “I knew I liked your family for a reason, Ardeth.”

“Why thank you, Princess.” Selim nodded. “Do we brave our fellow Medjai then nephew?”

“In’sh’allah. It will be best to get it done.” Ardeth rose to his feet. “You may stay here if you wish, Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan.”

“If we’re explaining this in terms of being allies against the Germans I think I’d rather show them that we’re all willing to fight.” Rick shook his head.

“And the first one with a problem with it can explain to me why if I can cope with standing beside you in a fight why they can’t.” Evie grumbled.

The creature looked a bit surprised and then shrugged and rose to his feet. “As you say, Princess. Far be it from me to say otherwise.”

“All for one and one for all, hmm?” Jonathan got up too.

“Can I come too dad, mom, Uncle Ardeth?”

“That might not be a bad idea.” Selim put in quietly. “It will remind them of the fact that your unusual guest can indeed be an ally and not only an enemy.”

“There is truth in that.” Ardeth agreed. “Do you feel well enough for this, Alex? Truly? No acts of bravery and foolishness that you inherited from your parents now?”

Alex laughed. “I really do feel fine.” He promised. “Can I mom? Dad?”

“Okay sport, why not?” Rick nodded. Just in case he was the one who didn’t come back this afternoon he really did want to spend as much time with all of his family as he could. And having the last thing Alex remembered about him be an argument over something silly was just stupid.

So they headed out to the main hearth fire and it was no real surprise to find all the other Medjai leaders about. Adham rose to his feet as they walked over and nodded to Ardeth and Selim both. “Salaam wa alakhum my friends. I see we are here to prepare for war.”

“As we must.” Ardeth agreed. “AmmunRa assures us that the battle will come near midday. Apparently our foes have less sense than mad dogs and do not know to fight when it is cool.”

“Perhaps their tanks run well when it is hot. Our horses would fair better with the cool of morning but I will see that they are well watered.” Asyd shook his head.

“Thank you.” Ardeth nodded. “Is there more yet we can do to prepare for this great battle to come which has escaped us then?”

“I thought perhaps we should move the battle line as far from the encampment as we can so that any stray shells or such won’t fall on the women and children.” Evie spoke up.

“There is logic in that, Evelyn. We are unaccustomed to going to war with our families so close. Adham, Husan can you get your launchers and cannon moved further west then?”

“Certainly Ardeth.” Adham agreed.

“It is easily done.” Husan agreed.

“Would it not also be wise to see if we can re-bury those tanks you were practicing on Ardeth? If they see those they will know we have some means of defeating them. If they are only lost amongst the desert who is to say why they did not return.” Selim put in.

“There is merit in that as well.” He agreed. “Can you manage that?”

The creature shrugged. “I see no reason not.” He agreed.

And all at once it was so easy to tell as recognition of who was standing with them washed across the Medjai gathered there.

“Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim, Ardeth.” Arebe shook his head but rose to his feet and came to stand with Adham. “I did not think you intended to have him here.”

“It seemed the only way to achieve what must be done, Arebe. Believe me my friend I am as uncomfortable with this as you are.”

Yeah, you guys think you have problems with having him for an ally. Try it from our side. Rick put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, Evie coming to stand beside him.

“It is an uneasy alliance for us all.” Evie said quietly. But something in the voice told him it wasn’t really his Evie who was talking. “But what must be done for the victory of Egypt will be done.”

“I will fight beside the damned thing for the safety of Egypt. I will not have you profane all that is sacred like this, Ardeth.” Husan put in harshly.

“You will for today.” Ardeth disagreed. “You may consider it an order. Go and move your cannon, Husan.”

“And leave my tribe here-- with that?”

“Medjai if I wished your tribe harm I would have let those Germans I am about to go re-bury in the great Sahara have blown you all to bits already.” The creature replied calmly.

“Stand down, Husan. We shall go move our weapons, hmm?” Adham stepped toward the other man.

“This is madness.” Sura spoke up. “Ardeth we can not do this.”

There was no way to know for certain which of the men there tossed the grenade toward them. But he saw it hit the ground just to the left of the damned thing. Between it and Ardeth and a bit away from Adham and Husan. Rick grabbed Evie and Alex and pulled them hard away, trying to shield them both. Ardeth grabbed for Selim and simply vanished with his uncle. And Adham, Allah have mercy made a move Rick had only ever seen once in his life and threw himself on top of the grenade with a cry. The explosion threw his body back away toward Husan and was caught in mid air and lowered gently to the ground.

“They are like your dynamite then.” The creature spoke to him. “I did not know what it was.”

“Bis’mil’Allah...” Someone whispered. “What have we done?”

“Adham!” Ardeth reappeared with a flash of light, Selim still beside him and ran to his cousin’s side. “Oh Allah...”

“Go get me the books.” Evie pushed him hard in the direction of the tents as she got up and ran to Ardeth’s side. Rick didn’t bother to point out that the book of Ammun wasn’t going to help much but he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three, Asr will follow very soon.  
> At which point the raiting will be going up to E.


End file.
